Amor Inesperado
by Mitsuki Sakamaki
Summary: Esta es la historia de 6 humanas alocadas, cada una a su manera, que conocen a los Sakamaki haciendo que surja el amor...Advertencia de drama, locuras,algo de comedia y más cosas que aparecerán.
1. Conociéndonos-Subaru

_**Conociéndonos: Subaru**_

 _ **Pov Ayame:**_  
La vida nunca había sido tan monótona como en aquellos instantes. Tener que ir cada noche a ese maldito centro penitenciario también conocido como _"escuela"_ era el mayor suplicio que me había tocado soportar en mi vida y eso que aún no había comenzado.

No entendía por qué maldita razón no podía quedarme en mi casa cuidando de mi hermoso jardín dibujando las flores que creían hermosas y brillantes antes de que su resplandor desapareciera.

Mi familia ostentaba una importante posición social. Los únicos integrantes de mi familia éramos mi padre, mi madre y yo. Pero mis padres se pasaban todo el año entero de viajes de negocios, por lo que yo solo los veía una vez al año y en esas ocasiones solo me preguntaban por mis logros académicos, ni siquiera se acordaban de felicitarme el día de mi cumpleaños.

Durante toda mi vida había sido educada por los sirvientes, profesores y tutores particulares, pero mis padres viendo que tenía 16 años pensaron que ya era tiempo de ir buscando una pareja para que más adelante tuviese un heredero que preservara los negocios y los bienes familiares. Algo que odiaba con toda mi alma y a lo que estaba destinada a trabajar en el futuro.

Entendía que tuviera que preservar nuestro linaje, pero no era excusa para intentar comprometerme con 16 putos años, ¡podían esperar a que tuviera la mayoría de edad al menos!

La escuela a la que me obligaban a asistir era una de las más prestigiosas de Japón y allí asistían los herederos de las familias más importantes a nivel nacional e incluso mundial. Era lógico que mis _"estupendos"_ padres pensarán matricularme allí, ya que no podía casarme con cualquier _"pobretón"_ como ellos decían. En cierta manera me alegraba que no me obligasen a asistir a fiestas sociales, o como yo las llamaba, sesiones-del-infierno-llenas-de-hipócritas-sin-vida-propia.

-Ojou-sama es hora de que asista a la escuela.-me giré para mirar a Yukine, el sirviente que me había cuidado desde que tenía memoria. Él era para mí mi figura paterna, aunque se le notaba la edad en sus arrugadas, pero cálidas facciones. Sus ojos eran de un cálido marrón similar al chocolate, se encontraba vestido con el típico uniforme de sirviente pulcramente colocado y su canoso cabello peinado formalmente.

-Yukine te tengo dicho que no me digas "Ojou-sama"- le reprendí molesta por tener que decirle siempre lo mismo.

-No es apropiado que le trate con tantas confianzas Ojou-sama.-Yukine se mantuvo tan formal como siempre, aun sabiendo lo mucho que me molestaba.-Sin embargo señorita no debemos perder más tiempo, llegará tarde a sus clases.- resoplé sabiendo que con Yukine aquí no podría escaquearme, mierda.

-Sí claro, ya estoy preparada.- Yukine se fue hacia la limusina para llevarme a la tortura. Yo me acerqué al espejo de mi armario y me miré.

El uniforme que me habían dado la semana pasada era totalmente hortera y para nada acorde con mi personalidad. Así que hice que un sastre retocase la falda negra dejándola más corta y sin volantes, mis zapatos negros con un pronunciado tacón y unas medias que llegaban hasta mis rodillas. Llevaba una camisa blanca arremangada, un chaleco negro formal entallado en mi busto haciéndolo resaltar y la chaqueta que venía desabrochada y arremangada mostrando la pálida piel de mis brazos. El lazo rojo lo sustituí por mi típica cinta negra rodeando mi cuello. Ya se sentía más como yo.

Mi ondulado pelo rojo carmesí alcazaba mis rodillas y brillaba con la luz de la habitación, mis redondeadas facciones estaban enmarcadas por un flequillo ondulado escalonado en el lado izquierdo, mis labios eran carnosos (siendo el inferior más ancho que el superior) y eran de un color rosáceo, mi nariz era discreta y mis plateados ojos se veían más salvajes de lo que ya eran de por sí.

Me encantaba mi físico, lo único malo, o la única pega era mi metro cincuenta y tres que hacía que la gente me tomase por una frágil niña incapaz de defenderse…Algo muy contrario a la realidad, ya que desde joven me habían adiestrado en combate físico y defensa personal, algo que sin duda agradecía porque así liberaba mi frustración y hacía que me sintiera más dueña de mi propio destino, aunque sabía que ya no tenía opción alguna, nunca la tuve y eso era algo que detestaba.

Cogí el maletín que me habían proporcionado y me fui sin mirar atrás. Sabía que Yukine avisaría a mis padres si me retrasaba demasiado y cuando vinieran a verme me caería la bronca del siglo, algo que prefería evitar de cualquier manera.

Salí de la mansión en la que vivía cuando una de las sirvientas me abrió la puerta y me adentré en la limusina, e inmediatamente esta se puso en marcha dirigiéndose a mi nueva escuela.

Lo único bueno que sacaría al ir al dichoso recinto escolar era que podría estar más tiempo con mi mejor amiga llamada Shizuka. Ella era hija de otro gran empresario y me había criado con ella, era como una especie de hermana mayor para mí.

Avisté el enorme edificio y lo primero que me llamó la atención fueron los impresionantes jardines. Eran espectaculares y hermosos, aunque nada comparado a los míos, pero sin duda poder observarlos y dibujarlos sería entretenido.

Me despedí de Yukine y me adentré en la escuela intentado ignorar a las personas que me rodeaban, pero era desesperante caminar entre unos jóvenes tan ruidosos, molestos y metidos como estos. Por cada pasillo que recorría sentía sus indiscretas miradas y sus incesantes parloteos. Por suerte la expresión de mi rostro los mantuvo prudentemente apartados de mí.

Aunque yo tuviera la misma edad, o fuera incluso menor, siempre fui más madura, ya que tuve que cuidar de mí misma y, en general, estos eran unos niños mimados de papá y mamá.

Finalmente llegué al despacho del director. Hoy era el primer día que asistía a las condenadas clases y me habían avisado de que el director tendría una reunión conmigo para informarme sobre normas básicas, clases y toda esa perorata.

-Encantado de conocerla señorita Saitō Ayame.- saludó el director cuando crucé la puerta y me adentré al ordenado y refinado despacho.-Siéntese por favor.- me indicó el señor director, un señor de unos cuarenta años de aspecto estricto, tenía el pelo negro con algunas canas y sus ojos penetrantes igual de negros, llevaba un sobrio traje de hombre de color gris y su peinado típico tradicional.

Anduve hasta llegar a la silla situada justo en frente del director y me senté apropiadamente, aunque por dentro me gustaría ser más natural y comportarme sin tanta educación, tenía que causar una buena impresión para que no se comunicasen con mis padres.

-Verá debido a su evolución escolar podría adelantarla a último curso, sin embargo, legalmente es imposible en estos momentos. Así que entrará en el primer año.-fruncí el ceño enfurecida, eso era algo que yo ya sabía y no veía por qué me hacía perder el tiempo de tal manera.-Así que le he pedido a uno de los alumnos de su clase que la guíe y permanezca con usted hasta que se habitúe.- siguió hablando el director ignorando mi cara de total desagrado. No quería tener que seguir a un chico descerebrado que solo miraría mis atributos femeninos. Esto cada vez se ponía peor.

-Entonces señor director… ¿Dónde se encuentra mi compañero?- pregunté intentando no resoplar manteniendo mi tono más respetuoso, aunque todavía tenía ganas de romperle la silla en la cabeza y seguir hasta que no tuviera más fuerzas.

-De eso mismo deseaba hablarle.- dijo el director con un tono nervioso en su voz y yo le miré intrigada, parecía que me iban a cargar el muerto a mí.- El señor Sakamaki Subaru no se ha presentado y viendo que usted es un ejemplo a seguir me gustaría pedirle que usted se asegure de que asista sus clases y mantenga unas notas aceptables.- el director habló imperante y yo le miré incrédula y más furiosa de lo que ya estaba anteriormente. Esto era peor que asistir a un infierno, encima me querían poner a trabajar de criada.

-Señor director, no puedo encargarme de eso. ¡Ni siquiera conozco a ese chico!-intenté hacerle recapacitar viendo su inescrutable rostro.

-Saitō-san esto no es una sugerencia.-dijo el director mirándome fríamente y yo le devolví la mirada sin amedrantarme lo más mínimo.-Sino hace lo que le digo sus padres serán informados de su actitud tan poco cooperativa.- apreté los puños y rechiné los dientes haciendo que mi mandíbula doliese por la fuerza aplicada.

-Esto es algo totalmente fuera de lugar.- grité sin poder contenerme más golpeé el escritorio haciendo que crujiera y los ojos del director se agrandaron al igual que sus pupilas por el terror.

-Saitō-san si no se encarga del señor Sakamaki sus padres serán informados y usted será expulsada del centro.- tenía que reconocer que el señor director sabía aguantar arranques de furia. El muy maldito me tenía apresada. Odiaba esto, no podía escapar ni siquiera aquí. Sentí como mis ojos se nublaban de lágrimas que no pensaba derramar y asentí cabizbaja mientras que me levantaba.

-Me encargaré de Sakamaki-san.-susurré dándole la espalda al director y me marché antes de que se le ocurriera decirme cualquier otra cosa más.

No sabía dónde estaba mi clase, tampoco sabía cómo era ese tal Subaru Sakamaki, por lo que perdería clases y encima tenía el riesgo de ser expulsada. Eso sería una deshonra para mis padres y me castigarían muy cruelmente.

La única vez que suspendí un examen con siete años me obligaron estudiar incluso de madrugada, no se me permitía salir de mi habitación ni hablar con nadie que no fuera mi profesor. Sabía que esta vez sería mucho peor y no quería imaginarme qué pasaría.

Caminé por cada pasillo sin ver ni un solo alma, la gente estaba en sus clases y yo no iba a ir entrando una por una para que los profesores me regañasen y solo acelerasen lo inevitable. Resignada a todo lo que iba suceder decidí que al menos me llevaría un buen recuerdo del lugar. Así que salí a la entrada y me dirigí hacia el jardín que había visto al entrar.

En la zona más alejada vi los rosales y me acerqué a ellos, se veían muy hermosos con la misteriosa luz de la luna y las estrellas, ya que eran mis flores favoritas por lo complejo que era su significado. Las rosas eran hermosas y parecían frágiles, pero las espinas eran traicioneras y punzantes. Me identificaba mucho con ellas y me encantaba dibujarlas, era lo que más pintaba.

Llegué a los rosales y me senté apoyada en un árbol mientras sacaba mi bloc de dibujo y mis lápices. No sería la mejor pintando en el mundo, pero se me daba bien y era algo de lo que me sentía sumamente orgullosa.

Estuve un tiempo observando las rosas y trazando líneas en absoluto silencio cuando sentí que me quitaban el bloc de las manos. Al principio me quedé paralizada sin haber sentido a nadie llegar, pero inmediatamente después sentí una ira homicida. Esto ya se pasaba de castaño oscuro…Primero me hacían asistir a este horrible lugar, después me chantajeaban, luego no encontraba la dichosa aula ni al maldito Sakamaki y ahora me quitaban mis preciados dibujos. Esto era algo que no iba a consentir.

-Suelta eso ahora mismo.- grité poniéndome en pie sintiendo ardor en mis ojos. Miré al descarado chico que se había atrevido a robarme mis preciados bocetos.

El desconocido mediría un metro setenta y algo, tenía unas botas blancas, los pantalones del uniforme, la chaqueta y el resto de prendas, aunque estas estaban desgarradas. Su piel era más pálida que la mía, tenía las facciones afiladas, unos llamativos ojos rojos y el pelo blanco con las puntas rosas. Tenía que reconocer que ese chico tenía lo suyo.

-He dicho.-dije apretando los dientes mirando al chico colérica.-Que me devuelvas eso ahora.- mi voz sonaba contenida, como si fuera una bestia a punto de atacar y así me sentía por dentro.

-¿Qué vas a hacer si no te lo doy?- preguntó el chico mirándome desde arriba como si no fuera rival para él. Empecé a temblar de furia, tenía ganas de golpearle y no tenía apenas paciencia alguna, había agotado mi cupo para un año o más.

-Te mataré.- afirmé fríamente manteniendo la mirada con el desconocido que parecía algo sorprendido y divertido por su sonrisa burlona y harta de tanta charla me agaché y giré con la pierna estirada haciendo que el chico cayese de culo al suelo y me mirase estupefacto y furioso.

Me acerqué hasta donde estaba y recogí mi libreta guardándola cuidadosamente, me preparé para marcharme cuando sentí que una mano me agarraba del tobillo haciendo que cayera al suelo y aunque intenté defenderme me di cuenta de que ese chico era muchísimo más fuerte que yo. Aun así, seguí pateando y removiéndome con todas mis fuerzas.

-¡Para de una vez!- gritó el chico furioso golpeando con su puño el suelo cercano a mi rostro formando un enorme agujero. Mis ojos se abrieron por la impresión, pero miré al joven planeando escapar y seguí removiéndome.-¿Acaso estás sorda o es que eres estúpida?- preguntó el chico poniendo todo su peso encima de mí haciendo que me ruborizase por la furia, sí solo por la furia.- No sabes con quien estás tratando.-dijo amenazante muy pegado a mí y mi cordura regresó a mí.

-Como si eres el rey de los gilipollas, cabrón.- grité algo sudorosa por toda la fuerza que había empleado.-¿Quién eres? Así podré coronarte como el rey de los idiotas.- dije sonriendo con suficiencia al verle sonrojarse.

-Estúpida mujer. Yo soy Subaru Sakamaki.- dijo como simple explicación, como si tuviera que conocer toda su vida por ser alguien célebre. Y entonces caí en la cuenta de lo que eso significaba.

-¿Subaru….Sakamaki?- pregunté deteniéndome al instante y él me miró como si hubiese ganado una guerra.

-¿Necesitas que me repita? Realmente estás sorda.- se burló todavía encima de mí, pero yo solo esperaba que lo que había dicho fuera cierto para tener más razones para matarle.-Yo soy Subaru Sakamaki.-dijo de nuevo y mis ojos se entrecerraron mientras que mi sonrisa se volvía más sádica.

-Me alegro de que sea este chico.-susurré para mí satisfecha.-Sakamaki Subaru-san.-dije con aparente educación y él se me quedó mirando como si estuviera loca.-Te mataré en este preciso momento.- grité nuevamente removiéndome y utilizando su propio peso invertí nuestra posición quedando yo sobre él. Subaru me miraba con una ira homicida, pero yo no me quedaba atrás.-Por tu culpa mi día se ha ido a la mierda y te lo haré pagar.- dije cogiendo el cuello de su camisa remeneándole descargando parte de mi ira de esa forma.

-No sé de qué me hablas tarada, pero ni en cien años podrías matarme.- afirmó seguro de sí mismo antes de invertir nuevamente posiciones, pero esa vez se pasó de fuerzas y nuestros labios se juntaron y yo sentí como me estremecía.

Sus labios eran fríos, pero sentía como si quemaran los míos, nuestras miradas estuvieron conectadas todo el tiempo, en sus ojos pude ver la impresión y algo de satisfacción, pero en seguida él se apartó totalmente sonrojado y yo me mantuve tumbada mirando el cielo nocturno desconcertada.

Acababa de recibir mi primer beso y lo más sorprendente es que me había gustado, pero inmediatamente aclaré mi mente y me levanté cogiendo mi maletín mientras caminaba enfurecida por sentirme tan bien con alguien que me traía tantos problemas.

-Ahora mismo me vas a acompañar hasta el despacho del director.- ordené sin mirarle intentando calmar mi acelerado corazón.-Y sobre lo que ha pasado ahora haremos como que no ha sucedido…Si dices algo al respecto te despellejaré vivo, te echaré sal y limón en las heridas y te dejaré expuesto al sol.-Me giré viendo su sonrojo y su postura rígida mientras tocaba sus labios distraídamente.- ¡Date prisa tsundere idiota, no tenemos todo el día!- rápidamente cogí su mano y tiré de él quien de inmediato siguió mi paso, aunque se notaba desconcertado.

-¿Ehhhh?- gritó deteniéndose repentinamente haciendo que mi espalda chocara contra su cuerpo.- Estás tarada, yo no tengo por qué obedecerte.-dijo Subaru mirándome fijamente fulminante cuando me aparté de su lado.-Y no soy un idiota ni un tsundere.- gritó sonrojado golpeando una pared. Me parecería adorable de no ser por los problemas que me causaba continuamente.

-Como digas, pero ahora sígueme si no quieres tener problemas.- dije retomando el camino a la oficia del director y al no escuchar sus pasos le miré y añadí.- El director me mandó buscarte. Yo no lo ignoraría.- seguí por donde recordaba haber andado anteriormente y sonreí ampliamente al escuchar unos rápidos pasos que me alcanzarían en poco.

El resto del camino lo hicimos en un silencio algo incómodo por las miradas que recibíamos del resto de alumnos por andar juntos. De hecho, me pareció ver de reojo un grupo de cinco chicos que nos miraban sorprendidos y alguno burlón.

Llegamos hasta la puerta de la oficina y rápidamente llamé pidiendo permiso y cuando el director nos lo indicó abrí la puerta sin preocuparme en cerrarla.

-Señor director he encontrado a Sakamaki Subaru-san.- dije lo más dócil que pude, viendo de reojo la furia y desagrado de Subaru. Él no sabía las ganas que tenía de destrozar todo, que se jodiera un poco.-Ya no hablará con mis padres e impedirá que sepan que he faltado a clases ¿Cierto?- pregunté lo último demandante y el director asintió con rapidez.

-Claro señorita Saitō. Pero a partir de ahora tendrá que ser la tutora del señor Sakamaki.- Subaru y yo nos miramos rabiosamente y desviamos la mirada a la par, yo debido a la vergüenza y la furia.

\- No pienso dejar que esta tarada sea mi tutora.- gritó Subaru destrozando el asiento más cercano. Sentí ganas de golpearle hasta la muerte, pero me contuve. No quería montar una escena ahora.

-No tiene otra opción señor Sakamaki, es eso o informarle a su padre de sus malas notas.- vi que Subaru cerraba los puños furioso y me pregunté si realmente tenía tan mala relación con su padre para ponerse de ese modo, pero luego me recordé que eso no debía importarme en lo más mínimo.

-Si eso es todo yo me retiro.-dije marchándome bruscamente. Salí corriendo hasta llegar a la entrada principal esperando a Yukine. Estuve unos minutos hasta que de repente vi a una chica de metro setenta con el pelo por la cintura color castaño liso y cuando me acerqué más vi que tenía los ojos de color azul marino y las pocas dudas que tenía se desvanecieron al instante.

-Shizuka.- grité alegremente. Vi que se encontraba con alguien más, pero decidí ignorarlo.- Shizuka.- volví a gritar cuando se giró a mirarme y con rapidez me tiré a sus brazos tirándonos a las dos en el proceso al suelo mientras que me restregaba feliz contra su cuerpo.-Shizuka te extrañaba.- dije feliz cerrando los ojos suspirando feliz al sentir que me acariciaba la cabeza con ternura.

-Ayame, nos vimos hace unos días…No te pongas así.- susurró mi mejor amiga con su cálida y serena voz.

-¡Qué espectáculo tan deprimente están dando!- exclamó un pelinegro bien vestido mirándonos reprensoriamente.

Me levanté del suelo frunciendo el ceño, ayudé a Shizuka a incorporarse viendo cómo se sonrojaba y abrí mi boca para responderle, cuando me di cuenta de que detrás el pelinegro se encontraba el mal de todos mis problemas y antes de pensármelo dos veces hice una llave al irritante pelinegro y le tiré al suelo y después me acerqué hasta Subaru, agarré su camisa haciendo que sus ojos quedasen a mi altura y le miré terriblemente enfurecida nuevamente.

-¡Maldito idiota, espero que mañana ni se te ocurra faltar a clase!- exclamé mirándole acusadoramente.-Casi me expulsan por tu culpa y te juro que como se te ocurra volver a hacerlo otra vez te agujeraré el cuerpo entero con mis tacones, te pondré en una hoguera y bailaré sobre tus restos.- dije todo apresuradamente para que no me interrumpiera.- ¿Me has entendido idiota?- pregunté gritando al ver que estaba en su mundo.

-¿A quién llamas idiota tarada?- preguntó él a su vez enfurecido, seguimos mirándonos retadoramente hasta que escuchamos unas risas de un castaño y los dos nos giramos a mirarlo a la vez.

-La neko-chan y Subaru-kun están compenetrados.-dijo el chico sonriendo burlonamente.

-¡Tú cállate!- gritamos Subaru y yo al unísono, pero antes de que pudiera matar al degenerado que me había llamado gata sentí que Shizuka me agarraba desde los hombros impidiendo que atacase a nadie más.

-Ayame, no pelees de nuevo.- rogó Shizuka mirándome tiernamente y yo suspirando dejé de oponer resistencia.

-No te acerques a estos chicos, esconden algo raro.- susurré muy quedito haciendo que Shizuka me mirase con incomprensión.

-Ojou-sama.- escuché a Yukine y me di cuenta de que se acercaba hasta aquí, rápidamente y sin importar quién me viera empecé a peinarme adecuadamente, subir mis medias que se habían bajado y a colocar el resto de ropa con propiedad.

-Shizuka distrae a Yukine.- rogué espantada sacando un espejo de la cartera de Shizuka sin permiso de esta.

-¿Qué se supone que está pasando aquí?- preguntó un pelilila que parecía muy irritado, aunque era como un lindo niño.

-Eres muy lindo, pero no tengo tiempo para preguntas.- dije recolocando mi chaqueta mientras que Shizuka rodaba los ojos.

-Eres una exagerada Ayame. El pobre Yukine no llegará hasta aquí en por lo menos un minuto.- dijo bostezando varias veces entre la frase.

-Ojou-sama es hora de regresar a casa.- informó Yukine ya a unos pasos de nosotras.

-Ya voy Yukine.- dije sonriendo cálidamente, cuando se giró dije en un susurro.- Te juro que un día te mato Shizuka…Con que un minuto ¿Ehhh?- pregunté frustrada, la abracé y miré con frialdad a los chicos que estaban incrédulos frente a nosotras.

-Hasta la próxima.- me despedí antes de comenzar a andar con mi porte de noble. A unos pasos se encontraba Yukine expectante.-Siento la espera Yukine, unos amigos deseaban hablarme sobre el desarrollo de las clases.-mentí descaradamente agradeciendo a todos los dioses que conocía ser buena controlando mis expresiones faciales.

-No se preocupe Ojou-sama. Está bien que se relacione con gente de su edad.-dijo Yukine con una leve sonrisa.-Pero deberíamos regresar pronto, ya han llegado pretendientes para su matrimonio y debe revisar a los candidatos.- cuando Yukine dijo eso miré hacia todos los lados. Subaru y los otros cinco chicos me miraban intrigados, pero dudaba que pudieran escucharnos desde esta distancia.

-Yukine por favor no diga esas cosas en público.- rogué sonrojada al pensar en que cualquiera podría escucharlo.-No me gustaría que se supiera que piensan comprometerme con 16 años.- le recordé nerviosa lo que ya le había dicho en otra ocasión.

-Pero Ojou-sama nunca ha tenido ningún novio. Es normal que me emocione al ver lo rápido que se está convirtiendo en una dama.- enrojecí más todavía y caminé mirando al frente, de repente recordando a Subaru y cuando nos "besamos".

-No es como si fuera a amar a nadie, después de todo solo importa conseguir herederos.- susurré tristemente jugueteando con mi pelo, justo después llegamos a la limusina y durante el camino me mantuve reflexionando sobre mi día y sin poder evitarlo una sonrisa surcó mis labios al recordar a Subaru y su sonrojo.

Tal vez si podría llegar a sentir algo por alguien, pero era una historia destinada al fracaso, por lo que no iba a desperdiciar mi tiempo en unas ilusiones que no se podrían cumplir, "Por lo menos podré mantener un recuerdo suyo en mi memoria" pensé mientras acariciaba lentamente mis labios.

 _ **Pov Subaru:**_

Era otro día más en el que mi irritante medio hermano Reiji me obligaba a asistir a esa molesta escuela. No soportaba ir y escuchar a todos los chicos susurrando lo agresivo y creído que era por no hablar con nadie y a las chicas persiguiéndome desesperadas por llamar mi atención. Tsk, al estar rodeados por esos tontos humanos me daban ganas destrozarlos a todos.

El director me había avisado hacía unos días de que tendría que guiar a una nueva alumna en esta prisión, pero yo no pensaba soportar a una niña humana descerebrada enamoradiza. Sabía que Reiji me atosigaría hasta la saciedad, pero no me importaba. Yo quería estar solo y en silencio.

Me dirigí hacia los rosales y me quedé en la zona más apartada donde nadie me podría ver para poder estar calmado y sin ninguna molesta persona. Estuve horas contemplando los rosales con tristeza y nostalgia al acordarme de mi madre, hasta que empecé a escuchar unos sonoros pasos por tacones.

Iracundo por ser interrumpido me giré para gritar al malnacido y destrozarle y entonces la vi. Una chica bajita pelirroja con unos extraños ojos plateados observaba absorta las rosas sin darse cuenta de mi presencia.

Sorprendido me di cuenta de que ella se sentaba apoyándose en un árbol mientras sacaba un cuaderno y lápices y se ponía a dibujar en completo silencio. Yo en silencio contemplé a la desconocida que seguía observando las rosas para después dibujarlas.

Interesado decidí acercarme, la chica parecía frágil y sin saber por qué me sonrojé mientras la miraba. Intentando descubrir qué hacía me acerqué más y le quité el cuaderno, fui pasando páginas y sentí algo cálido al ver el montón de dibujos de rosas, lirios y otras flores que tenía la desconocida. Todos ellos me hacían sentir algo que desconocía y quise ver más.

-Suelta eso ahora mismo.- gritó la humana poniéndose en pie mirándome con un tic en sus ojos. Yo la miré extrañado, esa chica era muy agresiva y no lo aparentaba y de alguna manera me recordaba a mí mismo.

-He dicho.-dijo apretando los dientes mirándome como si me fuera a asesinar.-Que me devuelvas eso ahora.- esbocé una sonrisa burlona, de repente divertido por la extraña humana.

-¿Qué vas a hacer si no te lo doy?- pregunté entretenido queriendo verla más cabreada, su presencia no me molestaba y eso era algo que me inquietaba. No entendía lo que estaba sintiendo. La chica empezó a temblar y yo mantuve mi sonrisa de superioridad, aunque no quería parecer como mi egocéntrico medio hermano Ayato.

-Te mataré.- dijo absolutamente convencida. Yo mantuve mi sonrisa burlona, la ingenua humana no sospechaba que yo era un vampiro y que le sería imposible matarme tan fácilmente. La humana se agachó y giró su cadera haciendo que cayese de culo al suelo.

Abrí mis ojos impresionado por la fuerza que poseía para ser tan pequeña y lo ágil que era, pero me enfureció ya que yo era el más fuerte de mi familia y era imposible que una simple humana hubiese tomado ventaja sobre mí.

La chica se levantó, cogió su cuaderno y se giró para irse, pero yo no quería que se marchara. Inexplicablemente necesitaba estar más con ella y aunque me frustrase no entender lo que sentía no pensaba dejar que ella escapase tan fácilmente de mí.

Con mi mano agarré su tobillo haciendo que cayera al suelo y me coloqué encima de ella sin saber lo que haría a continuación. Aun siendo más débil que yo tuve que usar bastante fuerza ya que ella seguía pateando y removiéndose demasiado.

-¡Para de una vez!- grité molesto y sin paciencia, con rapidez golpeé el suelo cerca del rostro de la chica formando un enorme agujero. La chica se paralizó unos segundos antes de intentar escapar de nuevo y frustrado la intenté inmovilizar con más fuerza.-¿Acaso estás sorda o es que eres estúpida?- pregunté más molesto de lo que recordaba haber estado en mi vida, pero al ver su sonrojo sentí orgullo en mi interior al saber que yo era el causante.- No sabes con quien estás tratando.-susurré con mi voz más peligrosa para que la chica me tomase en serio.

-Como si eres el rey de los gilipollas, cabrón.- gritó sonrojada por el esfuerzo y yo enloquecí con cada palabra que decía, ella era una humana muy insolente.-¿Quién eres? Así podré coronarte como el rey de los idiotas.- la chica sonreía con suficiencia y yo sentí mi cara enrojecer por el coraje.

-Estúpida mujer. Yo soy Subaru Sakamaki.- dije sin necesidad de más explicaciones, pero la chica me miró como si eso no significara nada para ella. Eso me extrañó ya que todos los alumnos solían hablar de mis hermanos y de mí.

-¿Subaru….Sakamaki?- preguntó pensativa y yo sonreí satisfecho al ver que se detenía, pero aun así tuve necesidad de provocarla más.

-¿Necesitas que me repita? Realmente estás sorda.- me burlé algo divertido por las reacciones de la chica, aunque también era molesto que intentase alejarse de mí.-Yo soy Subaru Sakamaki.-y sorprendiéndome nuevamente ella entrecerró los ojos y sonrió con sadismo ¿A caso la chica acababa de salir de un psiquiátrico? No encontraba otra razón posible.

-Me alegro de que sea este chico.-susurró sin saber que era capaz de escucharla y me pregunté qué estaría pensando realmente.-Sakamaki Subaru-san.-dijo educadamente y yo me pregunté si al final yo tenía razón y ella estaba loca.-Te mataré en este preciso momento.- gritó y otra vez cambió nuestras posiciones quedando sobre mí. Ambos nos miramos furiosos, pero ella no tenía razones para haberme atacado de ese modo.-Por tu culpa mi día se ha ido a la mierda y te lo haré pagar.- dijo frenética remeneando mi camisa. Yo la miré a punto de explotar, no había hecho nada y no pensaba permitir que me tratase de ese modo.

-No sé de qué me hablas tarada, pero ni en cien años podrías matarme.- le dije antes de utilizar parte de mi fuerza y tumbarla sobre el suelo, pero sin darme cuenta me pasé y nuestro labios se juntaron.

Sus cálidos labios hacían arder los míos. Verla sonrojada bajo mi cuerpo a mi completa merced me pareció sorprendente, pero excitante y placentero. Sentía un frenesí en mi interior deseando besarla hasta que se entregara por completo a mí y en cuanto comprendí que ella era una humana y que no la conocía de nada me aparté totalmente sonrojado, la chica permaneció tumbada con los ojos cristalinos.

Yo la miraba sonrojado todavía deseando más, pero también estupefacto por no ver una reacción tan furiosa en ella como me esperaba. Ella se levantó con su semblante frío y recogió sus cosas antes de levantarse y caminar con brusquedad sin mirarme. Odié que me ignorase y decidí en mi interior que la enseñaría a mirarme solo a mí, ella sería mía tarde o temprano, ya lo había decidido.

-Ahora mismo me vas a acompañar hasta el despacho del director.- me ordenó y yo sonreí levemente al escuchar su acelerado corazón.-Y sobre lo que ha pasado ahora haremos como que no ha sucedido…Si dices algo al respecto te despellejaré vivo, te echaré sal y limón en las heridas y te dejaré expuesto al sol.-me miró mientras me mantenía pensativo en lo que deseaba con la chica y yo no fui capaz de procesar todo lo que decía.- ¡Date prisa idiota, no tenemos todo el día!- se acercó a mí tomando mi mano y tiró de mí mientras caminaba. Yo recopilé lo que había dicho y me enfurecí al pensar que pensaba acusarme al director, eso serían más problemas.

-¿Ehhhh?- grité en cuanto me di cuenta de todo y al pararme ella chocó contra mi pecho.-Estás tarada, yo no tengo por qué obedecerte.-grité y la fulminé con la mirada cuando se alejó nuevamente de mí, aunque me enfureciera sentía que la necesitaba.-Y no soy un idiota ni un tsundere.- grité sintiendo mi cara arder golpeando una pared sin importarme lo que pasara con ella o quien nos viese.

-Como digas, pero ahora sígueme si no quieres tener problemas.- ella continuó caminando y entonces me pregunté cómo se llamaría. Al ver que no la seguía me miró irritada.-El director me mandó buscarte. Yo no lo ignoraría.- la seguí con rapidez al ver que se marchaba de mí y entonces caí en la cuenta de que ella tenía que ser la nueva.

Caminé al lado de la humana con un leve sonrojo. El silencio entre nosotros sería cómodo de no ser por todas las personas que nos miraban. Incluso mis hermanos estaban allí y al escucharles murmurar les dije "Perderos de una maldita vez".

Al llegar la chica llamó a la puerta y después abrió y entró con confianza, yo la seguí sin cerrar la puerta. No era como si me importase lo que le pasara a esta estúpida escuela y los que estaban aquí.

-Señor director he encontrado a Sakamaki Subaru-san.- dijo extrañamente servicial, como una niña. Me enfurecí al pensar que ella había planificado todo para traerme hasta aquí.-Ya no hablará con mis padres e impedirá que sepan que he faltado a clases ¿Cierto?- dijo imperante y el director asintió satisfecho. Yo bufé enfurecido y listo para desatar todo lo que sentía allí mismo.

-Claro señorita Saitō. Pero a partir de ahora tendrá que ser la tutora del señor Sakamaki.- Abrí los ojos algo interesado al escuchar su apellido, pero me cabreó que tuviera que estar con ella por obligación.

-No pienso dejar que esta tarada sea mi tutora.- grité rompiendo lo más cercano a mí. Estaba claro, primero me encargaría de joder al viejo y después le enseñaría a esa chica quien mandaba allí.

-No tiene otra opción señor Sakamaki, es eso o informarle a su padre de sus malas notas.- cerré los puños ya en mi límite. No quería saber nada de ese señor al que debía llamar padre y el maldito del director iba y lo nombraba.

-Si eso es todo yo me retiro.-dijo la chica marchándose antes de que pudiera detenerla y chascando la lengua me giré y me fui. Al menos conocía su apellido y sabía que iría a mi clase, podría encontrarla y hacerla entrar en razón.

Llegué a la limusina y mis hermanos se giraron a verme todos curiosos e interesados y yo bufé molesto por lo entrometidos que eran.

-¿Are y la Neko-chan que estaba contigo antes?- preguntó Raito tocando su sombrero dramáticamente.

-Era bastante linda...Sería una hermosa muñeca ¿Verdad Teddy?- al escuchar a Kanato apreté mis puños sabiendo que si hacía algo Reiji me mataría.

-Callaros de una vez. Ella es mía.- grité fuera de mí y cuando me di cuenta de lo que había dicho me apoyé en la limusina con los ojos cerrados intentando ignorarles.

-Disculpen.-susurró una chica tímidamente y mis hermanos y yo la miramos extrañados.

-¿Desea algo?- preguntó Reiji, yo les miré sin interés alguno.

-Necesitaba hablar con Shu-san sobre un trabajo.- dijo la chica nerviosa, yo miré a mi hermano preferido y me sorprendí al ver una sonrisa pícara en su rostro. Cerré mis ojos intentando relajarme hasta que escuché una voz conocida.

-Shizuka.- rápidamente abrí mis ojos para ver a la humana que me tenía tan frustrado corriendo hasta aquí.- Shizuka.- volvió a gritar llegando en unos segundos hasta esa tal Shizuka y entusiasta se lanzó a sus brazos hasta que cayeron al suelo y empezó a restregarse feliz contra la otra chica. Sentí un tic en mi ojo izquierdo al ver la escena.-Shizuka te extrañaba.- dijo mi humana gustosa y el tic que tenía se intensificó.

-Ayame, nos vimos hace unos días…No te pongas así.- al escuchar a la otra humana mis ojos se centraron en Ayame, que bien sonaba su nombre en mi interior.

-¡Qué espectáculo tan deprimente están dando!- exclamó Reiji siendo molesto como siempre, aunque esta vez me alegraba de su intervención.

Ayame se levantó y ayudó a la otra chica con el ceño totalmente fruncido antes de que sus ojos se encontrasen con los míos. Velozmente hizo una magnífica llave a Reiji, se acercó hasta mí y agarró mi camisa haciendo que nuestros ojos conectaran nuevamente. Su mirada tenía un brillo homicida.

-¡Maldito idiota, espero que mañana ni se te ocurra faltar a clase!- exclamó furibundamente.-Casi me expulsan por tu culpa y te juro que como se te ocurra volver a hacerlo otra vez te agujeraré el cuerpo entero con mis tacones, te pondré en una hoguera y bailaré sobre tus restos.- odié que me estuviera gritando delante de mis hermanos de esa forma. Estaba seguro de que lo aprovecharían después.- ¿Me has entendido idiota?- me gritó después de unos segundos.

-¿A quién llamas idiota tarada?- cuestioné enfurecido, hasta que escuché las risas de Raito y me giré diciéndole con la mirada que preparase un ataúd para su inminente muerte.

-La neko-chan y Subaru-kun están compenetrados.-dijo el pervertido de la familia, alias Raito.

-¡Tú cállate!- gritamos Ayame y yo. Conociendo a Raito podría intentar cualquier cosa con ella y eso me enfurecía.

-Ayame, no pelees de nuevo.- cuando la otra humana habló Ayame suspiró y se tranquilizó lentamente, no entendía cómo Ayame era tan sumisa con ella.

-No te acerques a estos chicos, esconden algo raro.- susurró Ayame y yo entrecerré los ojos sorprendido y molesto. Aunque fuera un vampiro y ella una humana no permitiría que nada la apartase de mí.

-Ojou-sama.- Ayame se paralizó antes de comenzar arreglarse frenéticamente. Miré a quien hablaba y vi a un sirviente de avanzada edad caminando hacia aquí.

-Shizuka distrae a Yukine.- nunca había escuchado un tono tan desesperado en su voz y me pregunté si ese sirviente era tan importante para ella.

-¿Qué se supone que está pasando aquí?- preguntó Kanato tan berrinchudo como siempre.

-Eres muy lindo, pero no tengo tiempo para preguntas.- maldije en mi interior deseando matar a Kanato y entonces comprendí que esta posesividad no era nada normal. Esta humana me gustaba más de lo que creía posible y apenas la conocía.

-Eres una exagerada Ayame. El pobre Yukine no llegará hasta aquí en por lo menos un minuto.- dijo la chica, que parecía ser muy perezosa, sin darle mucha importancia.

-Ojou-sama es hora de regresar a casa.- el sirviente ya estaba aquí y nos miraba extrañados, pero no dijo nada al respecto.

-Ya voy Yukine.- dijo sonriente y me cabreé al pensar que esas sonrisas solo debían ser para mí. Pero en cuento se alejó ella arrugó el rostro.- Te juro que un día te mato Shizuka…Con que un minuto ¿Ehhh?- a pesar de sus palabras abrazó a la otra chica antes de mirarnos fríamente.

-Hasta la próxima.- se fue altivamente sin mirar atrás hasta donde estaba el criado.-Siento la espera Yukine, unos amigos deseaban hablarme sobre el desarrollo de las clases.-mintió sin mostrar ninguna emoción y me sorprendí al compararlo con lo que pasó al besarnos.

-No se preocupe Ojou-sama. Está bien que se relacione con gente de su edad. Pero deberíamos regresar pronto, ya han llegado pretendientes para su matrimonio y debe revisar a los candidatos.- apreté los puños colérico, incluso más que antes. Ayame era mía y no se iba a casar con nadie más.

-Yukine por favor no diga esas cosas en público.- pidió ella sonrojada.-No me gustaría que se supiera que piensan comprometerme con 16 años.- y al decir eso pensé que tal vez si yo fuera un candidato no habría problema.

-Pero Ojou-sama nunca ha tenido ningún novio. Es normal que me emocione al ver lo rápido que se está convirtiendo en una dama.- al escuchar al sirviente me alegré sabiendo que yo había sido el primer beso de Ayame, me sentía orgulloso y satisfecho por eso.

-No es como si fuera a amar a nadie, después de todo solo importa conseguir herederos.- susurró con tristeza y sentí más rabia en mi interior al imaginar a mi humana teniendo hijos con otro. Eso no lo iba a permitir, haría lo necesario para que ella siempre permaneciese a mi lado.

Tas eso se marcharon y escuché a la amiga de mi humana hablar. No les presté atención hasta que un chico más mayor y de pinta de ejecutivo se acercó y me sorprendí al notar los celos en los ojos de mi hermano Shu, parecía que él también estaba interesado en una humana. Lo más divertido de todo fue descubrir que ellos eran hermanos, pero me metí a la limusina pensando en Ayame sintiendo algo como el amor en mi interior, aunque no lo podía asegurar porque nunca había recibido ninguna clase de amor.

 _::::_

 _Buenas a todos!_

 _Es la primera vez que publico un fic de Diabolik Lovers y la verdad es que estoy algo nerviosa, gracias por leer mis locuras...Espero que este capítulo guste mucho y que disfrutéis tanto leyéndolo como yo escribiéndolo._

 _Me gustaría agradecer a Lobita22 por ayudarme como siempre y también a Fallen Angel_ _(no me deja poner todas las x)_ _por sus ánimos para que subiera esta historia y otras que tengo planeadas y nuevamente gracias a todos los que hayan llegado hasta aquí :)_

 _Mitsuki Sakamaki._


	2. Conociéndonos-Shu

**Conociéndonos: Shu**

 _ **Pov Shizuka:**_  
Sentía una cálida brisa abrazar mi cuerpo incluso atravesando mi interior llenándome con su calidez. Sentía los cosquilleos de mis cabellos al acariciar suavemente mi piel. Me encontraba sentada en un hermoso prado verde con un vestido de época color azul aguamarina cuando escuché unos pasos a lo lejos y curiosa me giré para ver una figura masculina vestida con un hermoso y elegante esmoquin negro.

Me levanté sonriente cuando él me tendió la mano. No veía su rostro ni su pelo, pero se notaba que era apuesto, me recordaba muchísimo a alguien, pero no sabía a quién ya que él parecía ser un ser celestial o un demonio demasiado tentador que quisiera llevarme a lo más profundo de los infiernos, aunque yo le seguiría sin dudarlo.

-Yoshikawa Shizuka.- escuché mi nombre y me extrañé al darme cuenta de que era una voz femenina ¿Qué estaba pasando allí?- Yoshikawa Shizuka ¿Me está escuchando?- lentamente abrí mis ojos con pesadez y miré mi alrededor.

Estaba tumbada en el escritorio de la clase y los alumnos se reían por el regaño de la antipática Mori-sensei, la profesora de música, la cual era mi materia predilecta. Ella era una soltera amargada de 36 años, su pelo siempre estaba recogido con un severo moño y sus facciones siempre fruncidas, que martirizaba a sus alumnos para compensar su aburrida vida y sus problemas.

Las dos sentíamos un odio recíproco hacia la otra. Yo la detestaba porque siempre amargaba la dulzura de las partituras con sus amargados comentarios y ella porque durante sus clases me dormía y cuando me preguntaba siempre le respondía correctamente. Lo nuestro era una historia de continúas discusiones, aunque yo nunca gritaba, prefería volver a dormirme y alejarme a otros mundos donde todo era mucho más fácil y hermoso.

-Ya que la señorita Yoshikawa se encuentra nuevamente entre nosotros repetiré las instrucciones del trabajo.- dijo Mori-sensei cínicamente mirándome victoriosa. Yo resoplé por lo bajo para nada sorprendida por su _"hazaña"_ , era deprimente que necesitase sentirse superior a mí…Una chica que era 18 años menor.-Como decía anteriormente este trabajo que realizarán por parejas constituirá el 50% de su nota final.- la sensei me miraba fijamente esperando alguna reacción, pero sabía que no tendría ningún problema en sacar el trabajo a flote.-El trabajo consistirá en crear una partitura y representarla.- siguió explicando la bruja haciendo que empezara a prestar verdadera atención.-Si alguno de los integrantes no participa o no entrega el trabajo reprobarán los dos la asignatura.- cerré los ojos nuevamente sin darle más importancia y me recoloqué para retomar mi hermoso sueño.

Me daba igual lo que dijera la profesora, al final sacaría la nota debido a la dedicación que le daba a la música. La música era lo único que me motivaba aparte de mi mejor amiga Ayame y mi hermano mayor, aunque con este último ya casi no tenía relación.

Tenía más familia, por supuesto, pero no eran ningún apoyo para mí, ya que siempre estaba a la sombra de mi perfecto hermano mayor con sus aportaciones a la empresa familiar y mi rebelde y mimado hermano menor, quien conseguía todo lo que deseaba solo nombrándolo y nunca se preocupaba por nada.

Al ser la más tranquila mis padres solían dejar que fuera a mi aire y cuando les pedía algo ellos estaban ocupados con mis hermanos. La única que me comprendía era Ayame y para mí era como una tierna hermana menor a la que debía proteger, ya que ella no controlaba muy bien sus emociones y yo debía hacerla entrar en razón.

-Señorita Yoshikawa viendo que prefiere dormir en vez de atender a mis explicaciones sería mejor que aprovechase su tiempo buscando al señor Sakamaki…- abrí los ojos empezando a cabrearme por ser continuamente interrumpida cuando me di cuenta de que habló de mi compañero de clases que tenía apropiada el aula de música.- Estoy segura de que entre dormilones se entenderán.- habló la sensei con suma ironía y yo me levanté bostezando mientras que ignoraba las risas de mis compañeros.

-No hace falta que me lo repita dos veces.-susurré con ganas de volver a dormirme de una vez.-No es como si disfrutara de su tan agradable compañía.- dije en mi tono respetuoso mientras me iba de la habitación caminando burlonamente al tiempo que escuchaba los gritos de la mayor, era demasiado fácil de provocar, aunque era agotador escuchar su constante parloteo.

Caminé con los ojos cerrados durante unos metros disfrutando del silencio reinante en los desiertos pasillos, aunque esa paz duró poco al acordarme de las palabras de la sensei.

-Sakamaki Shu.- susurré pensativa mientras que caminaba sin dirección alguna en mi mente.

Shu Sakamaki era un chico de 19 años que había repetido último año por no asistir a las clases al estar durmiendo. Este año tampoco se presentaba a no ser que hubiera exámenes y, aun así, se le veía muy poco, tan rápido estaba allí como que en un segundo te girabas y había desaparecido, tendría que ser muy atlético y silencioso para llegar e irse de tal forma.

Realmente yo no sabía mucho más sobre ese misterioso dormilón, pero me parecía alguien interesante y bastante atractivo admití para mí misma sintiendo mis mejillas enrojecer al recordar su tonificado cuerpo, sus marcadas facciones casi angelicales, sus cautivantes ojos inexpresivos de un tono similar al zafiro, su pelo anaranjado con las puntas rubias que parecía ser tan suave y esos llamativos labios tan finos que me invitaban a lanzarme como una posesa.

Choqué contra una pared y caí de culo mientras me sentía avergonzada por haberme abstraído de tal forma mientras que fantaseaba con Shu. Lo cierto era que me gustaba, pero suponía que era una atracción física, ya que yo amaba todo aquello que era hermoso y Shu simplemente lo era, era como un dios y le dejaría hacerme lo que le diera la gana.

-Ya es suficiente, contrólate Shizuka.- susurré sintiendo mi cara arder y mi corazón acelerado como si fuera un tren.

Me levanté con dificultad y me di cuenta de que estaba al lado contrario al salón de música. La verdad es que era preocupante que me hubiera tocado con Shu porque él nunca hacía ninguno de los trabajos, pero mi nota dependía de ello y, aunque sabía que la sala de música era exclusivamente de él, prefería enfrentarle a suspender la única materia que se me daba realmente bien y que me gustaba.

Decidida me di la vuelta y recorrí nuevamente los pasillos hasta quedar parada frente a la puerta del salón y con timidez toqué pidiendo permiso, pero tras un largo silencio sin recibir respuesta alguna decidí adentrarme para comprobar si Shu estaba allí, aunque no tenía ni idea de otro lugar dónde podría encontrarle si no llegaba a estar dentro.

Mis ojos barrieron perezosamente la elegante sala llena de instrumentos hermosamente conservados. Los miré todos entusiasta antes de que mis ojos se posaran sobre un espectacular piano de cola con teclas de marfil que se veía absolutamente imponente y, completamente sumergida en su belleza, me acerqué y me senté acariciando las teclas con adoración deleitándome con el sonido y el tacto y entonces cerré mis ojos y empecé a tocar.

Me decidí por Frédéric Chopin con su Nocturno Op.55 No.1 en fa menor, ya que me permitía soñar como casi todas las obras de Chopin y a la vez tenía ese punto melancólico que reinaba mi vida en busca de un sitio al que pertenecer.

Cuando acabé de tocar esa sentí pesadez en mis ojos y sin darme cuenta me empecé a quedar dormida sobre aquel magnífico instrumento.

-Eres muy descarada por venir a interrumpir mi sueño.- escuché una suave y sedosa voz y me giré para ver a Shu tumbado en la otra punta de la habitación mirándome fijamente. No sabía reconocer los sentimientos en su mirada, pero al instante me sonrojé completamente. Nunca había imaginado que me hablaría para esto, pero tenía que convencerle de realizar el trabajo conmigo.-Interpretando de esa forma y durmiéndote aquí tan despreocupadamente….¿Acaso debería pensar que intentas seducirme?- preguntó con una sonrisa pícara en sus labios que hizo que me derritiera por dentro, pero tenía que centrarme, mi nota dependía de esta conversación.

-S-Siento mucho haber entrado así. No era mi intención molestar.- me disculpé arrepentida sabiendo lo mucho que molestaba que te apartasen de tus sueños.-Yo…Yo venía porque Mori-sensei quería que te buscase.- susurré mirándole algo cohibida por su presencia y más al ver su, ahora suficiente, sonrisa.- Lamento nuevamente las molestias, se lo explicaré todo más tarde.- dije tras un silencio en el que Shu no me preguntó qué quería la profesora.

Me acerqué hasta la puerta sintiéndome muy estúpida por haber estado tocando delante de Shu sin darme cuenta de su presencia. Cuando iba a aferrar el mango de la puerta sentí que unos fuertes brazos tiraban de mí y sorprendida cerré los ojos temerosa del golpe que me iba a dar y la marca que me quedaría, pero fue más impactante aun darme cuenta de que mi espalda había quedado apoyada en la pared siendo yo rodeada por los brazos de Shu, que habían atenuado el golpe, quien se encontraba encima de mí, muy pegado, sin dejar apenas espacio alguno entre nuestros cuerpos y al darme cuenta de este hecho apreté mi falda nerviosa intentando contenerme.

-En ningún momento te he dado permiso para alejarte de mí.- susurró seductoramente cerca de mi oreja y yo me estremecí por lo excitante que era la situación y mis locas fantasías no mejoraban nada.-Eres una mujer muy pervertida….Estar tan sonrojada y temblorosa por algo tan simple.- susurró pasando su nariz por mi piel aspirando con satisfacción.-¿Me deseas tanto?- preguntó todavía pícaro mirándome a los ojos evitando que desviase mi mirada.

-Y-Yo no necesito tu permiso para nada.- dije firme intentando apartarme de su agarre, aunque parecía imposible, era demasiado fuerte para mí.- Además yo no soy la que se ha tirado sobre una mujer indefensa…El pervertido en todo caso eres tú.- susurré burlonamente sintiendo que con eso por fin podría irme y no abochornarme más.

-Que no te tirases encima no significa que no lo pensarás. Tus ojos mostraban las cosas tan pervertidas que pensabas…- Shu me miró fijamente acercándose más todavía.-Mmmm podría apostar lo que fuera a que si fuera por ti estaríamos completamente desnudos haciendo otro tipo de cosas más interesantes que hablar.- mis mejillas estaba segura de que no se podían sonrojar más. Sentía todo mi cuerpo temblar porque sabía que él tenía razón, pero entonces le escuché reírse y quedé fascinada por ese sonido.- ¿Lo ves?, podría hacer contigo lo que quisiera y tú no te opondrías.- nuevamente Shu se acercó. Esta vez estaba a punto de besarme, pero con todas mis fuerzas le alejé. Él podría gustarme, pero yo no era una cualquiera y me merecía un respeto.

-Nuevamente siento las molestias.- dije una vez ya de pie, crucé la puerta y le miré algo enfurecida con él por tratarme como si fuera una chica fácil y conmigo misma por ser una chica fácil con él.-Más tarde le buscaré Shu-san.- dije realizando una leve reverencia de cortesía. Cerré la puerta del salón y caminé por los pasillos, la gente estaba con sus amigos y yo busqué a Ayame sabiendo que ese era su primer día, pero no la encontré y volvió a sonar la campana.

Una vez en la clase me senté en mi sitio habitual y me dormí. En mi sueño se recreó lo sucedido en aquel dichoso salón y lo que podría haber sucedido de no contenerme tanto y desperté algo sobresaltada dándome cuenta de que era la única en el salón. Suspiré alegre al comprender que ya se habían acabado las clases y que podía volver a mi casa cuando mi hermano mayor me recogiese.

Caminé adormilada por los pasillos hasta que salí al exterior y pude ver a Shu con los que suponía que eran sus hermanos listos para meterse en una limusina y todo lo rápido que pude me acerqué hasta ellos.

-Disculpen.-susurré tímidamente y ante mi voz todos se giraron extrañados.

-¿Desea algo?- preguntó el pelinegro mirándome con obvio desagrado en la mirada. Yo me sonrojé molesta, pero me mantuve lo más controlada que pude.

-Necesitaba hablar con Shu-san sobre un trabajo.- expliqué nerviosa jugueteando con mi maletín.

-Ringo ¿quiere hablar con el vago?- escuché que decía un pelirrojo que miraba fijamente mis pechos y yo le fulminé con la mirada empezando a cabrearme, tenía bastante paciencia, pero eso era demasiado descaro, darme un apodo por mis partes femeninas.

-¿Qué quieres mujer obscena?- preguntó Shu acercándose depredadoramente a mí, yo le miré enrojecida por lo sucedido hacía horas y abrí la boca dispuesta a defenderme.

-Shizuka.- escuché un eufórico grito y sonreí enormemente al reconocer esa amable voz.-Shizuka.- volvió a gritar cuando la miré y llegó corriendo hasta donde me encontraba, se lanzó a mis brazos tirándonos a las dos en el proceso al suelo mientras que se restregaba como si fuera un pequeño gatito.-Shizuka te extrañaba.- al escuchar a Ayame sonreí para nada sorprendida y empecé a acariciar su pelo como a ella le gustaba.

-Ayame, nos vimos hace unos días…No te pongas así.- susurré intentando hacerla sentir mejor, después de todo yo solo intentaba ayudar a mis seres queridos.

-¡Qué espectáculo tan deprimente están dando!- exclamó el pelinegro, de quien todavía desconocía el nombre.

Ayame se levantó tan enfurecida como siempre y me ayudó a incorporarme. Yo me sonrojé al mirar a Shu y ver que no apartaba sus ojos de los míos. Estaba absorta mirando a Shu cuando vi a Ayame inmovilizar al pelinegro para acercarse muy molesta a un peliblanco. Todos miramos la escena descolocados, aunque alguno parecía más bien divertido como el castaño.

-¡Maldito idiota espero que mañana ni se te ocurra faltar a clase!- exclamó Ayame acusadoramente.-Casi me expulsan por tu culpa y te juro que como se te ocurra volver a hacerlo otra vez te agujeraré el cuerpo entero con mis tacones, te pondré en una hoguera y bailaré sobre tus restos.- dijo todo apresuradamente y yo me acerqué prudentemente por detrás para detenerla llegado el caso.- ¿Me has entendido idiota?- gritó y yo me pregunté qué habría hecho el peliblanco. A pesar de su carácter Ayame era una de las personas más responsables que conocía.

-¿A quién llamas idiota tarada?- preguntó él a su vez enfurecido, el castaño se río y yo me pregunté si esos chicos estarían locos.

-La neko-chan y Subaru-kun están compenetrados.-dijo el chico castaño sonriendo burlonamente.

-¡Tú cállate!- gritaron esos dos, pero vi que Ayame iba a explotar y decidí detenerla, antes de que todo empeorase.

-Ayame, no pelees de nuevo.- le pedí lo más pacíficamente que pude sin querer provocarla más y ella suspiró calmándose lentamente.

-No te acerques a estos chicos, esconden algo raro.- susurró sin que casi pudiera entenderla y me pregunté qué habría visto, ya que Ayame solía ser muy intuitiva, pero yo también había notado algo extraño en esos seis chicos, solo que no sabía decir qué.

-Ojou-sama.- escuché la voz del sirviente de Ayame y esta horrorizada comenzó a arreglarse ignorando las caras de shock de los chicos, yo me reí sin que ella lo notase. A veces pensaba que Ayame era como una niña a falta de cariño, lo cual era cierto por desgracia.

-Shizuka distrae a Yukine.- me pidió revolviendo ansiosamente en mi bolsa sacando un espejo que siempre guardaba por si acaso.

-¿Qué se supone que está pasando aquí?- preguntó un pelilila que parecía muy irritado y tenía unas ojeras horribles.

-Eres muy lindo, pero no tengo tiempo para preguntas.- dijo Ayame casi lista para irse, yo rodé los ojos al ver al peliblanco apretar los puños enfurecido, estaba segura que por los celos.

-Eres una exagerada Ayame. El pobre Yukine no llegará hasta aquí en por lo menos un minuto.- dije entre bostezos, necesitaba dormir nuevamente.

-Ojou-sama es hora de regresar a casa.- informó Yukine sorprendiéndome al verle a mi derecha di un pequeño salto…Sabía que mi amiga se iba a cabrear, pero no era mi culpa que su sirviente fuera tan rápido para ser tan mayor.

-Ya voy Yukine.- dijo Ayame pareciendo una santa con su tono de voz más inocente, pero cuando se giró me dijo en un susurró.- Te juro que un día te mato Shizuka…Con que un minuto ¿Ehhh?- sabía que realmente me quería y al abrazarme lo demostró, miró a los chicos sospechosamente y dijo.

-Hasta la próxima.- dio media vuelta y se fue sin mirar atrás andando con prepotencia y muy regiamente. Los chicos se quedaron un rato mirando hacia mi amiga con estupefacción, hasta que recordé el motivo por el que estaba allí.

-Siento haberos distraído.- pedí disculpas con una reverencia.- Mi amiga suele olvidarse de la gente.- intenté justificar su comportamiento alocado y vi que Shu se acercaba nuevamente demasiado y sentí mi corazón ir a mil por hora.- Shu-san Mori-sensei dijo que debíamos hacer un trabajo juntos y si no los terminábamos o uno de los dos no participaba nos suspendería a los dos.- Shu bostezó indiferente y el pelinegro le miró reprensoramente.

-¿Perdone señorita…?- me giré para mirar al pelinegro y coloqué mi mano derecha sobre mi cabeza al darme cuenta de mi despiste.

-Cierto se me olvidó presentarme.- susurré para nada sorprendida por mi despiste, mi cabeza siempre desvariaba si se iba por las nubes.-Gomen yo soy Yoshikawa Shizuka…Un gusto conocerles.- me presenté cortésmente con una suave sonrisa.

-Bien señorita Yoshikawa ¿En qué consiste exactamente el trabajo?- preguntó el pelinegro acercándose pero manteniendo una distancia prudente y pensé que parecía demasiado responsable, pero no parecía ser mayor que Shu.

-Tendremos que realizar una partitura y representarla en clase. Cuenta el 50% de la nota.-expliqué mirando al chico curiosamente.

-Lo haré.-dijo de repente Shu interponiéndose entre su hermano y yo y me miró tan penetrantemente que quedé absorbida por su intensidad.- Sin embargo, mujer obscena, eso significa que tendrás que estar muchas horas a solas conmigo…Tendrás que contener las ganas de saltar sobre mí.- susurró seductoramente, todo él era un afrodisíaco y yo estaba más que dispuesta a caer en esa tentación.

-Y-Y-Yo.- tartamudeé retrocediendo un paso intentando centrarme.-En ningún momento me tiraría encima de ti.- espeté furiosa. Estaba tan metida en la conversación que no me di cuenta de que alguien me abrazó por detrás y yo me tensé antes de darme la vuelta lista para abofetear a quien fuera cuando vi a mi hermano mayor, Tomoe, allí.

Tomoe tenía 22 años, tenía el pelo rubio como mi padre y los ojos verdes por parte de la abuela materna. Él vestía con un traje de negocios azul marino formal y sonreía con confianza, siempre fuimos unidos, pero con su trabajo apenas nos podíamos ver. Hoy había venido a recogerme para poder hablar como en los buenos tiempos.

-Shi-chan llevo esperándote media hora...- Sabía que se había detenido al observar a los chicos detrás de mí y yo enrojecí sabiendo que mi hermano era demasiado protector.-¿Quiénes son ellos?- preguntó tomando mi rostro para que no evitase su mirada e intentase mentir.

-Etto…¿Nadie?- pregunté parpadeando para que me creyera, pero al ver su rostro apretado con una atípica seriedad supe que estaba perdida.

-Yo soy Shu Sakamaki, el novio de Shizuka.- escuché decir a Shu mientras que me apartaba de Tomoe y le miraba con frialdad y algo de victoria. Yo abrí la boca impactada sin apenas prestar atención a lo que me rodeaba, aunque el abrazo posesivo de Shu me parecía reconfortante.

\- Yoshikawa Shizuka ¿Se puede saber qué significa todo esto?- preguntó Tomoe intentando apartarme de Shu, pero este le esquivó con demasiada facilidad.

-Yo no sé nada de esto. De verdad, tienes que creerme Nii-san.- pedí a lo que fuera que mi hermano entrase en razón y que tampoco dijera nada a mis padres.

Escuché unas risas provenientes de los otros chicos y noté que Shu relajaba su agarre en mí y entendí que sentía celos de mi hermano, aunque eso era algo incomprensible para mí.

Antes de que pasara nada más mi hermano se acercó hasta nosotros y sin importarle las apariencias me cargó sobre sus hombros como si fuera un saco de patatas y con sus manos agarró mi falda para que no se viera nada mientras que yo chillaba por la impresión.

Mi hermano empezó a caminar mientras yo me remeneaba, sentía toda la sangre ir hacia mi cabeza y como siguiera así me iba a marear.-Nii-san no es lo que parece. De verdad que no es mi novio.- seguí intentando escapar. Conseguí que dejara de andar, pero no que me soltase.

-Shizuka es suficiente. He visto cómo le mirabas y cómo te abrazaba.- mi hermano parecía dolido.-No esperaba que me mintieses de ese modo. Tendré que tener una seria charla contigo.- yo me quedé inmóvil ante sus palabras, eso no era nada bueno.

-No por favor, no te estoy mintiendo. Solo es un compañero de clase. Nii-san bájame, me estoy mareando.- pedí al sentir toda la sangre en mi cabeza y Tomoe me ignoró olímpicamente.-Nii-san mi único amor es dormir, no hay cabida para nada más en mi vida.-intenté que con eso se convenciera, pero seguía sin soltarme.

-Si eso es así duérmete de una vez. Ya hablaremos.- dijo intransigente antes de retomar su andar.

-Pero estoy mareada.- susurré débilmente y antes de darme cuenta me encontraba siendo cargada estilo princesa por mi hermano y, aunque se mantuviera algo cabreado, me sonrió ampliamente.

-¿Así está mejor Shi-chan?- preguntó ya más tranquilo y sonreí recostándome en su hombro gustosa.

-Mucho mejor. Gracias Nii-san.- susurré antes de cerrar los ojos y dormirme. Me pareció escuchar la voz de mi hermano, pero ya estaba dormida y no pude distinguir lo que me decía, solo me dio tiempo a sonreír contenta por poder estar casi como cuando éramos niños y jugábamos a ser el príncipe y la princesa de un reino inventado por nosotros…Sin duda los mejores tiempos que compartí con mi familia.

Y nuevamente caí en los brazos de Morfeo.

…

Sentía una cálida brisa abrazar mi cuerpo incluso atravesando mi interior llenándome con su calidez. Sentía los cosquilleos de mis cabellos al acariciar suavemente mi piel. Me encontraba sentada en un hermoso prado verde con un vestido de época color azul aguamarina cuando escuché unos pasos a lo lejos y curiosa me giré para ver una figura masculina vestida con un hermoso y elegante esmoquin negro.

Me levanté sonriente cuando él me tendió la mano, no veía su rostro ni su pelo, con pasos temblorosos me acerqué mirándole embobada por la serenidad que me evocaba su mera imagen hasta que me encontré a dos simples pasos de él. Mi desconocido salió de las sombras y le vi. Era Shu con una pícara sonrisa en su rostro.

Mi sonrisa se agrandó y encantada le tendí mi mano con total entrega antes de que él eliminase todo espacio existente entre nosotros rodeándome con todo su escultural cuerpo y me besara con pasión, para después recostarnos a los dos en el césped y decir con su hermosa sonrisa y su pecaminosa voz "Eres mía ahora y siempre para el resto de la eternidad".

...

Cuando el sueño se acabó abrí nuevamente los ojos encontrándome en mi habitación con el sol brillando con demasiada intensidad haciendo que parpadease mis ojos sintiéndolos demasiado irritados por la molesta luz y sonreí bobamente cuando empecé a espabilarme. Sin duda alguna estaba completamente colgada por Shu Sakamaki y quería que mi sueño se hiciera realidad.

Quería poder observarle siempre, ver su pícara sonrisa, sus burlones ojos zafiro, sus comentarios seductores, verle dormir pacíficamente. Deseaba que él me reclamase como suya y supe en ese preciso instante que no podría resistirme mucho más a su indudable encanto porque le quería. Yo era una verdadera adicta a todo lo que era él sin ni siquiera haber llegado a darme cuenta de ello.

 _ **Pov Shu:**_

La música me envolvía como siempre ayudándome a olvidar. Dormir y escuchar música era lo único que conseguía distraerme, aunque el dolor y el sentimiento de pérdida siempre permanecían en mi interior. Por más que lo intentase nunca conseguía borrar de mi memoria aquello que me reconcomía por dentro.

En aquella serena aula de música en la que me encontraba podía disfrutar del silencio, la música y mi sueño. Aunque mi insufrible hermano Reiji siempre me persiguiera con sus pesadas y molestas charlas de la responsabilidad yo conseguía ignorarle como a todo aquello que me rodeaba para seguir intentando olvidar.

Me desperté y abrí levemente mis ojos molesto al escuchar unos tímidos pasos y toques en la puerta.-¿Se puede?- escuché una voz femenina preguntar. Yo me encontraba tumbado en una esquina de la habitación demasiado cansado y aburrido como para contestar, así que nuevamente cerré los ojos, listo para dormir otra vez.

Molesto, escuché cómo la puerta se abría con lentitud. Abrí un ojo para echar a quien interrumpiese mi sueño cuando vi a una chica de pelo castaño claro liso por la cintura, una cara algo ovalada y unos curiosos ojos azules marinos con partes como metálicas. Le miré algo indiferente hasta que me fijé en lo maravillada que parecía al ver el piano y como se acercaba casi con respeto. Se sentó en el banco y presionó cuidadosamente varias tecleas antes de cerrar los ojos con una leve sonrisa.

Empezó a tocar y apagué mis cascos al darme cuenta de que tocaba una composición de Chopin a la perfección. Me quedé en silencio disfrutando de la melodía y de la vista de la chica hasta que acabó y comenzó a recostarse sobre el instrumento adormilada, todavía sin haberse percatado de mi presencia.

-Eres muy descarada por venir a interrumpir mi sueño.- hablé algo interesado en provocar a esa humana, sentía una leve curiosidad por ella y tendría que hacerse responsable de haberme despertado. Vi cómo me miraba incrédula y continué hablando.-Interpretando de esa forma y durmiéndote aquí tan despreocupadamente….¿Acaso debería pensar que intentas seducirme?- pregunté seductor para que ella cayese como el resto de chicas. Sus mejillas estaban rojas y sus ojos agrandados, esto era demasiado fácil, pero entretenido.

-S-Siento mucho haber entrado así. No era mi intención molestar.- se disculpó la humana jugueteando con su pelo y me sorprendió un poco que su voz no me resultase tan molesta.-Yo…Yo venía porque Mori-sensei quería que te buscase.- susurró la humana avergonzada y yo sonreí al pensar que ella era o demasiado estúpida, o demasiado valiente por venir hasta aquí.- Lamento nuevamente las molestias, se lo explicaré todo más tarde.- dijo ella, pero todavía quería provocarla más y no la iba a dejar marchar tan fácilmente.

Se puso en pie para marcharse y con destreza tiré de ella colocándole entre la pared y mi cuerpo. Ella cerró los ojos temerosa, pero cuando los abrió y vio lo pegados que estábamos su pulso se aceleró, enrojeció más todavía y apretó su falda con nerviosismo. Ella parecía demasiado tímida, pero en sus ojos podía ver el deseo que sentía por mí y yo no era quién para rechazarlo pensé con picarda.

-En ningún momento te he dado permiso para alejarte de mí.- susurré con mi tono más dominante, uno que apenas utilizaba y que sin darme cuenta quería utilizar en ella. Eran tan tímida, tan fácil de avergonzar que quería someterla.-Eres una mujer muy pervertida….Estar tan sonrojada y temblorosa por algo tan simple.- susurré aspirando el dulce y tentador olor de su sangre. Sin duda olía muy dulce y sentía ganas de morderla de mil y una formas cada vez más comprometedoras.-¿Me deseas tanto?- pregunté mirando sus dilatadas pupilas, realmente ella era una pervertida, pero no es como si eso me fuera a molestar.

-Y-Yo no necesito tu permiso para nada.- habló con seguridad intentando, inútilmente, apartarse de mí, aunque en ningún momento negó que me desease.-Además yo no soy la que se ha tirado sobre una mujer indefensa…El pervertido en todo caso eres tú.- me gustó que tuviera algo de carácter, entonces sería más divertido verla enloquecer por mí, aunque esperaba que no fuera demasiado ruidosa.

-Que no te tirases encima no significa que no lo pensarás. Tus ojos mostraban las cosas tan pervertidas que pensabas…- aunque era agotador hablar tanto me sentía con humor para seguir con el juego.-Mmmm podría apostar lo que fuera a que si fuera por ti estaríamos completamente desnudos haciendo otro tipo de cosas más interesantes que hablar.- y con cada palabra su sangre corría por sus venas más rápido y la verdad es que verla así también me estaba encendiendo a mí y empecé a reírme de verdad entretenido como no lo estaba en mucho tiempo.- ¿Lo ves?, podría hacer contigo lo que quisiera y tú no te opondrías.- me acerqué más dispuesto a comenzar la verdadera seducción. Ella empezó a forcejear y permití que se apartara, esto no servía de nada si ella no se entregaba a mí.

-Nuevamente siento las molestias.- dijo de pie mirándome entre ofendida y deseosa. La verdad es que podría haberle dado más, pero suponía que en otra ocasión sería.-Más tarde le buscaré Shu-san.- dije realizando una leve reverencia de cortesía. Cuando cerró la puerta yo cerré mis ojos con una sonrisa en mi rostro y me dormí esta vez viendo todas esas expresiones de la chica en vez de mis típicos sueños.

-Holgazán ya es hora de regresar a la mansión.- escuché la voz de Reiji y con pesadez me levanté y me reuní con el resto de mis hermanos para que no me molestase más. En los pasillos nos cruzamos con Subaru acompañado de una pelirroja. Me sorprendió un poco, pero nuevamente retomé mis pensamientos sobre la obscena humana.

Ya en la limusina mis hermanos intentaban picar a Subaru y este afirmó que la chica era suya. No sabía de cuánto tiempo se conocían, pero parecía que le había calado hondo, aunque me daba demasiada pereza pensar en la vida amorosa de mis hermanos.

-Disculpen.-susurró la chica pervertida y con lentitud abrí los ojos para verla algo colorada de nuevo.

-¿Desea algo?- preguntó Reiji siendo tan molesto como siempre y la humana se sonrojó como parecía ser normal en ella.

-Necesitaba hablar con Shu-san sobre un trabajo.- susurró jugueteando con el maletín y recordé que anteriormente también había mencionado lo mismo, pero era demasiado costoso rememorar todo.

-Ringo ¿quiere hablar con el vago?- dijo Ayato dándole un apodo como siempre hacía con las humanas. Lo extraño era que me molestaba que él se fijase en el cuerpo de esa humana.

-¿Qué quieres mujer obscena?- pregunté intentando marcar mi territorio delante de mis hermanos y ella abrió la boca con su corazón latiendo intensamente, seguro que recordando lo sucedido o imaginando mucho más.

-Shizuka.- vi a la pelirroja de Subaru y miré a la humana… Así que se llamaba Shizuka.-Shizuka.- la otra chica era demasiado escandalosa y su voz resultaba molesta.-Shizuka te extrañaba.- seguí mirando la humana pervertida mientras que esta sonreía tiernamente.

-Ayame, nos vimos hace unos días…No te pongas así.- susurró ella tranquilizadoramente. Su voz conseguía relajarme y pensé que ella tal vez me sería útil como almohada y para conciliar mi sueño.

-¡Qué espectáculo tan deprimente están dando!- exclamó Reiji y sentí ganas de que todos se callasen para hablar con la mujer obscena tranquilamente y a ser posible hacer más cosas que solo hablar.

No presté demasiada atención a la molesta novia de mi hermano Subaru, solo observaba cada reacción de mi pervertida humana y era entretenido ver como pasaba de la indiferencia, a la preocupación y a la diversión.

-Siento haberos distraído.- pidió disculpas Shizuka con su tono tranquilo y una reverencia cuando finalmente se fue la Subaru en versión femenina.- Mi amiga suele olvidarse de la gente.- en ningún momento desvié mi mirada y ella al mirarme se sonrojó más intensamente, incluso su cuello estaba rojo.- Shu-san Mori-sensei dijo que debíamos hacer un trabajo juntos y si no los terminábamos o uno de los dos no participaba nos suspendería a los dos.- bostecé sin importarme lo que me dijera la gritona molesta señora, eso no suponía ningún problema para mí, no creía que realmente me suspendiera.

-¿Perdone señorita…?- miré a Reiji, quien miraba a la chica pensativo mientras que ella se rascaba la cabeza con despiste, ¿Acaso él se había dado cuenta de que estaba interesado en esa extraña humana?

-Cierto se me olvidó presentarme.- susurró serenamente.-Gomen yo soy Yoshikawa Shizuka…Un gusto conocerles.- se presentó con una cálida sonrisa que me hizo mirarla más detenidamente.

-Bien señorita Yoshikawa ¿En qué consiste exactamente el trabajo?- preguntó Reiji acercándose más de lo común en él y por primera vez en mucho tiempo sentí algo que no fuera tristeza o culpabilidad… Sentí rabia, no permitiría que él intentara quitármela.

-Tendremos que realizar una partitura y representarla en clase. Cuenta el 50% de la nota.-explicó mirando curiosa a mi hermano.

-Lo haré.-dije interponiéndome entre ellos mirando a Shizuka con todo mi encanto y toda la seducción que tenía haciendo que ella no pudiera apartar la vista de mí.- Sin embargo, mujer obscena, eso significa que tendrás que estar muchas horas a solas conmigo…Tendrás que contener las ganas de saltar sobre mí.- susurré pecaminosamente mirando de reojo a mis hermanos con seriedad y advertencia.

-Y-Y-Yo.- tartamudeó retrocediendo un paso confusa.-En ningún momento me tiraría encima de ti.- dijo furiosa intentando negar lo innegable. Con celos (sorprendiéndome por sentir esa emoción) vi a un chico, de pelo rubio algo largo y los ojos verdes que vestía con un traje de negocios azul marino formal y sonreía con confianza, abrazar a Shizuka.

-Shi-chan llevo esperándote media hora...- me enfureció que la nombrase de forma tan cariñosa y que ella le mirase con cariño. Por fin sentía algo que no fuera dolor y no pensaba perderlo ante nada ni ante nadie.-¿Quiénes son ellos?- preguntó el chico imperante tras habernos mirado con desagrado y furia.

Yo le mantuve la mirada impasible. Empezaba a despertar de mi letargo y no pensaba caer de nuevo tan fácilmente ahora que veía a alguien que me ayudaba a sentirme mejor.

-Etto…¿Nadie?- preguntó parpadeante y no muy convencida, ella era pésima para mentir. Su rostro lo revelaba todo al instante.

-Yo soy Shu Sakamaki, el novio de Shizuka.- dije manteniéndola entre mis brazos donde pertenecía mirando al chico desafiante y victorioso. El cálido cuerpo de Shizuka resultaba reconfortante, su olor, su voz…Todo en ella me relajaba y no podía dejársela a otro.

\- Yoshikawa Shizuka ¿Se puede saber qué significa todo esto?- preguntó el entrometido desconocido enfurecido. Me aparté cuando vi que intentaba llevársela.

-Yo no sé nada de esto. De verdad, tienes que creerme Nii-san.- dijo Shizuka remeneándose entre mis brazos y yo abrí levemente los ojos al mirarlos, ya que se notaba un leve parecido en sus facciones.

Relajé un poco mi postura. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que reaccionaba ante algo y escuchar las molestas risas de mis hermanos era más irritante aun, pero por una vez iría en serio en conquistarla. Lo había decidido y ni la misma humana me iba a detener.

Vi como el hermano de Shizuka se acercaba y decidí no apartarme para no tener más problemas. Todavía había algo que no me gustaba en él, pero tendría que ganarme su confianza si era tan protector con Shizuka. El chico agarró a Shizuka y la colocó sobre su hombro mientras la tapaba para que no se le viera nada.

-Nii-san yamete, Nii-san.- gritaba Shizuka sorprendida con todo el pelo tapándole el rostro mientras que pataleaba.-Nii-san no es lo que parece. De verdad que no es mi novio.- dijo Shizuka mientras que su hermano se detenía. Entrecerré los ojos, molesto por lo que sus palabras me hacían sentir, pero me mantuve lo más inexpresivo que pude al ver a mis hermanos pendientes.

-Shizuka es suficiente. He visto cómo le mirabas y cómo te abrazaba.- me extrañó lo dolido que parecía, aunque yo estaba satisfecho al saber que su propio hermano reconocía el interés de Shizuka por mí.-No esperaba que me mintieses de ese modo. Tendré que tener una seria charla contigo.- Shizuka se quedó rígida ante sus palabras como si se avecinase el infierno sobre ella.

-No por favor, no te estoy mintiendo. Solo es un compañero de clase. Nii-san bájame, me estoy mareando.- me sentí algo mal al ver que por culpa de mi pequeña mentira ella se estaba encontrando mal, aunque realmente tenía culpa ese estúpido chico.-Nii-san mi único amor es dormir, no hay cabida para nada más en mi vida.-sonreí al escucharla…Me alegraba que tuviéramos algo en común aparte de la música, pero le demostraría que yo también podía ser parte de su amor.

-Si eso es así duérmete de una vez. Ya hablaremos.- ordenó el humano imperante retomando su camino.

-Pero estoy mareada.- susurró mi humana débilmente y me sorprendí al notar la sonrisa satisfecha de su hermano antes de que la cargase entre sus brazos. Sentí el impulso de acercarme y arrebatársela de sus brazos, pero tenía que controlarme, él era su hermano.

-¿Así está mejor Shi-chan?- preguntó el chico algo más relajado y yo tuve que utilizar todo mi autocontrol para no reaccionar de ninguna manera, no me gustaba como la cargaba, su mirada tenía un brillo que iba más allá del cariño típico de las familias.

-Mucho mejor. Gracias Nii-san.- susurró mientras bostezaba y cerraba sus ojos cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo.

-Espero que algún día me veas como algo más que tu hermano Shi-chan.- susurró él con amor antes de girarse y mirarme desafiante, yo le devolví la mirada, ya sin importarme quién me viera. Aunque él fuera su hermano estaba obviamente enamorado de ella, pero no la iba a tener.

Él se fue cargando a Shizuka que ronroneaba en sueños con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios y sin poder evitarlo yo sonreí levemente antes de adentrarme en la limusina. Poco después se metieron el resto de mis hermanos y yo cerré los ojos para que no me molestasen más.

-Neeee Shu-kun.- escuché la voz de Raito y de inmediato supe que no quería escuchar lo que me fuera a decir.- Shuuuuu-kun no me ignores.- se quejó sobre dramatizando y bostezando abrí los ojos.- Parece que el hermano de Kuma-chan va a causarte problemas Nfu~.- dijo el pervertido riéndose divertido.

-Urusai.- susurré molesto porque me lo recordase y cerré los ojos volviendo a ver el rostro de la chica en mis sueños. No sabía lo que tenía de especial para haberme llamado tanto la atención, pero lo descubriría.

 _::::_

 _Buenas de nuevo!_

 _Bueno primero me disculpo por si se me ha ido el dedo o algo y hay algún error y después me gustaría dar las gracias a las personas que han pasado a leer el fic, me hubiera gustado que fueran más, pero soy feliz igualmente. También quería agradecer a mi beta Lobita22, ya que siempre está ahí para mí y Mitzuki-chan soomeworl-me por comentar, ¡aquí tienes a_ _Shu!_

 _La verdad es que todos los personajes intentaré hacerlos más a mi manera, no quiero que sean exactamente igual al cannon, aunque mantendré lo que es la esencia, hay cosas que todos sabemos que estos sádicos vampiros nunca harían, pero para eso está la imaginación que es gratis._

 _Espero_ _que más personas lo lean y que se animen a comentar, yo estaré encantada de leer vuestras opiniones y resolver cualquier clase de duda que haya._

 _Nos leemos pronto._

 _Mitsuki Sakamaki._


	3. Conociéndonos-Ayato

**Conociéndonos: Ayato**

 _ **Pov Yoshimi:**_

-Ta ta ra ta tan ta ra.- Hoy me encontraba sumamente feliz. Mi humor solía ser optimista, pero no sabía por qué hoy me sentía tan radiante. Me veía capaz de hacer cualquier cosa y siendo esta una noche tan agradable y maravillosa como la que había ese día tenía que disfrutarlo al máximo posible.

Parecía que el día de hoy todo se encontraba a mi favor. Corría una suave brisa de viento que rozaba las hojas de los árboles haciendo que estas bailasen a su son. El cielo estaba despejado de nubes y se podía contemplar a las regias estrellas en todo su esplendor engrandeciendo el místico brillar de la luna.

Aunque la noche fuera tan maravillosa no estaba de tan fantástico humor solo por eso. Lo cierto era que ese día tenía demasiadas razones para estar alegre y disfrutar.

La primera y genial noticia era que había conseguido aprobar un difícil examen de matemáticas que creía haber suspendido, eso era estupendo porque no quería tener que hacer alguna recuperación para aprobar. La segunda increíble razón era que nos habían dado una hora libre para hacer lo que quisiéramos porque el profesor estaba demasiado cansado para explicar y eso también era bueno porque se trataba el profesor de historia, quien hacía que incluso una fecha sonara deprimente. Y la tercera y más importante de las razones…Iba a utilizar tooooooda esa hora libre para cocinar toooodo lo que quisiera.

Mi más grande pasión en el mundo era cocinar. Amaba cocinar desde platos salados hasta postres pasando por zumos y tentempiés. Cuando cocinaba sentía que podía ser yo misma. Podía soltar todo mi potencial y crear algo que gustase y que fuera llamativo a la vista.

Me dirigí a la sala de tareas domésticas, donde nos dejaban cocinar, dando saltitos por todo el lugar mientras saludaba a algunos conocidos que me encontraba por el camino. Los alumnos que no me conocían me miraban como si estuviera loca, pero yo mantuve mi sonrisa dándome igual. Yo disfrutaba y eso era lo único que me importaba.

Aunque si lo pensaba detenidamente sí que debería ser rallante ver a una chica de metro sesenta y cinco saltando como si fuera una niña de 5 años, pero que se fastidiaran. Nada podía eliminar mi felicidad porque hoy era mi día.

Pensando en mí físico sonreí un poco más tranquila, sin perder mi alegría, pero con algo de seriedad. Mis piernas eran atléticas por la cantidad de ejercicio que hacía, mi piel era pálida al igual que la mayoría, mis pechos eran enormes y eso había hecho que apenas tuviera amigas porque todas se pensaban que quería robarles a sus novios _"tomando ventaja"_ de mis senos, pero yo nunca estaría con alguien que únicamente me quisiera por mi físico.

Mi cara tenía forma de corazón, mis labios eran rellenos y de un color rosáceo claro, mi nariz era algo achatada y lo más impactante de mi rostro, mis ojos. Mis ojos eran heterocromáticos. El derecho era de color naranja y el izquierdo un verdeazulado. La gente solía pensar que eran lentillas o que me había operado, pero lo cierto es que nací así y lo amaba.

Mi pelo era de un suave tono de rojo tirando a rosa en las puntas y me llegaba un poco por debajo de los hombros. Solía llevarlo suelto haciendo que se vieran mis leves rizos y mi flequillo tapaba la mayor parte de mi cara por los dos lados dejando solo mis ojos a la vista.

Ya en la sala de las tareas domésticas, la cual por suerte se encontraba desocupada, me acerqué hasta los fogones dispuesta a comenzar a preparar algo para no seguir pensando, quería dejarme llevar.

Iba a comenzar a preparar algunos ingredientes para hacer arroz con curry, uno de los primeros platos que aprendí a hacer y que me encantaba, cuando me di cuenta de que llevaba el uniforme y sería problemático que me lo manchase me alejé para buscar un delantal, después me tocaría lavarlo a mí y esas manchas no se iban con facilidad.

Mi uniforme había sido retocado por mí misma. El director no quería que fuera así, pero me dijo que si aprobaba el examen de matemáticas no me quitaría el uniforme y hoy cuando me vio tras saber que estaba aprobada no me dijo nada. "¡Todo gracias a mi genialidad!" pensé con una sonrisa prepotente en la cara. No es que fuera la mejor en todo. Solía ser un desastre, pero cuando me esforzaba era imposible que las cosas me salieran mal.

Volviendo al tema del uniforme este estaba compuesto por unas botas negras altas con tacón, un pantalón negro muy corto deshilachado, ya que lo había cortado yo misma para dejarle ese efecto, una blusa abombada blanca que me llegaba hasta los codos, un mini chaleco gris que solo cubría mi pecho y lo resaltaba más todavía, sabía que así llamaba más la atención, pero amaba mi estilo. La chaqueta que venía la arremangué hasta la altura de la blusa y el lazo hortera que venía lo cambié por un trozo rojo de tela que anudé en torno a mi cuello haciendo un pequeño lacito.

Me encantaba el estilo gótico y más aun contrastarlo con un estilo inocente, porque las dos cosas representaban mi forma de ser. No es que fuera inocente, es que me gustaba actuar como si lo fuera… Así la vida era más divertida.

Me puse un delantal blanco que encontré y empecé a cocinar con mi enorme sonrisa. Me encontraba en mi propio paraíso y lo mejor es que como no me había traído comida para no llegar tarde al menos tendría algo que llevarme a la boca.

Estuve un buen rato cocinando mientras tarareaba. El plato no era lo más difícil del mundo para cocinar, pero al igual que todo en la cocina requería paciencia, dedicación y amor. Yo siempre decía que más que saberte la receta de memorieta lo importante es que transmitieras tus sentimientos y así le daba ese toque tan cálido que te hacían querer comer hasta la saciedad y aun así seguir comiendo.

La cocina siempre fue el único escape que tenía de mi hogar y por eso me desvivía tanto en ella.

Mis padres murieron en un accidente de tráfico junto a mi hermana mayor cuando yo solo tenía tres años y a mí, por ser menor de edad, me intentaron mandar a un orfanato. Sin embargo, quedaba un pariente vivo en mi familia. Mi tía Yuki.

Ella era la hermana gemela de mi madre. Mi tía Yuki conoció a mi padre estudiando derecho en la misma universidad y de inmediato comenzaron a salir, ya que ambos sentían algo por el otro.

Estuvieron un año de novios hasta que un día mi tía Yuki decidió presentarle a Sorato, mi padre, a su hermana Hinata, mi madre. Al principio mis padres solo eran amigos, pero poco se fueron haciendo cercanos hasta que mi padre dejó a mi tía para quedarse con mi madre, se casaron tras unos meses de noviazgo y dos años después nació mi hermana Nanami. Por lo que sé fueron unos años tranquilos hasta que cuando mi hermana tenía 4 años nací yo.

Realmente yo no recuerdo casi nada sobre mis padres ni mi hermana. Solo los he visto en alguna fotografía de algunos de sus amigos. Ya que mi tía guardó rencor hacia su hermana y hacia mi padre por no elegirla a ella y yo al ser la prueba del amor que ellos se procesaban también fui, y soy, parte de su odio.

Desde que tengo memoria siempre fui tratada como si fuera inútil, un desperdicio de tiempo y de espacio. Y aunque eso me había dolido y yo no entendía el por qué, con el tiempo me di cuenta de que mi tía realmente sufría por la muerte de los dos, pero nunca llegó a superar lo sucedido.

Por eso a pesar de sus castigos, sus desprecios y demás yo intentaba ser amable con ella y que viera que yo la quería como si fuera mi propia madre. Muchos pensarían que era estúpida sabiendo lo mucho que me había hecho sufrir y todavía lo hacía con su actitud hacia mí, pero yo prefería pensar que era una persona que creía lo mejor de las personas y que les daba una segunda oportunidad para mejorar.

Muchas veces deseaba haber conocido a mis padres y a mi hermana, pero por ellos y por mí misma decidí que en vez de llorar reiría pensando en el brillante futuro que tendría que conquistar. Eso hacía que me sintiera mejor y que pudiera entender e intentar ayudar a los demás.

-¡Vaya, qué rápido pasa el tiempo!- exclamé al remover el arroz y ver que estaba ya en el punto exacto. Escurrí el arroz y le añadí la salsa de curri con zanahorias y otros condimentos y me serví un plato. Tendría que fregar más tarde, pero ahora solo deseaba comer. El olor era maravilloso y sentía que la boca se me haría agua con solo verlo y olerlo.-¡Tengo taaaanta hambre!- exclamé quejumbrosa por bromear un poco conmigo misma.

-Oe tú.- escuché una exigente voz mientras que comía mirando la oscura y hermosa noche. Me giré para mirar a un guapo chico que mediría uno setenta y algo.

Tenía una postura muy altiva y orgullosa, su piel era un poco más pálida que la mía, su pelo era pelirrojo aclarándose en las puntas y sus ojos felinos de un hermoso color verde.

Era uno de los chicos más atractivos que había visto en mi vida, pero la verdad es que no entendía por qué me estaba hablando…Aunque tampoco me molestaba, me encantaba estar rodeada de gente con la que hablar y bromear.

-¿Querías algo?- pregunté con una sonrisa amable levantándome del alféizar en el que me encontraba sentada.

-Claro que quiero algo baka.-habló como si me hubiera perdido algo obvio. Entendía que no me hablaría así porque sí, pero solo intentaba ser amigable.

-Mira solo intentaba ser amable. Así que guárdate tus comentarios para ti mismo.- espeté cruzando mis brazos sobre mi pecho y me di cuenta de que él me miraba esa zona descarada y pervertidamente.- Y cuando me hables mírame a la cara y no al pecho.- dije molesta mirándole algo descontenta porque actuase como todos los chicos.

-No eres nadie para hablarle así y ordenarle nada a Ore-sama.- habló enfurecido acercándose dominante hacia mí, yo sonreí divertida causando que él me mirase con sus ojos entrecerrados.-¿De qué te ríes meron?- dejé de reír mirándole rencorosa por sus palabras.

-Yo no soy ninguna "meron" ¡Oh gran Oreo-sama!- dije burlonamente mientras volvía a sonreír. Él me miró colérico y se acercó a mí hasta que me arrinconó contra una pared y su cuerpo.

-Damare. Yo soy el gran Ore-sama no "Oreo-sama"- ordenó frustrado. Nuestras miradas se encontraron y yo dejé de intentar provocarle al ver un brillo extraño en su mirada. Me había pasado, aunque él no hubiera sido el más simpático del mundo.

-Gomen. No quería molestarte.- me disculpé ofreciéndole una sonrisa como disculpa.-¿Entonces qué necesitabas de mí?- pregunté sonriéndole cálidamente. El chico me miró con precaución, pero después de unos segundos se alejó de mí, aunque su mirada se mantuvo fija en la mía.

-¿Meron has cocinado tú eso?- preguntó mirándome desafiante al llamarme meron. Yo decidí ignorar eso y dejarle ser.

-Hai… ¿Quieres un poco?- pregunté sin saber si tendría suficiente para él.

-No. Ore-sama te exige que cocines para él takoyakis.- yo le miré con la ceja alzada. Me parecía extraño que fuera tan exigente sin conocerme, pero no me molestaba, ya que tampoco le conocía y seguro que tenía alguna razón para ser así.

-De acuerdo, pero tardaré un rato…Tendrás que esperar ¿Vale?- dije empezando a buscar los ingredientes y al ver su escrutadora y afilada mirada sobre mí me di cuenta de que él permanecía de pie con esa postura tan engreída que parecía ser típica en él.- Perdona que te moleste, pero ¿no estarías mejor sentado?- pregunté algo incómoda al verle así. Seguro que tendría que cansarse al permanecer tanto tiempo de pie.

-Ore-sama se sentará porque quiere no porque tú lo ordenes.- espetó el chico sentándose en una de las sillas con una pose altiva. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron nuevamente y yo sonreí entretenida. Me parecía algo linda esa arrogancia, aunque tenía curiosidad por saber su nombre…Él me sonaba bastante, pero no sabía de qué o de dónde.

-Claro, no es como si realmente te lo hubiese ordenado.- dije dándome la vuelta para seguir cogiendo todo lo que necesitaba.

Estuve empezando a mezclar las cosas mientras tarareaba casi habiéndome olvidado de la presencia del chico, pero cuando estaba casi acabando me giré para recoger los cacharros y vi que él seguía ahí mirándome con demasiada intensidad. Nadie nunca me había mirado así, pero no me desagradaba porque no estaba mirándome solo el pecho, aunque también lo miraba bastante.

-Ya casi he terminado…- dejé inconclusa la frase al darme cuenta de nuevo de que no sabía su nombre.-Por cierto yo soy Hiro Yoshimi, pero llámame solo Yoshimi.- me presenté sentándome en la encimera quitándome el delantal al ver que ya no tendría que mezclar nada más.- ¿Cómo te llamas tú?- pregunté curiosa apoyando mi barbilla sobre mi mano izquierda.

-Damare meron, estás hablando demasiado.- dijo "Ore-sama" levantándose hasta que se colocó delante de mí y con sus frías manos separó mis piernas dejando espacio para colocarse él entre ellas. Yo le miré extrañada por lo que hacía, pero por algún motivo desconocido no tenía ganas de apartarle, tal vez era por su atractivo.- Yo soy Sakamaki Ayato, pero para ti soy Ayato-sama.- el chico colocó sus dos manos al lado de mi cuerpo sobre la encimera y me miró con esa felina mirada como si me estuviera reclamando y yo le miré con una leve sonrisa.

-Ayato-sama.- susurré tentativamente probando cómo se escucharía, ya que nunca había llamado a nadie por "sama", pero me gustaba como sonaba. Al mirarle vi una sonrisa complacida en su rostro y le correspondí con otra sonrisa hasta que me acordé de que los Takoyakis podían pasarse.- Ayato-sama los Takoyakis ya tienen que estar hechos.- dije mirando preocupada el horno.

-Apúrate meron, aunque la próxima vez nada me detendrá de reclamarte como mía.- escuché decir a Ayato-sama antes de que se separase, se sentara nuevamente en la silla y me mirase con posesividad.

Me sentí algo cohibida y enfurecida porque él quisiera reclamarme como suya sin conocerme apenas, pero por otra parte sentir esa posesividad de alguna forma me hacía sentirme protegida…Nunca nadie se había interesado lo suficiente en mí y de alguna forma con Ayato-sama sentía que realmente podría abrirme.

Me bajé de la encimera pensativa, pero en seguida recuperé mi habitual humor y seguí tarareando mientras que sacaba los Takoyakis y los servía en una bandeja para que Ayato se los comiera.

-¡Qué aproveche Ayato-sama!- exclamé sonriéndole cálidamente dejando la bandeja sobre la mesa. Él desvió la mirada y comenzó a comer los Takoyakis ansiosamente con los ojos agrandados.

-Meron esto está delicioso.- dijo Ayato sorprendido mientras que se los devoraba de dos en dos y yo sonreí agradecida por el cumplido y empecé a fregar todos los cacharros para no dejar todo ese desastre en una cocina tan hermosa como esa.

-Gracias por el cumplido Ayato-sama.- dije radiante y feliz, pocas veces podía cocinar para otros y eran muchas menos las ocasiones en las que recibía alguna clase de halago.

Acabé de limpiar y me sequé las manos. Ayato-sama me miraba y se levantó de nuevo hasta que me rodeó con sus brazos. Sus ojos ya me avisaban de que pensaba hacer algo conmigo, todavía me sorprendía que no intentase defenderme y cuando él inclinó su cabeza hacia mí la puerta se abrió estrepitosamente haciendo que sin querer me tropezase y hacia atrás y también arrastrase a Ayato-sama quedando él sobre mí.

Nadie emitía sonido alguno aparte de mi agitada respiración. Mi mirada nunca se separó de la de Ayato-sama que se veía más altiva y complacida que lo que había visto nunca, pero algo más atenta me di cuenta de que la persona que había entrado seguía ahí mirándonos con los ojos agrandados.

-Y-Y-Yo.- tartamudeaba la chica y mirando de reojo me di cuenta de que era Honoka. Una chica de primero del club de baloncesto femenino.- La-lamento interrumpir Yo-Yo-Yo-Yoshimi-sempai.- tartamudeó Honoka sonrojada tapándose la cara para no mirar.-Las prácticas de baloncesto van a empezar y siendo usted la capitana no podemos comenzar.- dijo la chica temblorosa antes de girarse y cerrar de nuevo la puerta.- Lamento haberle molestado Yoshimi-sempai.- gritó avergonzada la chica antes de irse corriendo y sin poder evitarlo me puse a reír como una desquiciada.

-Oe meron ¿de qué te ríes?- preguntó Ayato-sama sujetando mi rostro y yo le miré sonriente sintiendo como las lágrimas se deslizaban por mi rostro.

-Gomen Ayato-sama, pero la cara de Honoka era demasiado graciosa.- dije entre risas y cuando me calmé vi que él también tenía una sonrisa divertida en su rostro.- ¿Ayato-sama podría dejar que me moviese?- pregunté ya algo más calmada.- No me gustaría llegar tarde a mis prácticas.- añadí al ver su ceño fruncido y él resoplando se levantó y sorprendiéndome me cargó y yo apoyé mis manos sobre su pecho algo estupefacta y sin darme cuenta al principio, ilusionada.

-Meron espero que no dejes que nadie más te toque. Desde hoy eres propiedad del gran Ore-sama.- dijo Ayato-sama bajándome de sus brazos y yo me quedé inmóvil mirándole dándome cuenta de lo rápido que empezaba a gustarme.

-No soy de nadie.- afirmé lista para marcharme de allí. Aunque me parecía adorable su actitud, ya que me recordaba a un niño pequeño, también era algo insultante porque yo no era un juguete, o al menos de eso intentaba convencerme en mi interior.

-Urusai.- dijo él alcanzándome en la puerta antes de inmovilizarme contra la pared y morderme sobre mi pecho izquierdo. Yo jadeé sorprendida y también algo encendida. Nunca había estado en ninguna situación similar con nadie y se sentía placentero.- Con esto cualquiera sabrá que eres de Ore-sama.- dijo Ayato-sama antes de alejarse y sonreírme victorioso.

Cuando escuché la puerta cerrarse suspiré con el corazón acelerado. Me quedé unos segundos recuperándome del revoltijo de emociones que sentía en mi interior hasta que con lentitud abrí la puerta y al no ver a nadie me ajusté el chaleco para que no se viera la marca y salí del lugar disparada.

No tardé mucho en llegar al vestuario para cambiarme a la camiseta del uniforme y al pantalón corto y poco después entré en el pabellón donde practicábamos y vi a todas las chicas esperándome, algunas me miraban con picardía, algunas avergonzadas y otras con odio. Yo me mantuve firme, decidida a dar lo mejor de mí ignorando a quien se metiera conmigo.

-Siento el retraso chicas.- pedí disculpas sin excusarme de ninguna forma porque eso a ellas no les incumbía.-Bueno comencemos con el calentamiento.- empecé a correr alrededor de la pista y todas me siguieron, algunas todavía refunfuñando.

Estuvimos haciendo estiramientos, pases por parejas, fintas, practicando defensa y ataque hasta que al final nos dividimos en dos grupos e hicimos un partido en el que mi equipo ganó gracias a la cantidad de canastas que había encestado.

Permanecimos así hasta que el horario de nuestro club se acabó y cada una regresó a los vestuarios para cambiarse e ir hacia sus casas. Yo me quedé en la pista secándome el sudor con una toalla mientras pensaba en Ayato-sama.

Tal vez fue su arrogancia, su posesividad, tal vez ese leve dolor que había podido vislumbrar en sus gatunos ojos verdes, tal vez era solo que era demasiado atractivo a la vista. Lo que tenía claro era que me sentía como una polilla en busca de la luz cuando estaba con él y era diferente a cualquier sentimiento o emoción que hubiera experimentado hasta el momento.

-Ayato-sama.- suspiré antes de negar con la cabeza para centrarme. Puse la toalla sobre mi cabeza y me levanté con los ojos agrandados al ver a Ayato-sama a pocos centímetros de mí con una cautivante sonrisa de superioridad.

-Yo. Veo que me llamabas meron.- dijo Ayato-sama mirándome con hambre al verme vestida así, pero no era hambre de comida…Era un apetito más carnal y al verle con el traje de baloncesto yo también empecé a sentir esos deseos.- ¿Extrañabas tanto a Ore-sama?- preguntó Ayato-sama engreído y yo sonreí condescendientemente habiéndome dado cuenta de que eso era propio de él.

-Realmente eres muy curioso Ayato-sama.- susurré sonriente y al ver que llegaban más chicos que me miraban con lujuria arrugué el rostro y Ayato-sama al verme se giró para mirar a sus compañeros con notable furia en su rostro.

Pillándome desprevenida Ayato-sama se acercó más todavía eliminando toda distancia posible entre nosotros, me agarró la nuca con algo de agresividad y me besó.

Sus labios eran dominantes, posesivos y no daban tregua alguna a los míos, no había ternura en estos besos. Solo podía notar la posesividad y las ganas de reclamarme como suya delante de todos, pero aun así se sentía maravillosamente bien y no pude evitar cerrar mis ojos después de ver los suyos que se encontraban más dilatados de lo normal.

Con pasión llevé mis manos hasta su cabello y empecé a juguetear con sus mechones mientras que intentaba seguirle el ritmo, aunque yo era demasiado inexperta para poder hacerlo con la misma maestría con la que Ayato-sama me besaba.

Tras unos intensos minutos nos separamos por la falta de oxígeno mientras que yo jadeaba sin control alguno y Ayato-sama me abrazaba completamente con firmeza. Los chicos dejaron de observarnos tras otras miradas homicidas de Ayato-sama.

-Ya eres de Ore-sama. Ore-sama será el primero en todas tus experiencias.- le escuché decir mientras que se separaba un poco de mí para que nuestros ojos se encontrasen de nuevo y yo le miré algo enfurecida.

Estaba cabreada conmigo misma por ser tan enamoradiza, me había dado cuenta de que era eso lo que me sucedía y enamorarme no era algo bueno y había tenido el propio ejemplo con mi tía Yuki…Cualquiera podría abandonarte si encontraba a alguien mejor y para eso era mejor no tener pareja alguna, así podría ayudar a la gente sin que nadie me causara dolor alguno.

-No estoy interesada en esas cosas Ayato-sama.- dije antes de sonreírle educadamente, aunque sin verdadero entusiasmo. La verdad es que al recordar nuevamente a mis padres estaba empezando a deprimirme.

Me marché al vestuario y me quité el uniforme cogiendo mis prendas de diario. Me puse unos pantalones negros muy cortos, una camiseta interior negra y una camisa gris y blanca desabrochada, guardé las deportivas en mi compartimento y me coloqué las botas negras.

Caminé por los pasillos con la mano derecha sosteniendo el maletín intentando mantenerme vivaz y sonriente, pero era difícil reír en ciertas situaciones, y la noche que anteriormente me había parecido tan perfecta parecía acabar de forma algo nostálgica y abrumadora.

Al salir vi a dos chicas y a cinco chicos juntos. Los chicos no hablaban mucho entre sí y las chicas o hablaban entre ellas o con los que parecían ser sus parejas. La pelirroja bajita insultaba a un peliblanco y la castaña de ojos azules estaba recostada sobre un pelinaranja.

Miré la escena preguntándome cómo sería si mi hermana estuviera viva, pero sabiendo que era algo imposible no quise pensar mucho más en ello. Entonces mi humor se iría definitivamente a la mierda y no me gustaba estar triste.

-Buenas noches.- escuché una serena voz femenina y me giré para ver a la castaña delante de mí pasando la mano por mi cara. Di un saltito hacia atrás mientras me llevaba la mano izquierda a mi pecho e intentaba controlar la respiración.-Siento haberte sobresaltado, pero casi te estrellas contra ese árbol.- dijo la castaña y yo extrañada ladeé un poco mi cabeza para ver un árbol que se encontraba a unos centímetros de mí.

-Mmm.- cerré mis ojos intentando concentrarme y sonreí con toda la energía que tenía para ello.- Muchas gracias por avisarme, hubiera sido un buen golpe.- intenté retomar mi vitalidad y sonreí más ampliamente agradecida de verdad.- Hiro Yoshimi encantada de conocerte.-dije tendiendo mi mano izquierda amablemente y la desconocida con una sonrisa pacífica la tomó.

-Yoshikawa Shizuka.-se presentó bostezando.- Ella es Saitō Ayame y ellos son los Sakamaki.- dijo Shizuka haciendo que mis ojos se abrieran primero de la impresión y luego se entrecerrasen con sospecha.-Él es Shu.- presentó señalando al pelinaranja con un sonrojo.- Y ellos son Reiji, Raito, Kanato y Subaru.- presentó señalando a cada uno.

-¿Ellos serán hermanos de Ayato-sama?- me pregunté curiosa, aunque suponía que tenía que marcharme para no obsesionarme con él.- Siento haber causado molestias, tengo que marcharme ya.- dije sonriendo antes de hacerles una reverencia y girarme para irme, pero sentí que chocaba contra un pecho y que nuevamente unos brazos me rodeaban y me tensé al reconocerlos, pero aunque intentase escapar una parte de mí no quería hacerlo.

-Oe meron ¿Pensabas escapar nuevamente de mí?- preguntó Ayato-sama mirándome fijamente con burla. De reojo vi que todos nos miraban con atención. Respiré hondo mientras que él hablaba y acumulando todos los sentimientos negativos que tenía levanté mi mano con rapidez y le abofeteé.

El sonido se propagó y yo me alejé de él con furia en mis ojos por lo frágil y débil que estaba siendo. Escuché unas risitas, pero lo ignoré. Crucé los brazos sobre mi pecho y miré el rostro estupefacto y enfurecido de Ayato-sama.

-Eres un descarado. Primero me llamas meron así de la nada, luego me arrinconas contra una pared y me marcas como si fuera ganado y por último apareces de la nada y me besas delante de esas personas…¿Quién te crees que eres?- pregunté con la mano adolorida, mientras gritaba, pero después al escuchar nuevamente risas me giré y vi a todas esas personas detrás y abochornada intenté arreglarlo. Yo no servía para cabrearme, al final siempre se me pasaba en unos minutos o segundos.-Lo siento, no era mi intención golpearte. Si me disculpas.- dije antes de salir corriendo del lugar, más avergonzada de lo que había estado en mi vida.

Mi carácter solía ser burlón, pero no solía gritar ni pegar a nadie, era más bien una persona servicial, pero algo en Ayato-sama me había hecho reaccionar y lo peor es que mi intención no había sido causarle ningún daño.

Cuando llegué a la mansión de mi tía me dediqué a hacer las tareas del hogar para luego irme a dormir. Ya arreglaría lo sucedido ese día, pero ahora solo necesitaba despejarme para volver a ser la de siempre.

 _ **Pov Ayato:**_

Estaba tumbado sobre mi escritorio insoportablemente aburrido y sin nada que hacer. Era algo bueno para Ore-sama que los inútiles profesores no quisieran dar clases, así no me molestaban, pero hasta que no me tocase entrenar en el club de baloncesto no tendría nada que hacer y no me apetecía burlarme del traumado para soportar sus gritos.

Salí de la habitación y caminé despreocupadamente por los pasillos. Habría algo que tendría que entretener al gran Ore-sama, lo lamentable es que yo mismo tuviera que buscarlo. Eso era algo imperdonable. Cuando paseaba frunciendo el ceño me llegó un apetecible olor a comida y decidí acercarme sintiéndome algo hambriento.-¡Tengo taaaanta hambre!- escuché una voz femenina quejumbrosa y con una sonrisa pensé que eso podría ponerse interesante.

-Oe tú.-dije dentro de la sala observando a una chica con enormes pechos y sonreí sintiéndome afortunado por haber salido a caminar, aunque era predecible, a Ore-sama siempre le tocaba lo mejor porque yo era el mejor. Lo siguiente que vi en esa humana fueron sus ojos, eran inquietantes, ya que eran de diferente color y parecían demasiado alegres.

-¿Querías algo?- preguntó meron con una sonrisa demasiado amable mientras que se levantaba haciendo que me fijase más en sus enormes y redondeados pechos, se veían tan apetecibles.

-Claro que quiero algo baka.-dije molesto porque tuviera que perder tiempo y no pudiese comer takoyakis.

-Mira solo intentaba ser amable. Así que guárdate tus comentarios para ti mismo.- dijo meron demasiado toscamente para tratar al gran Ore-sama.- Y cuando me hables mírame a la cara y no al pecho.- pensaba enseñarle a obedecerme. Ella tendría que aprender quien era superior aquí y se lo mostraría.

-No eres nadie para hablarle así y ordenarle nada a Ore-sama.- me acerqué a ella intentado doblegarla, pero ella sonrío desafiante. Si por las buenas no me respetaba se lo haría entender por las malas.-¿De qué te ríes meron?- meron detuvo sus risas y me miró cabreada.

-Yo no soy ninguna "meron" ¡Oh gran Oreo-sama!- ella retomó sus burlas y yo harto la arrinconé contra la pared para que aprendiese a respetarme debidamente.

-Damare. Yo soy el gran Ore-sama no "Oreo-sama"- ordené ya en mi límite y mientras nos mirábamos meron empezó a observarme curiosa, pero yo mantuve la posición sin entenderla.

-Gomen. No quería molestarte.- se disculpó sonriente. No entendía cómo ella sonreía tanto.-¿Entonces qué necesitabas de mí?- le miré preguntándome si intentaba engañarme, pero esas sonrisas eran demasiado cálidas para ser falsas y con lentitud me separé de meron.

-¿Meron has cocinado tú eso?- pregunté retándola a que me replicase, pero ella no hizo nada.

-Hai… ¿Quieres un poco?- ofreció ella sin preguntarme nada. Era demasiado confiada.

-No. Ore-sama te exige que cocines para él takoyakis.- ella me miró incrédula, pero no me cuestionó nada y aunque eso me extrañaba porque las humanas solían hacer demasiadas preguntas me gustó que no se entrometiera.

-De acuerdo, pero tardaré un rato…Tendrás que esperar ¿Vale?- ella cogió los ingrediente bajo mi atenta mirada…Esa humana era demasiado sumisa a pesar de ese carácter que había mostrado.- Perdona que te moleste, pero ¿no estarías mejor sentado?- preguntó algo cohibida. Eso para mí no tenía sentido alguno, pero aun así prefería sentarme, aunque ella me lo hubiese dicho.

-Ore-sama se sentará porque quiere no porque tú lo ordenes.- me senté en la silla más cercana con seguridad y miré nuevamente a la meron, quien seguía sonriendo ampliamente y aunque me desconcertaba, me gustaba esa sonrisa y deseé que fuera solo mía.

-Claro, no es como si realmente te lo hubiese ordenado.- dijo mientras seguía cogiendo los utensilios de cocina.

Meron se movía con confianza y alegría por la cocina mientras tarareaba distraídamente y yo no pude alejar mis ojos de ella. Me preguntaba si el tsundere y el vago habían acabado con humanas por este tipo de curiosidad, pero Ore-sama no acabaría con nadie simple.

-Ya casi he terminado…- dijo meron algo confusa mirándome con esos extraños ojos.-Por cierto yo soy Hiro Yoshimi, pero llámame solo Yoshimi.- se sentó en la encimera haciendo que se le vieran más las piernas y yo solo me quedé observándola.- ¿Cómo te llamas tú?- preguntó con curiosidad, aunque me molestó que no supiera mi nombre viendo quien era yo.

-Damare meron, estás hablando demasiado.- dije acercándome a ella acechante hasta colocarme entre sus piernas deseando clavarle los colmillos al oler su dulce esencia. Ella me miraba precavida, pero no se apartaba y eso me complació.- Yo soy Sakamaki Ayato, pero para ti soy Ayato-sama.- me acerqué más determinado a reclamarla como parte de mi propiedad y ella me miró con una leve sonrisa. Iba a ordenarle que no se burlase de mí, pero no estaba seguro de que estuviera haciendo eso.

-Ayato-sama.- susurró meron tentativamente y sonreí victorioso y más que satisfecho, me gustaba que meron me obedeciese y fuera tan complaciente. Meron me sonrió y algo en mi interior quiso grabar esa sonrisa, pero Ore-sama no podía sentir nada por una humana, eso no sería digno para mi grandeza.- Ayato-sama los Takoyakis ya tienen que estar hechos.- dijo observando los Takoyakis preocupada y al acordarme me separé un poco.

-Apúrate meron, aunque la próxima vez nada me detendrá de reclamarte como mía.-me acerqué a la mesa y me senté nuevamente. Aunque meron fuese una humana ya había decidido que me pertenecería a mí y solo a mí, esas sonrisas y esas palabras tan sumisas debían ser solo mías.

Ella se bajó de la encimera bastante pensativa antes de empezar a tararear mientras sacaba los Takoyakis y los colocaba en una bandeja que dejó sobre la mesa.

-¡Qué aproveche Ayato-sama!- observé los takoyakis con ansias, esperaba que supieran tan bien como olían y con rapidez metí uno a mi boca abriendo los ojos ante el sabor.

-Meron esto está delicioso.- dije maravillado con lo bueno que sabía y empecé a comer con avaricia. De reojo vi que ella sonreía antes de ponerse a limpiar, pero ahora solo quería disfrutar de mis takoyakis.

-Gracias por el cumplido Ayato-sama.- habló meron emocionada, demasiado por algo tan simple y cada vez sentía mucha más curiosidad.

La observé limpiar mientras comía. Cuando acabé me acerqué, ese era el momento perfecto para marcarla como mía y al inclinar mi cabeza para morderla alguien abrió la puerta escandalosamente. La humana tropezó por la impresión y me tiró encima suya.

Aunque me parecía molesto que me hubieran interrumpido esto era mucho mejor de lo que planeaba. Estaba encima de meron viendo más claramente su pecho y sintiendo todas sus curvas en mi cuerpo mientras que escuchaba sus jadeos y su acelerado corazón.

-Y-Y-Yo.- tartamudeaba una chica, una kenki de pelo negro corto y ojos grises, totalmente ruborizada.- La-lamento interrumpir Yo-Yo-Yo-Yoshimi-sempai.- tartamudeó la kenki cerrando los ojos intentando no mirar.-Las prácticas de baloncesto van a empezar y siendo usted la capitana no podemos comenzar.- dijo kenki temblando mientras se marchaba. Al escuchar que meron jugaba al baloncesto y que era la capitana me interesé mucho más.- Lamento haberle molestado Yoshimi-sempai.- gritó avergonzada antes de salir corriendo. La verdad es que había sido divertido, pero todavía me irritaba su intervención, entonces empecé a escuchar las risas de meron.

-Oe meron ¿de qué te ríes?- pregunté sin querer que meron se fijase en alguien más. Ella tenía que verme solo a mí, nada más importaba. Meron seguía riendo tanto que se le formaron lágrimas.

-Gomen Ayato-sama, pero la cara de Honoka era demasiado graciosa.- dijo entre risas y sonreí al notar que habíamos pensado lo mismo.- Ayato-sama ¿podría dejar que me moviese?- preguntó con su voz alegre, pero sin reírse.- No me gustaría llegar tarde a mis prácticas.- fruncí el ceño, meron no debería aportarse de mi lado, pero si le gustaba el baloncesto tendría que practicar. Al final decidí dejarla marchar no sin antes cargarla entre mis brazos sorprendiéndola cuando sentí sus manos sobre mi pecho viendo sus ojos cristalizados.

-Meron espero que no dejes que nadie más te toque. Desde hoy eres propiedad del gran Ore-sama.- le informé bajándola de mis brazos con una sonrisa satisfecha al verla tan desconcertada. Estaba bien que ella supiera a quien le pertenecía y que no opusiera resistencia, ya que era demasiado molesto tener que reafirmar mi autoridad todo el tiempo.

-No soy de nadie.- espetó tercamente y yo sonreí pensando que tendría que darle alguna muestra de lo equivocada que estaba.

-Urusai.- dije inmovilizándola contra la pared mordiéndola sobre el pecho izquierdo para que lo tuviera presente. Ella jadeó sonrojándose y al separarme sonreí pretencioso.- Con esto cualquiera sabrá que eres de Ore-sama.- dije saliendo de allí.

Como no tenía nada que hacer hasta que me tocase entrenar a mí decidí que la observaría mientras practicaba. La esperé durante unos segundos hasta que vi como abría la puerta y salía precavidamente antes de acelerar el paso yendo al pabellón.

Yo me teletransporté sin tener ganas de hacer todo el camino y pocos minutos después apareció ella con el ajustado y diminuto uniforme. Me quedé observándola lujurioso por las muy excitantes vistas. Lo bueno de la situación es que nadie me veía y que ese era un club de chicas y ningún maldito miraría lo que por derecho me pertenecía a mí.

-Siento el retraso chicas.- su voz se mantuvo firme aunque amable y no añadió nada más.-Bueno comencemos con el calentamiento.-meron empezó a correr siendo seguida segundos después.

La verdad es que disfruté viendo a meron entrenar. Ella era realmente buena jugando, sobre todo en el ataque y me sorprendí viendo lo talentosa que era. Cada vez estaba más seguro de que ella debía ser del gran Ore-sama.

Cuando el entrenamiento acabó todas las chicas se fueron menos meron que se quedó en la pista pensativa con una leve sonrisa y al ver que pronto me tocaría el entrenamiento a mí me cambié y a los segundos me teletransporté justo delante de ella.

-Ayato-sama.- suspiró y yo sonreí al ver lo mucho que la humana pensaba en mí, como debía ser. Ella me miró sorprendía y avergonzada cuando me acerqué más.

-Yo. Veo que me llamabas meron.- saludé sonriendo encantado al ver el deseo en su mirada, por supuesto que iba a desearme, era algo obvio.- ¿Extrañabas tanto a Ore-sama?- pregunté prepotente y ella sonrió como si empezase a comprenderme, algo que me descolocó.

-Realmente eres muy curioso Ayato-sama.- susurró sonriente, pero dejó de mirarme y arrugó el ceño molesta. Yo al verla me enfurecí, ella no debía prestar atención a nada que no fuera yo y me giré para mirar aquello que la distraía dándome cuenta de que los humanos miraban descaradamente a _**Mi Humana**_.

Totalmente descontrolado y envuelto por mi posesividad me pegué a la humana tanto como era posible y sintiendo arder por la rabia la besé con pasión contenida e intentando demostrarles a esos imbéciles que ella era mía.

Al principio ella estaba estupefacta, pero a los segundos empezó a reaccionar e intentó devolverme el beso dejándose llevar por sus instintos al tiempo que cerraba sus ojos. El beso se sentía como fuego en estado puro, solo podía pensar en obtener todo de ella, ya no me importaba quien mirase. Solo quería más, más, mucho más de lo que sentía.

Observé su rostro ansioso y surcado por la pasión del momento y al sentir sus manos sobre mi cabello yo también cerré los ojos sintiendo el placer recorrer mi cuerpo. Meron intentaba seguir el ritmo impuesto por mí y, aunque no besaba nada mal, se notaba que no tenía experiencia, hecho que me alegro sabiendo que yo estaba siendo el primero y el único para ella.

Estuvimos así hasta que noté que a meron le faltaba el oxígeno y con resignación separé mis labios de los suyos, pero mantuve mi firme agarre sobre su cintura disfrutando de los jadeos que ella me brindaba. Al mirar de reojo a los humanos estos se acobardaron y se dirigieron a los vestuarios masculinos para prepararse.

-Ya eres de Ore-sama. Ore-sama será el primero en todas tus experiencias.- dije aflojando un poco mi abrazo sobre ella para poder observar su rostro. Ella estaba sonrojada, con los labios rojos por mis besos y sus ojos desafiantes. Esa era una imagen irresistible que me tentaba a probar muchas más formas de hacerla enrojecer.

-No estoy interesada en esas cosas Ayato-sama.- dijo meron antes de sonreírme y por primera vez noté que esa sonrisa era forzada, algo que no me gustó en absoluto. Ella debía consagrarse a mí, por supuesto que debía estar interesada.

Ella se marchó hacia el vestuario de mujeres. La iba a detener, pero justo llegaron esos malditos humanos tan impertinentes para empezar a entrenar. Yo me encaminé a los vestuarios para cambiarme y ponerme el uniforme, tenía que hacer que meron me desease más para que no se atreviera a volver a sonreírme como lo había hecho y para que no me desobedeciera más.

Los humanos al ver que me iban intentaron obligarme a entrenar y los muy malditos seguían insistiendo, así que les mandé callar para buscar a meron. No permitiría que se fue así como así. Ella ya me pertenecía.

-Él es Shu y ellos son Reiji, Raito, Kanato y Subaru.- escuché hablar a la dormilona y al ver que meron, con ropas de diario, estaba con mis hermanos y con las dos humanas me acerqué como el depredador que era dispuesto a reclamar a mi presa.

-¿Ellos serán hermanos de Ayato-sama?- sonreí orgulloso al ver que meron no dejaba de pensar en mí.- Siento haber causado molestias, tengo que marcharme ya.- me acerqué y todos me vieron menos meron que parecía estar en su mundo y cuando chocó contra mí y me aferré a ella sentí que se tensaba, yo estaba disfrutando bastante con esto.

-Oe meron ¿Pensabas escapar nuevamente de mí?- pregunté burlón disfrutando de los cambios de expresión de meron, cuando noté que levantaba la mano hasta que me golpeó.

Fue como si el tiempo se detuviera para mí por el desconcierto y la furia… ¿Acaso meron había osado levantarme la mano a mí? ¿a su amo? Eso era intolerable y tendría que castigarla severamente y se me ocurrían un millón de formas interesantes.

-Eres un descarado. Primero me llamas meron así de la nada, luego me arrinconas contra una pared y me marcas como si fuera ganado y por último apareces de la nada y me besas delante de esas personas…¿Quién te crees que eres?- gritó alterada, pero al escuchar las irritantes risas de mi hermano Raito se giró para mirar a mis hermanos y las dos humanas y por lo que pude ver sus ojos se abrieron y sus pupilas se contrajeron por la estupefacción.-Lo siento, no era mi intención golpearte. Si me disculpas.- dijo mirándome con los ojos desorbitados antes de salir corriendo.

-¡Oe meron!- exclamé extendiendo mi mano. Ella de verdad parecía arrepentida por haberme golpeado, aunque no me había dolido, ese golpe había sido un daño para mi ego y necesitaba y exigía que ella se disculpase.

-Araaaa~ parece que esa Ookami-chan tiene mucho genio ¿Nee Ayato-kun?- al escuchar las risas de Raito me giré para mirarle alterado...¡Maldito pervertido! Le mataría por burlarse del gran Ore-sama.

-Damare. Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo.- grité molesto por la huida de meron y por todo en general, ya que ahora todos, incluyendo las humanas, se estaban riendo a mi costa.- ¡Parad de una vez! Ore-sama tiene la situación controlada.- dije determinante, aunque algunos todavía se reían de mí… Malditos desgraciados.

-Ayato-kun, ¿en verdad le has hecho todo eso a Yoshimi-chan?- preguntó la novia de Shu.

-Por supuesto. Meron es de Ore-sama.- dije presuntuoso con una sonrisa.

-No me extraña que te golpease, eres un completo imbécil.- dijo la maldita bipolar novia de Subaru y yo la miré bufando.

-Retira eso ahora mismo loca.- espeté acercándome amenazante a ella.

-Aléjate de ella.- gritó Subaru poniéndose delante de la humana mirándome encabronado y yo le sostuve la mirada.

-Suficiente.- ordenó Reiji interponiéndose entre los dos.- Subaru controla a tu prometida.- sonreí triunfante ante las palabras del megane.-Y tú, Ayato, deja esos deprimentes modales.- fruncí el ceño. Ese molesto megane siempre se entrometía en todo.

Me subí a la limusina refunfuñando, aunque mis pensamientos se centraban en meron y las muchas cosas que podría hacerle para que viera que ella era irremediablemente mía y no se atreviera a alzarse tan irrespetuosamente en mi contra.

 _:::_

 _Gomenasai!_

 _He tardado siglos en actualizar cuando ya lo tenía listo y todo T-T... Siento muchísimo de verdad haber tardado tanto y aunque no quiero justificarme porque podría haber intentado sacar un rato publicar, lo cierto es que últimamente me han pasado muchas y he estado mala y se me olvidó por completo que tenía que subir este capítulo... Lo siento mucho de verdad T-T_

 _Ahora que he tenido un rato he conseguido publicarlo, así que espero que guste este personalmente creo que es uno de los capítulos que mejor me han salido de esta gustaría que comentaseis para saber vuestra opinión y qué debería mejorar._

 _Gracias por leer la historia e intentaré subir el siguiente capítulo tal vez dentro de dos semanas :)_


	4. Conociéndonos- Reiji

**Conociéndonos:** **Reiji**

 _ **Pov Mika:**_  
Era un día, o por ser más precisos, una noche como otra cualquiera. Y como siempre asistía a la escuela, participaba en el consejo de estudiantes, representaba a mi clase como la delegada y mantenía mi promedio perfecto.

En mi estilo de vida el estrés era un factor constante a tener en cuenta, ya que se me había criado para representar el nombre de mi padre y a su prestigiosa escuela, la misma a la que yo asistía.

Desde pequeña fui educada a base de severas normas y protocolos, pero realmente no lo consideraba molesto, porque eso me hacía ser la persona que era. Era la número uno de mi clase y la primera de mi promoción estando empatada con Reiji Sakamaki en el primer puesto, algo que me había frustrado en demasía al principio, pero después me alegró por tener alguien que rivalizase conmigo intelectualmente.

Nunca nadie había sido capaz de seguirme el ritmo y de alguna inexplicable manera con esto conseguía sentirme más humana sabiendo que alguien podía ser igual, o más inteligente que yo, aunque también me hacía querer superarle, era un reto, algo que nunca me había planteado y que me entusiasmaba ligeramente.

No era que odiase el ritmo que llevaba o mi vida, al contrario, aprovechaba todo el tiempo que tenía para realizar investigaciones, leer y aprender más, pero lo cierto era que me encontraba muy sola, no tenía ningún verdadero amigo, ya que todos pensaban que yo tenía ventajas sobre ellos por _"enchufada"_.

Debido a la constante envidia por algo tan injustificado, ya que nadie me conocía realmente y me juzgaban solo por esas ideas infundadas, perdí la confianza en las personas. Todos eran tan falsos y podridos, me ponían verde por detrás e incluso de frente, pero cuando necesitaban ayuda venían desesperados a mí.

Al principio yo era lo suficientemente ingenua como para pensar que si les ayudaba ellos me comprenderían y aceptarían y dejé que me utilizasen para luego dejarme de lado cuando ya les era inservible. Por suerte aprendí con rapidez la lección y me volqué completamente en lo que más me entusiasmaba, aprender.

Es esos instantes me encontraba en el aseo de señoritas, me aclaré un poco la cara ya que sentía un leve, pero constante dolor de cabeza y con el agua noté que se me atenuaba lo suficiente como para continuar con mis obligaciones.

Levanté el rostro y mis ojos observaron mi reflejo. Mi cabello de un color azul marino se mantenía recto hasta la espalda donde surgían tirabuzones que llegaban hasta mis posaderas. Mi piel era de un tono era algo claro, mis facciones eran ovaladas, mis labios, algo más rojos de lo normal, eran finos, mi nariz recta y mis ojos de un marrón oscuro con bordes verdes se mantenían serenos y analizando todo y por último el flequillo recogido en un pequeño moño que dejaba solo un mechón suelto el lado izquierdo de mi rostro.

Miré el resto de mi cuerpo. Medía un metro setenta y siete, tenía unas piernas largas, aunque no se veían por el vestido que llevaba, ya que mi padre permitió que en vez de falda llevase un vestido largo negro, también cambié los zapatos por unos negros con un leve tacón, pero mantuve el chaleco, la chaqueta y el lazo rojo, aunque más pequeño porque me parecía demasiado exuberante, y mi pecho era un tamaño mediano, en resumen, esa era yo.

Cogí mi maletín, lista para apagar el teléfono cuando vi que había recibido un mensaje de mi padre que decía lo siguiente: "Mika ya están empezando a realizarse los preparativos para el festival escolar. Cada clase tendrá una temática diferente. Encárgate de apuntar los temas y entregármelos en mi oficina. Atte.: Tu padre".

Apagué mi teléfono para nada impresionada con las palabras de mi padre, pero sería una complicación ir clase por clase escuchando lo escandalosos e irresponsables que eran todos. Aun así, decidí empezar por mi clase viendo que allí tardaría menos.

Llegué a clase, todavía era hora del receso, aunque estaban todos los alumnos allí, algo sorprendente. Vi que todos se encontraban divididos en diferentes grupitos, menos Shizuka y Shu, quienes se sentaban juntos apartados del resto en absoluto silencio. Ambos eran unos completos holgazanes y habían empezado hacía un tiempo a salir.

La verdad es que yo no entendía muy bien cómo podían acariciarse o besarse en público sabiendo lo indebido que era eso y la atención que causaban, pero a ellos no parecía importarles, era como si estuvieran en su propia burbuja y nada los sacase de allí.

-Buenas noches a todos.- saludé colocándome al frente de la clase mientras hacía una reverencia, algunos alumnos se giraron a mirarme cuchicheando, otros solo me ignoraron.- He sido informada recientemente de que los preparativos para el festival ya van a empezar y debemos confirmar el tema de nuestro salón.- expliqué con sencillez y todos dejaron de hablar durante un momento, pero en seguida retomaron las conversaciones con entusiasmo.

Escuché que algunos sugerían vestirnos como animales, hacer un concierto de rock y cosas por el estilo, era desesperante escuchar tanto griterío. Tenía ganas de hablar con mi padre para que los castigase a todos, pero eso solo me causaría más problemas, por lo que me detuve en cuanto lo pensé.

-Ano Izoue-san.- dijo Shizuka tímidamente levantándose de su puesto, apretó las manos de Shu al ver que todas la miraban.-Tengo una propuesta.- informó con las mejillas sonrojadas, supuse que por la emoción.

-¿Cuál es la propuesta Yoshikawa-san?- pregunté impaciente, seguro que diría un túnel del amor o algo por el estilo.

-Podríamos hacer un salón histórico, vestirnos como si perteneciéramos a otras épocas.- sugirió más sonrojada al ver que la gente comentaba su idea. Shizuka se sentó en su lugar mirando embelesada la sonrisa de Shu antes de sonreír y continuar acariciando el cabello del chico.

-¿Quién está a favor de esa propuesta?- pregunté tras un tiempo en el que observé cómo los alumnos parecían emocionados por la idea de la chica y, sorprendentemente, todos levantaron la mano, incluso el perezoso Shu hizo un gesto de aprobación lo cual me alegró por la rapidez que me había llevado hacer esto. Tenía que reconocer que le debería una a Shizuka por haber hablado.

Apunté en una hoja lo que íbamos a hacer cuando vi a una alumna de primer año entrar y sentarse en frente de Shizuka mientras que saludaba a la pareja con entusiasmo. La había visto alguna otra vez y recordaba haber escuchado que su nombre era Ayame y poco después entró el alvino de mal humor del que siempre se quejaba mi padre, ya que el chico destrozaba todo lo que le rodeaba, era el hermano menor del holgazán.

-¿Ahhh?- escuché la voz llena de energía de Ayame.-¿Un festival escolar?- preguntó curiosa con sus ojos brillantes.- Nunca he ido a un festival, seguro que será divertido.- la escuché decir mientras que cogía un cuaderno y se ponía a pintar.

-Tsk, no es algo tan especial.- se quejó Subaru sentado al lado de Ayame observando sus dibujos discretamente.

-Creo que Ayame tiene razón. Será algo divertido.-dijo Shizuka apoyándose en la mesa suspirando mirando hacia la nada.

-Perdonad que os interrumpa.- hablé acercándome hasta donde se encontraban. Los cuatro me miraron atentamente, los chicos molestos, Shizuka curiosa y Ayame irritada.- Vosotros dos sois de primero, ¿cierto?- pregunté seriamente intentando ahorrarme más trabajo.

-Tsk ¿Eso a ti qué te importa?- preguntó Subaru enfurecido, yo le miré glacialmente sin aterrorizarme por su brutalidad, no era nada especial, era incluso abrumadoramente tedioso soportarlo.

-¡Cállate idiota!- exclamó Ayame golpeando la cabeza de Subaru, luego me miró con los ojos entrecerrados y abrió la boca.-Somos de la clase 1A. Yo soy Saitō Ayame y él es Sakamaki- rompe-paredes-tsundere-Subaru.-presentó burlonamente y cuando Subaru iba a protestar le miró fulminante haciendo que cruzara sus brazos molesto.-¿Sucede algo con eso?- preguntó Ayame prepotente.

-Nada malo en realidad.- aclaré para que no preguntase más adelante.- Me encargaré de apuntar la temática de cada clase y me gustaría que vosotros preguntaseis que actividad desean realizar vuestros compañeros y luego me lo comunicaseis.- les informé viendo la idéntica cara de repugnancia en sus rostros.

-Eso no será necesario.- dijo Ayame sonriente y yo la miré sin comprender qué pensaba hacer.-Nuestra clase será una casa del terror, apúntalo.-ordenó con los ojos brillantes, luego se giró a mirar la ventana.

-Eso facilita todo más aún.- susurré satisfecha apuntando lo que me dijo la chica.

Pasé clase por clase cuando se confirmó que teníamos las dos últimas horas libres y ya solo me faltaba por apuntar la clase 3B. La clase en la que estaba Reiji Sakamaki y tenía que admitir en mi fuero interno que me encontraba expectante por saber qué sucedería en esa reunión.

Fui al aula donde se impartían sus clases, pero ellos también tenían esa hora libre por la falta de un profesor, así que tendría que encontrarle yo misma. Pregunté a sus compañeros de clase y me informaron de que seguramente estaría en la biblioteca o en el laboratorio. Asentí satisfecha antes de retomar el camino a la biblioteca, pero allí tampoco se encontraba.

Solo me quedaba revisar el laboratorio y sinceramente esperaba encontrarme esta vez con él, ya que no quería retrasar más el encargo de mi padre y estaba perdiendo un tiempo precioso para leer.

Me detuve frente a la puerta del laboratorio y suspirando levemente toqué tres veces la puerta con delicadeza.- ¿Se puede pasar?- pregunté manteniendo mis impolutos modales.

-Adelante.- escuché una masculina e imponente voz. Nunca le había escuchado hablar, pero estaba segura de que ese era Reiji-san.

-Con permiso.-susurré haciendo una leve reverencia antes de cerrar la puerta y mirar a Reiji-san, quien mediría un metro ochenta y algo, tenía los ojos de color magenta y el pelo casi azabache peinado apropiadamente, sin un solo pelo fuera de lugar, estaba perfectamente vestido y se acomodaba las gafas pareciendo algo agotado.-¿Podría usted dedicar algo de su tiempo a escucharme Reiji-san?- pregunté manteniendo mi formalidad.

-Mientras que no sea demasiado es algo aceptable.- respondió secamente, aunque me miraba atento a mis reacciones.

-No será demasiado.- afirmé negando levemente con la cabeza.-Solo vengo a informarle de que los preparativos para el festival ya van a comenzar y únicamente falta su clase por informar sobre el tema que elegirán este año.- le expliqué inexpresivamente con las dos manos entrelazadas por delante sin moverlas.

-Si lo que dice es cierto ¿Por qué no he sido informado?- inquirió Reiji-san sagazmente. Yo sonreí fríamente, suponía que algo así pasaría.

-El señor director me ha informado a mí debido a mi participación en el consejo de estudiantes y porque soy su hija.- hacía un tiempo no lo diría, pero no podía vivir avergonzada por quien era mi padre.

-¿Usted es Izoue Mika?-preguntó Reiji-san limpiando sus gafas mirándome de reojo y con absoluta seriedad.

-Así es.- afirmé asintiendo levemente con la cabeza.-Si me disculpa he de atender otros quehaceres, pero agradecería que antes de que acabe el día de hoy me informe de la actividad que piensan realizar. Podrá encontrarme en la biblioteca.- hablé desinteresada. La verdad era que esperaba algún desafío más. Antes de irme realicé otra reverencia.- Con su permiso.- me despedí, pero no me marché hasta que él hizo una señal con su cabeza, ya que no sería educado de mi parte irme sin más.

Anduve a un ritmo continuo, pero adecuado para cualquier señorita, hasta que me encontré nuevamente en la biblioteca y suspiré agradecida por tener un lugar tan completo y versado en el que poder leer. Era como mi santuario personal, adoraba lo tranquilo que era el lugar.

Estuve horas leyendo sentada en una silla sin parar y cuando me acababa un libro abría otro y comenzaba a leerlo con una leve sonrisa de satisfacción en mi rostro. Me mantuve así durante un tiempo hasta que escuché a alguien aclarando su garganta y levanté mi mirada con seriedad y molestia por ser interrumpida.

Al observar finalmente me di cuenta de que era Reiji-san quien se encontraba frente a mí. Su mirada y pose se mantenía firme e imperante.

Con lentitud cerré el libro que tenía entre las manos y con suavidad lo coloqué en la mesa. Mantuve la mirada de Reiji intentando no parecer desafiante y me recoloqué por si postura no era la más apropiada.

-Me alegra verle nuevamente Reiji-san.- saludé indicándole a Reiji-san que se sentará en la silla frente a mí.-Por favor siéntese. No es adecuado hablar de esta forma.- mirando sus llamativos ojos que mantenían una frialdad que no había visto nunca en nadie, parecía como si con sus ojos quisiera controlar el mundo y someterlo todo a su voluntad.

-Ciertamente es inapropiado.- dijo Reiji-san antes de sentarse en la mesa con una postura típica de la nobleza, me gustaba verle así. Era como ver a un noble del siglo XVI o algo por el estilo.- El motivo de mi visita es proporcionarle la información que me solicitó anteriormente.- Yo le miré asintiendo cortésmente con la cabeza.

-Agradezco mucho que se haya acordado y viniera hasta aquí para informarme.- hablé verdaderamente agradecida.- Cuanto antes esté todo listo antes podrán comenzar los preparativos.- recalqué satisfecha con una leve sonrisa.-Si me disculpa un segundo. He de buscar el registro de actividades.- mirando a Reiji-san me di cuenta de una pequeña sonrisa que surcaba su rostro que enseguida desapareció.

Reiji-san asintió con la cabeza y yo cogí mi maletín, lo coloqué sobre la mesa y saqué mi archivador donde tenía separadores para tener todo controlado y fácil de localizar, al tiempo que se mantenían pulcros y seguros.

Abrí el archivador justo por donde se localizaba el registro que había hecho gracias a un indicador que había colocado señalando lo importante que era para que no tuviera que perder demasiado tiempo buscándolo. Finalmente saqué cuidadosamente el papel, lo coloqué sobre la mesa y cogí un bolígrafo para apuntar lo que fuera.

-Lamento no haberlo tenido preparado.- me disculpé sabiendo que eso había sido un error por mi parte, debería haberlo dejado todo listo para cuando viniera.-Entonces ¿Qué han elegido en su clase?- pregunté mirándole con curiosidad. La verdad es que era difícil imaginarme a Reiji-san en algunos puestos como de abrazos o algunas otras estupideces que había tenido que escuchar hasta ese momento.

-No se preocupe Izoue-san, no ha sido tan grave.- mis ojos se abrieron levemente por la impresión al ver una enorme sonrisa en su rostro y sorprendida noté cierto calor en mis mejillas.

Discretamente toqué con mi mano la susodicha zona notando lo caliente que estaba la piel y sin comprender por qué me pasaba eso bajé la mirada hacia la mesa intentando controlarme y concentrarme en lo que decía Reiji-san.

-Finalmente se decidió por mayoría que nuestro salón sería un café maid.- ante las palabras de Reiji-san me paralicé completamente por unos segundos. Reiji-san daba el pego en el papel de sirviente, ya que era glamuroso, educado y parecía muy responsable, pero eso no significaba que yo tuviera que reaccionar de forma tan irracional.

-Reitero mis más sinceros agradecimientos por su colaboración.- susurré tras escribir lo más claramente que pude lo dicho por Reiji-san. Levanté mi rostro y vi que Reiji-san permanecía atento e inmóvil en su lugar sin dejar de mirarme y me pregunté si necesitaría algo más o es que sin darme cuenta había tenido alguna conducta inapropiada.- ¿Desea tratar algo más conmigo?- pregunté pensando que tal vez había pasado algo por alto.

-Lo cierto es que me gustaría hacerle una pregunta si no es demasiado entremetido por mi parte.- Reiji-san era tan educado que me hacía sentir cómoda, parecía que estaba equivocada al pensar que solo era un prepotente. Realmente era un chico con unos exquisitos modales con el que merecía la pena hablar.

-Pregunte lo que desee y yo le responderé siempre que esté dentro de mis posibilidades.- dije algo interesada en lo que me preguntaría. Que yo supiera no había ningún tema más que tuviéramos que tratar.

-Usted mantiene un promedio perfecto en todas sus materias ¿Cierto?- preguntó Reiji-san demandante y yo entrecerré los ojos molesta al pensar que quería criticarme por tener relación con el director.

-Hai.- dije cerrando los ojos mientras asentía intentando calmarme y mantener la compostura.-Desde que comencé mis estudios siempre mantuve un promedio perfecto…Que el señor director sea mi padre no tiene nada que ver al respecto.- afirmé abriendo los ojos mientras hablaba con frialdad. Reiji-san me miraba demasiado analíticamente. No sabía qué estaba intentando con todo esto, pero lo iba a averiguar.

-Mika.- escuché la voz de mi padre antes de que pudiera modular palabra alguna y me levanté con lentitud. Le miré mientras se acercaba y yo mantenía una postura apropiada.

-Padre.- saludé haciendo una reverencia hasta que mi padre tocó mi hombro.- ¿Me necesitaba para algo más?- pregunté servicialmente y de reojo miré a Reiji-san que nos miraba pensativamente.

-Mika necesito que te encargues de vigilar tu clase. He escuchado que algunos alumnos se han fugado de la clase aprovechando la ausencia de profesorado.- mi padre me miraba tan estricto como siempre y entonces movió levemente su cabeza dándose cuenta de la presencia de Reiji-san.

-Señor Sakamaki ¿qué hace usted aquí?—preguntó mi padre extrañado, ya que él siempre hablaba del comportamiento ejemplar de Reiji-san.

-Señor director hablaba con Izoue-san sobre el festival, pero ya hemos finalizado.- Reiji-san se puso de pie. Sin darme cuenta me le quedé mirando fijamente hasta que nuestras miradas se encontraron y caí en la cuenta de lo maleducada que estaba siendo.

-Si ese es el caso no pasa nada.- dijo mi padre más relajado.- Viendo que se lleva tan bien con Mika podría acompañarla. Los jóvenes de hoy en día suelen ser demasiado irresponsables y Mika sola no podrá con todos.- me sentía traicionada porque mi padre no confiase completamente en mí, pero también se sentía bien estar más tiempo con la compañía de Reiji-san.

-Será un placer ayudar señor director.- dijo Reiji-san con algo parecido a la alegría en su voz.

-Perfecto. Lo dejo a vuestro encargo.- mi padre se despidió tras recibir el papel de mis manos y se marchó con rapidez.

-Siento que le hayan metido en esto Reiji-san. Yo sola soy capaz de hacerlo.-Reiji-san me miró determinado y al instante supe que al final se haría como él lo quisiera.

-No es molestia alguna. Además no sería caballeroso de mi parte dejar a una dama sola.- dijo Reiji-san y sentí nuevamente ese, hasta ahora desconocido, calor en mis mejillas. Cuando Reiji-san me hablaba así sentía casi como si fuera una princesa.

Le agradecí algo abochornada, coloqué los libros con su ayuda, cogí mi maletín y los dos caminamos juntos por los pasillos a una distancia prudencial. Durante el recorrido encontramos a varios alumnos desperdigados y fría e imperantemente los mandamos al aula amenazándoles con detención. Dentro de la clase se encontraban todos menos Shizuka y Shu y suspiré pesadamente molesta con esos dos holgazanes.

-Cielos esos dos lo han hecho de nuevo.- me quejé frustrada acomodando mi vestido.

-¿Esos dos?- preguntó Reiji-san con los ojos entrecerrados. Y al caer en la cuenta de que Reiji-san era el hermano de Shu me pregunté cómo sería capaz de tratar diariamente con él.

-Yoshikawa Shizuka y Sakamaki Shu.-dije viendo como Reiji-san se limpiaba los cristales de sus gafas molesto.- Los dos suelen irse de clase o dormir durante el transcurso de las mismas, son unos holgazanes.- refunfuñé harta de tener que estar pendiente de esos dos.

-Ese bueno-para-nada.- Reiji-san también resopló y entonces me miró y se acercó más a mí, haciendo que me exaltara.-Izoue-san acompáñeme para hablar con esos dos.- su mirada era tan penetrante que me descubrí a mí misma sumergiéndome en ellos.

-Reiji-san llámeme por mi nombre.- pedí sonrojada y entonces lo comprendí. Estaba empezando a interesarme bastante Reiji-san.-No me gusta que me llamen por mi apellido.- expliqué algo cabizbaja al recordar los continuos problemas que tenía por ese mismo motivo.

-Entonces, vámonos Mika-san.- susurró Reiji-san antes de tomar mi mano derecha entre las suyas y guiarme por los pasillos.

Yo le seguí, observando su amplia espalda con los ojos agrandados y mi corazón sumamente acelerado. No me esperaba ese comportamiento de Reiji-san, pero eso no quería decir que no disfrutara estar así con él y empecé a comprender la sonrisa tonta que tenía en su rostro Shizuka cuando miraba a Shu, aunque yo no podría hacer nunca algo tan cuestionable como lo que hacían ellos.

Llegamos al salón de música y Reiji-san abrió la puerta sin pedir permiso, supuse que estaría demasiado molesto. Reiji-san entró y al seguir con las manos unidas tuve que acompañarle para no caerme al suelo.

Me coloqué al lado de Reiji-san y jadeé impresionada, avergonzada y escandalizada por lo que mis ojos veían. Justo sobre el piano se encontraba Shizuka sentada rodeando con sus piernas la cadera de Shu quien la manoseaba y ella le tiraba del pelo mientras ambos se besaban apasionadamente.

-Vosotros dos.- espetó Reiji-san más furioso de lo que le había visto jamás.- Parad con eso ahora mismo y regresad a vuestra clase.- los dos dejaron de besarse y nos miraron con idéntica cara de irritación.

-Urusai.- dijo Shu cerrando los ojos mientras se apoyaba en Shizuka.- Sois tan molestos.- susurró por lo bajito y Shizuka, aunque sonrojada, asintió concordando con el rubio.

-Reiji-kun, Izoue-san los dos sois tan inoportunos.- se quejó Shizuka acariciando el pelo de Shu con ternura.-Bueno yo me voy que estoy muy cansada.-susurró entre bostezos separándose de Shu y se marchó pasando a nuestro lado como si nada.

-Mmmm.- Shu también se fue con parsimonia siguiendo a su novia con una sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro.

-Esos buenos-para-nada.- se quejó Reiji-san y yo jugueteé con mis manos nerviosa.- Siento que tuviera que presenciar una escena tan indecente.- se disculpó Reiji-san por su hermano y yo levanté mi mirada intentando olvidar lo sucedido.

-Usted no tiene culpa Reiji-san.- le disculpé sabiendo que todo era responsabilidad de esos dos.-Viendo que ya estarán todos en clase he de regresar. Gracias nuevamente por todo.- dije mirándole sonriente.

-No ha sido nada.-dijo Reiji-san repentinamente volviendo a su frialdad.-Si me disculpa he de regresar a mi clase.- dijo seriamente y sentí decepción al ver que él no disfrutaba de mi compañía.

-C-Claro.- dije mientras jugueteaba con mis dedos como siempre que estaba nerviosa.-Yo también he de marcharme.- me despedí con propiedad antes de salir y regresar a mi aula.

Ya allí me senté en mi puesto habitual en la segunda fila y me puse a leer intentando ignorar el repentino dolor que sentía en mi interior. Me sentía despechada porque Reiji-san no me hubiera querido acompañar hasta clase, pero era algo lógico. Apenas nos conocíamos y él no tenía ninguna responsabilidad para conmigo. La tonta había sido yo por ilusionarme al encontrar a alguien parecido a mí, pero llegué a la conclusión de que no mostraría más mis sentimientos para evitar sentir algo tan doloroso como lo que sentía en esos momentos.

 _ **Pov Reiji:**_

-Espero que esta vez no arméis ningún escándalo.- avisé enfurecido a mis hermanos y a las dos humanas intentando mantener la compostura, pero me desesperaban con sus faltas de modales, sus constantes peleas y la dejadez que solían tener para los estudios.

Siempre me había tocado ser el responsable de mi familia viendo que el bueno-para-nada era incapaz de hacer algo productivo. Es más, ni siquiera sabía cómo era capaz de mantener una relación, aunque la humana era igual de perezosa que él, así que tampoco tenía que esforzarse demasiado.

Más de una vez pensé hacerle algo a la humana para causar el sufrimiento de mi impertinente hermano mayor, pero él parecía ir en serio con ella, ya que nunca se apartaba de su lado y si eso ocurría siempre seguía vigilándola, así que no me podía arriesgar a hacerle nada.

Cada uno se fue a su respectiva clase protestando con sus deplorables modales. Me dirigí a mis clases recolocando mis gafas con frustración, parecía que las malas conductas de mis hermanos eran irremediables, pero como la persona más responsable de nuestro "hogar" debía hacerme cargo de ellos a pesar de los constantes problemas que causaban.

Últimamente muchos profesores se ausentaban, por lo que había periodos de clases en los que los alumnos permanecíamos sin vigilancia alguna. Me parecía bastante cuestionable por parte del director no haber previsto que los inútiles humanos podrían enfermar para tener profesores de guardia, pero ese tiempo lo utilizaba para realizar experimentos sin la compañía tan irritante de los humanos o de mis hermanos.

Instantes después de haber apuntado algunos resultados escuché unos delicados toques en la puerta y cerré los ojos esperando que no tuviera que _"dialogar"_ con algún tonto humano, difícilmente entraba la información en sus pequeños e inservibles cerebros.- ¿Se puede pasar?- la femenina voz mantenía una cadencia respetuosa, e incluso, algo sumisa, hecho que me sorprendió en demasía atendiendo a lo prepotentes y estúpidos que eran los humanos.

-Adelante.- modulé dándole permiso a la desconocida, en principio parecía tener algo de educación, aunque era demasiado pronto para decir que fuera una dama.

-Con permiso.-susurró la humana abriendo la puerta con una leve reverencia. La humana tenía el pelo azul marino suelto, pero peinado de forma elegante que evitaba que estuviese desordenado o cayese sobre sus ojos. Tenía un rostro casi aristocrático y sus ojos eran de un tono marrón que, aunque podrían parecer comunes, destacaban por un tono misterioso e inteligente que brillaba en sus orbes. Curioso contemplé el refinado vestido largo negro. Ese no era el uniforme, pero hacía que su esbelta figura se viese más refinada.-¿Podría usted dedicar algo de su tiempo a escucharme Reiji-san?- preguntó la humana sacándome de mis pensamientos, sin darme cuenta me había quedado absorto estudiándola.

-Mientras que no sea demasiado es algo aceptable.- contesté intentando mantener las distancias, sin embargo en ningún momento desvié mi mirada de su rostro.

-No será demasiado.- respondió ella a su vez manteniendo su rostro imperturbable.-Solo vengo a informarle de que los preparativos para el festival ya van a comenzar y únicamente falta su clase por informar sobre el tema que elegirán este año.- toda su pose y su forma de hablar destacaban una buena instrucción en sus modales. Era novedoso para mí poder hablar así con alguien y más todavía viendo que era una humana y que sobre todo era tan joven, tendría unos 17 o 18 años a lo sumo.

-Si lo que dice es cierto ¿Por qué no he sido informado?- cuestioné intentando buscar algún defecto en ella. Yo siempre era informado por el propio director por mi intachable conducta y perfecto expediente académico y por eso estos acontecimientos me intrigaban. Ella sonrió como si hubiera supuesto que eso pasaría y yo entrecerré los ojos, ella no era alguien normal, era algo obvio.

-El señor director me ha informado a mí debido a mi participación en el consejo de estudiantes y porque soy su hija.- ante sus palabras todo quedó esclarecido. Había escuchado hablar sobre ella, la hija prodiga del director, la única que mantenía las mismas notas que yo.

Muchos creían que ella hacía trampas y que preguntaba a su padre para saber las respuestas, pero hablando con ella me di cuenta de que eso era imposible, ella tenía unas formas y un vocabulario que no se podían fingir o imitar, me recordaba de alguna forma a mi madre, pero ella no parecía tan fría.

-¿Usted es Izoue Mika?-pregunté para asegurarme, pero no tenía duda alguna de que así era.

-Así es.- cuando lo confirmó empecé a analizar como debería proceder con ella, no debería ser muy tosco con mi trato para evitar tener problemas con el director, aunque era bastante natural platicar con Mika y no tendría que esforzarme apenas.-Si me disculpa he de atender otros quehaceres, pero agradecería que antes de que acabe el día de hoy me informe de la actividad que piensan realizar. Podrá encontrarme en la biblioteca.- la monotonía en su voz fue como una apuñalada en mi corazón.

A mi memoria acudían todos los desplantes e indiferencia de mi madre y en mi interior sabía que si conseguía la atención de esta desinteresada chica de alguna forma habría conseguido superar a mi madre y a Shu, pero por otra parte mezclarse con humanos sería algo denigrante viendo como estaban Subaru y Shu, siempre pendientes y obedeciendo a unas simples humanas, no sabía cómo reaccionaría mi padre al saber que otro de sus hijos se interesaba en humanas, ya que Ayato también conoció a una humana dos días atrás y no paraba de buscarla en su tiempo libre.

Estaba distraído, lo cual era algo imperdonable, pero me fijé en Mika, quien todavía permanecía a la espera de que le indicase que podía marcharse y con rapidez realicé una pequeña señal sin mirarla más para no volver a pensar en el pasado.

Recoloqué mis gafas como hacía siempre que necesitaba calmarme y me dirigí hacia mi clase, una vez allí impuse orden para que mis escandalosos compañeros no armasen escenas tan impropias para gente ya _"adulta"_. Cuando al fin la calma se hizo presente retransmití a la clase lo dicho por Mika.

Nuevamente el escándalo comenzó, pero con un par de miradas conseguí callarlos y hacer que hablasen de forma civilizada. Muchos estaban dubitativos sobre hacer una sala de repostería o un café maid. La verdad es que a mí con que los humanos supieran comportarse me daba igual lo que eligiesen.

Cuando se decidieron salí de la sala y me encaminé hacia la biblioteca para hablar con Mika, la verdad es que no entendía por qué en mi interior la llamaba así, pero eso debería analizarlo en un ambiente más relajado.

Al llegar a la biblioteca y caminar entre los pasillos pude ver a Mika sentada con una pila de libros sobre la mesa. En silencio contemplé cómo sus ojos brillaban con entusiasmo con cada palabra que leía, ella pasaba las hojas a un ritmo impresionante para ser humana y viendo que ella no se daría cuenta de mi presencia decidí acercarme más y hacerme notar aclarando mi garganta.

Mika levantó su mirada coincidiendo con la mía, con suavidad cerró el libro y lo depositó en la mesa. Mika seguía mirándome fijamente, pero en sus ojos solo podía ver gratitud, casi como si no esperase que asistiera, hecho imposible viendo que no sería un comportamiento adecuado.

-Me alegra verle nuevamente Reiji-san.- saludó cediéndome un asiento para que me sentase.-Por favor siéntese. No es adecuado hablar de esta forma.- Mika miraba mis ojos y yo de alguna forma sentía como si ella pudiese adentrarse en ellos y descubrirme como nunca nadie lo había hecho, pero eso no lo podía consentir, por mucho que me llamase la atención ella no tenía que conocer nada más de lo necesario sobre mí.

-Ciertamente es inapropiado.- me alegré de que ella tuviese la cortesía de tomar esa iniciativa. Era agotador ser siempre el único con una actitud decente, aunque eso también me hacía sentirme superior.- El motivo de mi visita es proporcionarle la información que me solicitó anteriormente.- ella asintió con la cabeza levemente. Ella también era alguien impenetrable, si no fuera por sus ojos tan expresivos yo no podría leerla con propiedad.

-Agradezco mucho que se haya acordado y viniera hasta aquí para informarme.- su tono calmo como siempre, había perdido parte de esa gelidez.- Cuanto antes esté todo listo antes podrán comenzar los preparativos.- sonreí levemente viendo que los dos pensábamos igual, era algo bueno que Mika fuera tan responsable, así podría tratar mejor con ella mientras durase.-Si me disculpa un segundo. He de buscar el registro de actividades.- Mika me miró y me di cuenta de que todavía sonreía, así que con rapidez regresé a máscara.

Cuando realicé un pequeño gesto ella sacó un archivador lleno de marcadores y lo abrió justo donde pude observar un papel con el título de "Festival escolar"en el que venían apuntadas las clases y sus actividades.

Se notaba que Mika era muy cuidadosa y ordenada, puesto que todo estaba impoluto sin tachones, marcas de gomas y demás y, de lo poco que pude apreciar, tenía una letra esmerada de estilo cursiva y algo coqueta me atrevería a añadir. Preparó todo de forma metódica bajo mi atenta mirada y luego me prestó nuevamente atención

-Lamento no haberlo tenido preparado.- ella era muy diligente con todo lo que hacía. Se notaba desde lejos y esa era una cualidad que apreciaba bastante.-Entonces ¿Qué han elegido en su clase?- Mika estaba realmente interesada, incluso sus cejas se levantaron haciendo que tuviera que esconder una pequeña sonrisa.

-No se preocupe Izoue-san, no ha sido tan grave.- y entonces no lo pude contener más. Ella realmente tenía algo atrayente para mí, más que incluso los experimentos e incluso la sangre con la que debía alimentarme, lo cual me llevó a preguntarme cómo sabría la suya.

Aunque el pensamiento de beber la sangre de esa humana me resultase tan atrayente continué examinándola cuando ella se tocó las mejillas estupefacta, como si nunca se hubiera sonrojado y eso hizo que mi ego aumentase, aunque era demasiado caballeroso para ir demostrándolo abiertamente como haría Ayato.

-Finalmente se decidió por mayoría que nuestro salón sería un café maid.- noté la parálisis que tuvo Mika, pero no parecía que se encontrase mal, lo más probable es que hubiera pensado alguna cosa respecto a lo que había dicho. Estaba completamente seguro que ella estaba interesada en mí, las señales eran claras, pero yo no iba a involucrarme con humanos si no sacaba beneficio alguno.

-Reitero mis más sinceros agradecimientos por su colaboración.- mientras que ella apuntaba la actividad yo quise saber más. Por primera vez deseé comenzar yo la conversación con un humano.- ¿Desea tratar algo más conmigo?- Mika se notaba confusa sin saber qué más esperar, pero, por supuesto que no tendría ni idea hasta que yo lo decidiera, así funcionaban las cosas conmigo.

-Lo cierto es que me gustaría hacerle una pregunta si no es demasiado entremetido por mi parte.- tampoco quise ser tan imperante como en mis pensamientos porque era de sentido común que entonces no cooperaría tan fácilmente.

-Pregunte lo que desee y yo le responderé siempre que esté dentro de mis posibilidades.- y como predije, allí estaba ese tono tan complaciente. Era fácil comprender a la humana porque también era muy parecida a mí, por lo que si usaba las palabras que a mí me tranquilizarían ella seguiría el camino que yo le indicase.

-Usted mantiene un promedio perfecto en todas sus materias ¿Cierto?- aunque lo preguntaba para ver su reacción nunca imaginé que perdería su concentración y me mostraría una furia y un temperamento, tan fuertes que podrían incluso quemarme, en sus achocolatados ojos.

-Hai.- aun con los ojos cerrados la tensión en el cuerpo de Mika era palpable, parecía que había encontrado su punto débil y eso podría llegar a venirme bien en un futuro.-Desde que comencé mis estudios siempre mantuve un promedio perfecto…Que el señor director sea mi padre no tiene nada que ver al respecto.- con eso comprendí que los comentarios la habían afectado más de lo que daba a entender y por eso se defendía cerrándose en sí misma.

Entrecerré los ojos dándome cuenta de las similitudes entre nosotros, era innegable que ambos éramos unos incomprendidos, aunque cada uno de una forma diferente. Ella no era aceptada por los humanos de su edad y yo en mi caso no fui reconocido por mi madre.

-Mika.- iba a preguntarle más, pero me percaté de la presencia del señor director cuando habló. No lo tomé a mal porque era la oportunidad perfecta para ver cómo interactuaba Mika con su propio padre y así poder analizarla más.

-Padre.- Mika reverenció a Izoue-san hasta que este puso una mano sobre su hombro en un firme y dominante agarre.- ¿Me necesitaba para algo más?-miré todo pensativo dándome cuenta de la mirada de Mika sobre mi persona, aunque lo que más me interesaba era ver esa relación paterno-filiar.

-Mika necesito que te encargues de vigilar tu clase. He escuchado que algunos alumnos se han fugado de la clase aprovechando la ausencia de profesorado.- con esto me demostraba que el carácter tan disponible, sumiso y apacible de Mika estaba forjado por su propio padre.

A mi parecer el director había hecho un buen trabajo, pero por algún motivo me molestaba que tratase a Mika como si fuera una más de sus empleados cuando era su propia hija, no se veía que fueran demasiado cercanos.

-Señor Sakamaki ¿qué hace usted aquí?-el director se veía como si fuera un cervatillo a punto de ser atropellado... ¿De verdad se creía que iba a hacer tales necedades como escaparme?

-Señor director hablaba con Izoue-san sobre el festival, pero ya hemos finalizado.- me puse en pie intentando no ser demasiado mordaz con mis palabras. Miré a Mika, quien en ningún momento había dejado de observarme y al darse cuenta desvió su mirada como si hubiera sido un encuentro momentáneo.

-Si ese es el caso no pasa nada.- el director se notaba aliviado, la verdad es que era decepcionante la escasa confianza que tenía el director hacia mi persona después de todo y eso era molesto.- Viendo que se lleva tan bien con Mika podría acompañarla. Los jóvenes de hoy en día suelen ser demasiado irresponsables y Mika sola no podrá con todos.- pude ver la indignación en los ojos de Mika. Entendía lo molesto que era cuando te infravaloraban, pero esa no era mi intención. No sabía lo que quería de ella, pero no era burlarme o despreciarla, algo atípico en mí.

-Será un placer ayudar señor director.- sinceramente nunca me había sentido tan fascinado con la compañía de nadie y por eso quería disfrutar un poco más permaneciendo cerca de esa humana.

-Perfecto. Lo dejo a vuestro encargo.- el señor director se marchó apresuradamente. El director era educado, pero los modales de su hija eran mucho más impecables, casi parecía que hubiera sido criada por institutrices.

-Siento que le hayan metido en esto Reiji-san. Yo sola soy capaz de hacerlo.-Mika parecía querer marcharse sin más, pero ya había decidido dedicar un poco más de tiempo con ella y nada me lo iba a impedir, aunque tuviera que jugar sucio, no era algo que fuera a lamentar.

-No es molestia alguna. Además no sería caballeroso de mi parte dejara una dama sola.- me lucí en ese momento. Al menos en mi interior podía reconocer (levemente), que intentaba impresionar a esa humana, lo cual no significaba que quisiera algo con ella. Solo disfrutaba de una compañía tan similar a mi propia persona, eso era todo.

La ayudé y ella me agradeció antes de que empezásemos a reunir a todos esos irresponsables. La verdad era que había sido algo sumamente sencillo y satisfactorio. Mika se imponía con facilidad a pesar de su comportamiento tan servicial con su padre...Y conmigo, eso me enorgullecía, porque aun sin apenas conocerme ella veía en mí una figura a respetar, ella era más rápida e inteligente de lo normal y puede que realmente disfrutase de su compañía.

-Cielos esos dos lo han hecho de nuevo.- no sabía de quién estaba hablando mientras que se acomodaba su vestido, pero tenía que preguntar, seguramente faltarían dos personas y tendríamos que solucionarlo.

-¿Esos dos?- pregunté cayendo en la cuenta de que ese era el curso en el que estaba Shu y si no estaba aquí entonces se habría escapado con la humana. Esperaba que no fuera verdad, porque entonces le daría la bronca del siglo.

-Yoshikawa Shizuka y Sakamaki Shu.-con resignación comencé a limpiar mis gafas. No servía de nada desesperarse, tenía que pensar fríamente lo que haría a continuación.-Los dos suelen irse de clase o dormir durante el transcurso de las mismas, son unos holgazanes.- parecía que Mika también tenía que soportar a esos dos, pero enterarme de que se escapaban cuando supuestamente ya habían dejado de hacerlo fue como si tirasen una gota más al vaso de mi paciencia, el cual estaba a punto de desbordar como siguiera todo así.

-Ese bueno-para-nada.- es que daba vergüenza que él, justo él, siempre fuera quien me trajera más problemas. Me acerqué a Mika para pedir su asistencia, después de todo ella era la responsable de esa clase y debería estar presente.-Izoue-san acompáñeme para hablar con esos dos.- Mika me miraba con los ojos agrandados, pero enseguida se recompuso y respondió.

-Reiji-san llámeme por mi nombre.- muchas veces había visto humanas desesperadas por mi atención sonrojándose, gritando y mil estupideces más, todo demasiado vulgar, pero aquel sonrojo la hacía verse más llamativa para mí de lo que ya lo era.-No me gusta que me llamen por mi apellido.- Mika parecía decaída y me molestaba verla así, no algo insoportable, pero tampoco quería sentir eso.

-Entonces, vámonos Mika-san.- susurré determinado y sin darme cuenta con una de mis manos tomé la suya y, sin importarme quien nos viera, comencé a andar.

Anduve por los pasillos sintiendo la suavidad de la piel de Mika, casi como si fuera porcelana de la más alta calidad, y su calor. No entendía el impulso que me había llevado a tomar su mano, pero sentía algo que era incapaz de describir, ya que nunca había sostenido la mano de nadie.

Llegamos al aula de música en completo silencio y abrí la puerta, demasiado alterado como para preocuparme en tocarla y entonces di un paso sin perder el contacto con Mika, de alguna compleja manera lo necesitaba.

Al entrar me paralicé viendo como los dos vagos se dedicaban a realizar actos tan indebidos en el salón de música. Escuché el sonoro jadeo de impresión de Mika y sentí como si ardiese por dentro, hasta aquí había llegado. Esos dos habían colmado mi paciencia e iban a enterarse de quién era yo por las malas.

-Vosotros dos.- empecé a sentir un tic en mis ojos. Cuando había hablado con ellos antes de las clases les avisé de que se comportasen adecuadamente y ahora me encontraba con esto. ¡Cielos! Así era imposible no cabrearme.- Parad con eso ahora mismo y regresad a vuestra clase.- me olvidé completamente de todo lo que me rodeaba y solo podía estar furioso por lo desvergonzados que eran, pero tenía que relajarme, ese no era ni el momento, ni el lugar apropiado para la conversación que tendríamos.

-Urusai.- sentía la ansiedad aumentar, ¿es qué solo sabía decir eso después de haber sido encontrado en una situación tan inapropiada?- Sois tan molestos.- si no fuera por mi necesidad de mantenerme siempre respetuoso y educado le hubiera gritado y golpeado. Tal vez algún debería pedirle un favor a Subaru y que él golpease al vago por mí, aunque él no lo haría por placer...Seguramente tendría que chantajearle para que lo hiciera, pero en todo caso merecería la pena.

-Reiji-kun, Izoue-san los dos sois tan inoportunos.- la familiaridad con la que me trataba la dormilona humana me molestaba. En ningún momento le había dado permiso para tratarme de esa forma y aun así ella se tomó esa libertad por su cuenta. Lo que más me molestaba era que nuevamente Shu recibía una atención que no se merecía, ¿por qué él siempre tenía que conseguir gente que le mimase si no hacía nada?-Bueno yo me voy que estoy muy cansada.-finalmente se marchó caminando cerca de nosotros mientras que bostezaba...Ni siquiera tenía ganas de pensar más, siempre era lo mismo con esos dos.

-Mmmm.- el bueno-para-nada se marchó tras su pareja y yo cerré los ojos dispuesto a darle una buena charla cuando regresásemos a la mansión a ver si finalmente le entraba en su inútil cabeza que él algún día tendría que ser el cabeza de familia y tendría que ser más responsable.

-Esos buenos-para-nada.- realmente esos dos vagos indecentes acabarían con mi preciada paciencia y no veía forma alguna de hacer algo, después de todo Shu era el primogénito y quien tendría que tomar las decisiones y yo me quedaría como siempre en segundo lugar.- Siento que tuviera que presenciar una escena tan indecente.- me disculpé en nombre de esos dos, aunque ellos no se lo merecieran era cuestión de educación. Mika levantó sus ojos, que observaban el suelo, y me miró escandalizada.

-Usted no tiene culpa Reiji-san.- la voz de Mika, aunque pretendía sonar con naturalidad, sonaba estrangulada como si quisiera huir de allí y yo la comprendía, esas escenas no eran apropiadas para observar, en ningún caso.-Viendo que ya estarán todos en clase he de regresar. Gracias nuevamente por todo.- Mika sonrió suavemente, haciendo que algo en mí se agitase, pero, ¿qué era eso?, ¿por qué esa humana tenía que afectarme?

-No ha sido nada.-afirmé recordándome que esto no era en lo absoluto beneficioso para mí. Ella era una humana y no debería intrigarme.-Si me disculpa he de regresar a mi clase.- mantuve un tono cortés, pero ya no tan cercano, había sido un error de mi parte mi comportamiento tan próximo hasta el momento. Miré sus firmes ojos que se habían endurecido con pesar y, por un momento, deseé retractarme en mis palabras, pero esto era lo mejor.

-C-Claro.- susurró ella jugueteando con sus dedos, esa imagen me provocaba unos sentimientos que retuve en mi interior intentando ignorarlos, no debía dejarme llevar por algo tan banal, humano e irracional.-Yo también he de marcharme.- tras despedirse se marchó sin mirar atrás y yo me mantuve con mi máscara de frialdad observándola, por un minuto, deseando haber decidido acompañarla y conocerla más, pero eso solo sería mi perdición, lo sabía y no pensaba tener ninguna debilidad.

 _::::_

 _Esto….He vuelto(?)_

 _Bueno tengo que admitir que esté fue un capítulo que me salió solo y que disfruté bastante escribiéndolo a pesar que Reiji no es de mis favoritos, creo que es fácil entender su forma de pensar y aunque hay detalles que no sean exactos ya comenté anteriormente que no quería hacer una réplica exacta._

 _Bueno que más podría decir…Lamento si las actualizaciones son muy distanciadas, ahora tengo muchas cosas en mente y seguramente tarde bastante en volver a escribir, aunque ya tengo ideas para todos, pero no tengo mucho tiempo en estos momentos._

 _Espero que os guste y que comentéis y para recompensar la paciencia que tenéis haré un pequeño adelanto del siguiente capítulo:_

 **-No dudo de ti Kanato-san.- de inmediato me calmé, todavía sorprendido por lo impredecible que resultaba ser. Ella...¿No había dudado de mí?, ¿entonces por qué me preguntaba esas cosas?- Solo quería saber si tenías cualquier color o tendría que conseguirlo yo.- sus ojos tan inocentes era incapaces de mentir, por lo que calmé completamente, ella parecía demasiado amable.**

 _ **-**_ **Mmmm** _ **.-**_ **No entendía cómo conseguía calmarme de esa manera, solo con Teddy podía, él debía saber algo. "Teddy hay algo diferente en ella ¿no crees?"** **le pregunté bajito.**

 _Y eso es todo por hoy. Nos leemos más tarde._

 _Mitsuki Sakamaki :)_


	5. Conociéndonos-Kanato

Conociéndonos: Kanato

 _ **Pov Kazumi:**_

-Un poquito más y estarás listo Usagi-san.- susurré sonriendo ampliamente mientras peinaba a mi amado compañero y mi mejor amigo. Un conejo de peluche con los ojos negros y un color blanco desgastado pareciendo casi gris. Usagi-san tenía cosidos los costados por lo estropeado y raído que estaba por el paso del tiempo.

Seguí peinando a Usagi-san mientras hacía como que no escuchaba los murmullos de las personas. No me gustaba estar con la gente, me daban miedo. Solo podía estar segura con Usagi-san, no necesitaba la compañía de nadie más.

Usagi-san siempre había sido mi fiel y más preciado amigo y confidente. Cuando me sentía sola, dolida y necesitaba llorar él estaba allí, al igual que cuando estaba alegre y quería reír por alguna buena noticia.

-Usagi-san estás tan lindo.- susurré guardando el cepillo en el maletín y en seguida miré a Usagi-san para sentarle en mi regazo, pero shockeada me di cuenta de que no estaba donde le había dejado.

Ansiosamente, sintiendo mi corazón acelerarse con mucho temor, me levanté de mi silla tirándola en el proceso. Tenía que sostener a Usagi-san, sentía miedo al estar sola sin él. Entonces vi a un grupo de chicas de mi clase justo en frente de mí.

-Devuélveme a Usagi-san.- ordené sintiendo lágrimas en mis ojos por el miedo, la rabia y la frustración. Escuché las risas de las tres matonas de la clase y apreté mis puños viendo como la cabecilla de la pandilla sostenía a Usagi-san por las orejas y me miraba burlonamente.

-Lo siento, pero es demasiado divertido ver tu cara de desesperación.- habló entre carcajadas siendo seguida por sus amigas. Los demás alumnos solo miraban la escena divertidos o indiferentes y yo sentí cada vez más ira en mi interior al ver que la chica apretaba a Usagi-san con demasiada fuerza.-¿Qué vas a hacer para recuperarlo?- preguntó sardónicamente.

-Devuélvemelo por favor.- pedí intentando controlarme, aunque sentía demasiadas emociones en mi interior no quería que nada le pasara a Usagi-san.

-Si eso quieres tendrás que cogerlo tú misma.- dijo la chica elevó su brazo y tiró a Usagi-san por la ventana. Vi todo a cámara lenta y aunque corrí para alcanzarlo me fue imposible y con horror vi que caía entre unos rosales situados justo debajo.

Salí corriendo del aula sin importarme cómo mirasen, las risas, las burlas y demás. Yo solo iba llorando en busca de Usagi-san. Giré en una esquina y sentí que chocaba contra alguien. Era una chica por la voz y abrí los ojos, sin saber cuándo los había cerrado, viendo a una chica pelirroja más o menos de mi misma altura.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó la chica algo irritada poniéndose de pie y ofreciéndome su mano para ayudarme. Yo abrí los ojos enormemente por la sorpresa. Nunca nadie de mi edad me había ofrecido su ayuda y sentí como las lágrimas se desbordaban de mis ojos.-¿Te has hecho daño?- preguntó acercándose a mí con preocupación.

-U-U-Usagi.- susurré sollozante. Mientras que me levantaba con dificultad. Vi a otras dos chicas y a tres chicos detrás, pero no tenía tiempo que perder. Usagi-san estaba en peligro y tenía que encontrarlo costase lo que costase.- Usagi-san.- susurré con la voz rota.

-¿Usagi-san?- escuché una cantarina voz y vi a una chica de un pelirrojo más claro que se acercaba con una radiante sonrisa. Cuando intentó tocarme me aparté temblorosa mientras seguía llorando.- ¿Te ha pasado algo?- preguntó también preocupada mientras que su sonrisa se encogía.

-Usagi-san, Usagi-san, Usagi-san.- hablé más alto mientras me abrazaba temerosa.- Tengo que encontrar a Usagi-san.- dije determinada apartándome de todas esas personas para poder encontrarle.

-¿Has perdido a tu muñeco?- preguntó una castaña de voz serena y yo me paralicé sin saber cómo lo había descubierto.

-¿Has visto a Usagi-san?- pregunté acercándome desesperada hasta la chica.-Dime dónde está.- ordené gritando sin poder soportarlo más.

-Tranquila, no lo he visto, pero te podemos ayudar ¿verdad?- preguntó mirando a todos los chicos.

-Ore-sama no perderá tiempo con estas estupideces.- dijo un pelirrojo que abrazaba a la segunda chica que habló.

-Tsk, como si me importase.- dijo un albino que se encontraba apoyado en una pared.

-Que problemático.- se quejó un pelinaranja apoyándose en la castaña.

-No cocinaré para ti si no ayudas Ayato-sama.- dijo la pelirroja clara al chico que la abrazaba y este frunció el ceño murmurando.

-Bueno vámonos.- dijo la pelirroja mirando al alvino con superioridad.- No es como si necesitáramos la presencia de un Tsundere.- dijo sonriente.

-Serás tarada…-el albino se acercó amenazante a la chica.

-No necesito que me ayudéis si vais a estar discutiendo.- susurré con la cabeza agachada y los puños apretados.-Yo sola encontraré a Usagi-san.- me giré para salir al exterior.

-Matte.- gritó la pelirroja con más delantera acercándose hasta ponerse a mi lado.- No discutiremos más ¿Vale?- preguntó mirándome con una sonrisa cálida.

Yo asentí sin ganas de hablar y poco después todos estábamos fuera. Salí corriendo mirando por todas partes sin encontrarlo. Rebusqué entre los matorrales, las flores e incluso me subí a los árboles por si alguien había intentado burlarse de mí escondiéndolo.

-¿Dónde estás Usagi-san?- pregunté apenada y todavía muy asustada por su ausencia.

-¿Es este el peluche?- preguntó el pelinaranja mientras bostezaba y con rapidez me giré para mirar al muñeco que sostenía el chico.

-¡Usagi-san!- exclamé más feliz que en toda mi vida. Corrí como si mi vida fuera en ello y abracé a Usagi-san con todas mis fuerzas mientras reía y lloraba por la emoción.-Usagi-san estás bien. Usagi-san estoy tan feliz de verte.- dije mientras que le abrazaba con cariño. Le elevé en el aire sonriente al verle como siempre, aunque tendría que revisarle por si se había descosido por alguna parte.-Gracias por ayudarme a buscar a Usagi-san.- dije a los chicos con Usagi-san entre mis brazos bien seguro.

-No ha sido nada, por cierto ¿Cómo te llamas? Yo soy Yoshimi.- se presentó la pelirroja de más pecho. Yo la miré sin comprender cómo podía sonreír todo el tiempo.

-Kazumi.-susurré extrañada antes de irme. No conocía a esas personas y podían intentar dañarme, no podía acercarme más.

Regresé a mi clase sin separarme de Usagi-san. No permitiría que nadie más intentase alejarme de él nunca más. Las clases siguieron su curso normal mientras que yo no pude evitar rememorar mi pasado por el estrés de haberme separado de Usagi-san.

Crecí en un orfanato en el que por lo que decían las matronas nací. Ya que mi madre fue al lugar ya con contracciones y las matronas le ayudaron hasta que ella me dio a luz y se fue del lugar sin ni siquiera ponerme nombre.

Una de las matronas me llamó Kazumi porque apenas lloré y me mantuve serena. Durante mi estancia en el orfanato todos los niños se metían conmigo porque al ser de las más pequeñas y de las más adorables todas las personas intentaban adoptarme, aunque siempre se arrepentían al ver que no hablaba con nadie para nada.

Los abusos y acosos de los niños y en ocasiones las palizas de las matronas me hicieron retraerme en mí misma. Las personas daban miedo e intentaban dañarme. Si estaba sola y no me acercaba a nadie no tendría que soportar ningún dolor.

Cuando tenía cuatro años en una de las palizas que los niños me daban quedé tendida en el suelo mientras llovía. La ropa no conseguía calentarme, el dolor era insoportable y me preparé para morir. No iba a perder mucho viendo que no le importaba a nadie.

Justo cuando pensaba esas cosas vi un peluche demacrado entre la basura y adolorida me acerqué hasta que pude tocarle. Ese conejo de peluche me recordaba a mí. Estaba solo, devastado y abandonado.

-A partir de ahora seremos amigos.- recuerdo haberle dicho antes de cargarle entre mis brazos y tambaleante por el dolor intentando regresar al orfanato consiguiendo esconderme en mi habitación sin que nadie me viese.

Desde ese entonces no volví a sentirme sola porque tenía la compañía de Usagi-san. Todo mejoró cuando el año anterior, cuando yo tenía 16 años, una anciana que no había podido tener hijos decidió adoptarme.

Nunca entendí por qué motivo lo hizo, pero se lo agradecía de verdad. Ella había sido mi salvación y era la única persona con la que podía sentirme segura, ya que sabía que no me iba a hacer más daño de lo que ya me habían hecho.

Las clases acabaron y yo me marché en seguida. La señora que me adoptó era rica y decía que necesitaba compañía ya que se encontraba muy sola y además me dijo que me dejaría toda su herencia cuando muriese.

No era que la herencia me importase mucho, en realidad no me importaba en lo absoluto, pero ella hizo demasiado por mí y no podía despreciar su voluntad. Para no sentirme tan incómoda le dije que en vez de ir con un chófer prefería ir andando, ya que el colegio se encontraba relativamente cerca de la enorme casa en la que vivíamos.

Caminé por la ciudad mirando los escaparates con interés por si encontraba algo para vestir a Usagi-san cuando vi mi reflejo en uno de los escaparates. Se podía observar que era bajita, medía un metro cincuenta, mi pecho era casi inexistente, mi cara todavía parecía infantil, mis labios eran algo comunes, mi nariz algo regordeta. Tenía mofletes con algunas pecas y mis ojos eran enormes y de un color púrpura brillante. Mi pelo de color blanco tirando a gris estaba recogido en dos coletas altas por unos lazos negros con cascabeles y tenía un flequillo recogido excepto algún mechón suelto en el lado derecho y en el centro de mi rostro.

Al ver mi reflejo giré el rostro y continué andando. Odiaba verme porque era mi físico lo que me había causado tanto dolor y sufrimiento. Si fuera menos linda la gente no me hubiera tratado tan mal y lo odiaba.

Seguí caminando intentando evitar ver mi reflejo cuando, al llegar al lado de una pastelería, vi a un chico pelilila vestido con el uniforme de mi escuela con un osito de peluche entre sus brazos.

Me pareció que ese era un osito muy lindo, pero al ver el hermoso chaleco que tenía puesto me quedé embelesada y al ver que el chico se iba sin más decidí alcanzarle para que me dijera dónde había comprado ese chaleco tan bonito. Nunca había visto algo parecido y eso que solía buscar en muchas tiendas.

-Disculpe.- susurré, ya que nunca me había gustado levantar la voz. El chico se giró y pude ver en sus ojos la molestia. Me quedé un poco sorprendida al ver las enormes ojeras que tenía aquel chico y me pregunté si él dormiría algo.

-¿Qué quieres? Estás molestándonos a Teddy y a mí.-habló alterado el chico. Yo interiormente seguía preguntándome qué le pasaría para actuar así.

-Lamento haberles molestado.-me disculpé con una pequeña reverencia.- No he podido evitar observar el magnífico chaleco de Teddy-san y me preguntaba dónde lo había conseguido.- hablé serenamente, pero sabía que mi curiosidad era palpable y al ver la extraña, pero satisfecha sonrisa del chico apreté con más fuerzas a Usagi-san.

-No he comprado el chaleco a ningún inútil. Lo hice yo mismo.- dijo orgulloso el desconocido abrazando a su Teddy y mis ojos se abrieron con admiración.

-Es increíble que usted lo haya hecho.- dije sintiendo muchas ganas de verlo más de cerca.-¿Puedo verlo más de cerca por favor?- pedí maravillada. Vi la reluctancia en los ojos del chico y supuse que no me dejaría.

-Puedes verlo, pero no lo toques. A Teddy le incomoda estar con desconocidos.- dijo el chico extendiendo un poco a Teddy para que pudiera verlo.

-Es precioso y le queda tan bien a Teddy-san.- susurré con los ojos abiertos por la emoción.- ¿Podría pedirle que le hiciera uno a Usagi-san?- rogué viendo lo genial que era el chico con las costuras.- Usagi-san suele pasar mucho frío y necesito abrigarle.- dije señalando a Usagi-san que reposaba tranquilamente en mi pecho.

-A Teddy y a mí no nos gusta hacer cosas sin recibir nada a cambio.- dijo el chico volviendo a acercar a Teddy a su cuerpo y yo sentí decepción por sus palabras, pero estaba decidida a conseguir su ayuda.

-Haré lo que sea si a cambio haces un traje para Usagi-san.- dije determinada. Vi la cara pensativa del chico mientras que se inclinaba un poco hacia la derecha.

-¿Tú qué dices Teddy…Deberíamos aceptar?- le preguntó él a Teddy y yo aferré a Usagi-san deseando que simplemente lo hiciera.- Tienes razón Teddy. Ni siquiera sabemos cómo se llama ella.- me paralicé al ver sus ojos casi inexpresivos sobre mí y darme cuenta de lo tonta que había sido.

-Siento no haberme presentado. Yo soy Kazumi y él es Usagi-san.- nos presenté mientras que me inclinaba educadamente. El chico nos miraba todavía pensativo.

-Yo soy Kanato.- se presentó él igualmente y continuó mirándome fijamente. Era bastante incómodo, por lo que bajé la mirada al suelo.- Está bien os ayudaremos, pero tendrás que acompañarnos a casa y hacer lo que te digamos.- dijo Kanato-san y levanté la mirada sonriente abrazando a Usagi-san feliz.

-Muchas gracias Kanato-san.- agradecí sin levantar demasiado la voz, ya que los sonidos muy fuertes me asustaban, aunque si me separaban de Usagi-san gritaba con todas mis fuerzas.

Fuimos caminando unas calles más hasta que llegamos a una limusina y Kanato-san entró sin cerrar la puerta, aunque antes me dijo que esperase fuera. Yo obedientemente esperé hasta que nuevamente se asomó y me indicó que entrase.

Dentro de la limusina estaban los tres chicos y chicas de antes, dos chicos más y otra chica peliazul que reconocí como Mika-san. Mika-san no era mi amiga, yo no tenía amigos, pero ella en algunas ocasiones me había salvado de mis compañeros.

-Hola a todos.- saludé respetuosamente sentándome en una esquina intentando que nadie me tocase.- Hola a usted también Mika-san.- saludé mirando por la ventana de la limusina el paisaje.

-¿Kazumi-san?- escuché preguntar a Mika-san extrañada. Yo la miré indiferente.-¿Qué hace aquí?- preguntó Mika-san curiosa.

-Kanato-san prometió hacerle un traje a Usagi-san.- dije como toda explicación volviendo a ignorarles.

Cada uno volvió a sus conversaciones y yo me ocupé de cuidar de Usagi-san.- Usagi-san siento haberte perdido hoy, pero ya verás que bonito será tu traje.- susurré acariciando sus orejas.- Seguro que te encantará Usagi-san.- dije todavía susurrante peinándole para que se viera más lindo.

El viaje fue algo escandaloso por las voces de la pelirroja sin nombre, el alvino, Yoshimi y el tal Ayato… Esos cuatro eran demasiado escandalosos, pero al ver el rostro enfurecido de Kanato-san me di cuenta de que no era la única molesta por el ruido, así que me dediqué a seguir hablando con Usagi-san para calmarme.

Tras lo que a mí se me hizo un eterno trayecto por fin llegamos a una impresionante mansión. Cuando todos bajaron cada uno se fue a algún lugar y yo me quedé detrás de Kanato-san esperando que me indicase qué debía hacer.

-¿Kanato-san qué debo hacer?- pregunté interesada, aunque esperaba que no me mandase algo horrible, pero Usagi-san se merecía lo mejor y yo haría lo que fuera por él.

-¿Sabes hacer dulces?- preguntó Kanato-san mirándome fijamente y yo asentí levemente.

-Hai. Sé hacer galletas y algunas tartas.- dije contenta por si me pedía hacer eso. A Usagi-san y a mí nos gustaban las cosas dulces y por eso había tenido que aprender a hacernos varias cosas.

-Kazumi-san tú harás dulces para nosotros y yo te haré un traje para Usagi-san.- dijo Kanato-san abrazando a Teddy mirándome distraído y yo asentí algo sonriente.

Kanato-san me llevó hacia la cocina para que yo empezara a preparar las cosas. Su hermano Reiji, el chico que acompañaba a Mika, se había cabreado cuando Kanato-san me ofreció su cocina, pero me dijo que mientras mantuviera todo en orden estaría bien. Yo le agradecí y me puse a hacer unas galletas y unas pequeñas tartas con fresas mientras que Kanato-san hablaba con Teddy pacíficamente.

Mientras que las galletas y las tartas se terminaban yo me aferré a Usagi-san disfrutando del silencio de la sala.

-Kazumi-san acompáñame hasta mi habitación para tomarle medidas a Usagi-san.- dijo Kanato-san tranquilamente y yo asentí siguiéndole manteniendo una distancia prudente.- ¿Por qué no te acercas más? ¿Acaso no te gusto?- preguntó repentinamente molesto Kanato-san muy cerca de mí gritando con su mandíbula y puños apretados.

-No es eso Kanato-san.- dije entristecida por no poder ser más cercana a este chico que tanto me estaba ayudando.- Las personas hacen daño. Usagi-san es el único que siempre está conmigo y consigue calmarme.- expliqué con los ojos llorosos y repentinamente sentí a Kanato-san sosteniendo mi rostro y yo intenté mantener su mirada sin temblar por el miedo, ya que él estaba haciendo mucho por mí.

-Entiendo.- susurró alejando su mano de mi rostro con bastante delicadeza sorprendiéndome con ello y retomó el camino.-Teddy también es el único que consigue calmarme.- dijo Kanato-san mientras caminaba y le miré atentamente todavía preguntándome qué podría haberle pasado.

Sentía cierta comodidad con él, ya que de alguna manera me sentía identificada, pero tampoco confiaba en él porque yo no podía confiar en nadie que no fuera Usagi-san. Tenía una especie de dilema en mi interior sobre Kanato-san y no sabía qué hacer. Ya que Usagi-san no me podía aconsejar, por desgracia él nunca podría contestarme, solo me escuchaba, aunque eso también era suficiente para mí.

Subimos las escaleras y cruzamos varios pasillos hasta dar a una de las habitaciones. Kanato-san abrió la puerta y entró indicándome que hiciera lo mismo. Una vez dentro de la habitación me dediqué a observarla.

Las paredes eran de color lila, la colcha de la cama era de color lila, incluso el sofá que había era lila…Parecía que a Kanato-san le gustaba mucho ese color, en la pared había un cuadro colgado y por el suelo se encontraban desordenados un montón de juguetes.

Esta habitación me recordaba mucho a la mía, pero no dije nada no queriendo ser indiscreta. Kanato-san empezó a rebuscar en sus cajones hasta que sacó una cinta métrica para apuntar las medidas de Usagi-san.

-Siéntate ahí Kazumi-san.- dijo Kanato-san educadamente y yo me senté con una leve sonrisa de expectación.- Tendrás que dejarme tocar a Usagi-san para que le mida.- dijo Kanato con una voz dulce.

-N-No tardes mucho por favor.- pedí sorprendida al notar que no me molestaba tanto si Kanato-san sostenía a Usagi-san.

Kanato-san con una sonrisa sostuvo a Usagi-san antes de dejarlo en la mesa y empezar a medir todas las partes. Yo lo observé maravillada por la dedicación que tenía Kanato-san y aunque Usagi-san no estuviera en mis brazos me sentía tranquila viéndole tan cerca de mí.

-¿Quieres que también le haga un sombrero?- preguntó Kanato-san tras haber medido a Usagi-san y yo abrí los ojos emocionada, ya que eso no se me había ocurrido.

-Eso sería estupendo.- dije emocionada recogiendo a Usagi-san.- Kanato-san, ¿puedes hacer las prendas de cualquier color?- pregunté interesada viendo como él se sentaba en la cama junto con Teddy-san.

-Por supuesto ¿Acaso dudas de mí?- preguntó Kanato-san mirándome casi pareciendo un sádico, pero supuse que serían imaginaciones mías.

-No dudo de ti Kanato-san.- le dije firmemente, aunque sin elevar lo más mínimo el tono de mi voz.- Solo quería saber si tienes cualquier color o tendría que conseguirlo yo.- expliqué mirándole a los ojos para que me creyera.

-Mmmm.- Kanato-san parecía nuevamente pensativo y susurró algo a Teddy antes de hablar en un tono audible.- ¿De qué color quieres que sea?- preguntó curioso.

-Me gustaría que fuera lila a ser posible.- dije esperando no ser demasiado exigente.- Aunque si el gorro pudiera ser negro con una cinta lila también estaría bien, pero no quiero molestar más.- murmuré para mí sin querer darle más trabajo a Kanato-san.

-¿Kazumi-san, ya estarán listas las tartas y las galletas?- preguntó Kanato-san impaciente. Yo no sabía qué hora era, pero supuse que lo mejor sería ir a comprobarlo.

-Hai. Creo que ya deberían estar.- dije poniéndome en pie cuando Kanato-san se levantó.

Kanato-san salió primero y yo le seguí, hasta que él cerró la puerta de su habitación y regresamos a la cocina. Una vez allí abrí el horno viendo que ya todo parecía estar preparado y lo saqué para ponerlo en una bandeja.

Coloqué la mencionada bandeja sobre la mesa viendo a Kanato-san sentado en una silla tan relajado que con solo verle me transmitía parte de esa tranquilidad.

-Espero que disfrute Kanato-san.- hablé agradecida por todo lo que estaba haciendo él por mí, nadie aparte de mi madre adoptiva había hecho algo parecido.

-Kazumi-san siéntate por favor.- pidió con esa extraña dulce voz que ponía cuando no estaba gritando y aturdida me senté.- Teddy y yo queríamos agradecerte que hicieras estos dulces. Están muy ricos.- esa era la vez que más escuchaba hablar a Kanato-san y todavía sentía algo parecido o incluso mejor que cuando estaba con Usagi-san, aunque no sabía explicar el qué.

-No tienes por qué agradecerme nada.- dije sonriente apretando más a Usagi-san.-Y-Yo me alegro de que a Kanato-san le gusten mis dulces.- susurré avergonzada, ya que era la primera vez que cocinaba para alguien.

Observé un rato como Kanato-san se comía los dulces encantado, pero recordé que Mizu-san, mi madre adoptiva, estaría esperándome en casa preocupada.- Ano ¿Kanato-san?- pregunté sin desear interrumpirle.

-¿Qué quieres, no ves que estoy comiendo?- preguntó bruscamente. Sentí miedo de que me fuera a hacer algo, pero una parte de mí se negaba a creerlo viendo que me estaba ayudando con Usagi-san.

-Yo tengo que regresar a casa.- susurré débilmente sintiéndome una tonta por ser tan molesta.- Mi madre estará preocupada.- terminé de hablar con preocupación en mi voz.

-Mmm.- Kanato-san dejó de comer durante unos segundos antes de volver a hablar.- Puedes irte, pero tendrás que venir cada día después de clase para hacerme más postres hasta que acabe de hacer el traje de Usagi-san. No te importa ¿Verdad Kazumi-san?- preguntó con un tono peligroso en su voz. Al principio me sorprendí viendo que ese no era el acuerdo que teníamos, pero no tenía problemas con eso.

-Por mí está bien.- dije levantándome con Usagi-san entre mis brazos.- Aunque Usagi-san, ¿cómo voy a regresar a casa?, está muy lejos para ir andando.- pregunté dándome cuenta de que ni siquiera sabía exactamente dónde estaba.

-Kazumi-san ¿Quieres que un chófer te lleve hasta tu casa?- preguntó Kanato-san amablemente a mi lado. Me sobresalté al no haberle notado antes, pero aun así me sentí agradecida.

-Muchas gracias Kanato-san. Eso sería de gran ayuda.- dije sonriente. Kanato-san me acompañó en silencio hasta la limusina y yo me despedí de él con una reverencia.

Le di la dirección al chófer observando nuevamente el paisaje hasta que llegué a casa y llamé a la puerta viendo que la limusina seguía frente a mi puerta.

-¿Kazumi-chan estás bien?- preguntó Mizu-san viendo a abrirme preocupada.- Kazumi-chan no te vayas tanto tiempo sin avisarme. Me tenías preocupada.-dijo la mayor abrazándome. Ella era la única a la que le había dejado tocarme…Aparte de Kanato-san.

-Gomenasai. Un chico va a hacer un traje para Usagi-san.- le expliqué antes de que mi madre adoptiva me empujase hacia adentro viendo como la limusina se iba.

Después de explicarle el trato a Mizu-san, el acuerdo que había hecho a ella le pareció bueno para que me relacionase con otras personas y se quedó más tranquila, aunque dijo que estaría bien que llevase un teléfono conmigo para que pudiera llamarla y así no preocuparla tanto.

Yo accedí viendo que así evitaba algunas complicaciones y que realmente sería útil para las dos y me fui a mi habitación para darme un baño de agua caliente y relajarme después de un día tan largo.

 _ **Pov Kanato:**_

Últimamente todo era demasiado extraño en mi familia. Desde hacía unos meses mis hermanos Shu, Reiji, Ayato y Subaru habían empezado a salir con unas humanas y eso hizo que ellos se vieran más felices.

La verdad era que todas esas humanas eran diferentes a las anteriores, ya que, incluso sabiendo que éramos vampiros nos trataban igual de amablemente. No nos tenían miedo y eso me desconcertaba bastante.

Ellas eran amables, aunque tenía mejor relación con Yoshimi, la novia de Ayato, ya que ella cocinaba muy bien y solía hacer unos postres muy dulces y deliciosos, aunque tampoco estaba demasiado con ella porque Ayato enseguida se la llevaba diciendo que la mujer de Ore-sama solo debería cocinar para "Ore-sama".

En la escuela todo era tan aburrido como siempre, así que me dedicaba hablar con Teddy y a comer dulces. Aunque había algo que no entendía de toda la situación, ¿Qué veían mis hermanos en unas simples humanas? ¿Alguna vez podría tener alguna relación así con alguien?

En general, las chicas nunca me habían interesado, pero como había pensado antes, al ver a mis hermanos tan felices deseé poder sentir lo mismo. Era injusto que casi todos tuviesen alguien que se preocupase por ellos y nadie se interesase en mí ¿Acaso yo era peor que ellos?

Después de las clases todos entramos en la limusina, incluidas las humanas que hablaban entre ellas o con mis hermanos.

-¿Podemos parar aquí?- pregunté en voz alta irritado por la escena que veía. Todos me miraron y yo apreté a Teddy enfurecido, tener tantas miradas sobre mí era muy molesto.- Teddy y yo queremos dulces.- y aunque eso era cierto prefería salir para poder estar más tranquilo y no pensar más.

-No tardes mucho.- se limitó a decir Reiji mientras que mandaba al chófer que se detuviese. Yo asentí con Teddy entre mis brazos y bajé de la limusina hasta llegar a una panadería, pero al llegar no vi cosas demasiado dulces y después de gritarle a la chica enfurecido salí de allí sin querer volver a entrar a ese lugar.

-Disculpe.- susurró una aniñada voz femenina. Me giré irritado para gritarle a la tonta humana, estaba molesto y encima venían a seguir incordiando.

-¿Qué quieres? Estás molestándonos a Teddy y a mí.-hablé sin paciencia y la chica se tensó ante mi tono. Si me tenía miedo por qué seguía haciéndonos perder el tiempo a Teddy y a mí.

-Lamento haberles molestado.-se disculpó la humana mientras que yo la miraba detenidamente, ella de verdad parecía una frágil muñeca de porcelana.- No he podido evitar observar el magnífico chaleco de Teddy-san y me preguntaba dónde lo había conseguido.- me sorprendió que esa humana fuera tan respetuosa, nunca nadie había llamado a Teddy Teddy-san y además se le notaba muy interesada, pero me ofendía que pensara que mi trabajo fuera de cualquiera, nunca vestiría a Teddy con algo vulgar.

-No he comprado el chaleco a ningún inútil. Lo hice yo mismo.- respondí satisfecho con mi trabajo mientras que la desconocida miraba asombrada a Teddy, no parecía que Teddy estuviera muy molesto, así que de momento no le haría nada.

-Es increíble que usted lo haya hecho.- sin darse cuenta ella avanzó un pequeño paso y yo aferré a Teddy protectoramente para que no intentase nada esa humana.-¿Puedo verlo más de cerca por favor?- ella estaba tan absorta y parecía tan inofensiva que tal vez no pasaría nada si solo dejaba que lo contemplase..."¿Te apetece Teddy?" Teddy todavía parecía cómodo, por lo que decidí enseñárselo más de cerca.

-Puedes verlo, pero no lo toques. A Teddy le incomoda estar con desconocidos.- alejé levemente a Teddy de mi cuerpo para que lo viera mejor y enseguida lo coloqué entre mis brazos donde estaría seguro.

-Es precioso y le queda tan bien a Teddy-san.-aquella voz era muy relajante, era sedosa y no muy escandalosa, era tranquila y no molestaba.- ¿Podría pedirle que le hiciera uno a Usagi-san?- la humana se veía desesperada y miré al viejo conejo de peluche, ni con un traje se vería demasiado bien.- Usagi-san suele pasar mucho frío y necesito abrigarle.- habló apuntando a Usagi-san, la verdad es que fijándome bien la chica parecía muy pequeña, pero si llevaba el uniforme de mi escuela tendría que tener mínimo 16 años, aunque no los aparentaba.

-A Teddy y a mí no nos gusta hacer cosas sin recibir nada a cambio.- apreté más a Teddy entre mis brazos viendo lo cabizbaja que se encontraba la humana, ¿en serio me había molestado para luego irse sin más? La iba a destrozar por hacerme perder así el tiempo.

-Haré lo que sea si a cambio haces un traje para Usagi-san.- me extrañó lo decidida que se le veía, tal vez me había equivocado algo con ella, pero los humanos eran muy falsos y no podía fiarme tan fácilmente, aunque supiera que existían humanos más sinceros como las novias de mis hermanos.

-¿Tú qué dices Teddy…Deberíamos aceptar?- Teddy parecía de acuerdo, pero la verdad era que no sabíamos su nombre y no pensaba hacer algo por alguien de quien desconocía tanto.- Tienes razón Teddy. Ni siquiera sabemos cómo se llama ella.- ella parecía nerviosa con mi atención, pero aun así se mantenía firme desconcertándome.

-Siento no haberme presentado. Yo soy Kazumi y él es Usagi-san.- me frustraba no poder entender a una humana, pero Kazumi-san a pesar de su aspecto tan delicado parecía muy resistente y me pregunté hasta qué punto tendría que torturarla si quisiera hacerla rogar y gritar.

-Yo soy Kanato.- no dije mi apellido porque no lo veía necesario. Seguí mirando impasible a la humana, quien se notaba incómoda, era divertido ver esa expresión en su rostro.- Está bien os ayudaremos, pero tendrás que acompañarnos a casa y hacer lo que te digamos.- la verdad era que podría entretenerme y ver qué tenían de especial las humanas. Kazumi-san me miró radiante mientras sonreía ampliamente, yo me giré sin mirarla más, no sabía por qué esa sonrisa me hacía sentir como cuando hablaba con Teddy.

-Muchas gracias Kanato-san.- agradeció tan calmada como en las anteriores ocasiones. Sonreí levemente pensando que sería fácil convivir con esta humana viendo que era tan serena.

Caminé hasta la limusina y le dije a Kazumi-san que me esperase, tenía que informar a mis hermanos de que vendría una humana para que no la atacasen. Ella era mía y les quemaría como se atreviesen a tocarla.

-Tardabas demasiado esquizofrénico.- dijo Ayato, más de una vez deseaba matarle tortuosamente, ¿por qué no podía entender que yo era mayor y tenía que respetarme?-Ore-sama se ha cansado de estar tanto tiempo aquí.- se quejó irritándome más.

-Ayato.- avisó Reiji mientras que Mika-san negaba con la cabeza con pesadez.-¿Y bien Kanato por qué te has retrasado tanto?- Reiji era el más tranquilo de mis hermanos, aunque era demasiado agobiante.

-No había pasteles y me crucé con una humana.- todos me miraron impacientes, aunque las chicas se notaban preocupadas por si la había matado o algo.-Y nos va a acompañar a la mansión.- todos se quedaron estupefactos observándonos a Teddy y a mí, les grité que dejasen de ser molestos y bajé para decirle a Kazumi-san que entrase.

-Hola a todos.- al mirar a mis hermanos pude ver como Shu, Ayato y Subaru la reconocían al igual que sus novias.- Hola a usted también Mika-san.- miré a Kazumi-san, que estaba sentada en una esquina, extrañado ¿Sería ella amiga de Mika-san?

-¿Kazumi-san?- todos mirábamos a las dos de hito en hito, aunque mi mirada recaía más en la figura desinteresada de Kazumi-san.-¿Qué hace aquí?- preguntó Mika curiosa, a Teddy y a mí nos irritaba todo esto, pero no nos apetecía hablar.

-Kanato-san prometió hacerle un traje a Usagi-san.- explicó escuetamente volviendo a mirar por la ventana. Yo la miraba, la verdad era que parecía demasiado tranquila, no era nada escandalosa y eso sí era diferente, pero ¿hasta qué punto podría interesarme? Teddy y yo no queríamos ser los únicos que no fueran felices, pero todavía no comprendía todo bien.

Todo el viaje me mantuve en silencio escuchando los susurros de Kazumi-san, aunque también escuché a mis hermanos hablar con sus novias del encuentro que habían tenido en el colegio con Kazumi.

Quería gritarles a mis molestos hermanos que dejasen de incordiar con sus voces, pero también estaba pendiente de Kazumi-san y me controlé mientras que yo también hablaba con Teddy, eso nunca fallaba.

Cuando llegamos a la mansión cada pareja se fue a su respectiva habitación, menos Raito que seguramente volvería a salir...Él era un pervertido de lo peor, pero mientras que no se acercase a Kazumi-san como a veces lo intentaba con las novias del resto de mis hermanos me bastaba. Bajé sintiendo como Kazumi-san bajaba segundos más tarde y me giré para mirarla.

-¿Kanato-san qué debo hacer?- ella parecía algo tensa y eso me enfureció, ¿por qué no podía actuar normal conmigo?, ¿tan desagradable le resultaba?

-¿Sabes hacer dulces?- pregunté pensando que pedirle su sangre solo la espantaría, no sabía si ella me gustaba, solo sabía que no me irritaba tanto como otros, pero de momento eso era suficiente. Ella asintió y Teddy y yo nos sentimos aliviados al ver que sí recibiríamos algo a cambio.

-Hai. Sé hacer galletas y algunas tartas.- me alegré de que pudiera comer algo dulce, todavía me enfurecía recordar la horrible panadería que no tenía ningún dulce, esperaba que cocinara bien porque de verdad quería comer alguna tarta.

-Kazumi-san tú harás dulces para nosotros y yo te haré un traje para Usagi-san.- mientras que ella asentía alegremente yo me preguntaba el motivo por el cual Kazumi-san estaba tan unida a Usagi-san, quería que me lo contase y, aunque no entendía mucho de humanas, suponía que era demasiado pronto.

Fuimos a la cocina y Reiji ya quiso regañarnos por trastear con su cocina, pero gracias a la intervención de Mika él se calmó y se marchó, por lo que Kazumi-san pudo empezar a preparar unas tartas y unas galletas mientras que yo hablaba con Teddy y la miraba.

-Kazumi-san acompáñame hasta mi habitación para tomarle medidas a Usagi-san.- hablé cuando vi que había metido todo al horno y que no había nada más que hacer.- ¿Por qué no te acercas más? ¿Acaso no te gusto?- grité rabioso, ¿es que ella no podía comprenderme y quererme por lo que era? Si esta no era la humana adecuada la drenaría o la transformaría en muñeca.

-No es eso Kanato-san.- ¿Entonces qué era? y ¿por qué se veía tan dolida?- Las personas hacen daño. Usagi-san es el único que siempre está conmigo y consigue calmarme.- la pesadumbre en su voz me hizo recordar cosas que no deseaba y cuando con mi mano agarré su rostro y vi las lágrimas acumuladas supe que esa humana había pasado por algo traumático, no es que yo fuera a ayudarla, pero sentía curiosidad.

-Entiendo.- con cuidado solté su rostro, aunque me había gustado lo suave y blanda que era la piel.-Teddy también es el único que consigue calmarme.- dije mientras que seguía caminando, nunca lo había dicho de forma tan directa a nadie, pero la compañía de Kazumi-san era reconfortante.

La dirigí a mi habitación y en cuanto abrí la puerta le indiqué que entrase. Kazumi-san miraba con sus brillantes ojos todo mi cuarto y parecía sentirse muy cómoda, algo que no me molestaba, de hecho me alegraba. No dijo nada sobre mis juguetes ni de que todo fuera de color lila, eso también era nuevo y bueno en mi opinión.

Mientras que yo buscaba la cinta métrica Kazumi-san seguía de pie observando todo, por lo que decidí hablar para que tomara asiento.

-Siéntate ahí Kazumi-san.- no era tan obsesionado como Reiji en los modales, pero me gustaba la tranquilidad y el respeto.- Tendrás que dejarme tocar a Usagi-san para que le mida.- podía ser amigable con ella, seguía recordándome tanto a una muñeca que estaba casi convencido de que podría conservarla así por siempre.

-N-No tardes mucho por favor.- en un principio iba a gritarla por impedírmelo, pero comprendí que solo era inseguridad y aun así ella confiaba lo suficiente en mí como para alejarlo de sí misma, eso hizo que me tranquilizase.

Satisfecho por conseguir esa confianza empecé a medir a Usagi-san mientras que también observaba el rostro maravillado de Kazumi-san, ella era muy impresionable y me gustaba que alabase mi trabajo, nunca nadie me lo había reconocido, era algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrado, pero que con facilidad podría aceptar.

-¿Quieres que también le haga un sombrero?- no sería demasiado costoso y le haría parecer mejor de lo que era, tal vez debería hacerle uno a Teddy también. Kazumi-san se veía emocionada y sonreí por ello.

-Eso sería estupendo.- tomó a Usagi-san entre sus manos hablando con alegría, pero sin gritar, saltar ni nada similar.- Kanato-san, ¿puedes hacer las prendas de cualquier color?- aquella pregunta me ofendió, eso no era problema alguno y ella quería infravalorarme, pensaba destruirla si realmente pensaba eso.

-Por supuesto ¿Acaso dudas de mí?-cuestioné pensando que tal vez debería morderla, pincharla, cortarla o cualquier cosa que le enseñara a tratarme como debía. Yo no era ningún inútil y se lo mostraría por las malas para que lo entendiera.

-No dudo de ti Kanato-san.- de inmediato me calmé, todavía sorprendido por lo impredecible que resultaba ser. Ella...¿No había dudado de mí?, ¿entonces por qué me preguntaba esas cosas?- Solo quería saber si tenías cualquier color o tendría que conseguirlo yo.- sus ojos tan inocentes era incapaces de mentir, por lo que calmé completamente, ella parecía demasiado amable.

-Mmmm.-No entendía cómo conseguía calmarme de esa manera, solo con Teddy podía, él debía saber algo. _"Teddy hay algo diferente en ella ¿no crees?"_ le pregunté bajito, pero enseguida volví a mirar a Kazumi-san.- ¿De qué color quieres que sea?- pregunté esperando que no quisiera algún color chillón.

-Me gustaría que fuera lila a ser posible.- ella también tenía unos buenos modales y no exigía demasiado para ser humana, un punto a su favor.- Aunque si el gorro pudiera ser negro con una cinta lila también estaría bien, pero no quiero molestar más.- y también era considerada, viendo que realmente no quería molestarme decidí que lo haría así como recompensa por su buena actitud.

-¿Kazumi-san ya estarán listas las tartas y las galletas?- pregunté habiendo esperado demasiado ya por mis dulces.

-Hai. Creo que ya deberían estar.- cuando me incorporé ella me imitó y sonreí, la verdad es que estaba siendo divertido todo esto, más de lo que me imaginaba.

Cuando salí de la habitación Kazumi-san me siguió y cerré la puerta para que nadie se atreviera a entrar y bajamos las escaleras, yo solo podía esperar que nadie me hubiese robado mi comida mientras que estaba trabajando con el traje de Usagi-san.

Por suerte todo seguía dentro del horno y Kazumi-san lo sacó después de colocarlo todo y me entregó mis dulces en una bandeja que puso sobre la mesa.

-Espero que disfrute Kanato-san.- escuché que decía mientras que yo tomaba el primer bocado sintiendo una inmensa dulzura en mi boca, justo como a mí me gustaba.

-Kazumi-san siéntate por favor.- hablé con mi tono más suave, había hecho un buen trabajo y tendría que recompensarla.- Teddy y yo queríamos agradecerte que hicieras estos dulces. Están muy ricos.- la verdad es que sabían mucho mejor de lo que me esperaba y al imaginarme esa tarta cubierta con parte de su sangre mis colmillos empezaron a picar con necesidad.

-No tienes por qué agradecerme nada.- ella sonreía aunque se notaba un poco cohibida.-Y-Yo me alegro de que a Kanato-san le gusten mis dulces.- nuevamente ella se encontraba sonrojada, pero decidí ignorarla para centrarme en terminar mis tartas y galletas.

Mientras que comía y disfrutaba de mis dulces podía sentir la mirada de Kazumi-san sobre mí, pero de forma acertada no me interrumpía.- Ano ¿Kanato-san?- dejé de comer para mirarla iracundo.

-¿Qué quieres, no ves que estoy comiendo?- me molestaba demasiado que me interrumpiesen cuando disfrutaba de mis dulces, pero al ver su rostro asustado, en vez de querer verla más así me dejó paralizado. Su rostro aterrorizado le quitaba ese aspecto de tierna fragilidad y la dejaba como un muñeco vacío y sin alma y no era tan hermoso como ver su sonrojo o su sonrisa.

-Yo tengo que regresar a casa.- su voz tenía un toque de tristeza que me agitaba "Teddy ¿Acaso eso es normal?" le pregunté en mi interior.- Mi madre estará preocupada.- se notaba que Kazumi-san se angustiaba de verdad, así que suponía que no me estaba mintiendo para marcharse.

-Mmm.-realmente me molestaba que quisiera marcharse de mi lado, pero si tenía una madre y no le había avisado tendría que irse, aunque me aseguraría de que otra vez se quedase más tiempo.- Puedes irte, pero tendrás que venir cada día después de clase para hacerme más postres hasta que acabe de hacer el traje de Usagi-san. No te importa ¿Verdad Kazumi-san?- esperaba que no se atreviera a abandonarme o tendría que convertirla en una muñeca, de esa forma siempre permanecería a mi lado. Kazumi-san se veía sorprendida por mis palabras y empecé a impacientarme.

-Por mí está bien.- dijo levantándose sin separarse de Usagi-san.- Aunque Usagi-san, ¿cómo voy a regresar a casa?, está muy lejos para ir andando.- aunque lo susurró muy quedamente pude escucharla y moviéndome con rapidez me situé a su lado.

-Kazumi-san ¿Quieres que un chófer te lleve hasta tu casa?- con esto me aseguraría de que realmente viviera con su madre y sabría dónde localizarla. Kazumi-san dio un pequeño salto mientras me miraba.

-Muchas gracias Kanato-san. Eso sería de gran ayuda.- esa sonrisa tímida estaba presente nuevamente y casi me podía hacer entender lo que podrían sentir mis hermanos. Una sonrisa que era exclusivamente para mí hacía sentirme una calidez desconocida. Acompañé a Kazumi-san hasta la limusina hasta que esta se marchó y yo me quedé mirando la entrada pensativo.

Esperé hasta que el chófer regresó y me confirmó que una señora mayor había recibido a Kazumi-san y que no parecía que nadie más habitase en esa casa. Supuse que esa señora sería su madre, pero si era muy anciana entonces ella tenía que ser adoptada.

Regresé a la mansión y hablé con los que conocían a Kazumi-san, solo Mika sabía más sobre ella, pero tampoco conocía demasiado, solo que tenía 17 años y que en su clase se metían mucho con ella. Me enfurecí con sus palabras, no permitiría que nadie dañase lo que era mío, se lo haría pagar a todos en cuanto los tuviera delante.

 _:::_

 _Buenas(?)_

 _Bueno ya avisé de que tardaría, pero finalmente ¡Aquí está el conociéndonos de Kanato!... Espero que las fans de Kanato no me odien porque, aunque me parece algo tierno, él nunca fue de mis favoritos y a veces me cuesta ponerme en su piel, pero he intentado hacerle lo más aproximado posible._

 _No sé quiénes leerán esta parte, pero igualmente quería decir que gracias a la gente que visita esta historia, a la que la siguen y las que comentan. Me hace muy feliz porque es la primera historia de DL que subo aunque tengo otras preparadas. El siguiente es el último conociéndonos y es el de Raito..._

 _Debería decir que ya lo tengo casi acabado... ¡Pero no logro pensar como ese pervertido y no se me ocurre nada para su punto de vista! (se va a llorar a una esquina mientras golpea la pared al estilo Subaru)... En fin... lo que quería decir con esto es que el capítulo casi está, pero que hasta que no se me aparezca la inspiración divina o yo consiga pensar como Raito no sé qué haré._

 _Intentaré buscar más cosas sobre él por si de esa forma le puedo entender mejor y termino el cap de una vez, pero creo que será el que peor me quede. T-T_

 _Mitsuki Sakamaki._


	6. Enamorándonos-Ayato

Enamorándonos: Ayato

 _ **Pov Yoshimi:**_

Trascurrió una semana desde que conocí a Ayato-sama. Sinceramente esa estaba siendo la semana más dura de toda mi vida, porque una parte de mí quería buscarle y pedirle disculpas por haberle golpeado, aunque se lo hubiera merecido, pero otra parte de mí solo quería huir como una cobarde y esconderme, ya que seguramente él se acabaría olvidando de mí.

Aunque se hubiera comportado de una forma tan posesiva para haberme conocido ese mismo día él realmente era tan perfecto a su manera que me encontraba pensando en él cada poco tiempo sin poder contenerme. Sin embargo mi parte cobarde era mayor a cualquier tipo de interés.

Yo tenía miedo a enamorarme y a acabar como mi tía Yuki, lo peor de la situación era que realmente yo me sentía enamorada de él, nunca había sentido nada parecido por nadie y lo que nadie me había explicado nunca era que si estar con la persona que te gusta y que te deje por otra duele, no estar nunca con esa persona, no poder verle ni escucharle era una tortura aun peor...Sintiéndome tan mal como lo hacía no quería imaginarme todo el sufrimiento que había tenido que experimentar mi tía.

-Oye tú, criada, limpia la cocina antes de marcharte.- escuché la voz de tía Yuki detrás de mí y me giré para mirarla sin sonreír, ya que a ella le molestaba pensando que lo hacía para burlarme de ella o para desobedecerla.

Estaba más que acostumbrada a que me llamase por cualquier clase de adjetivo o apodo despectivo, nunca utilizaba mi nombre (sabía mi nombre solo porque el servicio me lo había dicho cuando era más pequeña) y criada era de los menos ofensivos que me decía, así que podía sentirme dichosa de que no se hubiese excedido.

La tía Yuki realmente era hermosa, ella tenía los mismos ojos que yo, al igual que un prominente busto, pero su pelo era totalmente liso y caía incluso por el suelo, era de color fucsia, así que muchas veces nos confundían con madre e hija, pero ella siempre lo desmentía diciendo que solo era la bastarda hija de su hermana y que ella por caridad se hacía cargo de mí.

-¿Cómo osas ignorarme después de que he velado por ti los últimos 14 malditos años?- preguntó alterada acercándose a mí arrastrando un costoso vestido rojo que se enmarcaba resaltado su pecho.- ¡Préstame atención cuando te hablo desagradecida!- gritó antes de golpearme con fuerza haciendo que mi mejilla enrojeciese y lágrimas quisieran desbordarse para fluir libremente por mi rostro, pero mi dignidad era más grande que el dolor y las contuve.

-Lo siento Yuki-san.- me disculpé bajando la cabeza sumisamente. Muchas veces me gustaría decirle lo mucho que deseo llevarme bien con ella, lo mucho que sentía el dolor que le había causado mi padre, pero ella nunca me creería o me permitiría hablar, así que debía conformarme con poder vivir gracias a su ayuda, a pesar de sus maltratos yo podía estudiar y costearme las cosas que me gustaban gracias a ella y no podía ser tan maldita como para negarlo.- Ahora mismo lo haré, siento haberla molestado Yuki-san.- me disculpé dirigiéndome hacia la enorme cocina de la gigantesca e impresionante mansión.

Aunque tía Yuki había estudiado derecho nunca había llegado a ejercerlo. Tía Yuki tras su decepción amorosa escribió un libro que causó furor, con lo que consiguió una magnífica reputación en el mundo literario. Así que se instaló en la mansión heredada de mis abuelos y se dedicó a escribir y a asistir a eventos sociales importantes sin alguna otra preocupación además de que yo le estorbase o fastidiase alguna reunión social que se llevase en nuestra casa como siempre se encargaba de recordarme.

Mientras me marchaba me pareció escuchar a mi tía despotricar sobre lo incompetente que se volvían las niñas cuando recibían muchos lujos. Con determinación me dirigí más rápidamente a la cocina para dejarlo todo reluciente, aunque fuera con gestos le demostraría que yo valía algo, tenía que hacerlo.

Acabé de limpiar y me di cuenta de que llegaría tarde si no me daba prisa, así que corriendo busqué mi maletín y salí raudamente hacia el extenso jardín, que era cuidado por jardineros, hasta llegar a una limusina.

Siempre me llevaba una limusina para aparentar que todo estaba bien, pero luego me tocaba ir andando una hora a la mansión, ya que cuando solía salir nadie me veía, por lo que según tía Yuki no era necesario que nadie me recogiese.

El camino a la escuela fue tan silencioso y frío como siempre, el conductor ni me miraba. Yo estaba sola atrás sin nada que hacer, así que resignada me dediqué a mirar el paisaje, aunque era muy aburrido. Solo habían edificios y más edificios por doquier, quería volver a casa o ir a alguna cocina y dedicarme a preparar comidas.

Cuando llegamos me bajé de la limusina. Volví a sonreír, no debía estar triste, y al ver que había demasiada gente en la entrada me apresuré a entrar a clase para que tía Yuki no fuera informada de un retraso, no quería que tuviera un peor concepto de mí.

Mientras caminaba me pareció notar varias veces una mirada penetrante sobre mí, pero al girarme no vi nada, así que restándole importancia retomé mi marcha a la clase. Una vez dentro saludé a todos alegremente, pero solo algunos chicos y una o dos chicas me devolvieron el saludo, por lo que me senté en mi asiento intentando parecer como que prestaba atención a todo cuando en realidad mi mente seguía plagada de los escasos momentos que había compartido con Ayato-sama.

...

Todas las clases pasaron de forma criminalmente lenta... En serio, parecía como si hubiera pasado un siglo o dos, pero solo habían sido 4 horas. Bueno eso era lo que había, al menos no me tiraba 6 horas como en otros colegios, lo cual era una absoluta y perfecta ventaja...¡Para mí!

Los alumnos se fueron para regresar a sus casas, yo me quedé porque me tocaba entrenamiento de baloncesto. La semana pasada no habíamos tenido entrenamiento ningún día porque la entrenadora nos dijo que el equipo masculino necesitaba la cancha para entrenar para un partido muy importante que se celebró el día anterior, que, por lo que sabía, habían conseguido ganar con la aplastante cantidad de 40 puntos de diferencia. Sin duda alguna todos los del equipo de baloncesto eran muy buenos.

Al pensar en ese equipo caí en la cuenta de que Ayato-sama también jugaba, la semana anterior le había visto con el uniforme, y eso me hizo imaginar cómo de bueno sería. No estaba segura, pero él parecía tan confiado que parecía natural pensar que él era, ciertamente, el mejor.

Llegué a la pista, después de haberme cambiado en los vestuarios femeninos, saludé animadamente a mis compañeras. Esa vez sentí un montón de miradas nuevamente sobre mí y me giré extrañada pensando que me estaba volviendo loca cuando vi a las dos chicas de la semana pasada y a todos los hermanos de Ayato-sama, menos a Ayato-sama.

Los miré fijamente alzando una ceja, pero supuse que tal vez se habían equivocado de horario y estarían esperando a Ayato-sama. Así que me di la vuelta y miré a mis chicas con ánimos, estaba segura de que ese entrenamiento iba a ir genial.

-Bueno chicas ya hemos perdido mucho el tiempo.- dije mientras que atraía su atención dando unas palmas para que me escuchasen, ya que no me gustaba subir la voz.- Honoka por favor trae el cronómetro.- pedí al ver que no había ninguno a mano.- Y tú Shi ve a por alguna tiza o algo para pintar el suelo.- pedí a las dos de primero quien asintiendo salieron corriendo en busca de los materiales necesarios.

Durante ese tiempo les puse a calentar e hice el calentamiento yo misma. La entrenadora no solía venir casi nunca, así que yo me encargaba de hacer la tabla de ejercicios, los tiempos, los equipos, las habilidades a mejorar y todo, ya que yo era la capitana.

-Muchas gracias a las dos.- agradecí guiñándoles un ojo a las dos cuando me trajeron lo que necesitaba.

-De nada sempai.- contestaron al unísono empezando a hacer ellas el calentamiento.

-Ahora que estamos todas os diré lo que haremos hoy.- dije cogiendo una mesa blanca con unos papeles y algo para apuntar.- Hoy haremos pruebas de velocidad para ver que habría que equilibrar en nuestro entrenamiento.- expliqué lo que ellas ya sabían, al ser chicas no teníamos tanta fuera como los hombres, por lo que teníamos que trabajar más las piernas para conseguir velocidad.-Dependiendo de los resultados cambiaré el plan de entrenamiento de cada una.-les recordé viendo como alguna rodaba los ojos.- ¿Entendido?- pregunté sin sonreír, ya que estaba concentrada.

-¡Hai!- exclamaron todas, las de tercero eran más desganadas, pero ese no era mi problema. Si la antigua capitana me había preferido a mí sería por algo, así que no les debía nada.

Con rapidez realicé una pequeña marca justo debajo de la cancha, corrí hacia el otro aro y también dibujé una marca, regresé a mi posición junto a la mesa y me amarré el pelo en una coleta de caballo para que no me molestase.

Todas se pusieron en orden y con un silbato les indiqué cuando debían salir. Las 6 chicas corrieron, pero algunas tenían más de un minuto y eso era demasiado lento para el ritmo del juego.

-Chicas hay tiempos geniales.- informé intentando no ser muy dura.-35 segundos ha sido el mejor tiempo, pero eso, para un partido, no es suficiente.- dije con ferocidad mientras que me acercaba a ellas, que estaban haciendo estiramientos para no perder el calor y que los músculos se resintieran.- Tenemos que reducir mucho los tiempos, no es aceptable que en nuestro equipo haya gente con 45 segundos.- dije intransigente en ese punto.

-Haruka duplicaré tu entrenamiento hasta que consigas llegar a 35.- ella era una chica de tercero que siempre se estaba quejando y la que tenía el peor tiempo.

-Que te eligieran como capitana no significa que tengas que matarnos...Tú ni siquiera has hecho la prueba.- bramó ella siendo secundada por la otra de tercero.

-Si eso es lo que quieres, eso es lo que haré.- dije elevando la voz, más que molesta.- Pero si mi tiempo es menor que el mejor tiempo te retractarás y harás lo que yo te diga.- dije sonriendo macabramente, me había tocado la moral.

-Como si pudieras.- me retó mirándome despectivamente, yo me quité el silbato del cuello y se lo lancé a Honoka, quien desprevenida, casi no lo recibe.

\- Honoka cronometra.- dije seriamente lanzándole el cronómetro sin mirar y caminé hasta la primera marca concentrada en mi respiración y mis pulsaciones.

-¿Yoshimi...-sempai?- preguntó Honoka desconcertada, yo estaba en posición de salida y en cuanto escuché el pitido salí corriendo llegando a los pocos segundos a la meta.

Me giré para mirarlas a todas, algunas me miraban con admiración y las dos brujas de tercero incrédulas.- ¿Cuánto ha sido Honoka?- pregunté mientras que estiraba mis piernas para que no me diera ningún calambre.

-H-Han si-sido...10...10 segundos.- dijo ella estupefacta. Yo sonreí cerrando los ojos orgullosa de mí misma, pero tenía una lección que enseñarle a Haruka.

-Bien Haruka 20 vueltas al campo completo, 50 lagartijas y de momento eso es todo.- dije estirando mis brazos. Vi como habría la boca para protestar y me acerqué a ella molesta.- Escúchame bien... He hecho lo que querías, has comprobado que está bien y soy tu capitana. Obedeces o simplemente te quito del equipo, ¿entendido?- pregunté haciendo que ella tragase saliva con pesadez.- Genial pues a correr.- dije estirando mi brazo izquierdo imperantemente.

Ella empezó a correr y el resto nos dedicamos hacer algunos juegos, hasta que vi que quedaban 10 minutos de práctica, por lo que deje que Haruka descansara en el banquillo y como éramos 6 sin ella hicimos un partido de tres contra tres. Shi, Honoka y yo juntas porque ellas eran novatas y Koi, Coco y Miku en el otro.

En general me aseguré de que las dos pequeñas aprendiesen a desmarcarse, pero casi todos los puntos los metí yo. No pude dejar de sonreír durante todo el juego, Miku y Coco al ser más altas me intentaban bloquear a mí, pero con habilidad las esquivaba y realizaba fintas, ganchos y todo tipo de técnicas, aunque algunas eran muy difíciles.

Seguimos jugando y todas estaban sin respiración mientras que yo sostenía el balón con una amplia sonrisa.- Creo que es suficiente por hoy.- dije acercándome a la mesa para alcanzar una toalla y secarme el sudor.- Mañana os daré el nuevo material para cada una, espero que lo llevéis a cabo.- les recordé sonriente y me marché silbando de allí hasta el vestuario donde me duché y me cambié el uniforme por otra ropa que me había metido por la tarde.

Al mirarme en el espejo recordé que no me había quitado la coleta, así que me solté el pelo, me puse un pantalón corto negro, unos tacones negros no muy altos, de unos 5 centímetros, una camiseta blanca interna, una blusa negra que llegaba hasta mis manos y un lazo rojo entorno a mi cuello.

Salí corriendo del colegio para no retrasarme mucho en llegar a casa, pero nuevamente me encontré con los Sakamaki y las dos chicas de antes...¿Ayato-sama ya estaría a punto de salir?, eso era extraño, las prácticas de baloncesto masculino ni siquiera parecían haber comenzado.

-Yo meron.- escuché la voz de Ayato-sama detrás de mí sin que me lo esperase y entonces sucedió.

-¡AHHHHHHHHH!-grité con los ojos al máximo abierto y sin querer me tropecé con una roca. La caída parecía inminente, me iba a golpear toda la cara e iba a doler como el infierno, pero entonces sentí los brazos de Ayato-sama en mi cintura impidiendo, por poco, que cayese como una imbécil al suelo. Entonces me giró haciendo que quedase pegada a él con nuestro ojos al mismo nivel y nuestros rostros demasiado cerca. Yo estaba completamente sonrojada, estaba segura de ello.

-Meron no hacía falta sobresaltarse tanto. Ore-sama ha estado esperando todo este tiempo a que te disculpes.- dijo Ayato-sama sin soltar su asfixiante abrazo sobre mí.

-Y-Yo...- sentía mis ojos cristalinos y todo. Cuando estaba con él no podía pensar con claridad y cuando él no estaba mi mente siempre se centraba en él menos cuando estaba haciendo baloncesto o cocinando, e incluso así a veces pensaba en él...Era totalmente enfermizo, pero me pasaba y no podía, ni sabía y realmente ni quería evitarlo.

-¿Te ha comido la lengua el gato?- preguntó Ayato-sama tan presuntuoso como siempre, negué con la cabeza para responderle y para centrarme.

-Siento lo de la semana pasada Ayato-sama. No era mi intención golpearte.-me disculpé todavía sintiendo el calor en mis mejillas por la posición y por la estupidez de la semana anterior.

-Aunque te disculpes todavía no es suficiente, Ore-sama quiere más.- dijo Ayato-sama bajando su cabeza listo para besarme, pero, aunque me gustaba Ayato-sama no me gustaba que cualquiera nos estuviera viendo, lo cual precisamente estaba sucediendo.

-Ayato imbécil ¡no ves que la estás avergonzando!- dijo la que ahora recordaba que se llamaba Ayame seguida por Subaru.

-Tú cállate loca.- gritó Ayato-sama aflojando el abrazo, pero sin llegar a soltarme.

-¡No vuelvas a llamarla loca!- exclamó Subaru protegiendo a Ayame.

-¡Yoshimi-chan eso ha sido maravilloso!- susurró con alegría Shizuka abrazándome con flojera por detrás.

-¿E-Eso?- pregunté desconcertada mientras que miraba hacia todos lados sin saber qué decir.

-Tan molesta.- susurró Shu bostezando sobre Shizuka, quien le sonreía amorosamente.

-Ookami-chan es realmente buena en baloncesto...Espero que sepas jugar a otros juegos tan bien~- dijo Raito con cara de excitado y yo retrocedí un paso sintiéndome fuera de lugar.

-¿O-Ookami?- no tenía ni idea de qué iba todo esto, pero parecía retrasada repitiendo todo lo que decían.

-Ella es muy lenta...¿Verdad Teddy?- preguntó Kanato a su peluche fastidiado y yo cada vez me sentía más incómoda.

-Raito, Kanato malditos, ¡no habléis así a la propiedad de Ore-sama!- exclamó Ayato con los ojos entrecerrados y yo me escondí detrás de su espalda sin saber dónde meterme.

-Todo esto está fuera de lugar.- habló Reiji como si pensara que todo esto era una pérdida de tiempo, conocía esa mueca demasiado bien como para no reconocerla.

-Yoshimi querida.- escuché la firme voz de mi tía Yuki y me puse a temblar mientras que la miraba. Todos se giraron a observar con curiosidad, pero mis temblores se hicieron más notables, tanto que Ayato-sama me miró de reojo extrañado e intrigado.- Estaba tan preocupada viendo que no llegabas.- bajé mis ojos con tristeza, deseando que sus palabras fueran ciertas, pero bien sabía yo que solo fingía delante de estos chicos para no quedar mal. Llegó hasta donde estábamos Ayato-sama y yo y esquivó a Ayato-sama para abrazarme cerrando sus ojos. Yo miré a los chicos temerosa esperando que no se fueran y me dejaran a solas con ella, sabía que sería inevitable, pero quería posponerlo lo máximo posible.- Querida ¿Estos son tus amigos?- preguntó ella separándose de mí observando a todos cálidamente, tanto que realmente pensé que ella tendría que haber estudiado artes dramáticas.

-Sí, nosotros somos amigos de Yoshimi.- dijo Shizuka empezando a presentar a todos con entusiasmo. Esto estaba mal, muy mal, tía Yuki se iba a cabrear cuanto más tiempo pasara y lo sabía.

-Me alegro de que mi pequeña consentida tenga amigos tan buenos.- dijo tía Yuki acariciando mi pelo distraídamente.- Nosotras tenemos que irnos ya, despídete querida.- dijo tía Yuki antes de hacer una corta inclinación de su rostro y caminar hasta la entrada.

-Voy a morir...Voy a morir...Voy a morir...Hoy realmente voy a morir.- susurré preocupada mirándola. Quería a mi tía Yuki, pero le molestaba tener que estar en mi presencia y más perder su preciado tiempo conmigo. Recordé que todos estaban allí mirándome y como pude sonreí para no levantar sospechas y, agitando la mano, me despedí caminando con rapidez hacia mi tía.

Desde donde ella estaba nadie podría ver ni escuchar nada, tía Yuki lo había pensado bien porque en cuanto me acerqué extendió su brazo derecho y con fuerza me golpeó la mejilla haciendo que yo me cayese al suelo con fuerza golpeándome con una piedra en la cabeza y noté la sangre empezar a brotar de la cabeza sin poder contener esta vez las lágrimas, dolía demasiado.

-Eres una inútil, un desperdicio de espacio que no debería existir.- susurró tía Yuki con saña apretando mi rostro con fuerza, mientras que mis lágrimas corrían sin descanso.- Encima de que recibes el privilegio de que venga a recogerte tú solo te dedicas a coquetear como la zorra de tu madre mientras que yo tengo que estar esperándote.-ella tiró de mi brazo dolorosamente haciendo que me quejase, pero no me opuse.- Estarás castigada sin comer durante tres días a ver si así aprendes la lección.- dijo dejando de arrastrarme cuando me dejó, descuidada y bruscamente, tirada contra el muro.- Iré a la limusina, te esperaré como máximo 5 minutos...Si no estás para ese entonces tu castigo durará una semana. ¿Entendido?- preguntó imperante tía Yuki sin importarle lo mal que lucían mis heridas en las piernas, en los brazos y la sangre que todavía fluía por mi cabeza manchándome la ropa.

-S-Sí.- jadeé con dificultad, ya que al arrastrarme mi cuerpo había quedado magullado, bueno eso por decir algo, ella era verdaderamente fuerte y conmigo no se controlaba en lo más mínimo.

-¡Eres tan desagradecida!, ¿Así muestras tu respeto a la única persona que te mantiene y por la que vives como lo haces?- preguntó tía Yuki golpeando nuevamente mi mejilla, solo que esa vez el lado contrario y empecé a notar el sabor metálico típico de la sangre en la lengua, aunque estaba demasiado mareada como para moverme o hacer algo más que suplicar perdón.

-L-L-Lo si-siento Y-Yu...Yuki-san.- jadeé entre sollozos, el dolor no me permitía hablar con claridad.

Tía Yuki se fue quejándose como siempre y yo lloré hasta que poco a poco empecé a recomponerme, intenté ponerme de pie, pero un siseo se escapó de mi boca y sentí como si me fuera a desplomar, aunque en vez de recibir un fuerte golpe me encontré con los ojos de Ayato-sama que se veían horrorizados, comprensivos, enfurecidos y con algo cálido que me hizo sonreír a pesar de las toses que me salían por el dolor en mis pulmones.

-A-A-Aya...to...-sama.- susurré intentando alcanzar su rostro para decirle que no se preocupase por mí... "Después de todo...Este es el destino para la gente como yo" pensé cerrando los ojos cayendo inconsciente.

 _ **Pov Ayato:**_

-Osito Shu.- susurró la dormilona, alias ringo, en sus sueños mientras que seguíamos dentro de la limusina. La dormilona estaba sobre el perezoso, quien sonreía pícaramente al escuchar a su novia, pronto prometida por lo que sabía.

-¡Maldito imbécil!- exclamó la prometida de Subaru, alias, la loca.-Te tengo dicho que mis dibujos son solo míos, no son para que nadie más los mire.- gritó ella golpeándole ferozmente. Era divertido ver como esos dos tontos eran controlados por meras humanas, pero en esos instantes me molestaba mucho. Ore-sama no estaba para comedias románticas llenas de cursilerías.

-¡Damare!- exclamé harto. ¿Por qué nadie respetaba los deseos de Ore-sama de silencio?, estos inútiles eran escandalosos en los momentos más inapropiados.-Ore-sama necesita pensar.- les informé teniendo compasión por esos pobres que no podían entenderme, pero por supuesto que no podrían...¡El único que podía comprender al gran Ore-sama era el propio Ore-sama!

-¿Tú pensando?- preguntó Subaru mirándome burlón.- Con tanto Ore-sama dudo que puedas usar tu cabeza para algo más.- dijo riéndose y en seguida la loca se unió a sus risas, al igual que el resto de mis bastardos hermanos.

-Suficiente.- ordené poniéndome en pie aunque siguiéramos en la limusina.-Ore-sama puede usar su cabeza para lo que le de la gana porque Ore-sama es el mejor.-dije señalándome con toda la gracia que era posible, porque yo era la perfección personificada.

-Si tan capaz eres demuéstralo en tus exámenes.- intervino Reiji tan plasta como siempre, el megane no sabía disfrutar de nada.

-Ore-sama hará lo que le de la gana.- afirmé sentándome con prepotencia, antes de cerrar los ojos más tranquilo y pensar.

-¿Será que Ayato-kun no deja de pensar en Ookami-chan?- susurró Raito para provocarme y vaya que lo consiguió.

-No te metas en los asuntos de Ore-sama.- no quería que ninguno de esos perdedores se metiera en mi vida...Eran tan malditos que no sabía ni cómo los soportaba... ¡Cierto!, no lo hacía.

Aunque todos se seguían burlando cerré mis ojos para ignorarles y, al tiempo, el otaku de las vajillas finalmente les mandó callar y pude concentrarme.

Había pasado una maldita semana desde que había visto a meron y por mucho que la había buscado había sido imposible encontrarla, no podía escaparme de clases para no meterme en problemas con el viejo por culpa del Otaku, tampoco me la había cruzado en los descansos en la cocina ni en la hora de baloncesto porque la sección femenina no pudo entrenar mientras que los chicos preparábamos una competición que ganamos con facilidad gracias a la genialidad del gran Ore-sama, algo predecible y obvio en mí.

No sabía por qué me sentía tan ansioso por volver a verla. Era cierto que su sangre y su cuerpo eran incluso mejor que el mejor de los Takoyakis y ella también hacía comida digna de que Ore-sama la probase, y eso era algo casi imposible de decir, pero nunca me había sentido tan necesitado de la compañía de nadie.

Fruncí el ceño recordando lo mucho que quise que mi madre, Cordelia, me hubiera querido de verdad, pero hacía tiempo que esos débiles sentimientos se habían ido y solo quedaba la innegable realidad de que Ore-sama era el mejor de todos. Sin embargo, con esta humana, con meron, necesitaba verla, olerla, saborearla, poseerla y tener todo de ella de una forma que nunca había sentido y que no podía comparar.

"¡No!" me dije internamente. "Ore-sama no puede obsesionarse con una simple humana, Ore-sama solo se merece la misma perfección...Y como eso soy yo no necesito a nadie más" y, aunque intentase desesperadamente convencerme, no podía dejar desear proclamarla mía en cualquier sentido que existiese, que fuera mía por toda la eternidad.

Llegamos al mismo tiempo que otra limusina. No le presté atención alguna mientras que seguía debatiéndome sobre lo que le haría a meron cuando nos encontrásemos hasta que escuché a la loca.

-Oye Shizuka, ¿ella no es la chica esa?- miré a la loca que se veía pensativa mientras que la dormilona parpadeaba desconcertada.-¡Ya sabes, la pelirrosa tetuda!- exclamó la loca haciendo que muchos se girasen a mirarnos.

-¡Ahhh! Hablas de Yoshimi-chan.- susurró Shizuka asintiendo. Yo intentaba verla, pero no la localizaba y habían demasiados olores como para rastrear el olor a frutas salvajes de meron.-Sí, ya la veo. La verdad es que parece muy animada.- cuando escuché a la dormilona entrecerré los ojos. No era posible que unas humanas fueran más rápidas que Ore-sama.

-¿Dónde está meron?-pregunté, bueno yo no pregunto, yo exijo saber lo que merezco y deseo.

-Está justo frente a ti Ore-Baka~- dijo la loca señalando justo frente a mi cara, ignoré su degradante comentario sobre mi gran persona, y entonces vi a meron sonriente casi llegando a la puerta.

Me alejé de todos sin despedirme y observé a mi meron quien, de forma inexplicable, solía mirar justo donde yo estaba, pero por suerte era más rápido y ella no me veía. Vi que entraba en el aula 2C y supe a dónde ir si deseaba encontrarla, así que me fui a mi clase para evitar las broncas del maldito megane.

Durante las clases me dormí ignorando a todos, pero como era el gran Ore-sama nadie iba a cuestionar mis acciones o a regañarme, así que cuando acabaron las clases le avisé a Kanato de que iría al club de baloncesto para que no me esperasen. Estaba seguro de que hoy se podría verla y exigirle disculpas.

Llegué allí viendo cómo llegaban las chicas poco a poco, pero meron todavía no estaba presente. Poco después mis hermanos y las dos humanas entraron. El megane dijo que era costumbre regresar todos juntos y que por eso se quedarían a observar, eso era una escusa barata, pero había esperado tanto por ver a mi humana que simplemente les dije que no se sentaran conmigo y me escondí para poder ver a meron sin que nadie se entrometiese y me molestase.

Meron no tardó demasiado en cruzar la puerta, ya con el pequeño uniforme puesto, saludó alegre a sus compañeras y entonces se giró para mirar a mis _"acompañantes"_ con una ceja alzada, pero enseguida se dio la vuelta para mirar a su equipo.

-Bueno chicas ya hemos perdido mucho el tiempo.- dijo con su cantarina voz mientras que daba dos fuertes palmadas que resonaron por el gimnasio.- Honoka por favor trae el cronómetro.- sonreí sintiéndome excitado al escuchar ese tono tan demandante y saber que conmigo era tan hermosamente dócil, solo para mí y eso era tan gratificante.- Y tú Shi ve a por alguna tiza o algo para pintar el suelo.- las dos chicas salieron corriendo según meron acabó de hablar, mientras todas estuvieron calentando y yo observé lo sexys y calientes que se veían los movimientos de meron con esa ropa tan escasa y provocativa, me daban ganas de marcarla entera y seguir hasta la extenuación, y siendo yo un vampiro eso era difícil de alcanzar.

-Muchas gracias a las dos.- agradeció guiñando un ojo con complicidad, deseé que eso solo lo hiciera para mí, pero pronto lo conseguiría, de momento quería observar.

-De nada sempai.- contestaron las otras con admiración en sus voces mientras que calentaban.

-Ahora que estamos todas os diré lo que haremos hoy.- dijo caminando hasta una mesa, me di cuenta de que pensaba apuntar tiempos.- Hoy haremos pruebas de velocidad para ver que habría que equilibrar en nuestro entrenamiento.- sonreí ampliamente, por supuesto que ella entendía, pero me asombraba lo seriamente que se lo tomaba.-Dependiendo de los resultados cambiaré el plan de entrenamiento de cada una.-parecía que esas palabras ya las había utilizado en otra ocasión, porque algunas murmuraron lo pesada que se ponía.- ¿Entendido?- preguntó en ese tono tan enloquecedor de mandato que me ponía frenético.

-¡Hai!- dos chicas que parecían ser mayores asintieron más desganadas y fruncí el ceño al pensar que esas estúpidas intentarían hacerle algo a mi humana.

En más o menos un minuto y algo dibujó las marcas bajo los aros y se colocó junto a la mesa mientras que se hacía una coleta que exponía su apetecible cuello totalmente, haciéndome sentir la boca llena de saliva al imaginarme lamiendo esa zona para después morder suave, pero contundentemente, imaginando un sonrojo en su rostro y un ansioso gemido, deseando obtener más de mí..."Ore-sama no debe fantasear tan rápidamente" pensé intentando espabilarme.

Las otras chicas comenzaron a hacer las pruebas en orden, pero todas eran demasiado lentas, bueno dos o tres se salvaban, pero algunas tardaban una eternidad.

-Chicas hay tiempos geniales.- dijo de forma condescendiente, ellas saldrían machacadas en un partido real.-35 segundos ha sido el mejor tiempo, pero eso, para un partido, no es suficiente.- ¿35?, Eso lo hacía casi el más lento del campo, a no ser que fuera un juego basado en la defensa que entonces no se movían apenas, pero en juegos ofensivos si tardabas 25 segundos estabas perdido y tampoco me extrañaba que meron lo supiera.- Tenemos que reducir mucho los tiempos, no es aceptable que en nuestro equipo haya gente con 45 segundos.- eso era muchísimo peor, era un ritmo de tortuga.

-Haruka duplicaré tu entrenamiento hasta que consigas llegar a 35.- ella era una de las mayores, que parecía tenerla contra mi humana, confuso, me di cuenta de que ya no me estaba fijando en el cuerpo de las chicas, solo en el de meron y aunque quería enfurecerme con ella por hacerme desearla solo conseguía pensar y ansiarla más.

-Que te eligieran como capitana no significa que tengas que matarnos...Tú ni siquiera has hecho la prueba.- gritó esa tal Haruka mientras que otra que también parecía de tercero la animaba por lo bajo.

-Si eso es lo que quieres, eso es lo que haré.- no había escuchado ese tono de voz en mi humana ni cuando se cabreó conmigo y me cacheteó.- Pero si mi tiempo es menor que el mejor tiempo te retractarás y harás lo que yo te diga.- sonreí sádicamente queriendo ver de qué sería capaz meron. Sería divertido verla torturar a otra humana.

-Como si pudieras.- me cabreé y hubiera dañado cruelmente a esa humana por el tono tan desagradable que había usado, pero entonces mi humana, que ahora me sonaba mejor que meron, se quitó bruscamente el silbato y lo lanzó perfectamente hacia la kenki, quien estaba despistada y tuvo que cogerlo con las dos manos porque casi se le cae.

-Honoka cronometra.- ordenó lanzándole el cronómetro y colocándose en la primera marca mientras que respiraba pausadamente.

-¿Yoshimi...-sempai?- cuando la kenki dejó de parpadear tontamente silbó y en el mismo segundo mi humana salía corriendo raudamente hasta llegar en muy poco tiempo a la meta haciendo que me sintiera orgulloso.

Todas las chicas la miraban asombradas y al mirar a mis hermanos vi que también estaban impresionados, pero siendo la mujer de Ore-sama por supuesto que sería la mejor.- ¿Cuánto ha sido Honoka?- ella estaba estirando sonriente y entonces caí en la cuenta de algo.

La mujer de Ore-sama...Sin darme cuenta había pensado así en ella, pero empezando a conocerla sabía que ella sí podría ser la adecuada una vez controlase su carácter. Tal vez ella no fuera una vampiresa, pero había conocido a muchas que se quedaban como un mero cero a la izquierda a comparación de mi humana y llegado el caso podría transformarla para mantenerla junto a mí...Ese plan no sonaba tan mal.

-H-Han si-sido...10...10 segundos.- la verdad es que era un magnífico tiempo y mientras que veía su sonrisa orgullosa yo también sonreí satisfecho, como había supuesto ella era la mejor sin duda alguna.

-Bien Haruka 20 vueltas al campo completo, 50 lagartijas y de momento eso es todo.- mientras Yoshimi, pensé sintiendo un impulso por utilizar su nombre, se estiraba la otra humana quería protestar de nuevo...Sinceramente estaba empezando a hartarme demasiado.- Escúchame bien... He hecho lo que querías, has comprobado que está bien y soy tu capitana. Obedeces o simplemente te quito del equipo, ¿entendido?- reí levemente intentando que nadie me escuchase aparte de mis hermanos. Por supuesto que mi Yoshimi se defendería, ella no dejaría que alguien tan inferior la pisoteara.- Genial pues a correr.- seguí riéndome al ver el temor en la tal Haruka.

Mientras que la tonta humana iba corriendo Yoshimi iba haciendo diferentes ejercicios centrados sobre todo en la recepción de pases y en velocidad. La verdad era que tenía madera de entrenadora y ciertamente era buena jugadora.

Durante el partido que hizo en los últimos 10 minutos, en los que mandó a descansar a la impertinente humana, se encargó de esquivar las defensas que le hacían, realizar pases a las dos menores y marcar bastantes puntos.

Solo podía analizar el juego con mi altiva sonrisa, todas estaban rendidas y mi Yoshimi seguía encentando triples, dobles, haciendo fintas a un ritmo frenético siempre con una enorme, y hermosa, sonrisa en su cara.

Cuando finalmente se dio cuenta de que todas estaban rendidas por la paliza que les había dado detuvo el entrenamiento con una amplia sonrisa mientras jugueteaba con el balón.- Creo que es suficiente por hoy.- caminó alegremente hasta la mesa, cogió una toalla que había allí y se secó el sudor que recorría su rostro y su cuello, me hubiera gustado limpiarlo yo con mi lengua, pero ahora no iba a ser posible.- Mañana os daré el nuevo material para cada una, espero que lo llevéis a cabo.- dijo mientras que salía silbando y dando saltitos con un sonrojo en su rostro, quise seguirla y devorarla allí mismo, y no me refería precisamente a su sangre.

Mis hermanos, las dos humanas y yo salimos del gimnasio mientras que las humanas balbuceaban sobre lo fantástica que era mi Yoshimi, yo no podía contener mi sonrisa pretenciosa mientras que la escuchaba, era innegable que ella lo era, después de todo el gran Ore-sama nunca se fijaría en nadie inútil.

Les dije a todos que se me adelantaran y ellos se esperaron en la limusina mientras yo esperaba a Yoshimi en la entrada principal escondido tras un pilar para sorprender a mi humana. Al poco tiempo salió ella corriendo agitada con un pantalón corto negro que remarcaba su trasero, unos tacones negros no muy altos, una camiseta blanca interna que se podía apreciar a través de una blusa negra que le llegaba hasta las manos y el lazo que siempre parecía llevar.

Se detuvo cuando observó a mis indeseados acompañantes y decidí que era tiempo de mostrarme.

-Yo meron.- saludé (utilizando ese apodo para despistar algo a mis hermanos y que no se metieran donde no les importaba) teletransportándome justo a su espalda escuchando como su corazón se aceleraba frenéticamente, me gustaba que solo yo fuera el causante de ese efecto en ella.

-¡AHHHHHHHHH!- gritó con fuerza, me hubiera reído si fuera una presa, pero me asusté al ver que caía y que iba a estrellarse contra el suelo.

Mi cuerpo actuó como por acto reflejo y rodeó aquel frágil y hermoso cuerpo entre mis brazos donde nada le afectaría. La giré para poder observarla con total libertad olvidándome de la presencia de todo el mundo, ahora solo éramos ella, yo, aquel magnífico sonrojo y la insignificante distancia que nos distanciaba.

-Meron no hacía falta sobresaltarse tanto. Ore-sama ha estado esperando todo este tiempo a que te disculpes.- no quería alejarme jamás de ella, solo la había visto dos veces, pero ya sentía lo importante que era para mí y no la dejaría marchar.

-Y-Yo...- sus enormes ojos heterocromáticos me miraban como idos, como si ella se hubiera quedado en las nubes y, aunque me gustaba causarle tantos estragos, quería que se disculpase conmigo y luego hacer algo más para perdonarla, tenía que reclamarla como mía fuera como fuere.

-¿Te ha comido la lengua el gato?-pregunté haciendo que se centrase en mí y que negase con la cabeza de inmediato.

-Siento lo de la semana pasada Ayato-sama. No era mi intención golpearte.- si fuera cualquier otra la hubiera matado en cuanto lo hizo, pero con ella era imposible imaginarme a mí mismo terminando con su vida sin poder volver a ver ese brillo en su mirada o esas sonrisas tan puras.

-Aunque te disculpes todavía no es suficiente, Ore-sama quiere más.- desde que probé por primera y, de momento, única vez aquellos suaves y cálidos labios quise volver a hacerlo esta vez con más ternura tomándome mi tiempo para hacerla enloquecer y justo ahora se presentaba el momento perfecto.

-Ayato imbécil ¡no ves que la estás avergonzando!- exclamó la loca tomándome desprevenido y cabreándome más. Ella siempre era muy inoportuna y se metía en todo lo que hacía Ore-sama.

-Tú cállate loca.- la mandaría al infierno de no ser por el tsundere que parecía su perro guardián.

-¡No vuelvas a llamarla loca!- exclamó el maldito Subaru interponiéndose como sabía que haría.

-¡Yoshimi-chan eso ha sido maravilloso!- al menos la dormilona era más sutil, pero seguía incordiándome igual, solo quería estar con mi humana y poder acabar lo que comenzó la semana anterior.

-¿E-Eso?- preguntó Yoshimi y yo aproveché para observarla profundamente, como siempre que podía.

-Tan molesta.- el vago retomó su puesto junto a la dormilona y decidí ignorarles, ellos eran muy cursis... Ore-sama nunca sería tan cursi y si pensaba ciertas cosas no era por cursilería, era la realidad.

-Ookami-chan es realmente buena en baloncesto...Espero que sepas jugar a otros juegos tan bien~- el maldito pervertido ya estaba haciendo de las suyas y mi humana retrocedió un paso mirándome de reojo descolocada.

-¿O-Ookami?- parecía que no entendía nada y la verdad es que haría pagar a mis hermanos por estar confundiéndola cuando yo quería aprovechar mi tiempo con ella.

-Ella es muy lenta...¿Verdad Teddy?- el traumado ya me había sacado de mis casillas, los iba a matar.

-Raito, Kanato malditos, ¡no habléis así a la propiedad de Ore-sama!- no consentiría que ninguno de ellos hablase asía la mujer del gran Ore-sama, pero ellos no tenían porqué descubrirlo ahora. Yoshimi se escondió detrás de mi espalda y yo me sentí vencedor al ver que ella me buscaba para defenderla.

-Todo esto está fuera de lugar.- por una vez me alegré de que el Otaku se entrometiera, así nadie más se atrevería a meterse ni conmigo ni con Yoshimi, pero me hubiera gustado más patear sus traseros.

-Yoshimi querida.- una femenina y madura voz se escuchó y me gire para ver quién se atrevía a seguir interrumpiendo y entonces vi a una mujer vestida con un pomposo vestido. Ella era casi idéntica a Yoshimi, estaba convencido de que era su madre, pero no entendí los temblores que recorrieron el cuerpo de meron al escucharla.- Estaba tan preocupada viendo que no llegabas.- algo en su tono me daba mala espina, parecía una preocupación demasiado forzada y cuando me ignoró para abrazar a Yoshimi y esta nos miró a todos con terror supe que pasaba algo, esto no era normal y me enfurecía no saberlo.- Querida ¿Estos son tus amigos?- me extrañaba lo amable que estaba siendo la mujer, la observé sabiendo que algo más escondía.

-Sí, nosotros somos amigos de Yoshimi.- mientras que la dormilona nos presentaba quise acercarme más a Yoshimi y tranquilizarla, pero con la otra humana presente se hacía complicado.

-Me alegro de que mi pequeña consentida tenga amigos tan buenos.- y a pesar de las _"dulces"_ palabras notaba una frialdad demasiado conocida y odiada por mí.- Nosotras tenemos que irnos ya, despídete querida.- y se marchó con rapidez colocándose en la entrada, si no fuera un vampiro no podría verla.

-Voy a morir...Voy a morir...Voy a morir...Hoy realmente voy a morir.- al escuchar lo aterrorizada que estaba y la ansiedad que había en sus palabras sentí una punzada en mi interior. Desde el principio había sabido que algo andaba mal en todo eso, pero cuando ella se giró para mirarnos intentó disimular y con una sonrisa que no le llegaba a los ojos sacudió su mano y camino rápidamente hacia esa señora.

Quise detenerla, pero Reiji hizo algo atípico y me contuvo posando su mano en mi hombro diciendo que eso no tenía nada que ver con nosotros. Me giré para mirar a mi humana y entonces vi cómo esa maldita bruja golpeaba a mi Yoshimi haciendo que esta cayese al suelo y comenzase a sangrar.

-¡Suéltame megane!- grité enfurecido siendo contenido por él y por Subaru.-¿Cómo quieres que lo ignore?- pregunté fulminándole con la mirada.

Mientras que ellos me contenían y las humanas estaban desconcertadas yo pude seguir escuchando lo que sucedía.

-Eres una inútil, un desperdicio de espacio que no debería existir.- sentía como si me estuvieran clavando alguna daga o algo punzante al escuchar los sollozos de Yoshimi y las crueles palabras de esa mujer. En mi interior reviví todos los castigos que me imponía mi madre y me di cuenta de que Yoshimi había pasado por algo similar y era capaz de seguir sonriendo, eso hizo que la viese con nuevos ojos.- Encima de que recibes el privilegio de que venga a recogerte tú solo te dedicas a coquetear como la zorra de tu madre mientras que yo tengo que estar esperándote.-cada sonido que emitía Yoshimi por el dolor era una herida más para mí, quería ayudarla, pero me retenían con demasiada fuerza incluso para el gran Ore-sama.- Estarás castigada sin comer durante tres días a ver si así aprendes la lección.- vi como la arrastraba y la sangre brotaba, pero la sed era inexistente para mí, solo podía ver las lágrimas que derramaba Yoshimi y su sufrimiento.- Iré a la limusina, te esperaré como máximo 5 minutos...Si no estás para ese entonces tu castigo durará una semana. ¿Entendido?- ¿Dejarla sin comer?... quería decapitar a esa mujerzuela, hacerla sufrir hasta lo imposible todo lo que le hacía y le habría hecho a Yoshimi y lo haría a como diera lugar.

-S-Sí.- la voz de mi humana sonaba rasposa y esa ira homicida se intensificó al ver a la maldita agacharse.

-¡Eres tan desagradecida!, ¿Así muestras tu respeto a la única persona que te mantiene y por la que vives como lo haces?- golpeándole nuevamente la mejilla, solo veía rojo y mis hermanos apenas me podían contener, ya había cruzado mi límite hacía mucho tiempo.

-L-L-Lo si-siento Y-Yu...Yuki-san.- por cada muestra de su dolor un dolor y unos deseos de venganza se extendían por todo mi ser pidiendo la sangre de aquella maldita.

Cuando la tal Yuki se fue Yoshimi siguió llorando mientras que con dificultad empezaba a tambalearse, pero vi como sus piernas no resistían el esfuerzo y empezaba a caer. Ni yo mismo sé cómo lo hice, pero me liberé de mis hermanos y la sostuve sintiendo miedo por alguien por primera vez en mi vida. Los ojos apagados de Yoshimi se cruzaron con los míos y no sé que vio, pero sonrió mientras tosía y escupía algo de sangre.

-A-A-Aya...to...-sama.- susurró Yoshimi intentando tocar mi rostro, pero sus ojos se cerraron y su cuerpo quedó inerte como si fuera una roca, me preocuparía de que estuviera muerta si no fuera por la agudeza de mi oído que me permitía escuchar los acompasados latidos de su corazón. El olor de su sangre, aunque enloquecedor, no me resultaba tan atrayente al ver que se desangraba demasiado rápido, debía hacer algo para detener la hemorragia.

Cargué a Yoshimi sin importarme nada más, ver todo eso me había hecho darme cuenta de la profundidad de mis sentimientos hacia esa frágil, pero luchadora humana. Yo no permitiría que nadie ni nada le hiciera daño, ni siquiera yo mismo.

-Vamos a la mansión.- les dije a mis hermanos mientras que me acercaba a ellos con Yoshimi entre mis brazos y su ropa manchada de sangre. Vi el hambre en los ojos de todos y les gruñí enseñándoles mis colmillos para que no se atrevieran acercarse a ella.

-¿Yoshimi-chan se pondrá bien?- preguntó Shizuka preocupada acercándose con precaución, aun sin entender lo que había pasado. Las dos sabían que todos somos vampiros, la verdad era que esas dos eran extrañas con ganas, pero en esos instantes únicamente me importaba que Yoshimi se recuperase.

-Megane haz algo, está perdiendo mucha sangre.- mis hermanos me miraron estupefactos. Yo siempre había sido el que más sangre consumía de todas las presas sin importarme lo que les pudiera suceder, pero Yoshimi no era solo una presa para mí y sufría al verla tan pálida, tan inmóvil.-¡Reiji haz algo de una maldita vez!- exclamé impaciente, nuevamente me miraron mis hermanos sorprendidos. Casi nunca los llamaba por su nombre y menos sin ningún insulto, por lo que supieron que iba en serio.

-Vayamos a la mansión, allí podré revisarla.- dijo Reiji acomodando sus gafas.

Le dije al chófer que condujese a toda velocidad mientras que yo con mi chaqueta intentaba detener el sangrado y con absoluta fiereza me juré que le haría pagar a esa desgraciada mujer lo que le había hecho a mi Yoshimi mil veces peor de lo que ella hubiera hecho.

-¿Quién era esa señora?...Parecía muy amable.- murmuró la perezosa. Alcé mi rostro para verla mirando a mi Yoshimi con tristeza.

-Seguramente será alguna familiar.-respondió la loca también algo preocupada.

Dejé de prestarles atención cuando me di cuenta de que el pulso se debilitaba todavía más y de que mi chaqueta ya estaba muy manchada con su sangre. ¿Qué debía hacer? Nunca había intentado curar a una humana y no tenía ni la menor idea.

-Reiji sigue perdiendo demasiada sangre. Haz algo.- aunque no me gustara pedir nada a nadie, ya que yo debía valerme por mi mismo tampoco podía permitir que ella se desangrase delante de mis narices.

Reiji se levantó y se colocó a mi lado para poder examinar el cuerpo de mi Yoshimi. Al llegar a la cabeza Reiji separó el pelo para poder ver mejor y con los ojos agradados me di cuenta de la enorme brecha que tenía y otras cicatrices más viejas que estaban repartidas por toda la cabeza.

-Por lo que puedo ver ha recibido demasiados golpes en la cabeza desde hace años y la brecha que tiene es profunda y está manchada con arena. Si no se le desinfecta y cierra rápido morirá por una infección o por desangramiento.- aparté las manos de Reiji y utilicé mi chaqueta para apretar con más fuerza y detener el sangrado.

-Maldita mujer. Haré que sufra como nunca lo ha hecho.- mascullé sin dejar de mirar a Yoshimi viendo su enfermiza palidez.

-Ayato me gustaría comprobar algo.- me sorprendió que Reiji no fuera tan exigente como siempre, pero dejé que se acercase de nuevo y vi como le quitaba la camisa a Yoshimi. Iba a gritarle por tocar a mi mujer, pero entonces observé sus brazos y mordí con tanta fuerza mis labios que noté el sabor de mi sangre.

Sus brazos estaban llenos de moratones amarillentos, morados y con otras tonalidades. Al darme cuenta aparté a Reiji de nuevo y le levanté la camiseta que llevaba viendo su abdomen con marcas de golpes, cortes y otras cosas en las que no quería pensar, algunas eran muy reciente.

De fondo escuché las exclamaciones horrorizadas de las humanas y a mis hermanos hablar. Pero no pude reaccionar. Me quedé mirando el rostro de Yoshimi mientras bajaba su camiseta y la abrazaba más a mí.

-Nee~ Ayato-kun si aprietas tanto a Ookami-chan probablemente le harás más daño.- escuché a mi trillizo mayor hablar y aunque el pervertido soliese ser fastidioso esa vez tenía razón, así que aflojé un poco mi agarre viendo por la ventanilla que ya casi estábamos.

-¿Cómo puede andar y correr con todas esas heridas?- preguntó la perezosa abrazándose a Shu con los ojos llorosos.

-Teddy dice que Yoshimi-san parece ser muy resistente.- al escuchar a Kanato gruñí. No le permitiría que intentase dañarla más.

-Dejad de hablar de ella.- les ordené y en cuanto la limusina paró abrí la puerta y salí cargando a Yoshimi sin dejar de apretar la herida. A los segundos Reiji estaba a mi lado mirándome con seriedad.

-Acompáñame a mi laboratorio.- dijo teletransportándose hacia allí y de inmediato le imité sin querer perder más tiempo, la vida de Yoshimi estaba en riesgo.- Tumbala en el sillón, pero intenta no manchar nada.- dijo Reiji buscando alguna pócima en su armario. Yo tumbé a Yoshimi en el sofá más largo y coloqué la chaqueta debajo para evitar que la sangre gotease todo, el megane estaría insufrible si le manchaba demasiado sus cosas.

Me senté cerca sin dejar de mirarla intensamente acariciando su pelo con angustia. Nunca me había sentido tan mal por alguien que no fuera mi persona y aunque ese dolor no me gustase al recordar su sonrisa y cuando me llamaba Ayato-sama sentía algo más cálido de lo que nunca había sentido...¿Podría ser eso amor?

Si eso era no pensaba desperdiciarlo. Haría que ella me amase y que fuera mía para siempre, pero ahora solo podía preocuparme en que sobreviviese, más tarde se vería el resto.

-¿Reiji por qué tardas tanto?- pregunté desesperado al ver que seguía buscado a saber qué cosa.- ¡Date prisa maldición!- exclamé sin importarme sus represalias. Si no hacía algo pronto acabaría con él.

-Ayato esas no son formas. El estar con compañía humana te hace más maleducado e incompetente de lo normal.- aunque sus palabras me cabreasen ese no era el momento para peleas.- Tienes que darle un trago de esta poción, es para detener el sangrado. Yo limpiaré su herida y si continúa abierta después intentaré cosérsela.- tomé el frasco que contenía un líquido marrón y lo bebí sin llegar a tragarlo.

Me agaché mirando el pálido rostro de Yoshimi, abrí su boca y posé la mía dándole la poción obligándola a tragárselo, ya que ella al estar inconsciente no reaccionaba. Mantuve mi boca sobre la suya, el contacto era agradable, pero nada que ver con aquella pasión desmesurada que sentí con el primer beso.

Me separé observándola esperando ver algún cambio mientras que Reiji trabajaba en su cabeza. Impaciente seguí así y en lo que me parecieron unos minutos eternos, a pesar de que el tiempo solía correr de forma rápida para mí, por fin su piel comenzó a tomar su color natural.

-Parece que la herida se ha cerrado, pero al haber perdido tanta sangre permanecerá un tiempo más dormida. Deberías dejarla descansar y después debería regresar a su casa, no podemos hacernos cargo de otra humana.- dijo el megane alejándose con una mano en su frente como siempre.

-No pienso volver a dejarla con esa mujer. Si no puede estar aquí entonces yo huiré de aquí con ella.- nunca me había planteado escapar de la mansión, pero si aquí no podíamos estar me iría donde nadie nos encontrase y solo fuéramos ella y yo.

La cargué de nuevo y me teletransporté a mi habitación. La dama de hierro no sería un lugar muy cómodo para sus heridas, así que la dejé sobre la cama tendida observando lo bien y perfecta que se veía allí, como si ella perteneciera a ese lugar y algo más tranquilo pude sonreír tumbándome a su lado.

Ese era su lugar porque yo era ese lugar al que pertenecía y ahora que estaba mejor podría relajarme y dejarme llevar. Los párpados empezaron a pesarme, por lo que me abracé a ella mirándola por última vez antes de cerrar los ojos.

 _:::_

 _Hola de nuevo!_

 _Este capítulo se suponía que iría para después, peo hoy es el cumpleaños de mi adorada Lobita22, casi como mi hermana, y siendo Ayato su favorito quise publicar este cap en su honor._

 _Espero que lo disfrutes mucho ^^… Para la gente que espera el de Raito lo siento, todavía estoy en proceso de investigación… También quería preguntaros si debería hacer otros fics de los Mukami y los Tsukinami conociendo a chicas, pero esto sería para un futuro algo más lejano._

 _Espero que este capítulo os guste tanto como a mí y sigáis leyéndome._

 _Mitsuki Sakamaki._


	7. Conociéndonos-Raito

**Conociéndonos:Raito**

 ** _Pov Saki:_**

Estaba descansando sobre el único y destartalado sofá de mi "hogar" intentando dormir un poco, ya que sentía demasiada pesadez en mi cuerpo por lo poco que conseguía dormir, cuando empecé a escuchar unos agudos gemidos femeninos que reconocí al instante y unos guturales sonidos obviamente masculinos.

Con rapidez me incorporé del desgastado sofá demasiado cabreada como para seguir descansando aun necesitándolo. Me dirigí a la izquierda encontrándome frente a una puerta e intentando relajarme esbocé una sonrisa para no ir a la otra habitación y arrancarle los pelos a esa mujer.

Entré a la habitación observando las paredes pintadas como si fueran un bosque y el techo de un suave azul celeste intentando recrear el cielo para que fuera más alegre y adecuado para unos niños. La habitación tenía una litera, un reducido armario y algunos juguetes desperdigados por el suelo, tendría que recogerlos más tarde para que nadie se cayese.

Al acercarme más vi a mis pequeños trastos mirándome extrañados y curiosos y decidí que un día me cargaría a esa mujer por traer a sus estúpidos clientes a la casa sabiendo que los niños estaban allí, definitivamente ella era una estúpida sin cerebro.

-Hola mis niños. Ya estoy aquí.- susurré maternalmente acercándome a la litera reprimiendo mi mal humor con dificultad. Me senté en el suelo y vi como se asomaban mis tres enanos.

Tenía tres hermanos menores. Los gemelos de cinco años Masaji y Akihiro. Ellos eran unos bribones y amaban bromear, eran muy celosos y posesivos, pero realmente tiernos y los amaba. Ellos tenían el pelo rubio como yo, aunque un poco más oscuro y ambos tenían los ojos grises. Akihiro tenía un lunar en su ceja izquierda y Masaji un lunar sobre su labio superior, cerca de la nariz. Esa era la manera más fácil de diferenciarles cuando intentaban bromear y actuar como si fueran el otro para confundir a las personas.

Después estaba mi hermana menor, tenía tres años y yo misma la nombré Nozomi esperando que ella fuera una esperanza más para vivir y ese era el caso. Nozomi era una niña muy tierna a la que le encantaba jugar a las princesas y solía decir que yo era la reina y ella mi hija. Me parecía deprimente tener que ser la madre de mis hermanos, pero no les dejaría nunca al encargo de esa mujer.

Nozomi era hija de otro padre distinto al nuestro y se parecía algo a él, ya que tenía el pelo naranja como él, pero sus ojos eran rojos como los míos y los de nuestra "madre" si es que en realidad se le podía llamar a sí.

-¿Oka-san qué son esos sonidos?- preguntó Nozomi acercándose hasta donde estaba y se sentó en mi regazo mirándome sin comprender nada y yo tuve que reprimir una mueca.

-¿Podemos mirar qué pasa fuera Ka-san?- preguntaron los gemelos al unísono mirándome desde la litera de arriba, ya que no podía permitirme comprar más muebles ellos dormían juntos, algo que me reconcomía por dentro.

-No pasa nada mis niños.- afirmé mientras que abrazaba a Nozomi.-Solo son unas películas para mayores.- mentí para que no intentasen preguntar, pero viendo que mis palabras solo acentuaban la curiosidad de los gemelos decidí añadir.-Sería una pena que mañana unos chicos revoltosos perdieran un día de parque y de helados por entrometerse ¿Cierto?- pregunté habiendo llamado la atención con las palabras parque y helado como había sabido que sucedería.

-Queremos helado.- gritaron los tres a la vez y yo sonreí satisfecha y enternecida.

-Tendréis helado mañana, pero ahora es hora de dormir.- dije cargando a Nozomi dejándola en su cama mientras que ella hacía un puchero.- Os leeré un cuento y ya mañana vemos lo del helado.- los tres asintieron emocionados mientras que los arropaba para que no se enfriasen y enfermaran y les leí el primer cuento que pillé hasta que se durmieron.

Salí de la habitación de mis hermanos sin que ya se escucharan gemidos y con brusquedad abrí la puerta que llevaba a la habitación de mi madre con repugnancia en mi rostro. La habitación estaba totalmente desordenada y apestaba a alcohol. Las paredes estaban rajadas y en la estrecha cama se encontraba la mujer que debía llamar madre totalmente desnuda con un viejo barrigudo en las mismas condiciones, me repugnaba el mero hecho de saber que aquella mujer era quien nos había dado la vida.

-Asuna vístete ahora mismo. Y tú maldito mequetrefe desaparece de aquí o llamaré a la policía.- ante mis palabras el hombre empezó a vestirse frenéticamente y se largó cuando le miré de reojo con la ira que sentía.

-Rayos Saki me duele mucho la cabeza. No seas tan escandalosa.- se quejó Asuna sosteniéndose la cabeza dolorida. Eso le pasaba por beber sin parar, se lo tenía más que merecido.

-Ni Saki ni ostias.- dije contundente.- Te he dicho miles de veces que no traigas a tus sucios clientes aquí y que ni se te ocurra beber delante de los niños.- regañé lanzándole algo de ropa a la cama.- Tengo que ir a la escuela, pero que sepas que si esto vuelve a pasar pediré la custodia de los niños y te echaré de la casa.- dije antes de cerrar la puerta ignorándola.

Cogí el maletín, mis llaves y me marché tras asegurarme de colocar bien el seguro, aunque por desgracia en las condiciones en las que se encontraba la casa eso no serviría de mucho, por no decir que no servía para nada.

Me encaminé a paso rápido hacia la prestigiosa escuela a la que asistía. Al estar totalmente becada me podía permitir ir allí y lo mejor era que tenía un turno nocturno con el que podía distribuir todas mis horas de estudio, trabajo y cuidar de mis hermanos.

Era muy difícil compaginar todo a la vez. Pero quería asegurarles un futuro a mis hermanos y a mí misma. No quería que acabasen siendo como Asuna y yo tampoco querría ser así nunca, simplemente me negaba a darles una vida tan desastrosa a unos niños que no tenían culpa de nada.

Miré mi uniforme (que había retocado) y constaba de botas de cuero negras, un pantalón corto negro, un corsé formal negro y blanco y una chaqueta negra que resaltaba mi busto. El negro resaltaba el color de mi piel. Mi semiondulado pelo rubio se encontraba recogido levemente en un moño y el resto suelto llegándome hasta casi el suelo y mis ojos se veían más penetrantes por la sobra de ojos negra y el rímel que me había puesto.

La gente me miraba al pasar y lo cierto era que yo sabía que me veía llamativa y me gustaba lucirme, ya que yo no me acostaba con cualquiera me daba igual lo que pensaran sobre mí, porque vestir así era la única liberación que tenía aparte de estar con mis diablillos, que, aunque los amase, a veces necesitaba sentirme como una adolescente normal.

Llegué a la escuela y entré a mi clase ignorando los cuchicheos. Estaba acostumbrada a que se me señalase desde que entré en esa academia, no iba a afectarme en absoluto lo que esos niños ricos pudieran decir sobre mí porque yo sabía la verdad y con eso me bastaba.

-¡Mirad quien ha llegado!-exclamó una chica prepotente de mi clase mientras que me miraba con superioridad y me contuve…Sabía que el show iba a comenzar.-Llegó la pobretona becada sin padre y con una madre alcohólica y prostituta.- cerré los ojos mientras que apoyaba mi codo en la mesa y los abría con lentitud.

-Bueno al menos yo estoy aquí no por haber hecho favores sexuales. Estoy aquí por mis notas y no por los sobornos que mis papás hacen a los profesores.- susurré cínicamente viendo cómo todos se callaban y la chica ofendida jadeaba dramáticamente.

Segundos más tarde llegó el profesor y comenzó su clase. Yo atendía silenciosamente, aunque aburrida porque había tenido que estudiar cosas mucho más difíciles para poder asistir a esa academia.

Mientras tanto estuve pensado con rencor sobre mis padres. Mi padre era un administrativo y estuvo con mi madre durante 13 años. En esos años me tuvieron a mí y todo parecía normal. Hasta que mi madre descubrió que estaba embarazada de los gemelos y se lo dijo a mi padre.

Resumiendo la cosa, mi padre se fue con una nota diciendo que se iba con una amante que tenía desde hacía dos años. Mi madre entró en depresión e intentó suicidarse y después del nacimiento de los gemelos empezó a beber sin control alguno, la echaron de su trabajo y empezó a prostituirse.

Con doce años tuve que empezar a trabajar en pequeñas cosillas para mantenernos y poco después de un año y pico mi madre se quedó embarazada de Nozomi. Ella quiso abortar, pero yo me aseguré de que no lo hiciera y desde entonces tuve que esforzarme el triple para poder sacar a mi familia a flote.

Muchas veces mi madre era muy agresiva, por lo que intentaba distraer a los niños para que no sufrieran ni lo pasaran tan mal. Por eso ninguno veía a Asuna como madre. Para los tres yo era la madre y ya ni intentaba corregirles, porque más que hermanos yo los consideraba mis hijos.

Las clases se acabaron sorprendiéndome por lo distraída que había estado, pero enseguida me marché sin querer soportar a esa panda de niñatos sin nada más divertido que hacer que buscar peleas sin sentido.

Cuando llegué mis hermanos no estaban despiertos y Asuna ya se había ido seguramente a follarse a algún tipo de tres al cuarto o a comprar más alcohol. No era que odiase el sexo, de hecho, en cuanto me surgía la oportunidad tenía alguna escapada para tener una noche de pasión y frenesí. Pero lo que estaba mal era llevar esas prácticas delante de niños inocentes sin importarte que te vieran o te escuchasen.

Me tumbé en sofá para dormir unas pocas horas y me puse una alarma a las 7 de la mañana para poder preparar a los chicos. No descansé muy bien cuando la alarma me despertó. El sofá era una puta mierda, pero era lo que había. Me cambié el uniforme por unos pantalones rajados grises, me puse un sujetador negro de encaje a juego con un tanga, una blusa negra y empecé a prepararles el desayuno a mis enanos y después les llevaría a su colegio.

-Niños el desayuno ya está listo.- dije en voz alta sabiendo que de ese modo conseguiría que los granujas se levantasen.- Si no venís me lo comeré yo sola.- dije con una sonrisa en mi cara mientras colocaba los platos en la mesa.

-Yo quiero comer Ka-san.- gritó Masaji siendo el primero en salir de la habitación corriendo, siendo seguido por Akihiro. Nozomi era más difícil de despertar.

-Yo también quiero Ka-san.- gritó Akihiro dando saltitos emocionado sobre su asiento. Los dos seguían en pijama y se veían muy lindos con el pelo revuelto.

-Tranquilos fierecillas. Hay para todos.- les dije dándoles un beso en la mejilla a cada uno mientras les servía arroz y otras cosas en sus platos.

-Voy a levantar Nozomi.- dije tras revolverles el pelo.

Entré en la habitación y me encontré a Nozomi profundamente dormida en su cama. La estuve llamando unos minutos hasta que empecé a hacerle cosquillas y se despertó entre carcajadas. La cargué hasta dejarla en una de las sillas viendo que Masaji y Akihiro ya casi habían terminado de comer.

-Ka-san ¿Cuándo iremos al parque?- preguntó Akihiro emocionado.

-Oka-san quiero ir al parque ahora.- dijo Nozomi con su dulce voz y yo rodé los ojos pensando en lo juguetones que eran los tres.

-Lo siento chicos pero ahora tendréis que ir a la escuela y después ya veremos.- dije fregando los cacharros. No teníamos muchos alimentos en casa por lo que no desayuné y la mayoría de nuestra ropa era los restos que tenía una amable señora por sus hijos.

Me sentía mal por no poder proporcionarles una mayor estabilidad, pero al menos podía asegurarme de que comieran y que disfrutaran de su infancia, que era lo más importante para mí, que ellos no sufriesen.

Ayudé a los tres a vestirse con los uniformes que tenían. Eran estilo marinero de color blanco y azul y se veían extremadamente adorables así. Les preparé un pequeño bento a cada uno y preocupada me di cuenta de que en la nevera solo quedaba comida para un día más…Puff, tendría que pedir un adelanto de mi sueldo.

-Vámonos. Ya es hora.- dije cogiendo nuevamente las llaves de casa tras asegurarme de que Asuna no pudiera encontrar nada de nuestro dinero. Salimos de la casa los cuatro juntos. Nozomi subida en mis hombros, ya que le encantaba estar ahí, y los gemelos agarrados cada uno a una de mis manos.

-Ka-san no quiero ir a la escuela.- se quejó Masaji con un tierno puchero de molesta.

-¿Ka-san no podemos ir a tu trabajo contigo?- preguntó con sus ojos brillantes Akihiro y yo intenté no mirarles demasiado para que no me convencieran.

-¡Yo quiero estar con Oka-san!- exclamó Nozomi removiéndose en mis hombros.

-No podéis venir conmigo. Vosotros tenéis que ir al colegio y estar con vuestros amigos.- dije contundente llegando ya a la escuela de los niños.

Los tres se mantuvieron enfurruñados durante el resto del camino, pero sabía que se les pasaría pronto, así que seguí caminando con normalidad. Llegamos a la puerta principal y dejé a los gemelos en su clase tras darles sus bentos y sus besos de despedida. Ellos también se despidieron de mí, ya con su típica vitalidad. Caminé con Nozomi todavía sobre mí intentando ignorar los comentarios de los padres que me veían con Nozomi y decían lo irresponsable que era por tener una hija tan joven. ¡Qué se pudrieran! Ellos no tenían ni idea de lo que tenía que vivir cada día y hablaban como si lo supieran todo sobre mí.

-Buenos días señorita.- saludé a la profesora de Nozomi que me sonreía aunque la pena era palpable en su mirada. No me gustaba que sintieran lástima hacia mí, pero al menos ella era amable.

-Buenos días Saki-chan. Buenos días Nozomi-chan ¿lista para las clases?- preguntó intentando parecer alegre. Yo bajé a Nozomi de mis hombros y le di su bento. Nozomi refunfuñó hasta que conseguí que se fuera hacia su clase y entonces con rapidez al ver la hora me fui corriendo a mi trabajo.

Trabajaba en un café maid que estaba a quince minutos del colegio de mis hermanos. Allí la paga no era enorme, pero me daba suficiente para comprar la comida, pagar la luz, el agua y algún capricho para mis hermanos y de momento eso era mejor que nada, la suerte era que la casa ya estaba pagada, sino sería imposible mantenernos.

Llegué apresurada al café en el que trabajaba y me di cuenta de que casi todas mis compañeras ya se encontraban allí. Ellas me saludaron amablemente preguntándome por mis hermanos mientras que se preparaban. Todas habían sido muy amables conmigo y siempre me ayudaban sin que yo se lo pidiera, me sentía muy agradecida, pero intentaba evitarlo, tenía que conseguir sobrevivir por mi propio esfuerzo.

-Saki-chan ya estás aquí.- escuché la voz de mi jefa. Ella tenía treinta y dos años, pero parecía más joven, ya que tenía la piel tersa, el pelo negro corto acentuando su redondeado rostro y unos ojos azules oscuros enormes y siempre brillantes.

-Siento haberme retrasado jefa. Mis hermanos no querían ir al colegio.- expliqué con algo de cansancio en el cuerpo. Ella me miró preocupada y se acercó hasta mí posando sus manos en mis hombros.

-Saki-chan últimamente estás esforzándote demasiado.- aunque mi jefa sonaba preocupada sabía que esto era más bien un regaño.- Hoy vas a tomarte la tarde libre para poder estar con tus hermanos.- dijo imperante y yo abrí los ojos angustiada.

-Pero tengo que trabajar, necesito…- la jefa puso su mano derecha sobre mi boca callándome.

-Nada de peros, no te lo descontaré del sueldo y te daré unas entradas para que vayas al parque de atracciones, yo no las voy a utilizar.- dijo seriamente apartando su mano de mi boca.

-Pero eso es demasiado.- dije sin querer la caridad de nadie.

-No es demasiado. Tú ya haces mucho y esto no es tanto, no seas tonta y acepta lo que te doy.- dijo la jefa antes de desaparecer. Yo suspirando empecé a cambiarme y ponerme el uniforme de maid.

Mi uniforme estaba compuesto por una cofia blanca, un corsé verde con cordones negros en el centro que remarcaban mucho mis pechos, una camisa blanca abombada blanca, casi trasparente, una falda, tan corta que casi se podía ver mi tanga, también verde con estampados negros de flores, unos ligueros enrejados y unos zapatos blancos con un pronunciado y fino tacón que remarcaba mis piernas.

Salí para empezar a atender a los clientes que allí se encontraban. La mayoría venía a verme a mí, por lo que solía ganar muchas propinas (la mayor parte de mis ingresos eran las propinas). Me alegraba de que mi físico sirviera para eso sin tener que prostituirme directamente.

Estuve atendiendo muchas mesas siempre manteniendo mi sonrisa más pícara y mi tono más seductor. La mañana estaba por acabar cuando vi entrar a un chico joven con el uniforme retocado de la escuela a la que asistía yo. Tenía una camisa blanca, una corbata negra y la chaqueta típica de la escuela, por debajo llevaba una chaqueta de terciopelo con cuello de piel, también tenía un gorro negro con una cinta roja y los pantalones negros hasta las rodillas.

El chico mediría un metro setenta y algo tenía la piel clara, el pelo castaño rojizo hasta los hombros, unos brillantes burlones ojos verdes y una sexy y pícara sonrisa en su rostro. El chico era jodidamente ardiente y deseé tirarme encima de él como una salvaje y dejarme llevar hasta el éxtasis tras una sesión de movimientos de caderas, estocadas, mordiscos, arañazos, gemidos y todo lo que se me ocurriese… Todo duro, caliente y frenético, pero estaba en horario de trabajo y eso no sería apropiado.

-Bienvenido a casa amo.- saludé colocándome frente a él haciéndole una reverencia intentando dejar de imaginarme que él me estampaba contra una pared al tiempo que me levantaba la falda, me arrancaba el tanga con los dientes para penetrarme rudamente mientras que yo gemía deseando más… _"¡Cielos Saki, concéntrate!"_ Me ordené sintiendo mi sexo empezar a palpitar por el deseo.- Acompáñeme por favor.-pedí sonriéndole pícara viendo la satisfacción en sus ojos.-¿Qué desea tomar?- pregunté tras acompañarle a una mesa y enseñarle el menú.

-¿Estás tú en el menú? Nfu~- preguntó guiñándome un ojo tan condenadamente sexy que resultaba casi imposible resistirme a sus encantos.

-Lo siento amo, pero si me quiere a mí no estoy disponible.- susurré inclinándome sobre la mesa para que se mostrasen más mis senos intentando incitarle y dejarle con las ganas. Vi una enorme sonrisa en su rostro y también sonreí al verle.- Entonces, ¿qué más desea?- pregunté con mi más lasciva voz.

-Vaaaaaya~… ¿Y esta noche?- preguntó jugueteando con el sombrero. Yo le miré rodando los ojos. No era que no quisiera, pero podía perder clases y además no estaba bien relacionarse con clientes.

-Disculpe de nuevo amo, pero eso va a ser imposible.- dije con pesadez, dramatizando un poco la situación, ya que solía hacerlo muy a menudo.

-Bueeeeeeeeeeno.- dijo alargando mucho la palabra.- Entonces con macarrons me conformaré por esta vez Bitch-chan.- dijo el chico riéndose y guiñándome un ojo. Yo simplemente rodé los ojos cuando lo apunté en mi libreta y fui a la cocina para encargar el pedido.

Al regresar a la mesa del sexy desconocido moja bragas me lo encontré coqueteando descaradamente con dos de mis compañeras que se encontraban embelesadas y absortas por él y sus pecaminosos encantos. Yo no podía culparlas viendo que a mí me pasaba lo mismo, pero no soportaba a los tipos que iban saltando de flor en flor sin pensar en los sentimientos de las personas y ese chico parecía ser así.

-Amo aquí tiene su pedido.- dije entregándole los macarrons sonriendo mientras batía mis pestañas y él me miró con ese descaro que parecía innato en él.

-Estaría más feliz si pudiera disfrutar más de la compañía de Bitch-chan.- dijo él dramáticamente y disimuladamente bufé para controlarme, me estaba poniendo de los nervios con tanta Bitch-chan.

-En otra ocasión será.- rechacé su propuesta lo más serenamente que pude mantenerme sin mandarle a la mierda por descarado.

-Te tomaré la palabra Bitch-chan.- susurró con su pecaminosa voz y yo hice una reverencia antes de entrar de nuevo a los vestuarios para cambiarme. La jefa no dejaba de insistir en que me tomase el resto del día libre y lo cierto es que necesitaba tiempo con mis chicos para relajarme.

Después de cambiarme fui al colegio de los niños y los recogí a los tres mientras que ellos emocionados me contaban cosas sobre sus clases y sus compañeros. Llegamos a casa y les hice una simple comida, nuevamente me quedé sin comer y después de que terminasen decidimos ir al parque.

Allí estuvimos los cuatro divirtiéndonos, ellos por jugar y yo por verlos tan felices y sin preocupaciones, como debía ser. Al estar así me di cuenta de que no me importaba lo que pasara con mi vida si mis chicos estaban así por siempre, haría cualquier cosa por verlos así.

 ** _Pov Raito:_**

-Mou~.-toqué mi fedora aburrido.- ¡No entiendo por qué mis hermanos no me dejan jugar con esas humanas!-dramaticé extrañado por los cambios que habían tenido todos en sus comportamientos.

¿Qué había de malo en que abrazara a Usagi-chan, le dijera a Ookami-chan que jugase con mi cuerpo a lo que quisiera, que intentase tocarle las piernas a Kuma-chan mientras dormía, que le dijese a Evi-chan que le podía dar clases particulares de amor siempre que quisiera y que intentase tocar el trasero de Neko-chan?

En realidad eso último no había acabado nada bien para mí. Subaru y la Neko-chan me habían perseguido por toda la mansión y había tenido que huir para que no me matarán, esos dos juntos eran algo a tener en cuenta, aunque era divertido provocarles por el inmenso temperamento y escaso autocontrol que ambos tenían.

Aunque mis otros hermanos también habían reaccionado muy mal sorprendiéndome. Kanato-kun me estuvo gritando que me mataría durante horas mientras que Usagi-chan intentaba detenerle, Ayato-kun se puso realmente irritable y casi me mata al pillarme desprevenido, Shu me había mirado seriamente y me había dicho que no me acercara a molestar nunca más o no viviría para contarlo y Reiji me amenazó con envenenarme con alguna de sus pociones en proceso de creación.

Cualquiera de esas amenazas era lo suficientemente desagradable como para que evitase propasarme con las humanas y que alguno de ellos realmente decidiese actuar. No quería morir a manos de mis hermanos, eso era demasiado triste y solitario.

Al principio había pensado que mis hermanos se aburrían demasiado y por eso buscaban alguna compañía femenina, pero era obvio que todos iban muy en serio con sus respectivas humanas, no era un simple juego para ninguno de ellos. Aunque todos fueran muy posesivos nunca se habían tomado tantas molestias para que yo no me acercase a alguna de sus presas y si bien yo realmente no creía en el amor típico de las series y libros que tanto les gustaba a las mujeres sí que empecé a plantearme experimentar más para ver si alcanzaba a comprender lo que les sucedía.

Sumamente aburrido entré a un café maid para buscar la compañía de alguna Bitch-chan y ver si podía pasar un buen rato cuando me fijé en una chica que estaba dándome la espalda. Había muchas chicas interesantes, pero ella tenía algo especial, algo diferente y llamativo.

Sus movimientos eran medidos y todos con un fin provocativo que atraía todas las miradas para contemplarla y desearla, su voz se mantenía igual de insinuante con una nota de rebeldía que invitaba a dominarla, destruir su voluntad y que se olvidase de todo.

Aunque no le pudiera ver el rostro esa Bitch-chan era realmente hermosa, llevaba el pelo suelto extremadamente largo y este era de un color rubio. Vestía una falda muy corta verde con estampados negros, me imaginé arrancándola mientras besaba y mordía cada parte de sus firmes y esbeltas piernas y empecé a sentir el calor de la excitación.

Que llevase unas zapatos de tacón blanco solo resultaba más sugestivo todavía si cabía. El blanco era el color de la pureza y a mí me encantaba destruirla y apoderarme de ella, corromper un alma pura y que se convirtiese solo en una masa de pasión y necesidad.

Sonreí ampliamente decidiendo que esa Bitch-chan sería mi entretenimiento, iba a ser una diversión muy, muuuuy placentera no tenía dudas sobre eso. Cuando se dio la vuelta vi unos carnosos labios que incitaron mucho más mis ardientes fantasías y después me fijé en el resto de su cuerpo.

Esa Bitch-chan estaba realmente bien, sus ojos eran rojos y afilados y al verme se agrandaron. Vi que me examinaba sin descaro alguno mientras se mordía el labio sin parecer consciente de ello, mi libido a ese punto ya se encontraba por las nubes y no podía dejar de imaginar como se escucharía su voz rogándome por más.

Ahhhh~ Se sentía tan bien solo pensarlo que deseaba hacerlo realidad. Le sonreí más ampliamente esperando a ver cómo reaccionaba, los juegos previos eran una parte muy importante antes de hacer cualquier cosa, disfrutaba haciendo que las mujeres muriesen de deseo por mí.

-Bienvenido a casa amo.- me sorprendí al darme cuenta de que su voz sonaba cálida, pero contenida, su cuerpo me notaba que me deseaba, pero ella actuaba como si eso fuera ajeno a ella. Vi en ella el reto que había estado buscando tanto tiempo, una presa difícil siempre era mucho más satisfactoria que una a la que solo mirándola ya la tenías, sería un placer verla sucumbir ante mí fufu.- Acompáñeme por favor.-ese tono tan servicial combinado con ese traje tan provocativo que resaltaba todos sus atributos me hacía sentir complacido y no podía dejar de mirarla con atención. ¿Qué más tendría ella para mí? Estaba ansioso por descubrirlo tooodo profundamente.-¿Qué desea tomar?- preguntó guiándome hasta una mesa, la seguí viendo el seductor bamboleo de sus caderas y sus piernas y nuevamente me pregunté cómo se sentirían al rededor de mi cadera, seguramente muy bien, pero prefería experimentarlo a imaginarlo solamente.

-¿Estás tú en el menú? Nfu~- pregunté guiñándole un ojo sabiendo como solía incitar eso a las mujeres, seducirla no sería muy complicado, pero me divertiría mientras el juego durase y después pasaría a la siguiente como hacía siempre.

-Lo siento amo, pero si me quiere a mí no estoy disponible.- susurró inclinando haciendo que mis ojos captasen más de su pálida y aparentemente suave piel. ¿Así que quería seguir provocándome ehhh? ¡Yo no era quién para rechazar los deseos de una Bitch-chan! Le sonreí más ampliamente viendo a los segundos una tentadora y pícara sonrisa en sus labios.- Entonces, ¿qué más desea?- preguntó con una muy obscena y sexy voz. Nuevamente me la imaginaba gimiendo rogando más fufu, aunque eso pronto sucedería.

-Vaaaaaya~… ¿Y esta noche?- pregunté insistentemente tocando mi fedora ignorando su pregunta. Si ella había comenzado ese juego del tira y afloja yo no iba a quedarme atrás. Cuando rodó los ojos mi sonrisa se tensó levemente. Nunca nadie se había resistido tanto a mis encantos, pero eso también era algo bueno, ahora no estaba nada aburrido.

-Disculpe de nuevo amo, pero eso va a ser imposible.- su voz no sonaba como si realmente lo sintiese. ¿Ella quería jugar conmigo? ¡Eso estaba siendo divertido! Dos podíamos jugar al mismo juego, al final caería rendida a mis pies, solo que la recompensa sería mayor.

-Bueeeeeeeeeeno.- dije intentando parecer despechado y pensativo, aunque la fiesta solo acababa de comenzar.- Entonces con macarrons me conformaré por esta vez Bitch-chan.- me reí con mi risa más encantadora y le guiñé un ojo. ¿Cuánto más podría resistirse a mí? Cuando rodó los ojos mientras apuntaba mi pedido supe que había tenido un buen ojo en esa ocasión.

Aunque él físico importaba bastante conseguir doblegar a alguien con una personalidad y un carácter fuerte podía ser un mayor afrodisíaco que solo un físico atractivo, aunque el hecho de que su sangre también oliera bien era una ventaja añadida que no pensaba desperdiciar.

\- ¡Are, are!- exclamé cuando vi pasar a una castaña de ojos grises con el uniforme azul y una pelinegra de ojos marrones y el traje rojo. Las dos eran muy jóvenes y parecían algo más inocentes por sus sonrojos.- ¿Necesitáis ayuda con algo? ¡Ayudar a chicas lindas siempre es un placer!- exclamé con los ojos cerrados mientras inclinaba la cabeza hacia ellas.

-Ano….Gracias amo…- abrí los ojos con lentitud viendo lo sonrojadas que estaban. Era era la reacción típica en cualquier mujer con la que filtrease, era agradable que todas se volvieran locas por mí.

-No...No es necesario.- terminó de hablar la segunda sujetando una bandeja con fuerza sobre su pecho.

-No es nada, no es nada.- dije sonriéndolas más todavía mientras negaba con mi mano.- Parece realmente duro trabajar moviéndose de un lado a otro con esas ropas.- dije fingiendo compasión haciendo que ambas me mirasen tímidamente.

-Uh...Mmm.- masculló la pelinegra antes de girarse hacia otro lado y mirar hacia una mesa.- Tenemos que servir unas bebidas amo.-murmuró haciendo una reverencia mirándome con pesar.

-Gracias por la preocupación amo.- masculló la castaña imitando a la otra antes de marcharse de nuevo.

No había podido disfrutar demasiado de las compañía de aquellas Bitch-chan, pero igualmente había merecido la pena, además ahora tenía un objetivo mucho más grande que cumplir. Si les hubiese propuesto algo a esas chicas ellas no hubieran dudado ni un solo segundo en acompañarme y ahora quería algo más trabajoso.

-Amo aquí tiene su pedido.- cuando se fueron las dos Bitch-chan escuché los pasos de la Bitch-chan rubia mientras hablaba y colocaba un plato con macarrons sobre la mesa sonriendo mientras batía sus pestañas. Le miré lujurioso por su actitud y por su cuerpo, aunque la mayoría de chicas me excitasen en este caso era un reto que deseaba superar.

-Estaría más feliz si pudiera disfrutar más de la compañía de Bitch-chan.- exageré como de costumbre esperando algún avance por su parte, sin embargo lo que obtuve fue un sutil bufido de molestia. ¡Vaaaaaaya! ¡esa Bitch-chan sí era dura de pelar! Eso solo me hacía desearla mucho, mucho más, era justo lo que andaba buscando.

-En otra ocasión será.-¿Había vuelto a rechazarme? Bueno todavía podía utilizar sus palabras para propiciar un encuentro, pero esa respuesta me hacía preguntarme qué clase de mujer era ella en realidad.

-Te tomaré la palabra Bitch-chan.- intenté persuadirla una vez más por si decidía pedirme que la esperase para vernos después, pero ella hizo una reverencia y se fue como si no le hubiera dicho nada.

Vi como se marchaba y empecé a soltar algunas risitas mientras que comía mis macarrons. Estaba claro que ella poseía experiencia, sabía de su atractivo y no dudaba en usarlo. Había estado atraída por mí y por algún motivo se había controlado y me había rechazado en más de una ocasión.

Dudaba que mi curiosidad y mis deseos carnales fueran similares a lo que les había sucedido a mis hermanos para permanecer tanto tiempo con unas humanas y preocuparse de verdad por ellas, pero si algunas humanas conseguían hacer esa clase de retos casi podía comprender que se interesaran más de lo normal.

Esperaba con ansias nuestro siguiente encuentro, porque sabía dónde encontrarla, para finalmente mostrarle lo que se había perdido en esos momentos de excitante cabezonería, probablemente después la castigaría por hacerme esperar, pero eso solo formaría parte de la diversión.

 _:::_

 _Ohaio!_

 _Bueno este cap por fin lo he terminado Yuuupiiiiii! En fin me tardé la vida en pensar la parte de Raito, la he hecho corta a comparación de la de otros Sakamaki, pero es el que peor se me da (creo), aun así espero que lo disfrutéis._

 _Quería agradecer a Lobita22,_ Fallen Angel _y a Mitzuki-chan por ayudarme con la perspectiva de Raito (Sois unos amores las tres!). Gracias a vosotras pude terminarlo mucho más rápidamente ^^ creí de verdad que me tiraría la vida._

 _En fin, entramos con la ronda de Enamorándonos, ya hice el cap de Ayato por el especial, así que quedan el de Shu, Subaru, Reiji, Kanato y Raito. Intentaré hacerlos lo mejor y más rápido posible, aunque no prometo nada porque he tenido problemas para poder subir este cap._

 _Con respecto a lo de hacer unos fics de los Tsukinami y los Mukami estuve pensando que cuando salga más sobre Kino también intentaré hacer algo sobre él… Me parece un personaje muy curioso y de verdad tengo ganas de ver qué pasará en este juego, así que también tenedlo en cuenta para más adelante. Con mucho cariño._

 _Mitsuki Sakamaki._


	8. Enamorándonos-Subaru

Enamorándonos: Subaru

 _ **Pov Ayame:**_  
A mi mente todavía acudían los recuerdos de la noche anterior. Aquellos recuerdos sobre el beso con Subaru que no dejaban de atormentarme y que no podía apartar de mi mente por mucho empeño que le dedicase.

Era por la tarde, bueno ya casi era la hora de ir a la escuela de nuevo, aunque la idea no me parecía tan mala. Lo cual era verdaderamente preocupante, porque incluso me sentía ansiosa por volver a ver a Subaru, aunque no era como si eso lo fuera a reconocer nunca en voz alta, no debía enamorarme de nadie.

Suspiré cuando mi mirada se posó en el escritorio de mi habitación, en él se encontraban las fichas con los datos personales de algunos chicos que serían un buen partido para mí. Hasta el momento había siete posibilidades, pero la lista se reduciría cuando mis padres revisaran todo y decidieran cuál era el más adecuado…Ni a mi futuro marido podría elegir, era tan deprimente, tan penoso.

-Ojou-sama.- escuché la voz de Yukine mientras llamaba suavemente a la puerta, le indiqué que entrase y así lo hizo.- Ojou-sama Shizuka-sama ha venido y la acompañará hasta la escuela.- informó Yukine cálidamente.

-¡Eso es genial!- exclamé poniéndome en pie con entusiasmo, amaba estar con Shizuka, ya que era la persona más importante para mí, era la única que sabía todos mis secretos y me apoyaba hiciese lo que hiciese.- Gracias por avisarme Yukine.- agradecí viendo cómo se marchaba y en seguida imité su acción dirigiéndome hacia las escaleras.

Bajé presurosa la enorme escalera de caracol, hasta que al llegar al recibidor vi a Shizuka bostezando. Yo sonreí, Shizuka solía ser demasiado despistada y dormilona y aunque ella dijera que ella tenía que cuidarme muchas veces era yo quien tenía que evitar que no se comiese los muros, que nadie no se aprovechase de ella o que la engañasen, pero aun así la quería.

-Shizuka, estoy tan contenta de verte.- dije llegando hasta donde se encontraba y la abracé sonriente. Ella me miró y me acarició como siempre.- ¿Por qué vas venir conmigo?- pregunté alegremente, aunque intrigada por ese hecho.

-Hola a ti también.- saludó bostezando levemente, pero me abrazó con algo de fuerza, no mucha la verdad, porque a pesar de su altura ella era mucho más débil físicamente que yo.-B-B-Bueno.- tartamudeó sonrojada apartándose con nerviosismo de mi lado.- Nii-san se cabreó ayer conmigo y hoy me ha dado una charla interminable...- entrecerré los ojos sospechosamente.

Tomoe, el hermano mayor de Shizuka, estaba completamente enamorado de ella. Siempre lo había estado y desde que tengo uso de razón me di cuenta de ello, a pesar de esto Shizuka nunca lo vio y pensó que el amor de Tomoe era un cariño fraternal, por eso me extrañaba bastante que Tomoe le regañase, siempre fue muy blando con ella, así que en esta ocasión Shizuka había tenido que meterse en un buen lío.

-¿Qué has hecho esta vez?- pregunté separándome mirándola con entretenida, sería divertido burlarme un poco de ella.

-Y-Yo no hice nada.- susurró sonrojada apretando su falda, seguía siendo tan mala mentirosa como cuando éramos pequeñas.

-¡Vamos dímelo! ¡Sabes que no se lo diré a nadie!- exclamé molesta rompiendo un jarrón por un puñetazo que le di.

-Tranquilízate…Realmente no es para tanto.- dijo Shizuka intentando controlarme, pero al decir eso supe que si había pasado algo. Le miré expectante y ella retomó la palabra.-Bueno...Nii-san me vio con un compañero de clase y este le dijo que era mi novio y Nii-san se cabreó conmigo.- explicó hablando más rápido de lo normal, casi no había distinguido sus palabras.

-So ka.- susurré cerrando los ojos con comprensión y al abrirlos vi la mirada aturdida de Shizuka.- Bueno Tomoe Nii-san solo se preocupa por ti.- dije intentando encubrir a su hermano, ya que sentía algo de aprecio y si él no se iba a confesar yo no iba a complicar la situación.-¿Y ese chico quién es?- pregunté curiosa, ya que Shizuka siempre me contaba todo y nunca dijo que estuviese interesada en alguien en concreto, por lo que estaba algo sorprendida.

-A-Ano….Shu…Shu Sakamaki.- dijo extremadamente sonrojada y yo al escuchar el apellido me quedé inmóvil al comienzo y después apreté los puños molesta…Parecía que no iba a librarme del recuerdo de Subaru, ya que al final todo me llevaba a él.

-Te avisé de que no te acercases a ellos.- espeté furiosa porque me ignorase.- Esos chicos esconden algo.- le volví a decir convencida de ello.

-Demo Ayame…Shu-san me gusta desde hace un tiempo, solo que me di cuenta ayer mismo.- me confesó absolutamente enrojecida y yo suspiré sabiendo que Shizuka a pesar de lo perezosa que era también era muy determinada y nada podría hacerla cambiar de opinión, solo me quedaba observarla.- ¿Y qué me dices tú de ese alvino?- preguntó repentinamente Shizuka haciendo que mi cara enrojeciese al acordarme de Subaru.-¿Te has sonrojado?- preguntó Shizuka asombrada.- Es la cuarta vez que te veo sonrojarte.- dijo Shizuka sonriendo pícaramente y yo me giré molesta intentando que no mirase más mi rostro.

-Él no es nadie, solo un estúpido imbécil.- grité en negación. Shizuka se acercó a mí y me abrazó por la espalda con delicadeza.

-A-ya-me.- susurró con dulzura.- Sabes que puedes confiar en mí. Nunca le he contado ni le contaré a nadie nada de lo que me digas. Así que confía en mí.- pidió persuasivamente y yo cerré los ojos sin poder resistirme sabiendo que tenía razón.

-Él es Subaru Sakamaki.- susurré con los puños apretados.- Él tenía que enseñarme la escuela, pero en cambio me tocó buscarle para no ser expulsada.- dije furiosa recordando por lo poco que me libre.- Le encontré en los rosales y…-dejé de hablar, no era capaz de decirlo en voz alta.

-¿Y?-preguntó Shizuka curiosa girándose para mirarme con atención.

-Estuvimos discutiendo hasta que por un descuido él….Él….Él.- mi voz temblaba anormalmente al igual que mi cuerpo, pero tenía que admitirlo en voz alta, seguro que así se me iría un poco de la cabeza.-¡Él me besó!- exclamé finalmente cerrando los ojos sintiendo mi corazón como si fuera a la velocidad de un colibrí.

-¿En serio?- preguntó Shizuka emocionada abrazándome y yo abrí los ojos por la impresión.-Eso es fantástico Ayame, me alegro por ti.- susurró más tranquilamente, mis ojos se abrieron con incomprensión, pero no podía ver su rostro y así no podía saber qué pensaba.- Se nota que a Subaru-kun le gustas.- dijo repentinamente Shizuka.

-¿Qué?- grité alejándome de ella como si me hubiera electrocutado. Lo que decía era imposible, ese imbécil solo quería provocarme y aunque me pareciese lindo eso no significaba nada, de hecho ni siquiera debería pensar en él de esa manera, ya que era un bruto.

-Ayame estuve delante de los dos y se notaba que había química entre vosotros.- dijo Shizuka pícaramente. Yo desvié la mirada intentando no pensar en nada de eso, era demasiado molesta la continua vergüenza que estaba sintiendo.

-Aunque eso fuera cierto.- susurré sin querer admitir que él me interesaba.- Mis padres ya han empezado a buscar candidatos para mi compromiso. Ni siquiera podré dar mi opinión.- susurré con voz contenida mientras agachaba mi cabeza furiosa por la maldita empresa, el nombre familiar y todo lo que ello conllevaba.

-Lo siento Ayame, ya sabes que estaré apoyándote siempre.- dijo Shizuka abrazándome nuevamente y yo sin evitarlo la apreté con más fuerza. Ella era mi único apoyo, mi única familia de verdad y con ella me sentía mejor, era algo inevitable.

-Ojou-sama, Shizuka-sama es hora de ir a la escuela.- dijo Yukine llegando sigilosamente hasta nuestra posición con nuestros maletines en sus manos.

-Ya vamos.- respondimos las dos al unísono separándonos del abrazo. Yukine se adelantó a nosotras para meter los maletines y colocarse en el lado del conductor. Shizuka salió y yo me giré para mirar el costoso jarrón tirado y destrozado en el suelo rodando los ojos, ya se ocuparía alguna criada o alguien.

Una vez en la limusina Shizuka y yo permanecimos sentadas una al lado de la otra. Shizuka se apoyó en mí durmiéndose y yo me dediqué a observar el paisaje sin querer pensar en nada, solo dejarme llevar.

Un rato más tarde llegamos a la entrada del recinto. Yo me dediqué a remover a Shizuka hasta que finalmente comenzó a despertarse con una bobalicona sonrisa en su rostro. De verdad le gustaba ese tal Shu, solo esperaba que no fuera el pelinegro amarga vidas.

Las dos salimos tras despedirnos de Yukine y caminamos con las manos unidas unos cuantos pasos hasta que Shizuka apretó un poco mi mano y yo levanté mi rostro para poder mirarla cara a cara.

-Ayame ¿se supone que ahora tienes que buscar a Subaru-kun?- preguntó bostezando por haberse levantado.

-Eso se supone.- dije asintiendo con la cabeza con pesadez.-Pero yo no pienso ser la niñera de ese imbécil…¿Por qué no me indicas tú dónde están las clases?- pregunté mirándola con un pucherito.

-Eso sería demasiado esfuerzo Ayame, estoy cansada.- susurró cerrando los ojos de nuevo.

-¡Eres una dormilona de lo peor!- exclamé molesta golpeando una piedra del camino con todas mis fuerzas mandándola a volar.- ¿Acaso no puedes esforzarte un poco por tu mejor y única amiga?- pregunté irritada soltando su mano. Ella abrió los ojos de par en par antes de intentar tocarme.-No me toques.- grité golpeando su mano sintiendo mis ojos llenarse de lágrimas. Shizuka siempre me prometía que me ayudaría, pero en ocasiones como esta al final siempre acababa yo sola.- No vuelvas a tocarme jamás. Al final siempre estoy yo sola.- grité mientras que sentía mis lágrimas escurrirse por mi rostro.

-Ayame.- susurró dolida Shizuka tratando de acercarse nuevamente, pero viendo sus intenciones yo me di media vuelta y salí corriendo mientras sollozaba.

Corrí sin importarme quién me mirase. Solo quería liberar toda la furia y la soledad que sentía. Tal vez yo era una persona destinada a estar sola, a no poder confiar en nadie y eso me dolía. Yo solo quería ser libre y tener alguien que me quisiera, pero si eso no era para mí entonces sería peor ilusionarme y acabar desencantada, más de lo que ya lo estaba.

Mientras corría llegué a los hermosos rosales del día anterior, pero ni siquiera eso me tranquilizaba. Me acerqué al árbol en el que me apoyé y empecé a golpearle mientras que sollozaba y sentía las frías lágrimas deslizarse sin cesar por mi rostro.

Estaba demasiado centrada golpeando el árbol que no noté a la persona que se acercó a mí por detrás y me abrazó. Detuve mis golpes girándome para despedazar a quien me estuviese tocando cuando levantando el mentón me encontré con los ojos de Subaru, que se veían tristes, pero a la vez comprensivos.

Mis sollozos se detuvieron, pero mis lágrimas seguían desbordándose, haciendo que me costase ver con normalidad. Repentinamente sentí el cuerpo de Subaru en torno al mío y entonces las lágrimas dejaron de fluir por la impresión.

-Tsk, no quiero que llores.- escuché que dijo mientras que me apretaba contra su pecho mientras que yo temblaba sin saber exactamente el por qué.- Solo…Solo quédate así conmigo hasta que estés mejor.- la voz de Subaru sonaba verdaderamente avergonzada. Pero yo estaba sorprendida y en el fondo agradecida con él por permanecer a mi lado e intentar consolarme.

-Y-Yo.- susurré apretando su rota camiseta mientras que intentaba controlar mi respiración y no volver a llorar. No me gustaba llorar delante de nadie, pero con Subaru me sentía protegida como nunca lo había sentido.- Gra-Gracias.- susurré con las mejillas sonrojadas y al sentir sus manos acariciándome el pelo con suavidad yo levanté el rostro cada vez más desconcertada y me encontré con los suyos que permanecían analíticos y aun así cálidos de alguna forma, aunque mostrasen soledad también me reconfortaban.

-Tsk, no me des las gracias.-dijo mientras con una de sus manos me apoyaba nuevamente en su pecho y sin poder evitarlo un suspiro de satisfacción escapó de mis labios.

Estuvimos así hasta que escuché la campana que daba comienzo a las clases y preocupada me sequé el rostro y me separé a duras penas de Subaru. Él era realmente fuerte, demasiado.

-Vayamos a clase, no quiero más problemas.- dije recuperando mi tono de voz habitual. Subaru y yo manteníamos nuestras miradas, yo determinada a no perder otra clase y él obcecado en quedarse allí suponía.

Tomé su mano algo sonrojada y al hacerlo él me miró igual de sonrojado, pero no soltó el agarre de mi mano, sino que la apretó con más fuerzas y esa vez fue él quien comenzó a caminar a paso acelerado siendo yo arrastrada por él.

Durante todo el camino tuve que alargar mis zancadas para no retrasarle mucho. Por los pasillos la gente cuchicheaba curiosa al ver nuestras manos unidas y quise separarlas para no llamar más la atención, pero en ningún momento él me lo permitió.

Después de cruzar unos cuantos pasillos Subaru se detuvo frente a una puerta que indicaba ser la clase 1A, la clase a la que asistiría este año. Subaru abrió la puerta bruscamente y entró tirándome del brazo para que no me quedase en la puerta.

Los alumnos dentro del aula nos miraron estupefactos, antes de empezar a murmurar, pero ninguno hizo amago de acercarse. Suponía que Subaru era realmente agresivo y les tenía aterrorizados, eso me parecía algo divertido. Tal vez yo también podría hacerlo y así me liberaba de todo lo que sentía.

Subaru se sentó en una silla del final y cuando intenté soltarme para buscar un sitio él me colocó justo al lado quedando los dos pegados.

-Oe ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?- siseé molesta al ver cómo me guiaba por donde quería como si fuese una marioneta sin juicio ni opinión alguna, igual que siempre me pasaba.

-Tsk ¿Tú que crees?- preguntó burlón acercándose a mí arrinconándome.-Desde hoy soy el único al que puedes sonreír, el único con el que te puedes besar y el único con el que estarás el resto de tus días.- dijo tomando mi rostro con un brillo posesivo en sus ojos.

-¿De qué coño vas?- grité sonrojada intentando alejar mi rostro del suyo, todos nos estaban mirando y me tenían hasta las narices.- ¿Y vosotros qué cojones estáis mirando gilipollas?- les grité a los metiches que nos miraban.

La clase se tranquilizó cuando llegó el sensei imponiendo silencio y después me ordenó presentarme, yo dije mi nombre cortante y me volví a sentar, saqué mi bloc de dibujo y comencé a dibujar las flores que se veían a través de la ventana.

Cuando la clase se acabó tocaba un pequeño descanso y de reojo vi que Subaru contemplaba mis dibujos fascinado. Interiormente me gustaba esa expresión, pero el muy maldito no tenía nada que ver conmigo y no quería que nadie viera cosas tan importantes para mí.

-Oe imbécil, antes no has respondido a mi pregunta.- espeté encabronada mirándole con mi humor normal ya recuperado.

-No me llames imbécil tarada.- gritó Subaru rompiendo su mesa de un solo golpe, todavía me sorprendía lo asombrosamente fuerte que era.- Y yo hago lo que me da la gana, no tengo por qué darte explicaciones.- dijo con sus ojos entrecerrados y sus puños apretados.

-Mmm.- respiré varias veces intentando calmar mi explosivo genio. Subaru me gustaba de alguna forma, de eso era consciente, pero nuestros caracteres eran demasiado parecidos y chocábamos y además yo debía comprometerme, tal vez si se lo daba a entender él me dejaría en paz y yo podría olvidarme de él.- Verás yo no sé lo que querrás exactamente.- empecé a hablar sin intentar ser demasiado tosca, al menos de momento.- Pero sea lo que sea yo no estoy disponible.- dije mirándole con tristeza en mis ojos, pero al ver su sonrisa de superioridad me quedé completamente descolocada…¿Por qué sonreía?- El caso es que me van a comprometer y no puedo estar con nadie más.- terminé de hablar rabiosa, pero resignada, por mucho que luchase no tenía escapatoria y luchar contra un imposible solo me deprimía más de lo que ya estaba.

-Ya lo sabía.- dijo él con suficiencia y yo sorprendida palidecí, tal vez él solo intentaba burlarse de mí sabiendo lo que sabía, pero no creía que fuera eso, además ¿Cómo se había enterado?- ¿Acaso no está claro que ahora me perteneces?- preguntó Subaru rodeándome nuevamente entre sus brazos y yo sentí como si una bombilla se hubiese iluminado en mi interior. Él también era un candidato para casarse conmigo, pero lo que no entendía era por qué él estaba tan seguro de que me casaría con él cuando mis padres estaban en plenas negociaciones.

-Tú-Tú.- susurré con demasiadas cosas en mi cabeza.- ¿Cómo estás tan seguro de eso?- pregunté sin saber si estar ofendida, cabreada, o algo alegre, ya que si me comprometía con Subaru al menos podía estar segura de que sentía algo por él.

-Mi padre habló con los tuyos y lo confirmó.- la voz de Subaru se enfrió y endureció al hablar de su padre, nuevamente veía ese rencor en él, por lo que tomé sus manos entre las mías intentando apoyarle como él lo había hecho conmigo. Subaru me miró sonrojado de nuevo, pero sus frías manos permanecieron entre las mías.

-Y-Yo no sé muy bien qué decirte.- dije sonrojada también, todo esto era demasiado inesperado para mí. ¿Por qué estaba intentando consolar a ese imbécil?- Pero quiero que cuentes conmigo si te sientes triste.- le dije mirándole algo abochornada por decir esas cosas tan vergonzosas y cursis en voz alta.

Tomándome por sorpresa él se acercó más hasta que nuestros labios se encontraron de nuevo. La sensación que tuve la otra vez no fue nada comparada con lo que sentía en esos instantes.

En cada parte de mi cuerpo me recorrían unos deliciosos cosquilleos como corrientes eléctricas, mis ojos se cerraron disfrutando de la suavidad de los labios de Subaru mientras que él aumentaba la intensidad del beso con pasión, pero sin perder ese toque cuidadoso que contrastaba con su agresividad.

Estaba en mi mundo, solo podía sentir a Subaru y desearle como nunca había deseado nada en mi vida, cuando empecé a escuchar jadeos de impresión, gritos e incluso sonidos de fotos, entonces volví a la realidad y abrí los ojos encontrándome con los de Subaru con un brillo más cálido que cualquiera que hubiera visto en él anteriormente.

Me separé bruscamente de él, retrocediendo atolondrada. Lo peor de todo era que Subaru, aunque estuviese sonrojado, se encontraba demasiado seguro de sí mismo y al verle me dieron ganas de pegarle una buena paliza hasta que dejara de poner esa estúpida sonrisa que me alteraba tanto.

Iba a intentar salir del aula cuando desafortunadamente sonó el timbre. ¡Maldición!, mi perfecta oportunidad para escapar se veía truncada por el maldito aparato del demonio, tal vez tendría que cargármelo para poder saltarme alguna clase sin pagar las consecuencias.

Una profesora entró a la clase y nos mandó sentarnos a todos. Yo también lo hice para evitar que mis padres fueran informados, pero sentarme al lado de Subaru cuando estaba tan satisfecho y con ganas de joderme no era realmente agradable.

El resto de clases pasaron de forma abrumadoramente lenta y la única distracción que tenía era dibujar todo el tiempo el mismo paisaje y retocarlo para que se viera más hermoso de lo que era en realidad. Mientras tanto el imbécil se dedicaba a espiarme sobre el hombro y hasta las narices de él en varias ocasiones le golpeé haciendo que él gritase.

Los profesores intentaron intervenir cuando eso sucedía, pero los teníamos asustados por nuestras fieras miradas, así que, afortunadamente, nadie comentó nada de lo sucedido durante esas horas de tortura.

Mientras que dibujaba no podía evitar pensar en Shizuka. Ella era mi única amiga, como mi hermana y tal vez mi trato había sido demasiado injusto con ella, tal vez yo era demasiado egoísta por esperar que ella estuviera siempre conmigo.

Suspiré con pesadez, no me gustaba reconocer que me había equivocado, pero realmente Shizuka no tenía culpa de nada y me martirizaba haberle causado cualquier daño solo por mis impulsos y por mi descontrol sobre mis emociones.

Las clases finalizaron y me levanté de inmediato para buscar a Shizuka, tenía que pedirle disculpas, aunque no me las mereciera, solo no quería hacerla sufrir, eso solo haría que me odiase a mí misma.

Llegué al borde de la puerta, pero antes de que pudiese cruzar fui apresada entre esos musculosos brazos que ya conocía a la perfección. Utilicé bastante fuerza para intentar soltarme, sabía que no podría escapar, pero no quería sentirme como una completa inútil.

-Suéltame.- grité enfurecida removiéndome entre los brazos de Subaru.- Suéltame de una maldita vez.- ordené intentando pisarle con mis tacones, aunque él me evitaba con habilidad.

-Para de moverte tú.- gritó Subaru ejerciendo más presión, yo me detuve intentando pensar en plantas y flores para no degollarle, aunque no tuviera nada para hacerlo la idea sonaba atractiva, así dejaría de molestarme.- Ven.- ordenó escueto liberándome todo el cuerpo menos la mano.

Salimos recorriendo los pasillos con las manos tomadas, como se estaba haciendo costumbre últimamente, pero a pesar de que él me enfureciese al mismo tiempo era el único que me podía apaciguar tan efectivamente.

-¿A dónde me llevas?- pregunté con precaución, ya que al estar él delante de mí no podía observar otra cosa que no fuese su espalda.

-Tsk, ya lo descubrirás.- dijo Subaru misteriosamente sin detenerse, yo le seguía enfurecida porque no me respondiese concretamente a lo que le había preguntado, pero el tono de su voz parecía serio, más serio de lo que le había escuchado nunca y eso me produjo más curiosidad.

Salimos del recinto y moviéndome un poco pude ver que caminábamos hacia la limusina donde se encontraban el resto de sus hermanos. No sabía que pretendía Subaru, pero en cuanto llegamos ante ellos él tiró de mí y me empujó hasta que choqué con alguien.

-¡Serás maldito imbécil retrasado tsundere de mierda!- exclamé girando mi rostro para mirarle con ira no, lo siguiente. ¿A qué se creía que jugaba?- Desgraciado albino.- susurré crujiéndome los dedos queriendo partirle la cara como mínimo.

-Ayame.- escuché la voz de Shizuka y me paralicé antes de girarme de nuevo y levantar mi mirada con arrepentimiento.- Ayame ¿estás bien?- preguntó Shizuka preocupada abrazándome mientras que yo sentí que mis ojos se ahogaban de nuevo.

-Shizuka yo…- yo me escondí en su pecho sollozando desconsoladamente.- Yo…Yo…Yo lo siento.- susurré entre hipidos.-No…No quería decir esas cosas.- dije sin poder contener mis lágrimas.

-Tranquila Ayame, ya lo sé.- dijo Shizuka acariciando mi cabeza pausadamente.- Siento no haberte ayudado, así que estamos en paz ¿vale?- preguntó con su voz algo más alegre.

-Mmm.- me mantuve abrazada a ella sintiéndome algo mejor, aunque todavía me sentía algo culpable por mis crueles palabras.- De verdad lo siento, he sido muy injusta contigo.- susurré arrepentida y con la voz algo rota.

-Tonta, no es para tanto.- dijo removiendo mi pelo con cariño. Entonces recordé que estaban todos esos chicos mirándonos y me separé de Shizuka sonrojada desviando mi mirada sintiéndome abochornada por hacer cosas tan íntimas delante de unos completos desconocidos y de un imbécil...El cual me miraba con el ceño fruncido.- ¿Ayame?- preguntó Shizuka extrañada cuando empecé a reírme como una desquiciada.- ¿De qué te ríes?- preguntó alejándose de mí con precaución.

-Por fin lo he entendido.- dije radiante por haber llegado a una conclusión en mi maldito dilema.- Subaru Sakamaki te voy a matar aquí mismo.- grité golpeándole con mis puños, mis piernas, mis codos y todo lo que podía utilizar mientras que él solo se defendía.- Todo es tu maldita culpa. Desde que te he conocido todo se ha vuelto confuso y complicado.- refunfuñé mientras que le seguía golpeando, algunos de mis ataques le daban, pero en general los esquivaba o bloqueaba con facilidad.

Utilicé una llave sumamente complicada que le lanzó al suelo, pero el muy maldito se agarró a mí haciendo que yo también me cayese. Al final todo salió mal y yo me quedé apresada entre el suelo y él sin poder forcejear, ya que me había inmovilizado las piernas y las manos.

-Deja de golpearme tarada.- gritó él enfurecido aplicando mucha presión en mis muñecas. Yo le miré gruñendo y refunfuñando.

-Te voy a...- empecé a hablar con furia cuando me vi interrumpida por los labios de Subaru que se movían fieramente contra los míos.

Al no haberme esperado nada parecido me quedé en blanco sin poder reaccionar mientras que mis ojos se dilataban por la impresión y Subaru seguía besándome hasta que con una sonrisa se separó de mí.

Escuché unas risas, algunos comentarios y quejas y enrojecí más de lo que había hecho en mi vida al darme cuenta de que muchos nos miraban. Con rapidez golpeé a Subaru y me alejé como si él fuera el mismísimo demonio, lo cual así era para mí.

-Ayame estoy tan feliz de que tengas tu primer novio.- proclamó Shizuka con los ojos cerrados y un sonrojo en sus mofletes. Yo sentí que mi corazón iba a colapsar por lo rápido que latía, pero al ver que Subaru se acercaba nuevamente con confianza retrocedí con los ojos entrecerrados hasta que choqué con un árbol.

-YO NO TENGO NINGÚN MALDITO NOVIO.- exploté poniéndome de pie golpeando el árbol repetidamente ignorándolos a todos.

-Neko-chan es como Subaru-kun, es tan linda.- me pareció escuchar una voz y cuando me di cuenta miré al dichoso castaño enfurecida acercándome a él.

-¿Se puede saber por qué mierdas me llamas así zoofílico de mierda?- pregunté ya casi lista para golpearle, pero el maldito roba besos me había retenido entre sus brazos de nuevo.- Como te pille te juro que te mato lenta y tortuosamente.- le dije removiéndome entre los brazos de Subaru.-Y tú deja de sujetarme.- espeté mientras que con rapidez le clavaba mis tacones en sus pies con fuerza, pero ni así me soltó.

-¿Podría controlarse un poco?- preguntó el moreno del día anterior amarga vidas.-Eso no es típico de una dama.- habló con desagrado y yo le miré con el doble de repulsión.

-Si tanto te molestan mis modales solo ignórame.- dije bufando. Shizuka se acercó hasta nosotros y le dijo algo a Subaru que yo no pude escuchar haciendo que él me soltase.

-Lamento todo esto. Nosotras nos retiramos ya.- dijo Shizuka haciendo una reverencia, me miró de reojo para que hiciera lo mismo y yo solo chasqueé la lengua girándome para irme.

Comencé a andar silbando para que Shizuka no me dijese nada, pero no funcionó porque enseguida sentí sus manos sobre mis hombros deteniéndome en mi caminar.

-Oye Ayame de verdad haces linda pareja con Subaru-kun...¿Cuándo seré la madrina de la boda?- preguntó picajosa y yo rechiné los dientes iracunda.

-Cuando el infierno se congele. Ese imbécil es demasiado problemático para mí.- dije desviando la mirada apoyándome en una pared mientras esperábamos a Yukine,aunque era extraño que tardase tanto.-Aunque no entiendo por qué me parece tan lindo.- susurré para mí sonrojada mientras miraba el cielo, no debía fijarme en los hombres, ya debería haber aprendido la lección.

-¿Decías algo Ayame?- preguntó Shizuka apoyada en mí. Yo la miré de reojo con frialdad decidiendo mentir.

-Sí.- afirmé contundente.-Te preguntaba quién era ese tal...¿Shu-san?- pregunté dudosa sin recordar si se llamaba así, pero al ver el sonrojo acentuado en su rostro me di cuenta de que así se llamaba.-Por lo que más quieras que no sea ese zoofílico de mierda o el tipo estirado.- dije estremeciéndome sin imaginarme a Shizuka con ninguno de esos dos.- Aunque el pilila es muy lindo, podría quedar contigo, aunque es demasiado enano para ti… Pero aun así es adorable.- murmuré sonriendo mientras cerraba los ojos alegremente.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Shizuka desconcertada.-No, no, estás equivocada.- negó con la cabeza ansiosamente.- La verdad es que ni siquiera sé...cómo se llaman.- dijo Shizuka nerviosa mientras soltaba unas risitas.- Solo conozco a Shu-san y lo que me has dicho de Subaru-kun.- dijo Shizuka saliéndose por la tangente como siempre hacía.

-No te vayas por las nubes, te he preguntado quién ese tal Shu.- le recordé irritada sintiendo un tic en mis ojos.

-Hai, hai.- asintió Shizuka intentando centrarse.- Shu-san es el pelinaranja de ojos azul zafiro que tiene la chaqueta como capa y tiene los cascos.- dijo Shizuka entusiasmada con un sonrojo y yo la miré con seriedad.- ¿Sabías que le encanta la música clásica como a mí? ¿Y a que no sabías que suele dormirse casi todo el tiempo? Seguro que tampoco sabías que cuando sonríe suele hacerlo estirando más el lado derecho, aunque si está muy juguetón también entrecierra levemente los ojos.- decía Shizuka en sus mundos.

-No te he pedido su biografía, tampoco me interesa saber cuanto mide, cuál es su comida favorita o esas mierdas.- dije disgustada por tener que tragarme todo eso, pero como yo había estado tan centrada en Subaru solo me acordaba del estirado, el zoofílico y el tierno pelilila.- Pero parece como si fuera tu otra mitad...Soportar a dos dormilones va a ser una faena.- me quejé cruzando los brazos molesta.

-Chotto Ayame, no digas esas cosas en público, es vergonzoso.- susurró Shizuka, cuando me giré a verla me di cuenta de que ya estaba tumbada en el suelo despreocupada.

-¿Tú conoces el término vergüenza?- pregunté escépticamente.-¿Quieres que te recuerde aquella vez que me llamaste desde un bar completamente borracha porque estabas frustrada y tu novio no quería….ya sabes qué….contigo?- pregunté negando con la cabeza sin mirarla sintiendo demasiado calor aunque la madrugada fuera fría.

-¡Ayame!- exclamó Shizuka completamente sonrojada mirándome con horror.- Prometiste no hablar nunca más del tema.- me recordó abochornada.

-No utilices ese tono conmigo.- dije mirándola furibundamente.- Yo soy la que se tiene que traumatizar cada vez que salen estos temas.- dije acalorada mientras me abanicaba.- Además no nos va escuchar nadie y así pasa el tiempo hasta que llegue Yukine.- la verdad es que yo era mucho más vergonzosa que Shizuka, ella era una completa desvergonzada, pero tenía cierto recato que le impedía hacer todo lo que se imaginaba.

-B-Bueno.- susurró Shizuka y cuando la miré de reojo vi que seguía jugando con su falda.

-Ufff.- resoplé dándome cuenta de que verdad lo estaba pasando mal.- ¿Qué tal fue todo con Tomoe- sobre-protector-Nii-san?- pregunté sintiendo curiosidad por lo que le habría dicho el mayor.

-¿Por qué me preguntas esas cosas?- preguntó a su vez con cansancio mientras bostezaba, aunque se notaba que tampoco quería hablar de ello.

-¿Porque me aburro y no hay nada mejor que hacer tal vez?- pregunté sarcásticamente con los brazos cruzados mientras rodaba los ojos.

-Eres un demonio.- siguió quejándose Shizuka sin querer hablar todavía.

-Amas a este demonio, así que empieza a hablar.- contesté riéndome suavemente.

-No….No fue la gran cosa en realidad.- intentó despistarme Shizuka, pero era obvio que mentía...Ella nunca aprendería. Me agaché mirándola fijamente sin decir nada.- Está bien estuvo tres horas hablando sin parar y cuando me dormía me tiraba agua para despertarme.- murmuró demasiado rápido y bajo, por lo que me costó entenderla.

-¿En serio?- pregunté divertida comenzando a reírme con fuerza.- Tomoe Nii-san es mi ídolo.-dije riéndome sin importar cuánto me fulminase con la mirada Shizuka.

-¡Ayame! No deberías reírte de mis desgracias.- se quejó haciendo un puchero. Ahora estaba mucho más habladora de lo normal.

-Pero es divertido...Tomoe Nii-san siempre me da buenas ideas. ¡ Ya sé qué hacer cuando te pases de holgazana!- porque luego se me ocurrían más cosas para hacerla cuando me molestase.

-¿Hablabais de mí?- me giré al ver a Tomoe caminando hacia nosotras con una deslumbrante sonrisa.-Tanto tiempo sin vernos Ya-chan.- saludó palmeando mi cabeza con cariño.- Aunque no has crecido nada en estos meses.- dejé de sonreír y le gruñí cuando dijo eso.

-Tomoe Baaaka~- le golpeé el abdomen con fuerza haciendo que se encogiera y jadease.- Todavía puedo crecer, así que no digas esas cosas.- me di la vuelta para ignorarle mientras cruzaba de nuevo los brazos.

-Nee, Ya-chan no era mi intención burlarme. Eres muy adorable así.- abrí un ojo sin descruzar mis brazos.

-¿Sigo aquí...sabéis?- abrí el otro ojo y miré a Shizuka que sonreía cálidamente.- ¿Qué haces aquí Nii-san?- preguntó Shizuka sin levantarse, pero su tono denotaba cierto temor.

-No acabamos nuestra conversación y mañana tengo todo el día libre, así que decidí venir a recogeros y salir a tomar algo.- me giré para mirar a Tomoe con una sonrisa. Él era extrañamente amable desde siempre y por eso conseguía llevarme bien con él, aunque a veces se ponía muy pesado.- ¿Qué dice Hime-sama? ¿Se apunta?- me preguntó Tomoe haciendo una reverencia como de caballero para después tenderme la mano.

-¿Debería recordarle que he de mantenerme casta?- pregunté siguiéndole el juego mientras parpadeaba haciéndole ojitos.

-No se preocupe bella dama, su castidad se mantendrá a salvo conmigo.- dijo tomando mi mano dándole un beso.

-Siento decepcionarte Nii-san...Ayame ya encontró al amor de su vida.- murmuró Shizuka y al mirarla vi esa mirada fantasiosa en sus ojos.

-¡No digas estupideces Shizuka!- grité golpeando la pared a su lado por empezar con esas de nuevo.

-¿Ya-chan tiene novio?- preguntó Tomoe sin dejar de mirarnos a ambas.-¿No se suponía que te ibas a casar?- preguntó Tomoe en plan hermano protector, ya que a veces yo también le veía de esa forma.

-Algo así.- mascullé bufando al recordar el follón en el que me había metido el maldito imbécil de Subaru.

-Ayame está comprometida...con un chico muy lindo...Hacen una pareja muy linda.- Me quedé de piedra a escuchar el tono soñador de Shizuka.

-¿Tú le conoces? /¿Cómo lo sabes?- preguntamos Tomoe y yo a la vez exigentes.

-Shu-san me dijo...que te habían comprometido...con su hermano menor.- apreté los dientes y los puños. Ese maldito Shu…Los Sakamaki solo me estaban causando más y más problemas.

-¿Shu? ¿Te has vuelto a ver con ese tipo? ¿Y qué es eso de que estás comprometida con su hermano?- al principio solo se dirigía a Shizuka, pero luego me miró a mí intransigente y yo le mantuve la mirada retadora.- Ahora mismo nos vamos a ir y vamos a hablar sobre todo esto.- Tomoe se acercó a Shizuka y la cargó estilo saco de patatas como solía hacer cuando se cabreaba y a mí me cogió la mano izquierda y tiró de mí mientras que comenzaba un paso rápido de camino a su coche.- No puedo creerme que estéis con chicos que conocéis tan poco tiempo. Os tomaba por chicas más inteligentes…- y siguió hablando mientras que yo le seguía mirando con rabia a Shizuka, ahora a mí también me iba a tocar soportar la bronca del milenio.

 _ **Pov Subaru:**_

Una nueva noche comenzó y tenía que reconocer que por primera vez en mi muy extensa vida sentía algo que se podría parecer a ese sentimiento llamado emoción. No sabía realmente si se podía llamar a mi nerviosismo de esa manera, pero no me gustaba pensar en cosas complicadas, prefería ignorar todo lo que venía a mi mente y a mis molestos hermanos que no paraban de intentar molestarme más de lo normal.

Todo era culpa de Ayame, pero aun así no podía molestarme con ella porque era yo quien se había obsesionado de esa forma tan repentina de esa humana, lo único de lo que ella tenía la culpa era de haberse cruzado en mi camino y, aun así, no quería cambiar lo sucedido porque por primera vez en mucho tiempo no pensaba solo en mi odio hacia mí mismo o en destruir lo que me rodeaba.

Me mantuve con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados, en absoluto silencio, todo el trayecto a la escuela. Tenía que reconocer que la rabia que había sentido ayer al descubrir que la humana en la que estaba interesada tendría que comprometerse con otro hombre me llevó a destruir casi por completo mi habitación al llegar a la mansión, pero cuando me tranquilicé recordé que todavía quedaba tiempo y sin importarme las consecuencias fui al Makai para contactar con el monstruo que tenía como padre.

Sabía que me había vuelto loco al hacer algo tan estúpido, pero en esos momentos nada me importaba, solo quería poder conocer más a Ayame y estar tiempo con ella sin que nadie me la quisiera quitar.

Él se mostró curioso y algo molesto cuando me presenté ante él y le exigí que me comprometiera, con ese tono tan molesto de superioridad que tenía hizo que le explicase todo.

Solo de recordar la vergonzosa y molesta conversación hacía que mis mejillas se sonrojasen por la irritación. ¡El maldito se había reído de mí en mi propia cara! Se había burlado abiertamente de que me hubiese enamorado de una humana a simple vista, decía que nunca se había esperado eso de mí con lo agresivo que era.

Al escucharle las ganas de matarle allí mismo se hicieron cada vez más grandes, pero por desgracia necesitaba su ayuda y, tomándome desprevenido, me dijo que tramitaría todo para comprometerme con esa humana.

Nunca había esperado que accediera tan fácilmente, se suponía que estar con humanos sería una deshonra, pero no quise darle más vueltas, había conseguido lo que deseaba y ahora no había ningún impedimento, de alguna forma creía sentirme satisfecho en esos instantes.

-Subaru sal de una vez. Tenemos que tener una buena imagen frente al resto de alumnado.- abrí los ojos con el ceño fruncido al escuchar a Reiji y chasqueé la lengua desviando la mirada molesto por sus constantes regaños.

-Jajajajaja.- escuché reír al maldito Ayato haciendo que le fulminase con la mirada.- ¡No puedo creerme que el tsundere esté así por una simple humana!- exclamó prepotente riéndose de mí. Él siempre era quien más me fastidiaba, siempre disfrutaba provocándome y yo no podía evitar seguirle la corriente aunque lo supiera.

-¡Cállate de una vez egocéntrico!- gruñí saliendo de la limusina malhumorado hasta que percibí una fragancia conocida en el aire y me giré para mirar la entra.

Ayame venía tomada de la mano de la otra humana y su rostro se veía demasiado alegre. Nuevamente sentí un tic en mis ojos, ¿por qué me sentía tan molesto por la presencia de la castaña? ¿Acaso estaba tan celoso por ella aunque supiera que Shu estaba interesado, aunque fuera un poco, en la otra chica?

-Ayame ¿se supone que ahora tienes que buscar a Subaru-kun?- preguntó ¿Shizuka? Bostezando haciendo que mis ojos se agrandaran y me paralizase. ¿Acaso Ayame había hablado de mí? ¿Qué habría dicho?

-Eso se supone.- admitió molesta haciendo que entrecerrase los ojos. Aunque me cabrease que pensase en mí como una molestia haría que cambiase de opinión.-Pero yo no pienso ser la niñera de ese imbécil…¿Por qué no me indicas tú dónde están las clases?- preguntó demasiado tiernamente mientras que parpadeaba haciendo que me sonrojase por esa expresión e ignorase sus palabras.

-Eso sería demasiado esfuerzo Ayame, estoy cansada.- susurró su amiga y desconcertado me di cuenta como el tierno gesto cambiaba rápidamente a una expresión dolida y furiosa.

-¡Eres una dormilona de lo peor!- gritó con la voz embravecida, quise acercarme para tranquilizarla, pero no me atrevía.- ¿Acaso no puedes esforzarte un poco por tu mejor y única amiga?- Ayame soltó el agarre de la castaña como si la hubieran traicionado. ¿Por qué esa chica tenía tanta influencia en mi humana?-No me toques.- gritó Ayame golpeando la mano extendida de la mayor mientras sus ojos se cristalizaban.- No vuelvas a tocarme jamás. Al final siempre estoy yo sola.- gritó mientras lágrimas rodaban por su rostro. Me dolió ver sus lágrimas caer, escuchar ese tono tan lastimero y saber que ella se encontraba tan sola. ¿Acaso ella pensaba como yo? ¿Por qué se sentiría así?

-Ayame.- cuando Shizuka fue a acercarse Ayame se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo sin mirar atrás mientras que podía escuchar sus leves sollozos.

Shizuka fue a dar un paso cuando Shu la retuvo entre sus brazos y se la llevó a rastras de allí. El resto de mis hermanos murmuraban entre ellos lo que fuera que dijesen, pero yo me fui con rapidez para buscar a Ayame sin importarme nada más.

Había notado lo similares que podíamos ser en cuanto a carácter, así que imaginé que podría estar junto a los rosales, seguramente un lugar así podría calmarla. Verla tan afectada hacía que quisiera verla y acompañarla. No me atrevería a preguntarle por qué sufría tanto, pero conocía demasiado bien ese sentimiento y supe que realmente estaba enamorándome de ella cuando comprendí que su propio dolor me causaba malestar a mí.

Como imaginé la encontré en los jardines, pero en vez de mirar los rosales ella golpeaba con una impresionante fuerza el árbol en el que se había apoyado, me di cuenta de que sus nudillos tenían múltiples arañazos y aun así ella seguía propinando golpes mientras lloraba.

Esa escena hizo que por instinto siguiera mis deseos y la rodease entre mis brazos mientras que mis ojos se endurecían recordándome a mí mismo cuando me desbordaba alguna emoción y no podía controlarla.

Se detuvo con rigidez y sus ojos plateados se alzaron para mirarme. Las lágrimas, aunque hacían que estos resplandecieran, de verdad provocaban que me doliese todo y quisiera destruir a la castaña por hacerle sentir mal a Ayame.

Cuando dejó de sollozar y vi su sonrojo no pude evitar acercarme más para rodearla por completo mientras notaba como se paraban sus lágrimas y, aunque estuviera sonrojado, me sentía bien por poder detener su llanto, de alguna forma sentía que podía reconfortarnos a los dos.

Si estábamos juntos el sentimiento de vacío y soledad iba desvaneciéndose poco a poco y sentir esa calidez era algo que me gustaría experimentar por siempre. En ese justo instante también reconocí que para mí no podría haber nadie más que no fuera ella, ahora Ayame se había convertido en mi nueva razón de existir.

-Tsk, no quiero que llores.- le dije sin poder admitir todo lo que sentía, pero parecía que ella de alguna forma me había entendido porque comenzó a temblar levemente.- Solo…Solo quédate así conmigo hasta que estés mejor.- me hubiera gustado poder ser más honesto, pero era demasiado para mí, esperaba que de verdad entendiera con mi gesto que ella me gustaba más de lo que debería.

-Y-Yo.- su tartamudeo nervioso y su firme agarre a mi camiseta hizo que mis mejillas enrojecieran más todavía. La conocía de poco tiempo, pero en esos momentos ella estaba siendo más tierna de lo que la hubiera visto nunca y me gustaba que fuera por mí.- Gra-Gracias.- escuché su suave susurro y sentí el calor de su cuerpo junto a sus aceleradas pulsaciones y nuevamente no pude contener mis instintos y acaricié su pelo mirándola con intensidad. Cuando ella me miró sonrojada y con la boca entreabierta no pude dejar de pensar que estaba actuando demasiado fuera de mí, pero se sentí tan bien que no quería alejarme nunca.

-Tsk, no me des las gracias.-la acerqué a mí para que no me mirase tan fijamente o no me podría controlar, quedé estupefacto cuando la escuché suspirar y miré hacia abajo viendo como sus ojos brillaban con una nueva luz.

El tiempo pasó demasiado rápido para mí y antes de poder detenerla Ayame secó su rostro e intentó alejarse de mí haciendo que mis sentimientos se ajetreasen y quisiera volver a la anterior posición, no estaba preparado para alejarme de ella tan pronto.

-Vayamos a clase, no quiero más problemas.- su voz parecía algo más alegre, pero notaba la seriedad en sus facciones. Mantuvimos nuestras miradas sin ceder ninguno de los dos, aunque no la conociera totalmente sabía que ella todavía no estaba bien y prefería saltarme las clases para poder estar con ella más tiempo.

Sobresaltado me di cuenta de que ella tomaba mi mano con firmeza mientras que desviaba la mirada sonrojada, cuando me miró con nerviosismo me sonrojé dándome cuenta de que parecíamos una pareja y de lo suave, pequeña y cálida que era su mano contra la mía.

No sabía qué me impulsaba a actuar como lo hacía, pero apreté su mano intentando no dañarla y empecé a caminar rápidamente hacia la clase intentando mantener mi rostro lo más natural posible mientras los humanos nos miraban al pasar.

Me molestaba que algunos chicos dijeran que era un desperdicio que una chica tan linda se quedase con alguien tan agresivo como yo, que ellos serían mucho más adecuados. Eso y los intentos de Ayame por deshacerse de mi agarre hizo que me pusiera de muy mal humor. Ayame era la única que había conseguido que me sintiera menos solo y despreciable, no podía dejar que se marchase de mi lado.

Al llegar al aula abrí la puerta demasiado irritado para controlar la fuerza que ejercía y empujé a Ayame para que no se atreviese a alejarse, cuando llegué a mi mesa me senté en la silla y con varios momentos senté a Ayame mientras esta oponía resistencia. Era algo extraño permanecer tan juntos y sentir como si estuviéramos a kilómetros de distancia, nunca había sentido nada igual.

-Oe ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?- la miré con una ceja alzada por su tonta pregunta. ¿Acaso ella no sabía que estábamos comprometidos? Yo sabía que el bastardo no iba a fallar con la influencia que tenía en el mundo humano, no tenía por qué preocuparme en esa ocasión.

-Tsk ¿Tú que crees?- me acerqué a ella posando una mano en su pupitre y otra en su silla disfrutando al ponerla tan nerviosa, aunque por dentro yo me encontraba igual.-Desde hoy soy el único al que puedes sonreír, el único con el que te puedes besar y el único con el que estarás el resto de tus días.- acerqué la mano que tenía en la silla hasta su rostro para que me mirase sin poder evitar fijar mi mirada en sus carnosos labios recordando la cálida sensación del día anterior.

-¿De qué coño vas?- gritó sonrojándose hasta el cuello mientras que de reojo miraba hacia la parte delantera del aula.- ¿Y vosotros qué cojones estáis mirando gilipollas?- me giré fulminando con la mirada a esos estúpidos por interrumpir justo cuando me había atrevido a hacer un avance.

Cuando el profesor entró hizo que Ayame se presentase y ella desinteresada obedeció antes de sacar el cuaderno del día anterior y mirar hacia la ventana dibujando el paisaje. Durante todo el tiempo que estuvo dibujando y mejorando continuamente las trazadas me quedé embobado mirándola. Siempre me había tranquilizado salir a pasear por los jardines, pero sentía que no necesitaría hacerlo si siempre miraba su rostro concentrado y sus dibujos.

-Oe imbécil, antes no has respondido a mi pregunta.- supe que ya estaba bien cuando fue tan cortante conmigo, me gustaba que recuperase su temperamento, pero extrañaba a la complaciente y tierna chica que me miraba sonrojada.

-No me llames imbécil tarada.- odiaba que me insultase y sin controlarme partí la mesa y me recriminé cuando vi los ojos de Ayame contraerse. ¿Acaso me tenía miedo?- Y yo hago lo que me da la gana, no tengo por qué darte explicaciones.- intenté detener mi furia para no asustarla más, eso era lo que menos deseaba.

-Mmm.- escuché sus pausadas respiraciones mientras que se veía reflexiva y me pregunté en qué estaría pensando.- Verás yo no sé lo que querrás exactamente.- ¿Acaso no había sido obvio? ¿Tendría que ser más directo para que me entendiera?.- Pero sea lo que sea yo no estoy disponible.- me miró con pesar y yo sonreí descubriendo que ella verdaderamente no sabía nada al tiempo que ella fruncía levemente el ceño mientras parpadeaba.- El caso es que me van a comprometer y no puedo estar con nadie más.- se notaba que estaba en contra y podía comprenderla, pero por lo que podía entender ella no me había rechazado como tal, solo decía que debía cumplir con su compromiso, lo que hizo que me sintiera feliz.

-Ya lo sabía.- admití abiertamente viendo como palidecía. ¿Estaba siendo demasiado directo ahora? Era difícil tratar de actuar con Ayame, pero por muy complicado que fuese no había marcha atrás.- ¿Acaso no está claro que ahora me perteneces?- pregunté retóricamente abrazándola deseando que la distancia entre nosotros desapareciera mientras escuchaba su alocado corazón, el cual me relajaba de manera demasiado efectiva.

-Tú-Tú.- la incredulidad en su tono hizo que sonriese abiertamente.- ¿Cómo estás tan seguro de eso?- preguntó confusa sin mirarme.

-Mi padre habló con los tuyos y lo confirmó.- no me apetecía para nada recordar a ese maldito, pero antes de que pudiera cabrearme sentí nuevamente las manos de Ayame sobre las mías y la miré sintiendo demasiado calor en mi interior, iba a arder en cualquier momento. Nunca nadie había tenido un gesto hacia mí al estar deprimido, todos solían ignorarme y ella lo había notado tan fácilmente, no podía evitar pensar cada vez más en ella.

-Y-Yo no sé muy bien qué decirte.- reconoció sin perder su sonrojo mientras que yo la miraba cada vez más ansioso, deseaba todo de ella y no podría controlarme.- Pero quiero que cuentes conmigo si te sientes triste.- cuando me miró algo cabizbaja y dubitativa el poco autocontrol que me quedaba desapareció.

Me lancé como un desesperado hacia sus labios cerrando los ojos sintiendo tantas cosas indescriptibles e intensas que me estaba volviendo loco. Me acerqué más con todo el frenesí y desesperación que sentía, necesitaba estar más pegado a ella, mucho más y aun así no podía evitar controlar mi fuerza, no quería dañarla por volverme loco, pero nunca nadie me había intentado consolar y ya no quedaba nada en mi mente que no fuera sobre Ayame y todo se hizo mucho más frenético cuando ella cuando ella se dejó llevar.

El momento no duró cuanto yo hubiera deseado, abrí los ojos al escuchar demasiados gritos de esos estúpidos humanos y miré a Ayame amorosamente mientras que ella se veía relajada abriendo poco a poco los ojos mirándome con impresión y necesidad. Aunque ni ella ni yo pudiéramos decirlo en ese momento a mí ya me habían quedado claro nuestros sentimientos.

Repentinamente el encanto desapareció y ella se alejó de mí con el ceño fruncido, pero por esa vez no le diría nada porque yo mismo tenía que aceptar que todo aquello era real, me dediqué a ignorar a todos porque, si se extendía la noticia solo me beneficiaría, así nadie intentaría ponerle una mano encima.

Durante las clases no presté atención alguna, solo espiaba a Ayame sobre su hombro recibiendo algún golpe haciendo que le gritase molesto. ¿Si ella ya sabía que íbamos a estar juntos porqué seguía insultándome y golpeándome?

La escuché suspirar desganada y deprimida un par de veces y supe que tendría algo que ver con su amiga por lo que cuando escuché un susurró de Shu diciéndome que llevara a Ayame a la salida después de clases decidí obedecerle, seguramente había planeado algo, aunque era muy raro que él se involucrase en cualquier cosa.

Cuando se levantó con seriedad y una mirada perdida me puse en pie y la atrapé entre mis brazos para que no se marchase. Ella opuso nuevamente resistencia, seguramente si fuera humano ella hubiera podido conmigo, pero al ser vampiro ella no podía igualarme..

-Suéltame.- gritó removiéndose pareciendo una gatita, nunca me habían gustado los apodos que les daba Raito a las humanas, pero era cierto que Ayame parecía una gata.- Suéltame de una maldita vez.- la esquivé cuando no paraba de intentar pisarme para que la soltase, sin duda tenía buenos reflejos.

-Para de moverte tú.- interrumpí molesto antes de sentir como se tensaba y poco a poco se relajaba manteniéndose quieta.- Ven.- me separé de ella sin soltar su mano, realmente me gustaba más el contacto anterior, podía sentirla junto a mí y oler ese delicioso aroma a rosas tanto me cautivaba.

Caminé hacia donde normalmente se situaba la limusina esperando que Shu de verdad hubiera hecho algo, porque si solo me pedía que llevase a Ayame para molestarme por mucho que fuera el hermano con el que mejor me llevaba le iba a destruir.

-¿A dónde me llevas?- preguntó precavida sin intentar soltarse de mi agarre haciendo que me sintiera nuevamente satisfecho, nunca nada se había sentido tan bien.

-Tsk, ya lo descubrirás.- dije sin saber yo mismo qué nos esperaba mientras que la escuchaba resoplar furiosa.

Al salir me encontré con mis hermanos y con Shu detrás de Shizuka mientras esta me miraba dudosa, sentía a Ayame moverse detrás de mí con curiosidad, pero mi espalda le tapaba. Nunca había tratado de ayudar a alguien de forma tan directa, pero no me arrepentía.

Me detuve frente a la castaña y empujé a Ayame para que hablase tranquilamente con su amiga, entendía que no debía estar celoso si ellas realmente eran tan amigas, no sabía qué era tener amigos, pero sabía que ella era importante para Ayame.

-¡Serás maldito imbécil retrasado tsundere de mierda!- gritó haciendo que frunciese el ceño cuando se giró para mirarme.- Desgraciado albino.- se crujió los dedos como si fuera a golpearme. ¿Por qué se enojaba conmigo? ¿Es que solo podía centrarse en los detalles menores?

-Ayame.- se giró cuando la castaña susurró tiernamente y yo me crucé de brazos sin saber si debería dejar de mirarlas o no.- Ayame ¿estás bien?- preguntó Shizuka preocupada abrazando a Ayame, quien estaba inmóvil.

-Shizuka yo…- y empezó a sollozar de nuevo. Yo nunca había sido capaz de llorar tan abiertamente. ¿Serían cosas de chicas?- Yo…Yo…Yo lo siento.- susurró entre hipidos pareciendo muy culpable.-No…No quería decir esas cosas.- su voz sonaba nuevamente llorosa y podía oler el típico aroma salado del llanto, no me gustaba que llorase tan seguido, me sentía responsable.

-Tranquila Ayame, ya lo sé.- dijo Shizuka acariciando su cabeza mientras sonreía tristemente.- Siento no haberte ayudado, así que estamos en paz ¿vale?- preguntó cerrando los ojos alegremente. ¿Sería por esa alegría que Ayame la necesitaba?

-Mmm.- vi que mis hermanos seguían mirando la escena, algunos con indiferencia y otros interesados, pero no quería saber el motivo que tendrían para interesarse.- De verdad lo siento, he sido muy injusta contigo.- fruncí el ceño apretando los puños, estaba alcanzando nuevamente el límite de mi paciencia.

-Tonta, no es para tanto.- dijo removiendo su pelo con cariño mientras que Ayame se inclinaba hacia ella. Entonces se separó mirándome directamente con seriedad antes de que su mirada se endureciese de nuevo. ¿Por qué me miraba así si la había ayudado?- ¿Ayame?- preguntó la amiga extraña ante las risas descontroladas de Ayame, pero no era para menos.¿Por qué cambiaba tanto de humor? ¿Y por qué eso de alguna manera me recordaba a mí?- ¿De qué te ríes?- preguntó alejándose de mí con precaución, seguramente Ayame iba a ponerse agresiva, lo veía venir.

-Por fin lo he entendido.- me pregunté qué habría entendido, pero no me daba buena espina.- Subaru Sakamaki te voy a matar aquí mismo.- se acercó a mí en unos segundos y empezó a golpearme con maestría, realmente si no fuera vampiro me masacraría. ¿Por qué siempre la tomaba contra mí?- Todo es tu maldita culpa. Desde que te he conocido todo se ha vuelto confuso y complicado.- me defendí mientras la esquivaba, pero aquella confesión me distrajo. ¿Acaso podía ser que ella pensaba en mí tanto como yo en ella?

Hizo una espléndida llave que me habría dejado a su merced de no ser por mi velocidad vampírica con la que conseguí invertir posiciones dejándola debajo de mí mientras la miraba revolverse.

-Deja de golpearme tarada.- grité para que se detuviese mientras la inmovilizaba y ella protestaba mirándome con fiereza.

-Te voy a...- imaginaba lo que iba a decir, pero nuevamente ese temperamento hacía que quisiera recuperar a la tierna Ayame y la besé mirando sus ojos en todo momento sintiéndome victorioso al ver que se detenía por la impresión.

Al separarme con una sonrisa escuché a mis hermanos hablar. "Neko-chan se ve muy hermosa sonrojada." "¿Quién diría que una simple humana le daría pelea al tsundere?" "No puedo creerme que tenga que presenciar actos tan indebidos, tendré que tener una charla con Subaru más tarde." Y cosas por el estilo

Ayame se sonrojó completamente mientras su corazón palpitaba desbocado antes de golpearme y separarse arrastrándose por el suelo con horror, haciendo que mi sonrisa creciera viendo lo mucho que le había afectado.

-Ayame estoy tan feliz de que tengas tu primer novio.-la humana se veía realmente feliz y supe que en realidad ella podría ser un apoyo. Ayame la miró frunciendo el ceño sin perder el color del rostro, pero cuando vio que me acercaba retrocedió hasta chocar con un árbol.

-YO NO TENGO NINGÚN MALDITO NOVIO.- gritó poniéndose de pie y golpeando el árbol con fiereza para liberar tensión.

-Neko-chan es como Subaru-kun, es tan linda.- maldije que Raito siguiera con el maldito apodo. Ayame me pertenecía y no iba a permitir que intentase nada con ella.

-¿Se puede saber por qué mierdas me llamas así zoofílico de mierda?- preguntó amenazante caminando hacia Raito antes de que la retuviese para que no hiciera ninguna locura.- Como te pille te juro que te mato lenta y tortuosamente.- amenazó apuntándole con la mano enfurecida.-Y tú deja de sujetarme.- me pisó con sus zapatos, pero mis botas eran muy resistentes y tampoco lo hubiera notado mucho de todas formas, así que no la iba a liberar.

-¿Podría controlarse un poco?- preguntó Reiji y me pregunté por qué no la echaba como hacía con el resto de humanas.-Eso no es típico de una dama.- no me extrañaba viniendo de él si su obsesión por los modales y las apariencias.

-Si tanto te molestan mis modales solo ignórame.- repuso bufando irritada. Me sorprendí al notar que la otra humana se acercaba a mí y ponía su mano cerca de mi oído para susurrarme algo.

\- Ayame es muy cabezota, pero ella está interesada en ti. Déjala que recapacite y todo irá bien.- solté a Ayame sabiendo que esa chica la conocía bien y si me lo decía era por algo, parecía que de verdad quería que estuviera con Ayame.-Lamento todo esto. Nosotras nos retiramos ya.- dijo Shizuka haciendo una reverencia, miró a Ayame de reojo para que hiciera lo mismo y ella chasqueó la lengua girándose para irse mientras que yo la miraba con una pequeña sonrisa.

Ayame caminaba silbando alguna canción como si no hubiera pasado nada, pero Shizuka negó con la cabeza antes de despedirse de nuevo y acercarse a Ayame para poner sus manos en los hombros de mi Ayame.

-Oye Ayame de verdad haces linda pareja con Subaru-kun...¿Cuándo seré la madrina de la boda?- preguntó picajosasamente haciendo que me sonrojase y Ayame rechinase los dientes iracunda.

-Cuando el infierno se congele. Ese imbécil es demasiado problemático para mí.- dijo desviando la mirada apoyándose en una pared mientras esperaban. Reiji quería marcharse ya, pero Shu le dijo que se esperase e internamente lo agradecí.-Aunque no entiendo por qué me parece tan lindo.- susurró y aun de lejos pude notar su sonrojo haciendo que yo mismo empezara a sentir calor en mis mejillas.

-¿Decías algo Ayame?- preguntó Shizuka apoyada en Ayame con familiaridad.

-Sí.- contestó haciendo que me sorprendiera. -Te preguntaba quién era ese tal...¿Shu-san?- tuve otro tic en el ojo al haber esperado que dijese nuevamente que era lindo, nunca nadie me había dicho algo así, pero no me había desagradado.-Por lo que más quieras que no sea ese zoofílico de mierda o el tipo estirado.- dijo estremeciéndose mientras que los dos mencionados fruncían el ceño y el resto nos reíamos, algunos más sigilosos que otros.- Aunque el pilila es muy lindo, podría quedar contigo, aunque es demasiado enano para ti… Pero aun así es adorable.- murmuró sonriendo mientras cerraba los ojos alegremente. ¿Realmente le gustaba Kanato? Kanato no era nada adorable, siempre andaba gritando y quejándose.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Shizuka desconcertada.-No, no, estás equivocada.- negó la castaña con la cabeza ansiosamente.- La verdad es que ni siquiera sé...cómo se llaman.- vi que Ayame abría los ojos para mirarla con seriedad.- Solo conozco a Shu-san y lo que me has dicho de Subaru-kun.- respondió rápidamente y de nuevo me pregunté qué habría dicho de mí.

-No te vayas por las nubes, te he preguntado quién ese tal Shu.- dijo frunciendo el ceño con impaciencia.

-Hai, hai.- respondió restándole importancia.- Shu-san es el pelinaranja de ojos azul zafiro que tiene la chaqueta como capa y tiene los cascos.- no estaba realmente interesado en esa conversación, pero quería sacar cualquier información que pudiera sobre Ayame.- ¿Sabías que le encanta la música clásica como a mí? ¿Y a que no sabías que suele dormirse casi todo el tiempo? Seguro que tampoco sabías que cuando sonríe suele hacerlo estirando más el lado derecho, aunque si está muy juguetón también entrecierra levemente los ojos.- me sorprendió porque no esperaba que una simple humana se fijase tanto en pequeños detalles de un perezoso como mi hermano.

-No te he pedido su biografía, tampoco me interesa saber cuánto mide, cuál es su comida favorita o esas mierdas.- repuso poniendo una mueca de repugnancia antes de suspirar casi imperceptiblemente.- Pero parece como si fuera tu otra mitad...Soportar a dos dormilones va a ser una faena.- miré a Shu y me sorprendí al verle sonriendo más de lo normal. ¿De verdad él se había enamorado de aquella chica?

-Chotto Ayame, no digas esas cosas en público, es vergonzoso.- vi a Ayame alzar una ceja sorprendida y me pregunté por qué sería.

-¿Tú conoces el término vergüenza?- preguntó Ayame y yo las miré sin comprender, la castaña parecía realmente tímida.-¿Quieres que te recuerde aquella vez que me llamaste desde un bar completamente borracha porque estabas frustrada y tu novio no quería….ya sabes qué….contigo?- me sonrojé impactado al escuchar a Ayame, puesto que no parecía para nada ese tipo de chica.

-¡Ayame!- la castaña se notaba ofendida mientras que Ayame se abanicaba con rapidez.- Prometiste no hablar nunca más del tema.- ¿Realmente había pasado algo así? Miré a Shu con seriedad dándome cuenta de su ceño fruncido y desvié la mirada rápidamente, no iba a entrometerme en sus asuntos.

-No utilices ese tono conmigo.- la fulminó con la mirada imponiéndose aunque fuera menor.- Yo soy la que se tiene que traumatizar cada vez que salen estos temas.- ¿Entonces lo había dicho para molestarla y ahora ella se avergonzaba?- Además no nos va escuchar nadie y así pasa el tiempo hasta que llegue Yukine.- ¡Qué equivocada estaba! No pude evitar reírme levemente por lo desconocedora que era Ayame de la situación.

-B-Bueno.- no estaba seguro de querer escuchar más, iba más rojo que el pelo de Ayato si seguían hablando de esos temas.

-Ufff.- resopló dejando de la lado esa conversación para mi alivio.- ¿Qué tal fue todo con Tomoe-sobre-protector-Nii-san?-¿Tomoe...Nii-san? ¡¿Por qué narices le llamaba así con tanto aprecio?!

-¿Por qué me preguntas esas cosas?- preguntó la ojiazul bostezando cerrando los ojos.

-¿Porque me aburro y no hay nada mejor que hacer tal vez?- preguntó mordaz cruzando los brazos presuntuosamente.

-Eres un demonio.- siguió quejándose Shizuka sin querer hablar todavía.

-Amas a este demonio, así que empieza a hablar.- la miré fijamente cuando dijo aquella palabra deseando por un instante que me dijese que me amaba a mí.

-No….No fue la gran cosa en realidad.- Ayame negó con la cabeza antes de posicionarse frente a la chica e inclinarse mirándola imperante.- Está bien estuvo tres horas hablando sin parar y cuando me dormía me tiraba agua para despertarme.- murmuró haciendo que Ayame se incorporase satisfecha.

-¿En serio?- fruncí el ceño al ver que se reía demasiado alegremente por ese maldito Tomoe.- Tomoe Nii-san es mi ídolo.-maldije entre dientes. ¿Por qué Ayame tenía que ser cercana a ese maldito humano? Ese chico no era la gran cosa.

-¡Ayame! No deberías reírte de mis desgracias.- no quería escuchar nada más de ese chico, solo estorbaba.

-Pero es divertido...Tomoe Nii-san siempre me da buenas ideas. ¡ Ya sé qué hacer cuando te pases de holgazana!- no sabía si relajarme o no, después de todo Ayame no había dicho que ese humano le gustase, solo que le daba buenas ideas… y aun siendo solo eso me molestaba.

-¿Hablabais de mí?- me giré al ver a Tomoe caminando hacia nosotras con una deslumbrante sonrisa.-Tanto tiempo sin vernos Ya-chan.- saludó palmeando mi cabeza con cariño.- Aunque no has crecido nada en estos meses.- dejé de sonreír y le gruñí cuando dijo eso.

-Tomoe Baaaka~- cuando Ayame le golpeó no pude evitar reírme satisfecho al ver como el humano se encogía con una mueca de dolor .- Todavía puedo crecer, así que no digas esas cosas.- Ayame se giró haciendo que pudiera verla de frente de nuevo y me quedé mirándola sin darme cuenta de nada más que no fuera ella.

-Nee, Ya-chan no era mi intención burlarme. Eres muy adorable así.- giré el rostro viendo la estúpida sonrisa del rubio con enojo. ¡Él no tenía derecho a decir que mi Ayame era adorable aunque lo fuera!… _"¿Por qué siempre que acabo pensando en ella me sonrojo de esta manera?… Aunque no me molesta si se trata de ella mis hermanos se burlarán después."_ pensé distraído.

-¿Sigo aquí...sabéis?- abrí el otro ojo y miré a Shizuka que sonreía cálidamente.- ¿Qué haces aquí Nii-san?-eso me gustaría saber a mí. La presencia de ese humano solo me daban ganas de destruirle sin consideración alguna.

-No acabamos nuestra conversación y mañana tengo todo el día libre, así que decidí venir a recogeros y salir a tomar algo.- cuando Ayame le miró sonriente sentí el tic en mis ojos aparecer junto con mi ira homicida.- ¿Qué dice Hime-sama? ¿Se apunta?- gruñí al ver que la llamaba princesa y que le tendía la mano. No iba permitir que ese humano la tocase de nuevo, tenía que hacer algo.

-Subaru si de verdad deseas escuchar la conversación no llames tanto la atención, ya estás siendo lo suficientemente incivilizado.- miré a Reiji con el ceño fruncido y los puños apretados, si no hubiera sido por su intervención habría golpeado hasta la muerte al maldito humano.

-¿Debería recordarle que he de mantenerme casta?- preguntó parpadeando mientras extendía su mano con delicadeza. ¡¿QUEEEEEÉ?! ¡No, no!¡Eso tenía que ser una maldita broma de mal gusto!

-No se preocupe bella dama, su castidad se mantendrá a salvo conmigo.- cuando el humano besó su mano vi todo rojo.

-Siento decepcionarte Nii-san...Ayame ya encontró al amor de su vida.- murmuró Shizuka haciendo que me quedase paralizado y después desviase la mirada ignorando a todos intentando dejar de sonrojarme de una vez. Después de todo recordaba que la castaña me había dicho que Ayame estaba interesada en mí.

-¡No digas estupideces Shizuka!- Ayame gritó mosqueada, pero cuando golpeó la pared con fuerza pude notar cierto rastro de sonrojo. Estaba seguro de que no le molestaba la idea tanto como aparentaba.

-¿Ya-chan tiene novio?- preguntó el maldito observándolas, no parecía muy contento con la noticia.-¿No se suponía que te ibas a casar?- preguntó de nuevo intrigado, por supuesto ella lo iba a hacer y yo no tendría por qué preocuparme por molestos humanos.

-Algo así.- farfulló Ayame inflando sus mofletes, no parecía tan molesta como antes.

-Ayame está comprometida...con un chico muy lindo...Hacen una pareja muy linda.- no me gustaban la presencia de los humanos, pero esa chica empezaba a caerme bien, aunque me avergonzaba que mis hermanos escuchasen todo lo que estaban diciendo.

-¿Tú le conoces? /¿Cómo lo sabes?- preguntaron Ayame y el humano mirando a la castaña exigentes.

-Shu-san me dijo...que te habían comprometido...con su hermano menor.- Ayame se notaba furiosa y yo miré a Shu incrédulo.

-¿Cómo lo sabías?- pregunté con los ojos abiertos enormemente.

\- ¿De verdad te has comprometido con una humana? ¡Jajajajajajaja! ¡No me esperaba algo así del tsundere!- dijo Ayato riéndose pretencioso.

\- Urusai…- masculló Shu apoyado en la limusina con los ojos cerrados.

\- Ese-bueno-para-nada.-murmuró negando con la cabeza Reiji.

\- ¡¿Cómo lo has sabido?!- exigí saber porque yo no le había dicho nada a mis hermanos.

\- No es de tu incumbencia...No molestes.- susurró entre bostezos mientras que yo me sonrojaba por la furia. ¿Cómo que no era de mi incumbencia?

-Se supone que sois damas de importantes familias, deberíais tener más en cuanta vuestra reputación y dejad los juegos estúpidos, realmente nunca me he sentido más decepcionado de vosotras que en estos momentos. Sobre todo de ti Ayame, sé que eres la más consciente de las dos. ¿Acaso tú te has informado antes sobre esa familia?- Había perdido el hilo de la conversación, pero no me gustaba nada los tratos que se daban.-Un día haréis que me de un infarto par de mocosas ingratas.- y esas fueron las últimas palabras que se escucharon dejándome halado y furioso con ese Tomoe. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan cariñoso y estar tan pendiente de Ayame si a él ya le interesaba su hermana? ¿Por qué tenía que ponerme celoso con todo el mundo?

Intenté despejarme y me metí en la limusina cerrando los ojos y cruzándome de brazos como siempre para que no se atreviesen a decir ni una sola palabra, aunque en el trayecto no faltaron las burlas de Raito y de Ayato.

 _:::_

 _Ohaio!_

 _Esta vez me he tardado mucho menos en hacer el cap, porque solo me faltaba la perspectiva de Subaru,_ _aunque he tenido problemas para publicarlo..._ _A_ _mo a Subaru y en este he querido hacerlo más adorable y celosín, amo a un Subaru sonrojado por la rabia o por la vergüenza, no puedo evitarlo ^-^_

 _Agradezco a las personas que leen, a Mitzuki y a mi beta Lobita22 y a Fallen Angel como siempre por seguir ahí todo este tiempo y nada que disfrutéis de este cap (que ha sido el más largo que he escrito de esta serie hasta el momento)_

 _Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, espero que pronto._

 _Mitsuki Sakamaki._


	9. Enamorándonos-Reiji

**Enamorándonos: Reiji**

 **Pov Mika:**  
-No, no. Esas dos columnas van a cada lado del escenario no en el centro.- les dije a los dos chicos que habían dejado descuidadamente la decoración sin importarles cómo quedaría. ¿Dónde tenían sus cabezas al pensar que se podría andar con eso en medio?

-Pero Izoe-san son muy pesadas.- los dos renegaban y yo respiré varias veces intentando relajarme para no perder los papeles, tenía que comportarme por muy pesada que fuera la situación.

-Me da igual cuánto pesen, colocadlas donde he dicho.- ordené antes de girarme para verificar que todos estaban haciendo su parte en la actividad.

Estaba arreglando todos los destrozos que estaban haciendo esos incompetentes cuando de reojo pude contemplar a Shizuka con el pelo semi recogido y un vestido azul oscuro y a Shu con un traje naranja. Shizuka parecía muy emocionada mientras le recitaba su parte del guión mientras que Shu la miraba fijamente con una leve sonrisa.

Ver a esos dos me heló y desanimó. Había conseguido dejar de pensar en Reiji-san durante esas dos semanas y, sin embargo, al observar a ese par no pude evitar recordar la última vez que conversé apropiadamente con Reiji-san.

No era que no me hubiera vuelto a cruzar con él, en realidad de vez en cuando coincidíamos, pero siempre intercambiábamos unos cordiales saludos sin dirigirnos palabra alguna fuera de lo que es la educación mínima, así que casi no contaba como una plática real.

Parpadeé para centrarme y seguí comprobando que todo estuviera en orden, no podía echar a perder mi duro trabajo por la curiosidad que sentía hacia un chico que seguramente me despreciaba, él solo me había ayudado por compromiso y para evitar quedar mal frente al director, por lo que tampoco podía culparle por haber sido algo amable conmigo.

Ese mismo día se estaba llevando a cabo el tan ansiado festival escolar, solo que era un poco diferente a los planes originales, al menos para nuestra clase.

Cuando mi padre me recogió al final de las clases hacía dos semanas me dijo que todas las actividades eran realizables menos la de mi curso, porque un salón histórico no sería demasiado entretenido, así que decidió cambiarlo por una obra teatral de época.

Sinceramente no me apetecía demasiado participar en dicha obra viendo que estaría totalmente expuesta y muchos comentarían que mi papel sería principal por ser hija del director y otras estupideces. Aun así al día siguiente les informé a todos del cambio, haciendo que se emocionasen al participar, una cosa menos con la que tuve que lidiar, hubiera resultado una pérdida de tiempo que se negasen a participar de todas las molestias que me habían causado.

Durante el tiempo restante nos quedábamos entre clases preparando el vestuario, los guiones, el decorado, el reparto de personajes y los ensayos. Todos se estaban tomando muy en serio y me aliviaba, aunque había gente que era irremediablemente inútil y tenía que seguir supervisando sus acciones para que no hubiera sorpresas indeseadas.

Me mantuve pendiente de todos mientras que algunas chicas pedían mi asesoramiento sobre cuál sería el traje más apropiado para tal persona y si debían añadir algún tocado o accesorio. Yo habiéndome criado con ese tipo de cosas no tuve problema alguno para la elección de cada uno, lo cual hizo que muchas chicas me persiguieran deseando más consejos.

Quedaba poco más de una hora para que nuestro salón tuviese que actuar, así que decidí pasearme por el resto de salones para garantizar que no estuviese ocurriendo nada inesperado o fuera de lugar.

Comencé por las clases de primero, para nada sorprendida al ver enormes colas en algunos de hecho puestos como el de abrazos o el de besos. Aunque me pareciera algo descarado mi padre no había estado en contra, así que se mantuvo tal y como me lo dijeron.

Al llegar al aula 1A vi que todo el salón decorado con tonos oscuros, sin luces y con algunas velas a medio apagar, también habían esqueletos que realmente parecían de humanos y otro tipo de decoración que verdaderamente le daba un toque espeluznante al lugar.

Me adentré curiosa y pude ver a Ayame con un tridente negro, un traje muy revelador de cuero también negro, su pelo rojo recogido en un complicado moño sujeto por lapiceros, unas alas negras enormes con plumas rojas, un collar de pinchos en torno a su cuello y dos líneas de pintura blanca situadas justo debajo de sus ojos. Me quedé estupefacta sintiendo vergüenza ajena al ver ese vulgar disfraz.

-No te atrevas a mirarme así de nuevo o te robo el alma.- escuché que le decía ella a un chico que le sacaba dos cabezas mientras que le apuntaba con el tridente con una sonrisa algo macabra.

-N...NO ERA MI INTENCIÓN.- gritó el chico corriendo desesperado de la habitación mientras que Ayame reía diabólicamente.

Pude darme cuenta de que Subaru estaba detrás de ella con los ojos entrecerrados, las mejillas sonrojadas y los puños apretados. Mirándole me di cuenta de que él se veía como siempre solo que había añadido una capa negra. A mí no me asustaba en lo absoluto, pero muchos huían aterrorizados de allí.

Viendo que esos dos no estaban armando tanto escándalo decidí caminar hacia otra sala. En la clase 2A me encontré con Kazumi. Ella era muy introvertida y la verdad era que a veces me recordaba a mí misma al verla marginada, así que de vez en cuando la ayudaba para que no le hiciesen nada.

En ese salón estaban haciendo postres, saludé a Kazumi y ella tímidamente me devolvió el saludo mientras que jugueteaba con su inseparable conejo de peluche, siempre me pregunté el motivo por el que estaría con ese peluche desgastado, pero no tenía derecho alguno para entrometerme en su vida. La siguiente aula en la que estuve fue en la 2B, en la cual había algunos puestos similares a los de la feria como el de disparar globos para obtener regalos y otros similares.

Supervisar esas clases estaba siendo sumamente sencillo todo marchaba a la perfección, así que me encaminé al aula 2C. Allí cada uno cocinaba su especialidad y lo vendía en puestos, la verdad era que había cosas que olían deliciosas. Intrigada y un poco hambrienta me acerqué a un puesto en el que pude ver a una pelirrosa con un delantal blanco que cocinaba takoyakis y a un pelirrojo de ojos verdes que se mantenía al lado de la chica fulminando a todo el que se le acercase mientras que comía, de forma nefasta he de recalcar, ansiosamente lo cocinado por la chica.

-Buenas noches ¿Qué tal el festival?- preguntó animosamente la chica mientras me sonreía. Yo la miré algo impactada por lo directa que era.

-Está siendo satisfactorio.- respondí intentando mantener mi educación a pesar de haber sido tomada desprevenida.- ¿Podría ponerme media docena por favor?- pedí con mis impolutos modales.

-No hace falta que seas taaaaaan formal.- dijo ella cantarinamente mientras que empezaba a calentar unos cuantos. La verdad es que no era muy fan de los takoyakis, pero olían de maravilla.-¿Sabes una cosa?, me recuerdas mucho a alguien.- dijo ella mientras sonreía y yo endurecí mi mirada, seguro que iba a mencionar a mi padre.

-No sabría decir a quien.- intenté que no se notase mi desagrado, no sabía si lo estaba logrando pero supuse que sí porque ella se mantenía sonriente.

-¡Ahh sí!- exclamó ella empezando a servirlos.- Eres igual de educada que Reiji-san, casi podría jurar que eres su versión femenina.- la chica hablaba despreocupadamente mientras que lo servía.-¿No te parece Ayato-sama?- preguntó girándose para mirar al tal "Ayato-sama".

-Aunque fuera como el megane a mí no me afecta.- dijo el chico de forma presuntuosa mientras que seguía devorando los takoyakis.

-¿Conocéis a Reiji-san?- cuestioné extrañada. Reiji-san estaba segura de que no era el tipo de persona sociable que tuviera muchos amigos y, aunque intentase no pensar en él, era inevitable hacerlo cuando lo nombraban delante de mí y encima me decían que era como él.

-El megane es mi hermano.- susurró despectivamente Ayato mientras que abrazaba a la chica, quien le miraba sonrojada.

-No creo que sea adecuado que hable así de su hermano.- reprendí molesta, al ver lo ofensivo que era. Cogí mis takoyakis, pagué y me despedí de la pelirrosa, que se veía abochornada por la conducta de su novio.

No entendía muy bien cómo era posible que Reiji-san estuviera rodeado de gente con conductas tan cuestionables y si todos ellos eran sus hermanos podía imaginarme el estrés que le ocasionarían, aunque, con una afligida sonrisa, me recordé a mí misma que yo no tenía por qué sentirme ofendida o compadecerme de él, ya que Reiji-san no tenía nada que ver conmigo.

Mirando mi reloj me di cuenta de que faltaban tan solo 10 minutos, así que decidí regresar para cambiarme. Esperaba que los últimos retoques estuvieran ya, porque si no era así me aseguraría de que todos pagasen caro con alguna clase de sanción.

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos pude escuchar suspiros femeninos y gritos como de fans descontroladas. Enfurecida me acerqué para ver qué estaba sucediendo y cuando iba a reprenderles por armar tal jaleo me encontré cara a cara con Reiji-san y sentí como si mi cuerpo despertase después de un pesado sueño.

Reiji-san iba vestido con un esmoquin típico del servicio, con una elegante corbata de color azul marino, unos gemelos de plata en los puños y unos refinados guantes blancos que parecían sacarle de alguna clase de cuento, como si él fuera un príncipe azul.

-Lamento haber entrado de forma tan inoportuna.- mientras hablaba le miraba a los ojos por mera educación, porque se me hacía difícil concentrarme.- Sin embargo me gustaría que controlase a esos alumnos.- conforme los segundos pasaban mi pulso se sentía más acelerado y atronador y el tenso silencio solo me incitaba a marcharme. Nunca me hubiera imaginado sentir algo tan alocado como lo que experimentaba en esos instantes, pero no podía dejar de lado mi racionalidad.

-Mis más sinceras disculpas. De inmediato haré que mantengan sus formas.- respondió tan formal como siempre e igual de frío que en la última conversación que tuvimos.

-Con permiso.- murmuré separándome tras realizar una leve reverencia y me marché sin esperar por su permiso por lo doloroso que se sentía estar en su presencia y que se mantuviese tan distante, aunque debía recordarme que yo no era realmente nadie para él así como él no tenía que ser nadie para mí.

Recorrí los pasillos hasta llegar al salón de actos y de inmediato me dirigí a unos probadores improvisados en los que podíamos cambiarnos sin que nadie nos espiase. Mi vestido era estilo barroco negro con zonas grises. Con algo de ayuda de una de mis compañeras pudimos hacerme una coleta alta de forma que mis tirabuzones se notaban más.

Por fin todos los estudiantes y profesores hicieron acto de presencia y uno de los chicos de la clase llamado Sora, él era un chico castaño, de ojos verdes y muy inteligente, el segundo de la clase por unas décimas, y de vez en cuando estudiábamos juntos e intercambiábamos opiniones de libros, pero no sabía si realmente él era mi amigo o no porque fuera de clases no nos veíamos.

-Hacía mucho, mucho tiempo.- empezó a narrar Sora mirándome con una sonrisa y yo asentí educadamente.-En un país muy lejano gobernado en la penumbra por la tiranía de un avaricioso rey.- la obra estaba basada en una mezcla de cuentos, pero todo lo habíamos adaptado nosotros.- Una joven pareja trajo al mundo a una pequeña niña llamada Hikari tan alegre y vivaz como un sol que alumbraba con sus sonrisas los pesares que experimentaban.- por el momento nadie salía, solo teníamos los decorados puestos, pero pronto saldríamos a escena.- A su vez el avaro rey tuvo a su primer y único heredero al trono. Los años pasaron con sorprendente rapidez en medio de toda su aflicción. Hasta que un día, la joven Hikari tendría un encuentro que cambiaría su destino.- Sora soltó el micrófono y me miró de nuevo, le sonreí al escuchar los aplausos entusiasmados del público.

-El día de hoy el sol reluce con tanta fuerza que solo apetece disfrutarlo.- recitó Shizuka haciendo de Hikari, yo misma propuse que lo hiciera ella por ser su idea y así la gente dejaba de pensar que me beneficiaba por mi parentesco con mi padre.- ¿Quién anda ahí?- preguntó Shizuka alterada al escuchar unos pasos, ella realmente lo hacía bien.

-Siento molestaros.- escuché muchas exclamaciones femeninas y por supuesto era obvio que Shu había salido a escena.- Es la primera vez que me adentro por estos bosques.-su voz sonaba algo más cálida que cuando hablaba con otros alumnos, pero seguramente era por la presencia de Shizuka.

-¿Se ha perdido?- preguntó Shizuka con preocupación, de verdad tenía talento… sino fuera porque siempre se quedaba dormida en los ensayos de verdad tendría futuro, era un malgasto de talento.- ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?- preguntó con insistencia, yo no los veía porque estaba detrás esperando a que fuera mi turno.

-Si fuera tan amable de guiarme hasta el comienzo del bosque se lo agradecería.- contestó Shu de inmediato. No se le daba tampoco tan mal, pero tenía el mismo problema que su novia. Y entonces se escucharon unos pasos.- Yo soy Takeshi. Un gusto conocerla. ¿Cómo se llama usted?- preguntó pareciendo intrigado.

-Mi nombre es Hikari… Un placer conocerle.- nuevamente el sonido de unos pasos resonaron.- Sígame por favor.- pidió Shizuka y entonces los dos caminaron mientras que se escuchaban las luces apagarse.

-Aquellos dos jóvenes desconocían lo que depararía sus futuros, pero durante todo el viaje de regreso estuvieron hablando entusiastamente dándose cuenta de lo cómodos que se sentían el uno con el otro.- esta historia me gustaba, pero a la vez me ponía recelosa al darme cuenta de que a veces en la vida real yo me sentía como la protagonista.- Al llegar a la linde del bosque ambos se miraron sin querer que el tiempo siguiera su curso separándoles sin saber si volverían a encontrarse.- Sora tenía una voz muy cálida y al no ser muy grave le daba un toque diferente. El sonido de las luces se hizo presente de nuevo.

-Ya hemos llegado.- murmuró Shizuka con pesadez mientras que el silencio se hacía presente, hasta que se escucharon unos pasos de nuevo.

-¡Espera!- Shu se movió para perseguirla y aunque se suponía que había exclamado se escuchaba en su tono normal.- No puedo permitirle marchar sin saber si volveremos a vernos o no.- en ese punto Shu moduló un tono tan desgarrador que incluso me conmovió y eso era algo difícil conmigo.

-Yo tampoco deseo alejarme, sin embargo he de hacerlo.- nuevamente el sonido de pasos.- Pero estoy convencida de que, en algún momento… Nos volveremos a encontrar.- los pasos se convirtieron en zancadas antes de desaparecer y que Shizuka entrase en mi campo de visión completamente sonrojada.

Sora siguió narrando sobre la desagradable situación que vivían los campesinos por el clima, la hambruna y mis compañeros iban sucediéndose para representar sus papeles. Me estaba gustando bastante como estaba quedando la obra hasta ese punto.- Un día el joven Takeshi atendió una reunión con su padre en la cual se le informó de que le habían comprometido con la futura heredera al trono del país contiguo al suyo.- Sora me hizo gestos deseándome suerte y yo tomé aire para mantener mis expresiones lo más acorde posible a la situación.- La joven Sara era una princesa que siempre había soñado con encontrar a su príncipe tal y como su madre lo había hecho con su padre.- me acerqué al escenario empezando a hacer que mis pasos se notasen.- El príncipe, quien ya estaba convencido de su amor por la dulce campesina, solo podía pensar con desagrado en el matrimonio impuesto por su progenitor.- entonces ya me hice notar viendo que esa parte del escenario estaba decorada como si se tratase de un verdadero castillo.

Cuando miré a Shu no sentí realmente nada, pero tenía que mostrarme expresiva porque supuestamente ese era ahora mi sueño y sin poder evitarlo me imaginé que el que se encontraba frente a mí era Reiji sonriéndome suavemente y me acerqué con lentitud, pero satisfecha.

-¿Es usted el príncipe Takeshi?- pregunté intentando sonar tierna, aunque me costaba horrores, esto era algo que no volvería a repetir en mi vida.- Es mucho más apuesto de lo que padre y madre me comentaron.- murmuré tendiéndole mi mano como se suponía que tenía que hacer mientras que Shu la tomaba y besaba con delicadeza, aunque no con demasiada elegancia en mi opinión.

-Usted también es más hermosa de lo que me informaron.- Shu desvió la mirada mientras que yo juntaba mis manos y me acercaba un poco más intentando mirarle con adoración.

-¿Lo dice en serio?- pregunté con jubilo, ya que yo me inspiraba en la imagen de Reiji, si me concentraba en ignorar su rostro podría hacerlo.- Me alegro mucho de haberle conocido antes de nuestro matrimonio.- di un paso más cerca y Shu me miró con dureza, resultaba agotador centrarme en interpretar y pensar en Reiji a la vez.

-De eso mismo deseaba hablarle. Verá…- las palabras se quedaron en su garganta cuando un chico disfrazado de guardia entró corriendo y yo retrocedí abriendo los ojos pareciendo estupefacta.

-Takeshi-sama hay problemas.- gritó el chico, de quien no recordaba el nombre, todavía me sorprendía que lo hicieran tan bien, pero era una ventaja para trabajar con ellos.- La señorita Hikari ha enfermado y según los doctores ella no se va a recuperar.- miré al chico y a Shu con la boca abierta haciendo como que quería decir algo, pero sin pronunciar palabra alguna.

-¿Cuándo ha sucedido?¿Qué le ha pasado?- preguntó Shu de verdad alterado y yo al imaginarme que ese era Reiji me angustié, por alguna razón no me gustaba que se preocupase por otra chica, aunque fuese ficticia.

-¿Ta-Takeshi?- pregunté confusa acercándome de nuevo tomando con mis manos la manga derecha de su traje.- ¿Ha sucedido malo?- pregunté parpadeando con evidente preocupación.

-Lo siento Sara Hime-sama. He de atender otros quehaceres.- respondió Shu soltándose de mi agarre y siguiendo al guardia mientras que yo me quedaba con las manos alzadas esperando que él regresase.

Ese hecho me recordó a cuando Reiji se alejó de mí tan fríamente y con lentitud bajé mis manos hasta dejarlas en mis costados y caí de rodillas con la cabeza baja mientras que sollozaba sin necesidad de fingir y las luces se apagaron.

-La joven princesa que hasta ese entonces había soñado con un amor perfecto y duradero dio con su primera y gran decepción. Nunca más podría volver a mirar a alguien de la misma forma.- me levanté dándome cuenta de que había derramado algunas lágrimas por las emociones que había contendido y las palabras de Sora que me representaban tanto aunque yo no quisiera.- Mientras tanto el joven príncipe volvió junto a su amada para poder estar con ella.- cuando llegué a donde estaba Sora y este apagó el micrófono me habló.

-Mika-san esa actuación ha sido magnífica. Me ha emocionado ver cuánto te has metido en el papel.- le sonreí agradecida. Sora siempre me había valorado y ahora empezaba a darme cuenta, después de todo sí era un gran amigo para mí.

-Muchas gracias Sora-san. Ha sido bastante fácil.- él no tenía que saber que todo lo que sufría mi personaje a mí me pasaba de forma similar. Eso es algo que solo se quedaría para mí.

Llegamos a la recta final de la obra donde Hikari finalmente moría y Takeshi se suicidaba para poder permanecer siempre con ella, basado en Romeo y Julieta, y ya hacía mi segunda y última intervención.

Entré con paso muy lento con la cabeza inclinada, pero dejando que se vieran mis ojos endurecidos y una mueca en mi rostro y me acerqué hasta una camilla en la que se encontraban los dos dormilones tumbados con las manos unidas.

-¿Por qué todo tenía que acabar así?- pregunté retóricamente alzando mi rostro para mirarles con dolor.- ¿Por qué decidiste morir con ella cuando podrías haber tenido toda una próspera vida conmigo?- pregunté alzando un poco más la voz mientras que me aferraba a la camilla.-¿Ahora de qué ilusión podré vivir yo?- pregunté con tristeza acariciando cuidadosamente la piel de Shu preguntándome cómo se sentiría la piel de Reiji.

Entonces las luces se apagaron de nuevo y yo intenté recuperar mi postura normal mientras que los dos dormilones estaban levantándose entraron todos los alumnos, encendieron las luces y todos nos inclinamos mientras que recibíamos los aplausos de todos.

Al girar mi rostro a la derecha vi que Sora se encontraba justo a mi lado y cuando mi padre se acercó al escenario todos nos alejamos para que él hablase.

Cuando agradeció todo el esfuerzo y comentó lo sublime que había quedado la obra todos los alumnos comenzaron a dispersarse y los que íbamos disfrazados empezamos a cambiarnos. Algunas chicas se acercaban a hablarme sobre lo maravillosa que había estado, aunque yo solo había participado dos veces.

Cuando me cambié y me peiné como de costumbre salí del salón de actos a paso constante hacia la biblioteca agradeciendo a las personas que me felicitaban por el camino por sus halagos, aunque no había sido para tanto.

-Mika-san.- escuché a Sora hablar y me giré extrañada al ver que estaba gritando y corriendo hacia mí presuroso.- Matte o Mika-san.- gritó ya a pocos metros y cuando finalmente se detuvo frente a mí le miré preocupada, ya que él no era un gran deportista y apenas hacía ejercicio, algo grave había tenido que suceder.

-¿Estás bien Sora-san?- pregunté acercándome al notar que estaba sonrojado y casi sin respiración. Toqué su frente con mi mano y me di cuenta de que estaba algo caliente, pero no parecía tener fiebre.

-Sí.- afirmó tomando mis manos entre las suyas mirándome con intensidad y yo le miré sin saber qué esperaba ahora.- Mika-san nos conocemos desde que tenemos 4 años.- sí era cierto que siempre habíamos ido juntos a todas las clases, pero no sabía eso a qué venía si ya lo sabíamos los dos.- Desde hace mucho tiempo he querido decirte algo.- vi que se mantenía muy firme, aunque nervioso y le seguí mirando sin comprenderle todavía.

-Sora-san como bien has dicho nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo. No hace falta que estés tan nervioso… Necesitas ayuda con los trabajos de historia, ¿verdad?- pregunté condescendiente sabiendo que él era pésimo en esas cosas y que le costaría admitirlo.

-No, no es eso Mika-san.- me miró con los ojos brillantes y yo intenté separar nuestras manos por si alguien pasaba y nos veía, pensarían cosas fuera de lugar.-Mika-san… yo… tú… a mí…-¿qué estaba pasando? Sora no solía trabarse nunca con las palabras.- Mika-san me gustas.- dijo repentinamente y yo me quedé congelada mirándole desorbitadamente.- Sé que es repentino, pero ya no podía esconderlo más.- separé mis manos viendo como su rostro se encogía de forma dolorosa por esa muestra de rechazo.- Siento haber sido una molestia para ti Mika-san. No volveré a hablar del tema.- pero cuando alcé mi brazo izquierdo para detenerle él salió corriendo chocando con otros alumnos sin mirar hacia atrás.

-Sora-san.- murmuré totalmente shockeada. ¿Él estaba enamorado de mí? ¿Desde cuándo pasaba eso? ¿Él podría gustarme a mí? Decidí que tendría que buscar mis respuestas hablando con él.- Cualquiera diría que si te declaras esperarías hasta que te dieran una respuesta. ¿Qué haré ahora contigo?- me quejé en voz alta negando con la cabeza.

-¿Y esa respuesta cuál se supone que es?- me tensé completamente al escuchar la endurecida voz de Reiji-san a mi espalda y cuando me giré le vi parado con una mano sobre sus gafas.

-¿Reiji-san?- pregunté confusa al ver su furiosa mirada sobre mí.- No está bien meterse en pensamientos ajenos.- le regañé para desviarle del tema. No sabía lo que le diría a Sora, pero Reiji-san no era la persona más adecuada con la que podría hablar.

-No son pensamientos si los expresas en voz alta.- maldición eso era cierto, al haberlo dicho cualquiera me podría responder, preguntar o lo que quisiera y ya no me servía esa escusa.

-Aun así este asunto no es de su incumbencia Reiji-san.- respondí de inmediato haciendo una reverencia para alejarme y buscar a Sora para aclarar las cosas.

-Es de mi incumbencia puesto que ahora me perteneces.- me quedé paralizada mientras que Reiji-san me arrastraba hasta la biblioteca y nos encerraba allí apresándome entre sus brazos y la puerta y al ver sus fríos ojos y una sádica sonrisa temí lo que me podría hacer… ¿Reiji-san siempre había sido así?- He soportado durante dos semanas observarte y dejarte ir libremente, pero mi preciada paciencia ha expirado al verte tan amigable con el bueno-para-nada y con ese "Sora-san".- a pesar de que su voz todavía sonaba rencorosa y el temor no se disipaba por completo estar cerca de Reiji-san me hacía olvidarme del resto del mundo.

-Reiji-san… Esto… es muy repentino.- murmuré mirándole intentando distraerle para abrir la puerta discretamente.-¿Qué se supone que quieres de mí?- pregunté sin entender por qué él había decidido dejar de hablarme y ahora me lo recriminaba.

-Eso es algo que con el tiempo descubrirás.- dijo sonriendo orgulloso antes de besarme dejándome helada. ¿De verdad ese era Reiji-san? ¿Por qué me estaba besando tan dominante? ¿Por qué eso no me ofendía como se suponía que debería hacerlo?

Sin encontrar respuesta a mis preguntas me dejé llevar cerrando los ojos mientras me aferraba a los brazos de Reiji-san, ni siquiera intenté retomar mi escape porque estar así solos los dos hacía que mi corazón galopase sin control alguno como nunca antes lo había hecho.

 _::::_

 _Buenas a todos a los que sigan leyendo esto(?)_

 _Este capítulo es muy especial para mí porque la obra de teatro es una mezcla de unos cuentos que escuché y de Romeo y Julieta, no es que sea lo mismo, simplemente se me ocurrió meter una pequeña cantidad de drama... Como no estoy muy acostumbrada a publicar ese estilo no he escrito más sobre esa obra de teatro, igualmente espero que os guste._

 _Podría dar mil excusas sobre la falta de actualizaciones de esta historia, o de lo corto que es este capítulo, pero la verdad es que dudo que os interese mi vida, simplemente quiero que sepáis que la historia seguirá, aunque por cuestión de tiempo a partir de ahora no podré escribir las perspectivas de los Sakamaki, al menos de momento... Gracias por los reviews y los mensajes privados, me alegra saber que hay gente que todavía sigue interesada en esta locura._

 _No he respondido a los comentarios por aquí, pero en esta ocasión lo haré porque hay cosas que me gustaría comentar a mí también._

 _Sakamaki Sora: Gracias por tu lindo comentario! Me he tardado demasiado, pero sin duda alguna terminaré... He querido exagerar actitudes y cambiar cosillas, pero el odio hacia Reiji... No sé cómo debería sentirme al respecto(?)._

 _Lady Hatsu:_ _Muchísimas gracias, he queridoser fiel a la personalidad que se muestra en el anime o en algunas versiones de los juegos, pero también le he dado mi toque personal o cambiado cosas que serían necesarias para la trama. Me alegra que te emocionase ^-^_

 _Mikuarel14:_ _Lamento haberme demorado tanto, he tenido problemas familiares y falta de inspiración. Ahí tienes tu respuesta, me gustaría darte las gracias si sigues leyendo esto._

 _Y ahora lo que estaba deseando hacer desde que lo leí. Querido guest, esto va para ti._

 _Soy consciente de que Subaru y la mayoría de vampiros mataría a cualquier imbécil humana que se atreviese a insultarles, pero siempre lo he dicho esta no es la historia original. Esta es una serie de historias cortas con un happy end porque pensé que sería demasiado gracioso que mantuviesen ciertas partes de sus personalidades, pero que se volviesen locos por unas "simples" humanas._

 _Te da asco lo que escribo? Qué quieres que le haga? Dejo de escribir o hago que las chicas sean unas retrasadas mentales como Yui? Sinceramente pienso que es respetable que no te gusten mis personajes, no aspiro a que le guste a todo el mundo, simplemente lo hago por entretenerme y entretener a quien le guste._

 _Lo que realmente quiero decir con todo esto es que, aunque no te agraden cosas que leas, no tienes motivos para comentar con ese tono tan ofensivo, yo no me lo tomo a mal porque sé lo que escribo y estoy orgullosa de ello, sin embargo hay gente sensible que sí se deprime y deja de escribir por cosas así, puedes comentar lo que quieras, pero por muy mal que te parezca lo que lees siempre puedes decirlo de manera más suave y respetuosa, pensar en los sentimientos que puedes causar a los demás con tu manera de expresarte... Seguramente pensarás que no soy nadie para decirte esas cosas, es cierto, pero conozco gente que lo ha pasado muy mal por comentarios como estos y sencillamente no he podido resistirme, aunque no lo leas esto quedará aquí y con eso estoy satisfecha._

 _Ya he escrito todo lo que quería, lamento decir que no sé cuánto tardaré en actualizar porque comenzaré la universidad dentro de poco... Aun así nos iremos leyendo~!_

 _Mitsuki Sakamaki._


	10. Enamorándonos-Kanato

**Enamorándonos: Kanato**

 _ **Pov Kazumi:**_

Habían pasado tres semanas desde que realicé mi trato con Kanato-san, todos los días después de clase Kanato-san me esperaba en la puerta y me arrastraba hacia su limusina, al principio llegué a sentirme muy incómoda puesto que no estaba acostumbrada a estar con tanta gente en un espacio tan reducido, pero durante los últimos días Kanato-san había comenzado a juguetear con mi pelo o con mis manos diciendo que parecía una muñeca y eso me tranquilizaba.

Siempre me había molestado que hablasen de mi aspecto, pero cuando Kanato-san lo hacía no podía evitar encontrarme extrañamente feliz, no entendía porqué me sentía tan bien en su presencia. Kanato-san comenzaba a ser alguien demasiado importante para mí, a veces incluso olvidaba a Usagi-san y eso no me había sucedido ni con Mizu-san… Todo era demasiado complicado para mí y no tenía a nadie que me diese su opinión.

Podría haberlo intentado hablar con Kanato-san, de hecho en alguna ocasión comencé a preguntarle si él sabía qué me estaba sucediendo, pero cuando le miraba se me olvidaba lo que quería decir y me encontraba a mí misma preguntándole algo sobre Teddy-san.

Ese día me desperté a la una y media de la tarde porque me encontraba bastante cansada debido a que había llegado más tarde de lo habitual el día anterior, Kanato-san me pidió que le preparase un pastel de chocolate, pero este desapareció misteriosamente cuando fui a por unos platos, Kanato-san se enfureció tanto que tuve que retenerle del brazo prometiéndole que le haría un pastel mucho más grande y delicioso.

Kanato-san tenía los ojos casi inyectados en sangre, mientras gritaba y lloraba, pero en cuanto me escuchó comenzó a hipar antes de abrazarme y murmurar sobre mi oído que era la mejor muñeca que podría tener y que no me compartiría nunca con nadie. No llegaba a entender exactamente qué quería decir con eso, pero de alguna manera me alegraba ser alguien importante para Kanato-san.

Recordar eso hizo que me abrazase a Usagi-san abochornada por algún motivo desconocido. Negué con la cabeza un par de veces y me levanté de la cama agradeciendo que ese día fuese sábado, por lo tanto no tenía clases y Mizu-san al ver que seguía yendo todos los días a la mansión de Kanato-san me dejaba permanecer en la cama hasta más tarde para que repusiera fuerzas, Mizu-san era un persona realmente increíble.

Mientras bostezaba me acerqué al gran armario que ocupaba una buena parte de mi habitación y cogí unas botas altas negras planas, un pantalón muy corto vaquero y una camiseta lila de manga larga que me llegaba casi hasta el fin del pantalón. El pelo me lo coloqué en las coletas como siempre y bajé a desayunar/comer con Mizu-san.

Mizu-san se encontraba sentada en el salón leyendo el periódico mientras que tomaba un té de los que tanto le gustaban a ella, yo no entendía mucho de tés, pero los que no amargaban eran un buen acompañamiento para mis dulces.

-Buenos días Mizu-san.- saludé tímidamente entrando en el salón sin querer sobresaltarla, no sería bueno para su delicado corazón que fuera demasiado enérgica.

-¡Oh cariño! Buenos días. Podrías haber dormido un poco más, debes tener mucho sueño.- dijo preocupada como siempre que se trataba de mi salud mientras que con lentitud se acercaba y me abrazaba con cariño. Mizu-san era realmente amable, me hubiera gustado que siempre hubiera sido mi madre, pero eso no había sido posible.

-Muchas gracias, he descansado bien, no es necesario que se preocupe Mizu-san.- a veces me moría por poder llamarla mamá, pero no quería ser demasiado unida a ella sabiendo que era mayor y podría morir en poco tiempo, si llegaba a pensar en ella como mi madre sufriría demasiado.

-Kazumi-chan ¿Qué te apetece hacer hoy? ¿Irás a la casa de Kanato-kun?- preguntó guiándome hacia los sofás, me tendió unas ricas pastas y un poco de té. Tomé con cuidado lo que me daba sin soltar a Usagi-san, todavía me encontraba algo adormecida, pero no por eso me temblaba el pulso, el mero hecho de escuchar el nombre de Kanato-san hacía que mis músculos temblasen por voluntad propia. ¿Sería que estaba enfermando sin darme cuenta?

-Usagi-san y yo no hemos pensado nada… ¿Mizu-san quiere hacer algo?- pregunté mirándola curiosa, ya que algunos fines de semana Mizu-san quería salir e íbamos a parques, centros comerciales y otros lugares.

-Me temo que hoy no me encuentro demasiado bien, por eso te preguntaba si ibas a salir con Kanato-kun- me preocupé Mizu-san tenía 67 años y tenía una salud delicada, esperaba que nada malo fuera a pasarle, pero quien ocupaba la mayor parte de mi mente en esos momentos no era otro que Kanato-san, pero era normal que pensase tanto en él cuando había sido tan amable conmigo desde que nos conocimos, ¿verdad?

-¿Es algo grave Mizu-san?- pregunté sujetándome a Usagi-san muy preocupada por la salud de mi salvadora, Kanato-san tendría que esperar para más tarde, si Mizu-san no se encontraba bien ese día me quedaría con ella para cuidarla.

-No te preocupes Kazumi-chan. Solo es un poco de cansancio por el trabajo acumulado.-Mizu-san era la dueña de una famosa revista que ella fundó con su difunto marido y había tenido que ocuparse sola los últimos 12 años de ella, ya que no quería venderla después de todo el esfuerzo que habían dedicado para conseguir que funcionase.-¿Podrías hacerme un favor Kazumi-chan?- preguntó Mizu-san sonriéndome con los ojos cerrados.

-Hai.- mascullé mirando a Usagi-san preguntándome qué debería hacer.

-Estas son las últimas pastas que nos quedan y esta tarde a las 6 recibiremos una importante visita. ¿Podrías traer unas cuantas, por favor?- me pidió tan cariñosa como ella sabía ser.

-¿No quieres que las prepare yo?- le pregunté algo más confiada desde que Kanato-san las probó y le gustaron, me había animado a cocinar para Mizu-san haciendo que ella me elogiase diciendo que podría dedicarme en un futuro a la repostería.

-Sé que estarían deliciosas, pero es importante que sean de esta tienda en específico.- dijo tendiéndome una tarjeta que ponía el nombre, la dirección y el número de teléfono de esa pastelería.

-Lo haré.- murmuré poniéndome en pie. Mizu-san me dio algo de dinero, me dijo que podía quedarme a comer algo afuera si me apetecía y también me recordó que le llamase por teléfono si sucedía algo.

Simplemente me llevé un móvil a petición de Mizu-san porque decía que era muy mayor para tener sustos o sobresaltos y yo no quería que se preocupase innecesariamente por mí. Me sentía contenta (y aterrorizada) de tener a alguien tan cercano a mí, pero no quería que le pasara algo por mi culpa.

Salí de nuestra casa mirando la tarjeta con curiosidad. Era de una pastelería que quedaba a más o menos media hora andando. Podía entender porqué querían que las galletas fueran de aquel lugar en específico, los dulces allí eran realmente suculentos.

Caminé con Usagi-san entre mis brazos. Escuché a las personas murmurar por verme con Usagi-san, pero a mí no me importaba porque él era mi preciado mejor amigo. No le soltaría y menos con tantas personas rodeándome.

Mientras caminaba pausadamente me pareció notar que me seguían y miré hacia atrás en alguna ocasión sin ver a nadie sospechoso, así que continué con mi paseo murmurándole a Usagi-san sobre algunos deliciosos postres que se veían en los escaparates.

Me detuve en todas las vitrinas que mostraban dulces mirándolas sonrojada con ganas de adentrarme a comprar algo. Deseaba mucho comer cualquiera de esos pasteles con Usagi-san, pero me alejé con tristeza, tenía que coger el encargo de Mizu-san y regresar a casa, no podía desperdiciar tanto tiempo.

No me gustaba deambular por la ciudad si no estaba Mizu-san allí, de hecho solo había salido porque ella parecía realmente preocupada y cansada y no podía exigirle que viniera conmigo viendo que se encontraba tan mal, no podía ser tan egoísta con ella.

De repente sentí que me faltaba algo y revisé mis bolsillos dándome cuenta de que se me había caído la billetera en la que había puesto el dinero de Mizu-san. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a pagar las pastas si no tenía dinero?

Me di la vuelta con los ojos abiertos y revisé el suelo sin encontrar ni rastro del monedero lila con conejitos blancos dibujados, me recordaban a Usagi-san y por eso lo había comprado cuando Mizu-san dijo que sería necesario tener un monedero para no perder el dinero.

Era un desastre. Siempre se me perdía y se me olvidaba todo, aunque eso nunca me sucedía con Usagi-san, siempre iba pegada a él y la única forma de que no estuviera conmigo era que me lo hubiesen quitado de las manos.

Llegué a un árbol y me apoyé respirando con dificultad. Había revisado el suelo y no había encontrado nada. Miré el móvil viendo que eran casi las 3 de la tarde, me había entretenido demasiado mirando los expositores.

-¿Ahora qué haré Usagi-san?- pregunté sentándome en un banco mirando a Usagi-san sin saber qué hacer.- Se supone que tenía que comprar pastas con ese dinero y Mizu-san se preocupará si llego a casa y le digo que he vuelto a perder la cartera por quinta vez en un mes.- escondí mi cara en el cuello de Usagi-san e intenté tranquilizarme.

-¡Hola de nuevo Kazumi-chan!- me sorprendí al escuchar una voz conocida muy cerca de mí y retrocedí cayendo al suelo golpeándome la cabeza.- ¿Estás bien Kazumi-chan?- preguntó Yoshimi-san, ella solía tratarme como si fuese alguien de su familia, siempre me intentaba abrazar, me ayudaba a peinarme o a cocinar, era la única con la que había tomado algo de confianza, pero tampoco llegaba a considerarla mi amiga.

-Hai.- murmuré pasando las manos por mi cabeza. Esos golpes no eran nada a comparación de lo que había sucedido en el orfanato.-¿Necesitas algo Yoshimi-san?- pregunté parpadeando extrañada por encontrármela allí sola, por lo que tenía entendido vivía con Ayato-san y él no la dejaba alejarse mucho de él.

-He escuchado que se te había caído la cartera y he encontrado una. ¿Es tuya?- preguntó tendiéndome mi billetera, no quise ser entrometida, así que solo acepté su ayuda sin preguntar nada más..

-Hai. Muchas gracias por su ayuda.- murmuré haciendo una reverencia mientras ella negaba la cabeza diciendo que no era nada, realmente agradecía su ayuda, pero ahora tenía que ir rápidamente a la pastelería y comprar las pastas.

-¡Espera!- gritó cuando me di la vuelta para volver a hacer mi recorrido.- ¿Quieres acompañarnos?- preguntó Yoshimi-san señalando un bar cercano en el que se encontraban sentados todos los chicos y las chicas.- ¡Será divertido!- exclamó dando una palmada y yo la miré dudosa.

Yoshimi-san tomó mis manos alegremente sin dejar de sonreír y no supe cómo negarme ante ese rostro. ¿Debería acompañarle o seguir con mis compras? Mis tripas crujieron en ese momento y me sonrojé mirando a Usagi-san abochornada, el no haber comido nada me estaba pasando factura.

-De acuerdo.- murmuré con la cabeza gacha siguiéndola mientras que ella se acercaba dando saltitos a la mesa.

-¡Mirad, me he encontrado con Kazumi-chan!- gritó haciendo que alzara el rostro haciendo una mueca mientras que la miraba, su voz era demasiado vivaz y penetrante, al principio me resultaba algo molesta pero poco a poco había conseguido acostumbrarme.

-Buenos días. Lamento interrumpir.-dije haciendo una reverencia delante de una silla vacía. Realmente no tenía mucho contacto con casi ninguno de ellos, la mansión en la que vivían era enorme y apenas me los cruzaba.

-¡Para nada… Siéntate!- dijo Shizuka-san y yo asentí una vez sentándome con Usagi-san sobre mi regazo.-Veo que has terminado de reparar a Usagi-san.-miré a la castaña sonrojada y asentí sonriendo mostrando mis dientes.

-Por supuesto. Usagi-san estaría muy dolorido si le dejaba mucho tiempo sin curar.- a Usagi-san se le había descosido un brazo hacía dos días, yo no sabía mucho de costura, pero me las arreglé para unir el brazo y que no se volviese a soltar.

-¿Por qué Ore-sama tiene que estar rodeado de esquizofrénicos?-miré a Ayato-san de reojo sin mucho interés, la primera vez que me llamó así me pilló desprevenida e incluso me molestó levemente, pero ya sabía que él siempre insultaba a todos y ahora sus palabras solo me provocaban indiferencia.

-Ayato.- avisó el Reiji-san que se encontraba al lado de Mika-san, como siempre, ellos eran muy unidos, aunque no eran tan descarados en sus muestras de afecto como Shu-san y Shizuka-san o Ayato-san y Yoshimi-san.-Lamento el comportamiento de mi hermano.-se disculpó Reiji-san y yo negué con la cabeza.

-A Usagi-san y a mí no nos molesta lo que digan chicos inmaduros. ¿Verdad que sí Usagi-san?- pregunté sonriendo ampliamente, algunos se rieron de mi comentario mientras que Ayato-san apretaba los dientes y se acercaba más a Yoshimi-san.

-Es raro encontrarte fuera de la academia, creía que no te gustaba salir.- comentó repentinamente Ayame-san mirándome fijamente con las cejas fruncidas, parecía realmente extrañada por haberme encontrado por allí.

-Es también un gusto para mí encontrarlos a todos aquí.- respondí dando un leve cabeceo sin querer añadir nada más, era cierto que no me agradaba salir de casa, pero no tenía porqué darles explicaciones.

-¡Usagi-chan hoy está muy linda!- exclamó Raito-san mirándome pícaramente y yo le devolví la mirada sin ninguna clase de sentimiento, al principio me había avergonzado cuando decía esos comentarios de la nada, pero sabiendo que Kanato-san estaba ahí me sentía protegida y no me importaba lo que dijese.

-¡Raito! ¡A Teddy y a mí nos molesta que digas eso de Kazumi-san!- gritó Kanato-san irritado, todavía no comprendía porqué solo se enfurecía cuando Raito-san me llamaba así, aunque me resultaba realmente agradable que él quisiera defenderme.

-¿Quieres pedir algo Kazumi-san?- preguntó Mika-san tan educada como siempre y yo la miré parpadeando.

-No quisiera molestaros, pero si no os importa me uniré.- murmuré mirando de reojo a Kanato-san sonrojada al ver su penetrante mirada sobre mí.

Llegó un camarero y todos empezaron a pedir. Ellos parecían que ya sabían lo que querían así que mientras que ellos estaban pidiendo sus órdenes yo me dediqué a mirar la sección de postres.

-¿Y usted que quiere?- alcé el rostro sonrojada al darme que era la única que no había pedido.

-Hai.- dije asintiendo cerrando la carta.- Galletas Sakura, Kurumi manju, macarrons y mochi por favor.- vi que el camarero parpadeaba, pero le ignoré y me centré en acariciar a Usagi-san pausadamente.

-¿Puedes comer… todos esos postres?- preguntó Shizuka-san apoyada en Shu-san bostezando, ellos siempre estaban durmiendo o ocupados en sus temas, así que no era consciente de mi obsesión por los dulces.

-Por supuesto. A Usagi-san y a mí nos encantan las cosas dulces.- dije asintiendo con la cabeza.- No comemos nada que sea salado o picante.- Mizu-san había comprendido mi gusto por lo dulce y a las comidas normales no le echaba nunca sal o picante, me recordaba a cuando el orfanato los niños echaban especias picantes o sal sobre mis heridas, definitivamente no me gustaba para nada aquello.

-¡Usagi-chan es como Kanato-kun!- miré a Raito-san y volví a sonrojarme apenada. No sabía porqué, pero la sensación de nerviosismo que tenía al pensar en el nombre de Kanato-san se intensificaba cada vez que cruzaba miradas con Kanato-san, incluso mis mejillas se sentía calientes.

-¡Raito te he dicho que no la llames así!- gritó Kanato-san muy fuerte haciendo que mis oídos doliesen por la potencia de ese grito, hacía mucho que Kanato-san no se alteraba tanto en mi presencia.

-Tsk.- Subaru-san chasqueó la lengua mirando a su prometida intentando ignorarnos a todos, él siempre hacía lo mismo.

-Kanato no es el momento ni el lugar para causar escándalos.-Reiji-san regañó a Kanato-san quien apretó su agarre en Teddy-san y me miró inexpresivo.

No sabía qué le había hecho para que mirase así, pero no me gustaba, preferiría que me sonriese o que al menos mostrase su enfado claramente, al menos así sabría lo que estaba sintiendo y podría ayudarle, por lo que intentando calmarle le sonreí amablemente. Kanato-san le susurró algo a Teddy antes de sonreírme levemente y yo me tranquilicé al notar que parecía encontrarse de mejor humor.

Empezaron a llegar los pedidos de cada uno. Kanato-san y yo fuimos los últimos en recibirlos porque habíamos pedido muchos dulces, aunque él había pedido todos los de la carta y yo solo unos cuantos.

Estuvieron hablando las parejas, algunos no hablaban y Raito-san intentaba hablar conmigo mientras que Kanato-san discutía con él pegándome más a su cuerpo para que Raito-san no intentase manosearme. Yo me quedé en silencio, porque no sentía la necesidad de decir anda, hasta que comenzaron a llegar mis postres y empecé a comer cuidadosamente disfrutando del sabor de los dulces.

Fui comiendo y compartiendo mis postres con Kanato-san, aunque él había pedido todos los postres decía que quería comer de los míos, no me molesté porque generalmente compartíamos todos los postres que yo hacía, estaba acostumbrada a ello.

Tras terminar de comer me di cuenta de que no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba fuera de casa, así que miré mi móvil de reojo y vi que ya eran las 5 de la tarde, era más tarde de lo que me imaginaba. ¡El invitado de Mizu-san llegaba a las 6 y todavía no había comprado las pastas!

-Ano…- les miré a todos con la mano izquierda sobre mi rostro intentando esconder mi sonrojo, no debería haber sido tan despistada, ahora les iba a molestar.- Gracias por… la invitación… Lo siento mucho, pero tengo que retirarme. Con vuestro permiso.- me disculpé poniendo unos billetes en la mesa mientras hacía una reverencia y empezaba a andar todo lo rápido que me permitían mis cortas piernas.

No llegué demasiado lejos cuando sentí unas suaves, pero muy frías manos que mi cuerpo ya reconocía al instante, sobre mi mano brazo derecho. Me giré con los ojos algo llorosos (sin entender lo que me sucedía) viendo con preocupación la furia en el rostro de Kanato-san.

-¿Ka...Kanato-san qué...?- mi voz salió titubeante, pero no pude terminar de formular mi pregunta ya que recibí un fuerte golpe en la espalda que me hizo cerrar los ojos por la impresión y sisear muy levemente por el dolor que sentía en esa zona y en los brazos, por donde me sujetaba Kanato-san.

-Kazumi-san… realmente me odia, ¿verdad?- La voz de Kanato-san era completamente gélida, aunque sonaba dolida en realidad tenía un tinte terrorífico, como si se estuviese preparando para matarme si no respondía como el quería, pero yo confiaba en Kanato-san, alguien que había hecho tanto por mí no me haría daño alguno.- ¡¿Por qué no dices nada?!- gritó haciendo que entrecerrase los ojos al sentir irritación en mis oídos.

-Kanato-san yo... soy incapaz de odiarte.-susurré intentando mirarle a los ojos, aunque mis brazos se adormecían por el dolor y mi espalda ardía levemente, seguramente me saldría un moratón al día siguiente.- ¿Puedo hacer algo... para que Kanato-san se encuentre mejor?- pregunté inclinando la cabeza hacia la izquierda pensando en qué podría serle útil.

-¿Realmente quieres hacer algo por mí?- preguntó pasando su mano izquierda por mi rostro mientras que su pulgar jugueteaba con mi mejilla, yo asentí decidida queriendo ayudarle en lo que pudiera.- ¿Entonces estarías siempre conmigo?- preguntó con ese tono tierno que me hacía sonrojarme hasta el cuello.

-…- Me impactó su pedido, no imaginaba que él fuese a pedirme algo así, pero eso me hacía sentir algo cálido en mi interior, cuando me di cuenta de que Kanato-san comenzaba a perder la paciencia y volvía a apretar mis brazos con una fuerza desmedida asentí un par de veces sin confiar en mi voz.- Kanato-san… me duelen los brazos…- Kanato-san me miró fijamente antes de distanciarse de mí, aun así tomó mi mano derecha (haciendo que tuviese que sostener a Usagi-san solo con la izquierda) y me guió de nuevo hacia el restaurante de antes.- Kanato-san…- Me detuve nerviosa y completamente paralizada cuando él se giró a mirarme furibundo.

-¿Qué quieres ahora? Estás siendo muy molesta hoy. ¿Teddy deberíamos convertir a Kazumi-san en una muñeca para que se tranquilice?- Me estremecí ante sus palabras, seguía sin comprender qué quería decir con "convertirme en una muñeca", pero nunca me había atrevido a preguntar nada al respecto.

-Kanato-san tengo que comprar pastas en una panadería, Mizu-san las necesitará para una reunión que tiene a las 6 y si no las compro ahora no llegaré a tiempo.- le expliqué en un tono de voz bajo. Kanato-san estuvo hablando con Teddy-san durante unos minutos.

-Kazumi-san Teddy y yo te acompañaremos y después vendrás a nuestra casa a hacer más pasteles.- Kanato-san simplemente lo ordenó, ni siquiera era una sugerencia o un pedido, pero… ¿realmente Kanato-san no tendría problemas por separarse de sus hermanos?

No me dio tiempo a preguntarse si eso estaría bien porque él tiró de mí caminando por delante exigiéndome que le dijese el nombre de la pastelería, se lo dije mientras observaba su cabello y espalda absorta.

En poco tiempo estuvimos dentro de la tienda y le pedí a la dependienta una caja de tamaño mediano llena de un surtido de pastas, no estaba cuál era el tipo de dulce preferido del invitado de Mizu-san, así que si llevaba un poco de todo no fallaría.

Kanato-san estuvo mirando todos los dulces con interés, pero cuando le pregunté si iba a comprar algo él dijo que no porque prefería esperar a que yo hiciese sus dulces. Sus palabras me cohibieron, por lo que agaché el rostro sonrojada y me quejé a Usagi-san, ojalá él pudiera hablarme para explicarme qué me sucedía.

Cuando me entregaron la caja y pagué Kanato-san y yo salimos de allí con las manos entrelazadas, Kanato-san se veía demasiado tranquilo y pacífico, mientras que yo por mi parte no podía evitar marearme por el sonido tan fuerte que producía mi corazón con cada latido, ¿estaría enferma del corazón? ¿pero por qué solo me pasaba cuando Kanato-san estaba presente o cuando pensaba en él?

Seguimos caminando hasta que llegamos a una pequeña plaza, Kanato-san iba a seguir recto, pero le indiqué que teníamos que girar hacia la derecha para llegar a la casa de Mizu-san. Me coloqué a su lado pero me resultaba muy complicado mirarle por alguna razón, así que me dedicaba a mirar hacia el frente intentando no pensar en él.

El camino fue bastante tranquilo, Kanato-san murmuraba alguna cosa de vez en cuando o jugueteaba con mis dedos, haciendo que mi cara permaneciese sonrojada y mi pulso descontrolado, aun así la sensación no me resultaba desagradable, si pudiese acostumbrarme diría que era incluso un ambiente cómodo.

Llegamos a mi casa poco antes de las 6, abrí con la llave teniendo que separar mis manos de Kanato-san, deseando retomar el contacto casi al instante tomándome por sorpresa.- ¿Mizu-san?- Alcé la voz lo suficiente para que se escuchase si ella se encontraba cerca, viendo que no parecía estar allí me encogí de hombros y me puse a un lado mirando a Kanato-san con una discreta sonrisa.- Pasa por favor Kanato-san.- le indiqué mientras él entraba a la casa mirando todo con aparente desinterés, cuando estuvo dentro cerré la puerta y le conduje al salón, en medio del pasillo Kanato tomó mi mano de nuevo y yo me estremecí, en ese momento me pareció escucharle decir "¿… Es linda cierto, Teddy?" pero había sido un murmullo tan bajo que no estaba segura de haberlo escuchado realmente, tal vez estaba imaginando cosas.

-¡Kazumi-chan ya has llegado!- me sobresalté al escuchar a Mizu-san y cuando la vi levantándose del sofá en el que se encontraba sentada mirándonos a Kanato-san y a mí con una amplia sonrisa me inquieté.- ¡Ara! ¡Tú debes ser Kanato-kun!- Mizu-san se acercó a nosotros y, dejándome estupefacta se posicionó en frente de Kanato-san, quien no parecía encontrarse a gusto.- ¡Kazumi-chan habla maravillas sobre ti! Tenía muchas ganas de conocerte, yo soy Minami Mizu, es un placer conocerte al fin.- carraspeé para que Mizu-san no se alterase tanto, en ocasiones como aquella Mizu-san se olvidaba de su precaria salud.

-Es un placer conocerla Minami-san, Kazumi-san también me ha hablado mucho de usted.- Kanato-san me pegó más a su cuerpo y yo me sonrojé mientras turnaba mi mirada entre Kanato-san y Mizu-san sin saber cómo debería actuar en esa situación, me sentía muy fuera de lugar, aunque aquella fuese mi casa.

-Jajajajajaja… ¡Qué chico más adorable y educado!- Mizu-san se dio la vuelta y se volvió a sentar en el sofá.- Kazumi-chan puedes dejar las pastas aquí si quieres y salir con Kanato-kun, parece que os lo estabais pasando bien antes de que yo os interrumpiese.- Mizu-san estaba sonriendo de una manera que no sabía identificar, nunca me había mirado así.

-Demo… Mizu-san…- El agarre de la mano de Kanato-san se hizo más fuerte y sin saber porqué me acordé de la promesa que había hecho con él, si Mizu-san me dejaba irme no estaría haciendo nada malo por acompañar a Kanato-san a su casa.- Hai.

-Minami-san Kazumi-san me acompañará a mi mansión, seguramente regresará tarde.- miré a Kanato-san, quien se le veía sonriente, parecía que Mizu-san le caía bien puesto que no había perdido los nervios como le sucedía usualmente.

-Mmm…- Mizu-san picoteó la mesa con sus uñas pensando.- Seguramente hoy me acueste temprano, mientras que acompañes a Kazumi-chan a casa y te asegures de que esté dentro no veo el problema.- parpadeé pensando que Mizu-san era demasiado abierta, apenas conocía a Kanato-san, pero ya parecía confiar en él.

-Eso haré.- Kanato-san se despidió y tiró de mí mientras yo veía a Mizu-san guiñarme un ojo repentinamente. ¿Acaba de perderme algo? No entendía nada.

Salimos de la casa y con incredulidad me di cuenta de que la limusina que utilizaban los Sakamaki se encontraba allí, ¿Kanato-san habría llamado? ¿cuándo lo habría hecho?, esas preguntas quedaron olvidadas cuando Kanato-san me arrastró con más fuerza hacia la puerta ya abierta de la limusina.

Entré y Kanato-san se pegó a mí pese a que, al estar solos nosotros dos, había espacio para que se alejase, pero su cercanía me resultaba cada vez más grata y necesaria, me estaba volviendo dependiente de Kanato-san y no sabía desde cuándo sucedía eso.

-...san. ¡Kazumi-san!- parpadeé y miré a Kanato-san dubitativa, parecía que llevaba un rato llamándome, pero yo no lo le había escuchado, me encontraba demasiado distraída y estaba causándole molestias, ¿qué podría hacer para solucionarlo?- ¡¿Por qué me estabas ignorando?! ¡Tienes que prestarme atención cuando te esté hablando!- siseé cuando Kanato-kun tiró de mi coleta derecha violentamente. ¿Kanato-san se había puesto así por mi culpa?

-Gomen… Gomenasai.- sin poder evitarlo un par de lágrimas rodaron por mi rostro, hacía un tiempo que no recibía ninguna clase de paliza y mi cuerpo ya no estaba tan habituado al dolor como antes.

-¡¿Por qué no puedes prestarme atención solo a mí?!- cuando Kanato-san gritaba tan fuerte me preguntaba cómo era que no se dañaba la garganta, si yo gritase tan seguido como él me quedaría afónica rápidamente.- Las humanas necesitan muestras para comprender las cosas, ¿cierto Teddy?- Kanato-san se acercó a mí con unos fríos y tristes ojos, muy diferentes a otras veces, y pillándome por sorpresa unió sus labios a los míos con torpeza.

Mi corazón parecía querer estallar o salir de mi pecho, pero aunque los labios de Kanato-san había provocado en parte esa reacción eran sus ojos los que me habían paralizado por completo. Parecían los ojos de alguien muerto o sin alma y sin poder evitarlo de mis ojos comenzaron a salir lágrimas sin control.

Kanato-san abrió los ojos con irritación, furia y muchas otras emociones que no pude identificar en esos segundos, porque inmediatamente me tumbó sobre el asiento de la limusina situándose sobre mí con ambas manos sobre mi cuello.- ¡¿Por qué estás llorando?! ¿Te sigo pareciendo desagradable? ¡¿Por qué no puedes quererme?!- me apretó el cuello con fuerza, apenas era capaz de respirar a bocanadas sintiendo ardor por la garganta, pero lo que más me dolía era mi corazón.

¿Por qué Kanato-san siempre era tan inseguro de sí mismo? ¿Por qué me dolía a mí que él se encontrase triste? No lo entendía, pero lo único que tenía claro era que yo quería estar con Kanato-san y poder aprender más de él, quería poder cumplir mi promesa de permanecer a su lado siempre.

-Kana...to...san…- entre jadeos apoyé mis manos en las suyas acariciándolas con delicadeza y le sonreí, no tenía fuerzas para decir nada más, entonces comencé a ver borroso y supe que me desmayaría en cuestión de segundos.

Me removí sintiendo mis piernas demasiado pesadas, me restregué los ojos con pesadez y cuando los abrí me encontré cara a cara con Kanato-san, sin poder evitarlo retrocedí levemente chocando con el cabecero de la cama, me di cuenta entonces que mi pelo se encontraba suelto y yo llevaba una especie de camisón rosa.

Me miré a mí misma extrañada porque no recordaba haberme cambiado. ¿No lo habría hecho Kanato-san… o sí?- Ano… ¿Kanato-san dónde estamos?- pregunté desorientada, no recordaba muy bien lo que había sucedido antes de despertar en esa habitación.

-¿Kazumi-san por qué estabas llorando antes?- cuando Kanato-san me preguntó aquello recordé lo sucedido en la limusina y mis ojos se sintieron acuosos, como si necesitase llorar de nuevo, pero intenté controlarme.

-Me duele que Kanato-san se sienta mal, yo quería agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mí y solo hago que estés triste…- Mis ojos comenzaron a lagrimear de nuevo mientras yo apartaba las lágrimas con mis manos.- Yo solo quiero estar con Kanato-san, pero parece que siempre lo estropeo.- me lamenté entre sollozos, los cuales se detuvieron cuando sentí que él se movía y me envolvía entre sus brazos apoyando su cabeza sobre mi hombro.- ¿Kanato-san?- pregunté con los ojos agrandados y los brazos desplomados sobre la cama sin saber qué hacer.

-¿Eso significa que me quieres?- Kanato-san preguntó sobre mi hombro, no podría haberle escuchado si no se encontrase tan cerca de mí, yo no sabía qué contestarle no entendía realmente el significado de querer a alguien, únicamente había querido a Usagi-san y no estaba segura de que se refiriese a eso, pero aun así asentí porque él era la persona más especial que había conocido en mi vida.- Entonces… ¿me dejarías beber de tu sangre?- Me tensé cuando Kanato-san pronunció aquellas palabras y lamió mi cuello haciendo que me estremeciese por completo.

-¿Mi sangre?- pregunté como si estuviese siendo estrangulada de nuevo. Entonces me quedé helada cuando Kanato-san se separó levemente de mí para mostrarme sus colmillos, ahora que los veía recordaba que en varias ocasiones había hablado de "humanos" como si él no lo fuera y si quería beber sangre… ¿Eso le hacía un vampiro?… ¿Acaso estaría durmiendo todavía?- ¿Kanato-san… es un vampiro?- pregunté para convencerme a mí misma.

-¿No tienes miedo? Las humanas siempre se asustan e intentan huir aunque sea inútil.- Kanato-san seguía cerca de mí, su presencia me causaba temblores y no sabía qué pensar, pero aunque estuviera tan desconcertada huir no era una opción, no cuando había reconocido que necesitaba a Kanato-san.

-Kanato-san ha sido muy amable conmigo, no creo que Kanato-san vaya a hacerme nada malo.- sabía que se descontrolaba, pero yo sabía que él en realidad no era una mala persona.- Si con eso te puedo ayudar no me importa.- Kanato-san me miró curioso antes de sonreír como si fuese un niño pequeño y acercarse a mi cuello lentamente.

Cerré los ojos sin saber bien qué esperar, al principio sentí sus dos colmillos superiores apoyarse sobre mi hombro y segundos después los clavó haciendo que me doliese el hombro y la sangre bombease con más fuerza.

Gemí mientras le escuchaba tragar y con algo de dificultad abrí los ojos viendo que Kanato-san bebía de mi hombro concentrado, aunque dolía no era tan angustioso como cuando me había agarrado del cuello, era un dolor que podía soportar.

Sonreí levemente y con mi mano izquierda toqué la cabeza de Kanato-san jugueteando con su hermoso cabello lila, al hacer esto el se detuvo y se separó de mí, en la comisura de sus labios se encontraba mi sangre captando mi atención por lo extraño que era eso para mí, no me molestaba que él se alimentase de mí, pero tampoco sabía lo que sentía realmente.

-No me tienes miedo incluso bebiendo tu sangre…- Kanato-san tenía sus ojos increíblemente abiertos por la impresión, parecía que había esperado otra cosa pero yo había realizado una promesa que pensaba cumplir pasase lo que pasase.

-Le prometí a Kanato-san que nunca me iría, no me iré hasta que tú no me lo pidas.- Kanato-san sonrió como nunca antes lo había hecho, parecía realmente feliz y me abrazó diciendo que desde ese momento yo sería siempre su muñeca número uno.

:::

Buenos días hermosos!

He conseguido sacar un hueco para actualizar esta historia y casi me muero… En serio, se suponía que escribiría el de Shu, lo he comenzado, pero por algún motivo ando bloqueada con la forma en la que quiero expresar lo que sucede con ese par de adorables dormilones… En fin, el yandere-chan ha pedido protagonismo y como desde que hago roleplay de él se me hace más fácil escribir sobre él (resulta que tengo más en común con él de lo que pensaba al principio, es como una versión más descontrolada de mí misma, pero en masculino) pues he terminado este capítulo mucho antes de lo que tenía planeado.

Bueno pues voy a comentar el comentario de esta vez.

 _winchestergirl93_ : Hola a usted estimada lectora mía! (suponiendo por el nombre que eres mujer) Gracias por eso, me alegra que te guste… Mis chicas son adorables, nahhh, creo que lo comenté, pero si no lo he dicho pues esto es una primicia (por cierto Saki es muy especial porque es de las que tiene una de las historias más duras)… Cada una de las chicas tiene una parte de mi personalidad y de mis gustos, evidente en conjunto yo no puedo hacer todo lo que hacen ellas, pero me he basado en algunos aspectos personales para hacerlo más íntimo…. Me alegra leer eso, mi idea desde el principio había sido mantener ciertas cosas y cambiar otras para que se adaptase… Hija menuda combinación! Mis favoritos siempre han sido Shu y Subaru, con Ayato siguiéndole de cerca, pero al único que me cuesta manejar realmente es a Raito Laito o como quieras llamarle, es como casi imposible para mí terminar de meterme en su mente, Raito siempre será el último por ese motivo, porque tengo que estar constantemente contrastando la información de los juegos, el anime, el manga y hablar con unas amigas expertas en su actitud para no hacerle demasiado diferente (lo único de Raito que yo tengo es que de vez en cuando me pongo pícara y suelto algún comentario con doble sentido y eso no pasa demasiado seguido)… Gracias de nuevo! Y respondiendo a tu pregunta sí habrá capítulos en los que haya mordidas (en este ya hay como habrás podido comprobar), pero no se llamarán "primera mordida".

En fin, eso era todo, pero como yo ya me he animado creo que os haré como un pequeño resumen de lo que era mi intención al comenzar a escribir esta historia. El fic, en principio, se dividirá en 4 partes " **Conociéndonos** " " **Enamorándonos** " " **Descubriéndonos** " y " **Amándonos** ".

Como ya sabéis en el conociéndonos se presentan los personajes y ya muestran cierto interés, en enamorándonos confirman sus sentimientos, en descubriéndonos interactuarán más y no aparecerán tantos personajes (en la mayoría del capítulo o todo el capítulo solo estará la pareja hablando, discutiendo o lo que toque) y en amándonos variará con cada uno, en algunos habrá boda, en otros confesiones, en otros reflexión… Eso lo dejo al aire….

Pues eso ha sido todo! Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado, aunque puede que haya algún error y no sé cuándo volveré a actualizar por lo que tened un poco de paciencia conmigo ^-^

Mitsuki Sakamaki.


End file.
